Retour à la case départ
by Tendevils
Summary: II. Après sa fuite du Sanctuaire, Julia se remet doucement de ses émotions, pour ré-apprendre à survivre seule face au monde qui l'entoure. Mais Negan a laissé son empreinte. Le danger rôde et peut resurgir à tout moment, elle va alors faire une rencontre inattendue. Suite de Bienvenue au Sanctuaire /!\Rating M pour violence et langage difficile/!\ Se passe durant la saison 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo ! :D**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien :)**

 **Comme vous devez vous en douter, je n'ai pas pu tenir et j'ai décidé de donner une petite suite à cette première fiction _Bienvenue au Sanctuaire_ (Syndrome Negan, vous comprenez xD). D'ailleurs je remercie encore pour les super review qui m'ont encouragé à imaginer une suite !**

 **On retrouve le personnage de Julia, qui s'est échappé de l'emprise de Negan (ou il l'a laissé volontairement partir hihi ;)**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire en tout cas !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'y vais à tâtons sans trop de matières (par rapport à la série) concernant les chapitres suivants.. Mais bouche cousue, je n'en dis pas plus ;)**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Julia marchait d'un pas rapide, tout en slalomant autour des nombreux arbres remplissant la forêt. Désarmée et impuissante, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards derrière son épaule afin de vérifier la présence de rôdeurs, ou si personne ne la suivait. Les épais branchages se ressemblaient tous, comme deux gouttes d'eau et elle s'arrêta un instant pour examiner les environs : elle avait la désagréable impression de tourner en rond. Et si elle était réellement perdue, elle ne resterait pas longtemps en vie. La nuit tombait, égarée dans les bois sous une menace environnante... Elle secoua la tête en tentant de chasser cette idée défaitiste, mais pourtant, elle demeurait malheureusement vraie. Cependant, elle ne devait pas se laisser envahir par la réalité des choses : la peur passait en second plan, sa survie passant en premier. Julia s'encouragea, elle l'avait déjà fait, elle avait déjà vécu seule. Sauf qu'elle ne _l'_ avait pas encore croisé à ce moment là. Sa rencontre avec l'homme en cuir avait été si étrange qu'elle ne savait quoi en penser. Effroi, complicité, tristesse, joie, désillusion. Mais une chose était sûre, _il_ avait brisé la femme en elle, mais pas la combattante. Bien au contraire. Elle leva le menton, emplie de convictions positives.

En voulant continuer sa route, la jeune femme entendit un grognement lugubre émaner de sa droite, et elle comprit aussitôt qu'un intrus se présentait à elle. Malgré sa confiance, elle demeurait une proie facile, elle restait un être humain et les émotions n'étaient pas faciles à gérer, surtout dans ces conditions. Ainsi, un frisson la parcourut :

Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, Julia était vulnérable. C'était Tom qui avait l'arme, c'était lui qui gardait le sac. _Elle_ , devait le suivre aveuglément, devait se laisser conduire hors du Sanctuaire. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle situation. Negan l'avait attrapé, puis Negan l'avait relâché. Toutefois, le meneur restait tel quel et il s'était amusé, comme à son habitude, avec sa vie. Parce que c'est ce qu'il faisait, il jouait avec la vie des gens, torturant leur esprit pour les pousser à sa volonté, puis les tuer une fois leur utilité terminée.

Julia fixa la peur au ventre, la créature immonde qui avançait. Ses yeux presque exorbités sous des pommettes creuses et éclatées. Elle avançait, un bras vers l'avant comme si elle avait tenté de saisir une chose invincible, devant elle. Le rôdeur grogna en distinguant la chair fraîche et cette dernière pressa le pas pour se mettre à courir et lui échapper. Elle ne revint pas sur sa décision et évita les branches qui venaient lui lacérer le visage, en les écartant brusquement à l'aide de ses mains.

La course n'avait pas été longue et elle se retourna pour le voir au loin, tourner en rond, en des enjambées lentes et monotones, autour d'un buisson, pour revenir et continuer à nouveau. Encore et encore. Mais _elle_ l'avait semé et _il_ l'avait perdu de vue, là était le principal. Par précaution, elle ramassa un bâton brisé en pointe. Cela lui servirait d'arme si elle venait à rencontrer un cadavre trop obstiné. Julia tâtonna le sommet de sa paume, la peau de ses ennemis était flasque, elle pourrait aisément la planter, même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un couteau ou autre ustensile tranchant.

Au fil des minutes, toujours aussi longues et pesantes, elle repensait à sa fuite. Que lui serait-il arrivé si elle ne s'était pas enfuie ? A cette pensée, son cœur se serra et elle préféra oublier. Elle préférait _l_ 'oublier. Autour d'elle, tout était calme, d'un silence lourd, annonciateur de mauvais présage. Mais étrangement il n'y avait plus de rôdeurs éparpillés autour et elle poursuivait son chemin à l'aveuglette, sans connaître sa direction. Sa réflexion prit une nouvelle fois le dessus et elle en vint à se demander les répercussions de son évasion sur l'adolescent. Le jeune Tom n'avait pas eu la chance de quitter le refuge. Negan l'avait retenu prisonnier. Elle le revit, agenouillé à ses pieds, son visage tétanisé par son bourreau, affichant un sourire glacial au dessus de lui. Elle frissonna. Pauvre de lui, il avait simplement voulu l'aider, mais il avait échoué. Il devait être mort à cette heure-ci. Quant à elle, l'homme en cuir l'avait laissé filer. Peut-être avait-il changé d'avis, ou peut-être jouait-il encore à ce jeu mesquin qu'il appréciait tant. La nuit commençait à tomber, les rares oiseaux cessaient leur chant. Tout sombrait un peu plus dans le calme déjà profondément installé depuis quelques heures.

 **…**

L'obscurité envahissait la forêt, d'épais nuages venaient cacher la faible lueur de la lune et Julia avançait sur la pointe des pieds. Toujours armée de son bâton dont elle redoutait l'efficacité, elle s'engouffrait encore et toujours entre les arbres. Elle se demanda si elle ne tournait pas en rond, mais motivée à se sortir de ce pétrin, elle releva la tête et continua sa marche. Elle croisa une carcasse ressemblant à ce qui devait être un vieil homme. Par réflexe, la jeune femme baissa la tête en louchant sur son t-shirt éventré, laissant apparaître entrailles et cumul de sang séché. Elle en eut la nausée: le triste sort réservé à ceux qui refusaient de lutter. Un craquement de brindille retentit derrière elle, et elle visualisa un rôdeur :

Une femme cette fois-ci, la robe en lambeaux et les cheveux en bataille, elle trépignait en déambulant maladroitement sur une jambe arrachée. Sur le coup, Julia eut envie de rire, la forme désarticulée motivée à la croquer semblait sortir tout droit d'un film d'horreur à petit budget. Mais sa malice s'envola immédiatement quand elle se souvint de celui qui se moquait de la sorte, des cadavres qui marchent. _Les cadavres dégueulasses_ , comme il les appelait. Ainsi, elle la fixa, tendant des doigts fébriles dans sa direction dans l'espoir de l'attraper. Elle la trouvait répugnante. Ses gémissements lugubres n'arrangeaient pas les choses, et elle ne put retenir un ricanement étouffé. Non, elle ne voulait pas _lui_ ressembler, malgré l'empreinte qu'il avait laissé sur elle. Toutefois, il fallait admettre que ce rôdeur là, était vachement drôle tant il était difforme. Sa joue avait été arrachée, laissant une mâchoire apparente ainsi qu'une gencive noire, accompagnée de dents claquantes. Ses cheveux frisés étaient emmêlés, comme si elle revenait d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, sans se souvenir des événements de la veille. Et cette jambe ! Cette jambe venait s'écraser au sol pour se plier à chaque enjambée. Toutes personnes censées et normales auraient hurlé de douleur en subissant la douleur de l'os, fissuré. Mais pas _elle_ , et elle continuait à avancer avec la réelle intention de la mordre. La scène en était pathétique. C'est ce qu'était devenu le monde désormais :

\- Si tu te voyais... lui lança doucement Julia, rictus aux lèvres, avant de s'avancer vers elle pour lui planter le sommet de son arme sommaire, dans le crâne. Le rôdeur se figea sous l'impact puis poussa un grondement sourd. Julia l'observa, ses yeux vitreux s'ouvrirent soudainement un peu plus. Elle aperçue nettement sa pupille blanchâtre et le cadavre s'effondra au sol. Elle venait de mettre un terme à sa souffrance.

Elle la fixa encore quelques secondes, pour se souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas tué depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Du moins, pas tué d'aussi près. Elle avait tiré une fois sur un rôdeur, sauvant son bourreau, par la même occasion. Mais elle avait été parfaitement lucide ce jour là, et elle avait agi consciemment... Negan. Negan. Julia lui avait épargné une douloureuse morsure, accompagnée d'un détrônement ainsi que d'une mort lente. Pour sûr, il n'aurait plus été le chef des Sauveurs. Quoi qu'il aurait été capable de se mutiler pour échapper au sort funeste et préserver son statut de mâle dominant. Et si cela avait été inévitable, une balle entre les deux yeux et ça en aurait été terminé. Sur cette pensée, Julia se demanda ce qu'il ferait de sa chère Lucille, s'il devait s'en séparer pour ne jamais la retrouver. Est-ce qu'il la confierait à quelqu'un de confiance, témoignant de son obsession à l'égard de la batte ? Ou la laisserait-il dans l'entrée, comme à son habitude, les barbelés attendant à terre, pour terminer son existence dans sa chambre, la porte verrouillée ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête en constatant qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'avancer dans le noir grandissant. Une chose était certaine, si Negan devait le faire, ce serait dans ses appartements, probablement au pied de son lit, après avoir bu un verre de whisky. Elle l'imagina un instant, voyant ses traits toujours aussi prétentieux et ce sourire en coin, qui ne cessait de paraître amusé. Il se jouait de la mort et il n'avait pas peur. Il n'aurait jamais peur, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dis un soir. Tout était encore ancré, ses paroles raisonnant dans sa tête, en lui tordant l'estomac. C'était certainement cela qui le rendait si hors norme au point de frôler la folie : la solitude, l'inquiétude, la souffrance, la peur, la mort, il s'en moquait et cela pouvait lui passer devant le bout du nez, il resterait impassible.

La jeune femme arriva au pied d'un grand arbre, dont les branches, relativement proches et épaisses lui permettaient de grimper. Elle n'allait pas passer la nuit au sol, sans arme. Ce serait de la folie, elle finirait par s'endormir pour se réveiller, une morsure au bras, ou pire, ne jamais se réveiller du tout. Ainsi, elle remarqua un creux dans le tronc, et y enfonça stratégiquement son pied pour s'élancer. Elle s'aida de tout son corps pour se soulever puis porta de nouveau ses bras aux branchages, et ainsi, sous l'effort, elle atteignit, non pas le sommet, heureusement, mais la partie la mettant hors de danger. Rien au sol ne pouvait l'atteindre. Julia s'adossa au tronc et y posa sa tête pour soupirer longuement. Une douleur perceptible dans les muscles suite à son escalade, son ventre qui criait famine et sa bouche pâteuse sous la déshydratation naissante. Elle ferma les yeux. La fatigue dû à l'accumulation de stress des événements précédents l'avait épuisé. Si elle n'avait pas quitté le Sanctuaire, elle y serait passé, se rassura t-elle comme elle le pouvait, luttant contre ses paupières qui se fermaient toutes seules. Non, elle ne devait pas dormir. Si elle avait eu une corde, elle se serait attachée au tronc, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle tomberait à coup sûr, et la chute ne serait pas des plus réjouissantes.

Après de longues minutes à méditer sur sa condition et son potentiel avenir, si elle réussissait à s'en sortir, elle eut une idée. Immédiatement, Julia loucha sur ses chaussures. Les lacets feraient peut-être l'affaire. Sa sœur lui avait souvent trouvé un côté débrouillard, qu'elle avait accentué en l'incitant à rentrer dans l'armée plus jeune. Mais pour la femme rêveuse qu'elle était, il en était hors de question. Quant au coup des lacets, elle ne se gêna pas pour se complimenter, fière de cette idée qui s'annonçait toutefois périlleuse. Elle pourrait les enlever, les lier entre eux pour créer une rallonge et l'enrouler autour d'une de ses jambes, ce serait déjà une première précaution. Ainsi, elle s'exécuta. Lentement pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, elle tira sur les cordelettes pour les nouer entre elles. Une fois fait, elle saisit délicatement sa cuisse pour la plaquer contre le bois. Le semblant de corde autour, elle peina à faire un nœud, même le plus minime, sous le manque de matière et la petitesse des lacets. Julia poussa un gémissement impuissant en serrant un maximum, puis termina la boucle après une bonne dizaine de minutes, de combat acharné contre celui qui ne faisait que se défaire. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps en place. Alors, elle pria pour que le nœud résiste une heure ou deux, le temps de s'assoupir pour reprendre des forces. Elle veillerai ensuite jusqu'au petit matin, pour continuer sa route dans l'espoir de trouver un abri, contenant nourriture, eau et lit. Comme elle en rêvait. La solitude de la nuit, et la peur qu'elle insufflait la prit, et lorsque la vérité lui éclata au visage, elle baissa tristement la tête pour laisser les larmes couler. Alors, elle cessa de lutter. Cela la soulageait, de relâcher cette énorme pression qui la dévorait intérieurement. Se battre pour sa survie était une chose, se battre seule en ayant aucun espoir, en était une autre. Comme il était difficile de tout recommencer à zéro. Retour à la case départ, elle n'avait pas le choix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici le second chapitre ! Tout reste encore lent, le temps que les choses se mettent en place, mais le chapitre suivant sera plus agité ;)**

 **J'espère que cela va continuer à vous plaire :)**

 **J'en profite pour vous remercier pour vos review ! Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir de revoir des lecteurs de ma précédente fiction, toujours au rendez-vous ! :D**

 **Nekosaria: La première hihi :) Concernant tes prédictions, je ne dévoilerai rien, mais il se pourrait que ça se produise ! Ce serait encore plus compliqué pour elle ha !**

 **Juste D: Toujours là haha, et parti dans le tourbillon de l'écriture des chapitres ^^ Enfin, je n'écris pas tout d'un coup, mais j'ai déjà pratiquement toute l'histoire en tête :)**

 **AsylumGrey: Contente que tu ais apprécié la fic précédente :D Negan l'a laissé vivre pour mieux la retrouver ;) Quant à Tom, si Julia le retrouve, ce sera son cadavre (le pauvre !), mais je pense qu'elle ne sera pas au courant de sa mort.. du moins pas de suite !**

 **Mahori Uchiwa: Ha c'est une bonne chose si tu apprécies Negan maintenant ;) Ce genre de compliment fait vraiment plaisir, merci beaucoup, et j'espère que je continuerai à te laisser sur cette impression !**

 **Meialy: Et moi donc ! Elle m'avait manqué ma Julia depuis deux semaines haha xD Elle est un peu paumée en ce moment, en même temps, quitter le Sanctuaire comme elle l'a fait.. ! Non, sa sœur avait voulu qu'elle rentre dans l'armée, mais Julia n'avait pas voulu. Je pense qu'elle est assez sportive, mais trop rêveuse pour côtoyer le milieu militaire x) Haha, tu verras qui va croiser son chemin !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Des grognements la réveillèrent et elle évita un sursaut en voyant le cadavre au pied de l'arbre, grattant le tronc de ce qu'il lui restait d'ongles. Julia prit une grande inspiration, en l'ignorant pour regarder autour d'elle. L'obscurité était toujours présente, toutefois elle commençait à se dissiper avec le petit matin. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Sûrement bien plus longtemps que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Heureusement, elle était toujours attachée, les lacets ne s'étant pratiquement pas défaits. Certes ils s'étaient détendus, mais pas assez pour ne plus la retenir. Le rôdeur continua son manège en tentant de mordre le tronc, les écorces se brisèrent sous ses dents, qu'il continua à racler quelques minutes. La jeune femme se décida à en terminer avec cette mascarade, délicatement, elle commença à descendre, armée de son bâton en pointe. Arrivée sur la branche la plus basse, elle le visualisa de sa hauteur. Il leva la tête, ses bras suivirent, puis elle sauta, ses pieds l'écrasèrent et elle l'acheva une fois tombé au sol. Le sang rouge sombre gicla et elle essuya sa main en la secouant vivement dans les airs, un air écœuré transparaissant sur son visage. Elle se remit rapidement en marche, en oubliant le geste qu'elle venait de commettre. Après tout, elle devait survivre, elle en était capable.

 **...**

Julia continuait sa marche, d'un pas rapide en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs aux alentours. Aucun rôdeur, ainsi, elle se décontracta enfin, traînant des pieds et shootant dans les pierres se trouvant sur son chemin. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches et balança sa tête en arrière : un vent agréable venait de souffler avec le soleil levant. Au bout d'une heure, à contourner les arbres et se perdre à nouveau dans l'immensité de la forêt, elle aperçue une route. Miracle ! Un immense sourire envahit alors son visage et elle s'y précipita, persuadée de se rapprocher d'un semblant de civilisation. Une fois arrivée sur le sol bétonné, la jeune femme se retourna, pour à nouveau, sentir son cœur s'alléger de quelque peu. Un peu plus loin dépassait de la cime des arbres, une forme ressemblant à un toit. Elle s'y dirigea, soulagée de pouvoir s'abriter pour la nuit. Il était hors de question qu'elle escalade à nouveau, pour échapper aux cadavres. Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant la bâtisse, elle remarqua sa conservation : certes elle était endommagée, mais les murs encore intacts suffisaient à la mettre en sécurité. Il devait s'agir d'une cabane de chasseur, elle était relativement petite et isolée. Vigilante, elle poussa la porte en insistant sur son arme, qu'elle tendit en avant en cas de danger. Elle était prête à frapper. Toutefois, après avoir vérifié les deux pièces principales, elle baissa sa garde, puis prit la précaution de fermer la porte à double tours. Julia était seule. Affamée, elle couru jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit d'un geste brusque les placard et tiroirs qui composaient la salle. Il y avait des assiettes, verres, couverts, couteaux plus ou moins aiguisés. A part de la vaisselle, tout restait vide, rien, sauf une boîte de cacahuètes. La jeune femme porta une main atteinte à son front, en profitant pour essuyer les gouttes de sueur sous l'appréhension. Ainsi, elle attrapa par dépit sa trouvaille, pour l'ouvrir aisément et l'engloutir d'une traite. Elles étaient affreusement salées et le manque d'eau se fit ressentir soudainement, malgré le fait qu'elles lui faisaient du plus grand bien. Elle ne se sentait pas rassasiée, mais elle venait d'avaler quelque chose, c'était déjà un bon point. Elle voulu boire, mais au constat de la crasse inondant l'évier, elle y renonça, dégoûtée. Toutefois, elle finit par grimacer en s'approchant pour boire au robinet. Julia avait si soif. Alors qu'elle tournait la molette pour l'arrivée du bien si précieux, un fluide boueux en sortit et elle retira sa figure sous la surprise. La jeune femme n'allait pas boire cela. Mais au fur et à mesure, le débit devenait de plus en plus faible, pour se couper par manque d'approvisionnement. Les canalisations devaient être bouchées, ou peut importe la cause, mais quoi qu'il en soit, l'eau n'était pas potable. Elle soupira par désolation et continua de visiter la petite maison.

Il n'y avait pas de chambre, et c'est ainsi qu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une maison de repos et non d'une véritable habitation. Le tour des lieux fut rapidement fait, l'étroit couloir menant aux toilettes, et étrangement, il n'y avait pas de salle de bain. Une simple cabane dans la forêt, voilà ce que c'était. Au bout de quelques pas, Julia se sentit épuisée et le tournis lui monta, l'obligeant à se rattraper au mur. Elle se sentait soudainement mal et mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue, mélangé à la faim et à la déshydratation. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire pour aller mieux: se reposer.

 **...**

Julia attendait dans le canapé recouvert d'une couverture de laine. Comme elle avait soif. Elle avait fini par tenter une nouvelle fois d'accéder à l'eau dans la cuisine, pour répéter le schéma précédemment fait. L'eau avait été plus claire et le peu de gouttes qui étaient tombées, avaient atterri dans sa bouche. Sa gorge l'avait brûlé quand elle avait dégluti, pour ensuite hurler encore et toujours plus. Elle avait fais ce qu'elle pouvait. Sa main reposait sur son ventre bruyant sous la famine. Depuis deux jours elle n'avait rien avalé, si cela continuait, elle aurait encore des vertiges puis des hallucinations. Demain, si la chance lui souriait, elle se débrouillerait pour récolter de l'eau de pluie. Il ne lui restait que cette solution, la solution ultime si elle ne voulait pas mourir.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, libérant son visage d'un air tendu, dépourvu de lueur. Au plus profond d'elle, elle avait espéré que Negan change et qu'il accepte enfin un mode de vie normal. Elle avait espéré vivre une vie ressemblant un minimum à ce qui aurait pu se passer si l'apocalypse n'avait pas eu lieu. Car c'est ce à quoi il fallait se raccrocher lorsque l'on refaisait sa vie dans _ce_ monde : trouver de quoi se souvenir de son passé, l'imaginer et le reproduire du mieux que l'on peut, pour en oublier le triste présent. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, dans l'espoir de faire cesser son estomac impatient d'être rempli. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes, pour finalement se coucher sur le canapé, dans le sens de la longueur. Julia rabattit la couverture sur son corps et essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête : demain serait un autre jour. Elle finit par s'endormir.

 **...**

Les rayons du soleil traversaient le volet éventré d'une une large entaille, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, un nouveau jour commençait. Rapidement elle se leva et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes, son dos craqua sous la position inconfortable que l'avait obligé à prendre le canapé. Un lit aurait été bien plus appréciable, mais il était manquant. Elle ouvrit la porte délicatement afin de vérifier la présence d'intrus, toujours personne. Ainsi, Julia sortit dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi manger. En contournant la maison par curiosité, elle trouva un vieux seau dont le rebord était fissuré, mais peut importe, elle s'en servirait pour récupérer l'eau, s'il venait à pleuvoir. Elle l'installa à une branche, dont elle s'assura la stabilité, puis continua ses recherches. Un peu plus loin se trouvait une cabane de jardin, en bois, mais le cadenas retenant la poignet l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte. Elle essayerait plus tard, à force de persévérait, elle réussirait peut-être à casser la chaîne enroulée entour de l'anse métallique. Peut-être y trouverait-elle des merveilles à l'intérieur ? Son ventre lui lançait de douloureuses crampes et la ramena à la réalité, quant à sa gorge sèche, elle tentait de préserver sa précieuse salive. Elle ne se focalisa pas sur ses maux et releva la tête afin de s'encourager. La chance finirait bien par lui sourire.

L'immense forêt continuait à se répandre derrière l'habitation et elle s'y engouffra, tout en gardant de vue le toit qui surplombait les arbres, pour ne pas se perdre. La végétations dense se ressemblait et elle craignit de se perdre à nouveau. De temps en temps, elle se retournait pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'éloignait pas trop.

Sur la route, elle en profita pour ramasser du bois et des brindilles pour la préparation d'un feu. Il n'y avait aucun animal, ni même un rôdeur, ce qui l'étonna. Mais la jeune femme haussa les épaules, dans ce cas, elle était hors de danger. Sur cette pensée et rassurée, elle finit par tomber sur un arbuste contenant des baies rougeâtres. Alors, elle se jeta dessus pour les cueillir. Elle balança sans réfléchir le petit bois au sol et s'agenouilla, pour les dévorer sur place. La sensation de mâcher la réconforta et elle se sentit plus motivée dans sa recherche de vivres. Le reste de la chasse termina sa course dans la poche de son jean, qu'elle mangerai plus tard, dans la soirée.

Ainsi, durant la journée entière, Julia parcourut les environs, sans quitter de vue la maison au loin. Quand elle revint le soir, un sourire béat accompagna ses yeux brillant d'espoir en voyant le ciel s'assombrir de nuages noires : il allait pleuvoir, elle pourrait enfin boire.

 **...**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle restait assise, impatiente. Elle attendait les bras croisés dans le canapé, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre. Lorsque la première goutte tomba, au début de la nuit, elle couru devant le seau. Peut importe l'obscurité, elle devait accéder à _ce_ seau si désiré. Elle en pleurait presque de joie, de sentir la pluie parcourir ses bras nus. Julia les leva vers le ciel et ouvrit la bouche, comme une enfant cherchant à attraper les gouttes d'eau. Un torrent finit par s'abattre et elle fut rapidement trempée. La roue tournait enfin. Elle dansa en une foulée de quelques pas impulsifs, riant aux éclats, heureuse de ce qui s'offrait à elle. Une fois le seau rempli, elle le décrocha avec précaution pour retourner à l'intérieur. Comme elle se sentait mieux, rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle allait enfin boire, "à sa soif !" Boire et survivre, la nourriture pouvait passer en second plan. Julia n'avait jamais connu de tels moments, seulement un jour, alors qu'elle attendait dans la foule hystérique d'un concert, elle avait oublié sa bouteille d'eau. Ainsi, elle avait été obligée d'attendre la fin du spectacle pour enfin sauter sur le premier verre qui lui passait devant. Mais tout n'avait été qu'une question d'heures, d'une soirée et d'une seule. Tout se passait pour le mieux, et elle en souriait encore, transportant fièrement le seau. La jeune femme avait eu une brillante idée. Elle voyait le visage de Negan, dans une situation si désastreuse, la voir se débrouiller pour réussir finalement. Cependant, en franchissant le seuil de la porte, elle fut pétrifiée, de sentir une présence derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourna brusquement :

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? lança t-elle méfiante. Aucune réponse. Elle ignora alors la désagréable impression d'être suivie. Un craquement retentit alors. Julia se retourna à nouveau, paniquée et essayant de paraître la plus forte possible. Montrez-vous ! cria t-elle les sourcils froncés, en se redressant pour être imposante.

Elle attendit un instant, balayant l'obscurité du regard. Ses bras frissonnaient en tenant le seau maladroitement. Si c'était un rôdeur, il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus. Une présence, un humain ? Automatiquement, elle pensa à Negan et pria pour qu'il ne l'ait pas suivi. Alors, après quelques minutes de calme absolu, elle se pressa de rentrer dans la maison. Quand elle ferma la porte, le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre et elle se figea. Un craquement de brindilles, ou de feuilles écrasées sous le poids d'une masse. Julia plongea une dernière fois son regard dans le noir de la nuit, pour voir une forme apparaître. Elle cligna des yeux. Une fois, puis deux. La forme continuait d'avancer et quand elle fut enfin visible, la jeune femme distingua un chien. Elle cligna de nouveau des yeux, étonnée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu d'animaux domestiques depuis l'arrivée des cadavres. Il vint s'asseoir devant la porte, amical en haletant :

\- D'où viens-tu toi ? lui demanda t-elle rassurée. Tu as perdu ton chemin ?

Le chien, un malinois à première vue, émit un léger gémissement et força l'entrée pour venir se coucher dans le salon, au pied du canapé. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé, et au constat de son comportement, elle comprit rapidement que l'endroit lui était familier : il devait appartenir au propriétaire de la demeure. La question était donc, où était cette personne maintenant ? Sûrement enfuit, sûrement mordu, sûrement mort.

Elle posa le seau sur une table et y passa sa main pour y récolter l'eau et la boire rapidement: pas le temps pour les bonnes manières, le verre attendrait. Le chien l'observait en silence. Son pelage était sombre, tacheté à divers endroits. Mais il était surtout extrêmement sale. La crasse incrustée le rendait poussiéreux, il avait dû parcourir le monde seul depuis un moment. Personne n'avait dû s'occuper de lui depuis le départ de son maître. Julia eut de la peine pour l'animal, alors, elle lui fit un geste du bras, le chien répondant en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha, lorsque la jeune femme revint de la cuisine avec un bol, dans lequel elle déversa un peu d'eau. Il vint boire à une vitesse folle, témoignant de leur déshydratation commune. Quand il eut terminé, Julia plongea une nouvelle fois dans le canapé, en mangeant les dernières baies récupérées dans sa poche. Elle eut subitement froid et y glissa ses mains, trouvant l'alliance et le briquet de Negan, qu'elle avait utilisé pour recoudre sa plaie. Comme elle avait apprécié cet instant, ce moment où elle le découvrait sous un autre jour. L'objet pouvait toujours servir et n'était pas qu'un souvenir. Si elle venait à trouver de la nourriture, elle pourrait la cuire, remerciant son bourreau par la même occasion. Tout en pensant à ces doux moments partagés au Sanctuaire, son ventre cria famine. Elle devait trouver de la nourriture rapidement, mais avec le chien à ses côtés, tout serait peut-être simplifié.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour la suite ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Dans un élan d'inspiration, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire, pour vous publier si vite :)**

 **Merci aux review qui ont été postées, c'est encourageant ! :D**

 **Pour répondre à la question de Mahori Uchiwa: Je poste en général une fois par semaine, mais des fois comme là, il y a des exceptions et je publie plus rapidement ! Si j'ai un problème de temps (travail à côté), qui m'empêche d'écrire et que je ne peux pas suivre mon rythme d'écriture, je le signale ou à la fin du dernier chapitre, ou sur mon profil.**

 **NekoSaria: Mais les avis sont les bienvenus ! Lorsque je suis en panne d'inspiration, vos idées me sont utiles :)**

 **Meialy: Haha, bon café pour ce chapitre ! :D Negan ne pourrait pas l'observer sans intervenir ;) (Le coup de manger le chien, arf nope, on ne touche pas aux animaux xD)**

 **Ce chapitre introduit de nouveaux personnages, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Quant au chapitre suivant, une connaissance de Julia devrait refaire son apparition ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Julia se dirigeait pressée vers la cabane en bois, située derrière la maison, collée à un grillage éventré de toute part. Le chien la suivait en trottinant, il semblait apprécier la compagnie humaine. Durant la nuit, il s'était réveillé pour faire un tour dans la maison. En revenant, il avait léché la main de la jeune femme, qui pendait lourdement dans le vide. Elle avait mieux dormit que les fois précédentes, son corps commençait à s'habituer à la rigidité du canapé. Toutefois, les bouffées de chaleur qu'elle ressentait, ainsi que les vertiges ne s'étaient pas calmés. Une fois debout, elle s'était de suite mise en tête de trouver de la nourriture, mais pour cela, il lui fallait ouvrir le cadenas, fermant la porte de l'abri. Elle espérait de tout son cœur y trouver des vivres, mais surtout des armes, lui permettant de chasser et de se défendre.

En arrivant devant la cabane, la jeune femme saisit d'une main ferme la chaîne reliant la fermeture métallique, puis tira d'un coup sec. Mais rien ne se produisit, elle restait solidement close. Comme elle avait l'air bête à chercher des solutions pour améliorer sa conditions. Avant que Negan ne lui mette la main dessus, quand elle vivait encore seule, elle avait réussi à développer une certaine autonomie et avait eu de la chance. Mais là, le peu qu'elle pouvait faire n'était jamais suffisant. Elle se tourna pour jeter un regard désespéré à l'animal, ce dernier étant assit derrière elle. Il émit un gémissement en inclinant la tête puis s'approcha pour sentir les planches de bois humides sous la pluie de la veille. Julia l'observa. Certes son poil était sale, mais il était affreusement longiligne et musclé. Elle se souvint d'une fois où Ethan avait travaillé en collaboration avec des chiens militaires, et ces derniers composaient la même espèce que _Wool._ Wool, le nom qu'elle avait donné au chien la veille, quand elle était revenue de la cuisine et l'avait surpris en train de tirer sur la couverture en laine pour s'y coucher. Ce dernier lapa les quelques gouttes coulant encore sur la porte, puis quitta la jeune femme, l'air de rien. Elle le suivi du regard, le voyant quitter la propriété pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt :

\- Wool ! jeta t-elle sèchement, reviens ici ! Non, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule à nouveau. Mais l'animal n'en fit qu'à sa tête qui s'éloigna un peu plus.

Julia soupira, elle devait ouvrir cette satanée cabane, le chien n'était pas sa priorité. Elle se remémora le seau qu'elle avait trouvé derrière la maison, enfoui dans les herbes hautes. Ainsi, elle y retourna en inspectant chaque parcelle. Peut-être trouverait-elle un ustensile qui lui permettrait de briser le cadenas. Elle contourna le côté de la vieille bâtisse, tête baissée et pleine d'espoirs : un amas de ferraille, des branches empilées, des morceaux de plastiques et autres détritus, une pelle. Rien de bien pratique. Cependant, cette dernière retint son attention. Peut-être qu'en frappant de toutes ses forces, il finirait par céder. Après tout, elle n'avait pas d'autres opportunités, alors autant tenter, se raisonna t-elle en haussant les épaules. Avec empressement, elle déblaya la terre qui la recouvrait de moitié puis une fois en main, retourna à la cabane. Un vent frais se mit à souffler, et avec l'humidité encore installée, elle frissonna. Puis, leva la pelle en visant la partie arrondie du cadenas. Il était rouillé et en mauvais état, elle croisa les doigts pour que son plan fonctionne. Elle orienta le côté fin de la pelle, puis d'un coup violent, l'abattit sur la serrure. Rien ne se passa. Elle réitéra le geste, une fois, deux fois. Encore et toujours, jusqu'à ne plus compter. Une fissure apparue et continua à s'élargir un peu plus, s'éparpillant sur la rouille. Au bout d'un moment, le tranchant commença à faire son effet et c'est à bout de souffle qu'elle passa sa main sur son front en sueur. Julia, exténuée, balança la pelle au sol, venant s'écraser en un bruit sourd. Elle attrapa d'un geste énergique le cadenas abîmé et tira de toutes ses forces pour l'ouvrir. La jeune femme sentit le ressort céder davantage, puis, lassée, elle termina l'opération en envoyant son pied dans la porte. Le mouvement fut si brutal que la serrure cassa, ouvrant la porte qui vint s'étaler par terre, sous le choc. Un sourire victorieux inondait son visage, malgré la fatigue ressentie subitement. En pénétrant dans la cabane enfin accessible, elle remarqua des conteneurs et une hache. Une hache ! Elle pourrait enfin se défendre. Seulement, hormis des outils de jardinage, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Elle en sortit un peu déçue, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait déployé. Wool n'était toujours pas revenu, et Julia décida de partir à sa recherche, tout en priant pour tomber sur de la nourriture.

Instinctivement, elle se mit à siffler pour l'appeler, mais quand un premier rôdeur se montra, attiré par le moindre bruit, elle comprit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle fit usage de la hache, ce qui fut beaucoup plus simple à manier que le bâton qu'elle utilisait avant. Le crâne se fissura sous l'impact, laissant le cadavre s'échouer au sol en un grognement lugubre. Lorsqu'elle se releva, le chien arrivait enfin. Il semblait content de la voir, et trépignait dans tous les sens, en aboyant faiblement. Il partit dans une direction et se retourna pour la regarder, comme pour capter son attention. Il se mit alors à piaffer sur place, la jeune femme comprenant qu'il voulait qu'elle le suive :

\- J'arrive ! lui lança t-elle amusée.

Enfant, elle avait eu un chien, un labrador noir nommé Teddy. Il avait été protecteur et loyal, pour faire le bonheur de la fillette qu'elle était. Depuis, elle n'avait pas eu d'animaux, Ethan étant allergique aux poils de chats, cela limitait un peu plus le catalogue animalier.

Elle continuait à suivre le canidé, se frayant un passage avec sa hache, en repoussant les branchages. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle surprit Wool au pied d'un arbre, la figure en l'air. Il observait quelque chose au bout d'une branche :

\- Qu'as tu trouvé ? l'interrogea Julia en jetant un regard perplexe au feuillage. Il y a quelque chose dans cet arbre ? Un animal ?

Wool se lécha les babines en s'asseyant. La jeune femme esquissa un rictus et rangea la hachette à sa ceinture. Lentement, en vérifiant de quoi il s'agissait, elle s'agrippa à l'arbre pour l'escalader. Elle était relativement souple et endurante, cela ne lui posait aucun problème. En arrivant au niveau de la branche en question, elle leva la tête puis fixa l'extrémité du branchage, en levant un sourcil curieux. Elle fit attention à ne pas chuter et s'approcha, pour voir un nid, dans lequel attendait un oisillon. Sûrement le dernier qui n'avait pas chuté, pensa t-elle. Julia se glissa avec lenteur sur la branche pour le saisir. Quand il la vit, il piailla en gesticulant. Wool aboyait en bas, et elle lui intima de se taire afin de ne pas alerter les rôdeurs. Une fois de nouveau au pied de l'arbre, elle caressa l'oiseau quelques secondes, puis s'apprêta à le remettre dans le nid. Cependant, elle voulut vérifier quelque chose : en contournant l'arbre, elle tomba nez à nez avec une carcasse, celle de son semblable qui avait voulu prendre son envol trop tôt. La jeune femme se sentit triste en voyant la créature décomposée. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de _cet_ oisillon. Ainsi, elle pensa le mettre en sécurité ailleurs, mais quelle erreur elle faisait. D'une il serait complètement perdu et de deux, un chien, lui aussi affamé se trouvait à côté d'elle. Brusquement, ce dernier lui sauta dessus pour attraper l'oiseau. Julia l'en empêcha, ses crocs se refermant sur son bras. Elle poussa un cri de douleur en sentant les pointes s'enfoncer dans sa chair, puis se dégagea en envoyant sa jambe dans l'animal. Wool la lâcha enfin, emportant par la même occasion l'oisillon. Il s'évapora dans la forêt, laissant à sa nouvelle maîtresse, un bras ensanglanté.

 **…**

Elle arrivait dans la cuisine en se tenant le bras suite à la morsure du chien. Quelle idiote, comment avait-elle pu être aussi utopique et naïve ? La douleur la lançait et elle s'approcha du seau encore plein pour y passer de l'eau. Le sang coulait pour venir tomber en gouttelettes rouges sombres, sur le plancher. Si on la cherchait à la trace, on pourrait aisément la retrouver. Julia délimita les contours de la blessure, son avant bras était salement amoché, elle devait avant tout empêcher le sang de se répandre. Dans le salon, elle se rua sur la couverture qu'elle arracha, aidée de la hache, pour ensuite l'enrouler comme un bandage autour de la plaie. Elle n'avait même pas de quoi se désinfecter. Une peur panique la prit alors au moment où elle réalisa qu' _elle_ pourrait lui faire bien plus de mal que ce qu' _elle_ ne lui faisait déjà. La jeune femme tenta de reprendre une respiration correcte, maudissant en même temps l'animal, qui s'était enfui avec le pauvre oiseau. Certes, c'était difficile, mais lui avait réussi à trouver de la nourriture. Son ventre se mit à gronder et elle y porta sa main pour le calmer.

L'obscurité commençait à engloutir le paysage, et c'est découragée qu'elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Julia avait besoin de réfléchir, de se retrouver seule avec elle-même. Rien de mieux que la nuit, pour lui porter conseil. La nuit et les étoiles.

Devant la maison était installée une pierre assez large sur laquelle elle prit place. Aller fouiller la cabane en bois ne servait à rien, elle n'y trouverait aucune nourriture stockée. Le petit bois rassemblé la veille attendait à ses pieds, et elle décida d'allumer un feu, à l'aide du briquet de Negan.

Les flammes prirent rapidement et elle les fixa tout en tenant son bandage, qui commençait à virer au rouge. Et voilà que tout dégringolait à nouveau. Sa chance s'envolait une fois de plus. Julia se perdit petit à petit dans ses pensées, bercée par la danse des flammes lui faisant face : tout aurait été si simple s _'il_ n'était pas partit en vrille, comme à _son_ habitude. Tout aurait été si simple _si_... mais avec des « si », elle referait le monde, le forgeant à sa façon. Il n'y aurait jamais eu d'épidémie, et elle aurait vécu une vie meilleure. Elle imagina alors son existence autrement, si elle pouvait tout changer, repartir à zéro pour choisir ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Qu'aurait-elle fait ? La jeune femme aurait pris une toute autre orientation professionnelle, en reprenant l'entreprise familiale, spécialisée dans l'organisation d'événements publics. C'est maintenant qu'elle réalisait qu'elle se voyait bien gérer une petite équipe. Après tout l'organisation, elle commençait à y prendre goût. Côté sentimental, elle aurait aimé partagé sa vie avec Philip. Combien de femmes ont au final, réalisé qu'elles avaient toujours aimé leur premier amour ? Elle aurait été patiente, pour le faire prendre conscience de sa responsabilité paternelle, et il aurait fini par changer, pour elle. Parce que c'est ce que font les hommes amoureux dans _ses_ romans à l'eau de roses. Les princes ne se transforment jamais en monstres, ils restent l'idéalisation féminine. Et elle aurait eu des enfants, une fille pour commencer, telle avait toujours été son souhait. Sur cette pensée, Julia se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à partir loin dans sa réflexion, et eut peur d'halluciner, au point de se sentir de nouveau mal. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa en posant sa main au sol, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la terre moite. Soudain, en se relevant, elle entendit un bruit.

La nuit s'était installée depuis un moment déjà, et elle se pensait seule à rêvasser à la belle étoile, au coin du feu. Mais ce qu'elle avait entendu la fit de suite revenir à la réalité. Des claquements résonnaient dans le noir, des claquements sur le bitume, puis des chuchotements. Julia se leva d'un bond et se figea, pour tendre un peu plus l'oreille : des sabots. Des chevaux. Des chevaux ? Elle eut un mouvement de recul en se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Que pouvaient faire des chevaux en pleine épidémie ? Les chevaux sauvages se faisaient sûrement dévorer par les rôdeurs, il s'agissait donc de chevaux dressés. Dans ce cas, ils possédaient des propriétaires, et les cavaliers les chevauchant ne devaient pas être magnanimes. Ils se rapprochaient et elle se baissa pour balayer frénétiquement la terre, et recouvrir le feu. Ils ne devaient pas la savoir ici. Puis, elle partit en courant se réfugier dans la maison.

Julia s'arma de sa hachette et poussa de toutes ses forces le canapé, pour venir le bloquer près du mur et se cacher entre. S'il y avait eu une armoire ou autre, elle aurait fait comme dans les films et y aurait trouvé refuge. Mais ils étaient inexistants dans la cabane de chasseur. Alors, elle se recroquevilla afin de se faire la plus minuscule possible et attendit. Ses bras étaient entourés autour de ses jambes, tenant de ses doigts tremblants l'arme tranchante. Elle ne voulait pas s'en servir, non, Julia ne voulait pas tuer d'humains, de _vivants_. Elle ferma les yeux, les minutes paraissaient une éternité. A l'extérieur, elle entendit les sabots s'arrêter devant la maison et comprit qu _'ils_ allaient entrer. Combien étaient-ils ? Pourquoi venaient-ils ? Avait-elle été repérée ? Toutes ces questions lui tordaient l'estomac, lui laissant par la même occasion une gorge nouée sous l'anxiété. La jeune femme avait irréfutablement chaud et se sentait oppressée. Elle était incapable d'articuler un mot. L'angoisse s'accentua soudainement quand on ouvrit la porte. Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine et elle pria pour que sa tension ne se fasse pas ressentir. La hachette reposait contre ses jambes, fermement tenue et prête à l'action. Mais elle se sentait si faible. Les pas s'aventurèrent dans la maison, elle en compta deux. Deux individus potentiellement dangereux, se baladaient près d'elle en pleine nuit: le cauchemar... même ses nuits dans les appartements de Negan avaient été plus douces :

\- On sait qu'il y a quelqu'un ! gronda une voix rauque. Ça ne sert à rien de vous cacher, la fumée du feu se voyait à des kilomètres.

Quelle idiote ! Le feu, mais pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt. Encore une erreur, et si elle les accumulaient, elle finirait par y rester. La jeune femme avait été bien plus prudente durant son séjour au Sanctuaire, mais depuis son départ, elle se sentait différente. Elle plongea son visage dans ses bras, cachant des sanglots de désespoir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas ce soir. Elle n'était pas prête. S'ils voulaient la piller, elle n'avait rien, s'ils la voulaient elle, alors elle se défendrait, mais elle ne voulait pas y rester, cela était sûr :

\- Il n'y a personne Richard, en conclut un second homme, d'une voix calme, partons.

\- Non... quelqu'un est ici, je le sens, répondit le dénommé, en arpentant dangereusement le salon.

Julia arrêta de respirer en fronçant les sourcils pour rester concentrée. Afin de ne laisser sortir aucun son, elle plaqua l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche, puis appuya fermement. Quant à son corps, elle se replia un peu plus dans le recoin qu'elle s'était aménagée. Elle restait dans l'ombre, avec de la chance, ils ne la verraient pas et partiraient comme si de rien n'était :

\- Montrez-vous ! jeta l'homme impatient.

Un cliquetis retentit et Julia, la peur au ventre en déduisit qu'il avait une arme et qu'il venait de la charger. S'il la trouvait, elle était fichue. Il n'avait pas l'air des plus patients, ni même des plus aimables. Son visage était crispé et ses membres paralysés :

\- Richard... ne fais pas l'idiot et range ce pistolet, lui conseilla l'homme, qui faisait toujours preuve d'une douceur extrême.

\- On ne sait pas à qui l'on a à faire !

Il s'avança jusqu'au canapé et se figea, pour attendre ensuite en silence. Il attendait bien trop longtemps. La jeune femme esquissa une grimace sous la torture que lui infligeait cette inspection, quand son ventre se mit de nouveau à crier famine. D'un geste, elle y plaqua sa main afin que les bruits ne s'entendent plus. L'homme bougea soudainement pour venir près de l'extrémité de l'assise, puis d'un geste, tira sur le canapé pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Julia. _Il_ l'avait trouvé :

\- Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un... se complimenta t-il d'un air froid.

Elle avait le rouge au joue, en s'étant faite démaquée. Étrangement, il ne pointait pas son arme sur elle, comme elle le pensait, et il la rangea à son ceinturon. Seulement une seule et même idée sortit de sa bouche, mais sous l'épuisement et la faim, elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à quelque chose de plus censé :

\- Je vous en supplie, dîtes moi que vous avez quelque chose à manger...

L'homme, dont le regard perçant ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début, jeta un coup d'œil à son acolyte, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête, pour se pousser et laisser passer le second. Ce dernier s'approcha courtois, puis en un sourire, tendit une grenade à Julia. Elle l'attrapa puis la dévora, savourant enfin quelque chose de plus copieux que des cacahuètes :

\- Bonsoir, lui dit-il en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Je m'appelle Morgan, et voici Richard. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Julia, répondit-elle impulsivement en croquant de nouveau dans le fruit. Le jus dégoulina sur son menton et elle l'essuya d'un revers de doigt.

\- Enchanté Julia. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous avons simplement vu la fumée et nous voulions vérifier s'il y avait danger ou non.

\- Je ne suis pas un danger... se justifia t-elle, de peur de se retrouver dans une mauvaise posture.

Morgan esquissa un sourire franc puis tendit une main à la jeune femme afin de l'aider à se redresser. Une fois debout, il l'observa attentivement, comme pour s'assurer de ses dires. Richard lui, la toisait d'un regard incertain, les bras croisés :

\- Je sais, admit-il après quelques minutes de silence. Il constata son bandage, ainsi que sa figure atrocement atteinte. Mais vous n'avez pas une bonne mine, tout comme ce bandage...

\- Elle a été mordu ?! lança le premier en s'avançant d'un bond, à l'affût. Le second lui fit un signe afin de le rassurer et se retourna vers l'intéressée.

\- Tu n'as cas lui demander...

\- Non ! se défendit la jeune femme, je n'ai pas été mordu ! Enfin si, mais par un chien, pas par un rôdeur. Elle enleva la bande de laine ensanglantée afin de leur montrer sa plaie. J'ai tenté de me soigner, mais je n'ai rien trouvé ici... Elle qui ne voulait compter que sur elle-même, fut obliger de capituler, pouvez-vous m'aider ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent perplexes, puis Morgan prit une grande inspiration et s'encouragea à prendre la parole, afin de proposer à son supérieur une idée :

\- Et si elle venait avec nous ?

\- Hors de question, trancha sèchement Richard en lui adressant un regard noir. Elle nous ment peut-être... Je n'ai pas confiance en elle.

\- Moi non plus, mais nous ne pouvons pas la laisser ici. Amenons la au Royaume pour la soigner, elle partira une fois remise sur pied...

\- Non.

Son visage parut affligé quand il croisa les yeux brillants de Julia. Elle ne demandait qu'une chose, survivre, rien de plus :

\- Que dirait Ezekiel à ton avis ?

\- Il dirait non.

\- Non, le contredit-il, il accepterait, car le roi Ezekiel aide ses prochains. S'il te plaît Richard, reviens sur ta décision.

Le concerné grommela en prenant la direction de la sortie, puis lança méprisant, avant de franchir la porte :

\- Très bien, qu'elle vienne, mais prend lui sa hache, on ne doit pas courir le moindre risque ! Je vais prévenir les autres qui attendent devant.

 **…**

Elle sortit de la maison accompagnée de Morgan, qui prévenant, la laissa passer devant, pour refermer la marche. Julia fixait ses pieds, honteuse devant la scène précédente. Qui étaient-ils ? Étaient-ils comme Negan ? Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir le don de se faire prendre, à chaque fois. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit à l'extérieur trois autres personnes : deux hommes et une femme, montés sur des chevaux. Dans leur dos était sanglées des machettes, ainsi que des piques. Ils ne semblaient pas posséder de pistolets ou autre arme à feu :

\- Mission terminée, on repart ! On retourne au Royaume, ordonna Richard en montant sur sa monture.

\- Attend ! le coupa le second, _elle_ ne va pas faire le trajet à pied.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Regarde dans quel état elle est ! Elle semble épuisée, je lui laisse mon cheval.

\- Comme tu veux, siffla Richard totalement indifférent, mais dépêchez-vous, il fait nuit noire et les morts sont de sortie ce soir...

Morgan lui tendit la rène de sa monture, puis l'invita à chevaucher. Julia resta hébétée, elle n'était jamais montée sur un cheval auparavant :

\- Je ne sais pas comment le diriger, c'est la première fois, articula t-elle maladroitement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais rester à côté de vous. Et puis c'est une bonne fille ! Il tapota l'encolure de la jument, elle ne vous fera pas de frayeurs, soyez en certaine. La jeune femme se décontracta un instant, tentant d'afficher un léger sourire.

\- Où m'emmenez vous ?

\- Dans un lieu où vous serez en sécurité et où vous pourrez vous reposer.

\- Vraiment ? l'interrogea t-elle de nouveau, de peur de se retrouver dans un Sanctuaire numéro deux.

\- Vraiment.

Le ton de sa voix était posé et sincère. Morgan n'avait pas l'air méchant, quant à Richard, elle préférait rester sur ses gardes. Comme elle espérait que ce refuge soit un havre de paix dans lequel elle pourrait enfin vivre sans sans ses tourments :

\- Merci, hocha t-elle de la tête en se tenant fermement aux rènes sous le vertige qui la prenait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Bon, c'est officiel, la machine est lancée haha :) Ça fait deux fois que je carbure niveau inspiration, je pense que je suis bien partie pour poster régulièrement, mais.. vraiment régulièrement !**

 **Surtout que là, ça y est, on y est, les choses commencent à bouger. Je suis super contente d'en être là, j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi j'ai apprécié à écrire ce chapitre :D (outch, ça ne sonne pas très français, mais vous comprenez.. hihi)**

 **Sur ce, je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture ;)**

 **Et au passage, encore mille merci pour vos review !**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant une large palissade en bois, Julia observait les alentours avec attention. Elle pouvait voir par dessus le mur les toits des maisons, ainsi qu'entendre les sons des discussions entamées par les habitants de la communauté. Les chevaux étaient à l'arrêt, elle restait à l'arrière avec Morgan, qui attendait en fixant Richard. Ce dernier descendit de sa monture pour venir frapper fortement contre la parois, puis émettre un long sifflement reconnaissable :

\- C'est pour nous différencier des autres, lui dit le second en voyant son questionnement transparaître sur son visage.

\- Une sorte de code ?

\- Exactement. Il hocha la tête, alors que le regard de la jeune femme se reportait sur le meneur du groupe. Il portait une épaisse carapace au torse, bras et jambes.

\- Pourquoi porte t-il une armure et non vous ?

\- Parce qu'il l'a choisi. Elle fronça les sourcils. Je n'aime pas la violence, se justifia t-il, si je peux éviter le combat, je n'hésite pas. Il s'arrêta un instant puis reprit en ricanant, il faut avouer aussi que ces protections protègent bien des morsures de rôdeurs.

Le concerné patientait les mains sur les hanches, il jetait des coups d'œil à droite à gauche, impatient. Puis, il soupira. Furtivement, il jeta un regard en coin à la nouvelle venue, un regard moins sévère que lors de leur rencontre. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et il chevaucha à nouveau pour entrer, accompagné de son groupe, dans le Royaume.

Ils se dirigèrent dans un premier temps vers les écuries et passèrent au milieu des habitants qui stoppèrent leurs occupations pour les fixer. Les sourires se dessinèrent sur leurs visages, pour se transformer en moue curieuse en voyant la jeune femme, à l'arrière :

\- Ils se demandent qui vous êtes, lui annonça Morgan sans surprise.

\- L'épidémie nous a rendu méfiant, c'est normal... Il l'a dévisagea surprit par une telle réponse, alors qu'elle était concentrée sur le nouvel environnement s'offrant à elle.

De nombreuses habitations, intactes ou reconstruites étaient dispersées par endroits, alors que des stands venaient s'échouer sur les rebords de l'immense rue. Au centre était installée une place, derrière laquelle se trouvait un bâtiment en brique, ressemblant à une école. Un peu en retrait étaient situés des champs de petites tailles, près desquels figuraient diverses plantations dans des jardinières en bois. Julia n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tout avait l'air calme et organisé, sans aucun conflit majeur. Elle ouvrit une bouche ronde de stupeur en s'adressant à Morgan, ce dernier se mit à rire joyeusement, alors qu'ils arrivaient aux écuries.

Richard descendit le premier pour s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment, suivit des trois autres. Une fois son cheval à sa place, il revint pour contourner la monture de la jeune femme et quitter les lieux d'une démarche volontaire. Elle parut déstabilisée quand il se retourna pour jeter un regard dans sa direction : elle ne suivait pas le mouvement, elle devait descendre elle aussi. Le second lui tendit la main afin de l'aider, mais elle refusa :

\- Si je veux rester ici, il va falloir m'adapter et pour cela, je vais devoir me débrouiller seule. Ses pieds touchèrent violemment le sol et elle se rattrapa à l'encolure.

\- Depuis combien de temps vous débrouillez seule ?

\- Un certain temps... Elle ne voulait pas parler de Negan et décida de survoler cet épisode. Il lui adressa un visage attentionné.

\- Lorsque vous êtes au pied du mur et achevé, une aide se présente à vous, saisissez là pour renaître plus endurci.

\- Vous semblez être une personne sage Morgan.

\- J'essaie de puiser dans ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi, lui répondit-il en prenant la rêne de la jument. Elle voulu s'interposer. Laissez moi faire, termina t-il en entrant dans l'écurie.

 **…**

Morgan, après être sorti des écuries avait proposé à la jeune femme de le suivre d'un geste du bras. Il était prévenant et chaleureux, ainsi il l'emmena dans une petite maison à l'extrémité du campement. Elle le suivait sans poser de questions, lui faisant aveuglément confiance : en même temps, elle n'avait pas le choix. La jeune femme se trouvait dans un lieu lui étant inconnu, elle n'allait pas commencer à faire sa difficile sans apprendre à connaître cette nouvelle communauté. Rien ne ressemblait au Sanctuaire et aux parois de métal qui le caractérisait. Le Royaume était ouvert sur un long territoire, ce qui lui rappelait un second Woodbury. Sur cette pensée, elle soupira tristement :

\- Que se passe t-il Julia ? osa t-il lui demander en prononçant son prénom.

\- Je repensais à mon passé, aux souvenirs que votre refuge m'inspire...

\- Les souvenirs sont à garder, mais il faut savoir y faire le tri.

Ils entrèrent calmement dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. L'intérieur était petit, la salle principale débouchant sur une seconde, plus étroite. Durant leur retour au Royaume, ils avaient pris du retard sur le groupe, Julia s'étant sentie mal avait demandé à faire une pause. Richard avait été lassé de la voir freiner leur avancée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait terminé sur le bas côté, à vomir dans un fossé encrassé. Morgan était resté vigilant, inquiet quant à sa santé.

Il prit place sur un fauteuil et commença en joignant ses mains sur ses genoux :

\- Vous allez rencontrer notre roi d'ici peu, mais avant cela, vous devez faire la connaissance de notre médecin... Sur ces mots, Julia paniqua, se souvenant de sa dernière visite médicale. Ne vous en faites pas, la rassura t-il, Abigail est adorable. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en colère ou renfermée. Si vous avez le moindre problème, elle sera là pour vous entendre.

\- J'ai connu un médecin qui disait des choses similaires... Il se pencha vers elle.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dis, un tri dans votre mémoire est peu être nécessaire... Je ne connais pas votre parcours, mais apprenez à faire de nouveau confiance. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

Une femme se présenta soudainement. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient attachés, laissant de fines mèches tomber sur son front. En un sourire, elle accueillit l'homme, qui se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras :

\- Comment s'est passé la mission ? lui demanda t-elle, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

\- Très bien, nous sommes tombés sur cette jeune femme. Abigail, je te présente Julia. Cette dernière se leva pour venir aux devants du médecin.

\- Je m'appelle Julia Williams, continua t-elle en essayant de paraître la moins méfiante possible. Comme elle en voulait à Simon, de les avoir dénoncé, Tom et elle.

\- Enchantée ! s'exclama t-elle joyeusement, je suppose que tu vas l'amener à Ezekiel ensuite ?

\- Richard va le faire, répondit Morgan en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Tu sais comment il est, on ne vient pas s'interposer entre le roi et sa personne. Abigail se mit à rire. Peux-tu l'examiner ? Elle n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours et à sa mine, je ne pense pas qu'elle se sente si bien que cela... n'est-ce pas ? Il planta un regard plus sombre dans celui de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière mise à nue, acquiesça. La femme l'invita à passer dans la salle reposant derrière elle, puis adressa un signe de tête à l'homme, qui lui répondit en tournant les talons :

\- Je vais l'attendre devant l'infirmerie, à plus tard Abby.

Alors c'était là qu'elle se trouvait, à l'infirmerie, comme lorsqu'elle avait atterri au Sanctuaire. Cette affirmation la mena à penser que cette visite de routine devenait obligatoire une fois arrivée dans un nouveau lieu. Il fallait s'assurer qu'elle soit en bonne santé et surtout, qu'elle ne cache pas sous l'épaisseur de ses vêtements, une morsure de rôdeurs. Imaginez la scène si elle venait à se transformer, pour venir bousculer l'harmonie du Royaume :

\- Bien, commença le médecin en remettant ses mèches derrière les oreilles. Julia Williams, c'est ça ? Pouvez vous me tendre votre bras afin que je prenne votre tension ?

\- Je dois vous avertir de quelque chose, lança la jeune femme en lui montrant son bandage. J'ai été mordu par un chien récemment.

\- Un chien ? Elle leva un sourcil suspect.

\- Je l'avais trouvé devant la cabane dans laquelle je vivais depuis quelques jours. Il devait appartenir aux anciens propriétaires. Elle se pressa d'enlever la bande rougeâtre afin de vérifier ses dires. Il valait mieux se montrer prudent.

\- Je vois... finit-elle par lâcher après avoir mis ses lunettes pour observer attentivement les contours de la plaie. Effectivement, cela ne ressemble pas à une morsure de mort.

\- Les morts ? Jamais Julia n'avait entendu cette appellation auparavant. Je les appelle « rôdeurs », mais je les ai connu sous le nom de « cadavres » aussi... Abby ricana.

\- Je pense que chaque communauté a son propre langage Julia. Je peux vous appeler Julia ? Cette dernière lui sourit en guise de consentement. Bien, dans un premier temps, avalez ce comprimé, cela vous fera du bien. Elle attrapa une pochette dans laquelle étaient rangés des médicaments. Pour la douleur, continua t-elle en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Julia termina le contenu d'une traite, encore sous la déshydratation récente :

\- Maintenant, je vais refaire votre bandage. Parlez moi de vous, lui imposa t-elle afin de capter son attention sur sa voix et non sur le soin qu'elle était en train de lui administrer:

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de mon passé... Abby fit la moue.

\- Vous devez bien avoir quelque chose à raconter ! Elle éclata de rire, prenez exemple sur moi, vous savez que je ne suis pas médecin ! Julia se figea littéralement, alertée par celle qui pansait sa blessure. Ne faites pas cette tête et laissez moi terminer ! Non, je suis vétérinaire de métier, mais entre les hommes et les animaux, nous n'allons pas repousser le peu d'aide apportée. Elle repensa à ce que Morgan lui avait dit précédemment : elle devait lâcher prise et apprendre à vivre de nouveau en communauté. Je pense que là où vous habitiez, il n'y avait pas grand chose, reprit la femme en froissant en boule le bandage usagé. Utiliser de la laine, c'est une première !

\- C'était une couverture, je n'avais que ça...

\- Mais vous avez eu raison, au moins votre action a empêché le sang de se déverser. Elle la fixa soudainement de ses grands yeux clairs. Morgan avait raison, vous avez vraiment une mine pâle. Vous êtes dans une phase de malnutrition certes, mais au constat des gouttes qui perlent le long de votre figure, il doit y avoir autre chose. Elle posa délicatement sa main contre son front. On dirait que vous avez un peu de fièvre.

Abby se leva d'un bond pour se diriger vers une armoire en métal. Là, elle l'ouvrit pour en chercher durant plusieurs secondes, deux morceaux de sucre, qu'elle tendit à la patiente, un sourire en coin illuminant sa face :

\- Tenez, mangez cela. J'admets vous ne serez pas rassasiée, ironisa t-elle, mais votre corps se sentira beaucoup mieux. Surtout reposez vous, ne partez pas courir un footing. Pour votre bandage, je donnerai à Morgan le nécessaire afin que vous puissiez désinfecter votre plaie régulièrement. Appliquez mes instructions à la lettre et vous serez de nouveau sur pied, en un rien de temps ! Elle se leva pour accompagner Julia vers la sortie.

\- Est-ce tout ? lui demanda t-elle surprise par la rapidité de la visite médicale.

\- C'est tout ! Elle leva les bras en l'air en les faisant retomber sur ses hanches, amusée. Sauf si vous avez autre chose à m'avouer. Hormis votre morsure, une douleur quelque part ? La jeune femme se mit à réfléchir discrètement.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la faim, qui me tiraillait l'estomac, mais j'ai eu plusieurs vertiges, et... elle coupa sa phrase de peur des répercussions que cela allait amener.

\- Et ? Le visage d'Abigail était tendu, en tant que médecin, des tas de diagnostiques fusaient dans son esprit.

\- J'ai vomi... Elle eut honte, comme un enfant avouant une faute. Son interlocutrice la dévisagea, puis repartit dans la salle. Lorsqu'elle en revint, elle lui tendit l'instrument dont redoutait tant Julia.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la première. Nous allons être rapidement fixées... Elle lui présenta le test de grossesse. Et lisez bien la notice avant de paniquer !

La jeune femme l'accepta tremblotante. Cependant, elle tenta de cacher sa gène et le rangea dans sa poche en le plongeant le plus profondément possible, comme pour le perdre dans les plis de son jean. Quand elle trouverait le temps, elle affronterait ce malaise si dévorant. La boule au ventre, elle quitta l'infirmerie, Morgan l'attendait, le dos contre le mur du bâtiment :

\- Tout s'est déroulé convenablement ? s'assura t-il en la fixant afin de connaître le vrai du faux, si elle venait à mentir. Julia se contenta d'acquiescer. Il pointa du doigt une direction, sur leur droite, Richard vous attend à l'angle de l'allée, vous devriez le rejoindre.

 **…**

Elle acquiesça et partit tête baissée, en suivant la route goudronnée. La jeune femme pouvait sentir les regards interrogatifs de la communauté. Un malaise la prit, comme il était désagréable de se savoir observer de la sorte. Mais Julia releva la tête et se perdit dans sa réflexion, en admirant l'ordre établi dans le Royaume. Une main s'attarda soudainement sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Richard : elle avait dépassé sans se rendre compte le point de rendez-vous :

\- Ce n'est pas par ici qu'il faut aller... lui dit-il froidement.

\- Pardonnez moi, s'expliqua t-elle timidement, je me suis égarée.

\- C'est ce que j'ai vu. Suivez moi.

Et voilà les derniers mots qu'il lâcha à son encontre. Son ton était sec et glacial, tout comme sa figure, qui restait impassible. Chacun sa personnalité, pensa Julia en restant derrière lui. Elle en profita pour l'observer. Il était de taille moyenne, avec une carrure élancée. Ses cheveux étaient en brosse, de couleur châtain. Quant à son regard au reflet vert, il était affreusement dur. Il n'avait pas l'air de sourire souvent. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la grande école qui s'imposait au centre du refuge. Richard poussa les grandes portes en verre, non sans la laisser passer, et continua sa route. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois, ni ne prononça de mots. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, ce fut devant une large entrée, qui donnait sur un amphithéâtre. Un amphithéâtre comme dans les universités. Au centre, un homme attendait, perché sur l'estrade sur laquelle était installée un large fauteuil. Sa jambe était relevée et siégeait sur le rebord de l'assise, dont le bras venait s'échouer, pendant dans le vide, sur son genoux. Quand elle osa faire le premier pas, en suivant l'homme, elle le distingua plus nettement. Il portait une longue veste sombre, semblable à une tenue militaire. Ses yeux paraissaient intrigués par sa présence, et brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Une lueur malicieuse, une lueur enfantine. Ses dreadlocks aux aspects blancs tombaient sur ses épaules, et il restait là, immobile à attendre qu'elle se rapproche davantage. A ses pieds se trouvait une longue chaîne solide, qui longeait le sol jusqu'à un rideau sur le côté, cachant l'animal au bout. Derrière l'homme au centre attendait un robuste gaillard à la mine enjouée, sûrement son garde du corps. Richard salua le principal protagoniste :

\- Ezekiel, nous avons mené notre mission comme tu nous l'as demandé. La maison que nous avons fouillé était vide, seulement nous y avons trouvé cette femme. Le roi se leva et élança ses bras pour l'accueillir.

\- Bienvenue au Royaume ! Je suis le roi Ezekiel... Au même moment, un tigre surgit en bondissant en bout de chaîne, et vint se coucher près du trône de son maître. La nouvelle venue poussa un hurlement de peur en reculant d'un pas face à la taille de l'animal. N'ayez pas peur, la persuada t-il, je vous présente Shiva. Et vous, quel est votre nom ?

\- Julia Williams, bredouilla t-elle impressionnée.

\- Williams, murmura t-il en méditant, il porta une main à son menton. Un nom américain et un prénom typiquement italien !

\- Elle a rendu visite à Abby, jeta Richard sèchement, elle semble en règle.

\- D'où venez vous Julia Williams ? Il semblait davantage intéressé par sa propre question que par les dires de son bras droit.

\- Atlanta.

\- Atlanta ? Ce n'est pas si près ! Vous avez parcouru un long voyage. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à venir vous installer à Washington D.C ?

\- La survie. Au plus grand regret de son interlocuteur, elle ne lâcha aucune autre information. Non, elle ne se dévoilerait pas si vite, tout était encore trop récent, trop difficile à porter pour être balancé au premier venu.

\- Bien. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, souriant. Je suis toujours satisfait de voir de nouvelles têtes entrer dans mon refuge. Ici, vous pourrez rester vous reposer pour reprendre votre route le moment venu. Ou vous pourrez rester, si le cœur vous en dit.

\- Quoi ? grogna Richard sur ses gardes.

\- Attends, laisse moi terminer, le raisonna Ezekiel d'un signe de tête. Ne t'affole pas comme cela, mon ami, elle pourra rester à une condition. Il haussa les épaules en retrouvant son fauteuil, sur lequel il s'installa confortablement. Puis reprit d'une voix posée, sans la quitter des yeux. Je vous offre mon toit, en échange de quoi, vous devrez participer à la vie en communauté. Shiva poussa un rugissement, puis reçue une caresse de son maître, sur la tête.

Julia restait bouche bée devant la scène. D'une, elle n'avait jamais vu un tigre d'aussi près et de deux, elle n'avait jamais vu un tigre en laisse, si docile envers un humain :

\- Alors ? la provoqua Richard, impatient de connaître sa réponse.

Elle se retourna vers lui pour le dévisager. Comme elle aurait aimé sonder son esprit pour trouver les raisons de cette animosité : elle ne lui avait rien fait, et il continuait à la regarder comme si elle lui avait volé son goûter :

\- Je vais devoir travailler pour vous n'est-ce pas ? expliqua t-elle au roi en reportant son attention sur lui.

Il ne répondit pas de suite et la fixa de ses yeux malins. Dans son dos, elle pouvait sentir le regard colérique du bras droit. Ezekiel termina la caresse en enlevant délicatement sa main du poil de Shiva, puis vint la porter à sa barbe, pensif :

\- Exactement. Nous avons plusieurs tâches qui pourraient vous convenir. Nous manquons de personnel en cuisine, ou en laverie. Sinon, nous avons aussi les jardins et les plantations. Vous pouvez aussi être à la surveillance du Royaume et veiller à ce que chacun fasse correctement son travail. Elle sentait Richard protester à voix basse, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle reste, cela était sûr. Et si vous savez vous servir d'une arme, reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence, vous pouvez participer aux missions du territoire, ou de ravitaillement. Mais pour cela, les morts ne doivent pas vous effrayer, je vous mets en garde.

Il balança majestueusement son bras dans les airs pour la congédier. Richard hocha la tête et lui prit le coude pour l'amener à l'extérieur. Quel moment, quelle présence, il méritait bien son titre de roi :

\- N'hésitez pas à faire part de votre décision à Richard lorsque vous vous sentirez prête. Il viendra directement en personne, me la présenter. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Julia Williams et j'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour dans mon Royaume. Ils quittèrent la salle en de rapides enjambées. Richard ! l'appela t-il en haussant la voix, reviens je te prie.

Ce dernier s'avança en relevant fièrement le menton. Sa démarche bourrue et ses épaules pourtant droites contrastaient avec le personnage qu'il était. Il vint au devant du roi, son visage se crispa quand il croisa le regard de l'homme :

\- Pourquoi te mets-tu si en colère face à la présence de cette femme ?

\- On ne la connaît pas.

\- Certes, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas faire l'effort d'apprendre à la connaître.

Le bras droit ne répondit pas et tourna la tête pour fixer l'angle de la scène. Se faire contredire par Ezekiel, en voilà une bonne correction, qui le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise. Il n'allait jamais se le pardonner :

\- Je t'ai connu plus coopératif mon ami.

\- Pardonne moi, j'ai été impulsif, ça ne se reproduira plus. L'homme lui lança un sourire chaleureux, décrispant la face tendue qu'il présentait depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Nous sommes tous des êtes humains Richard, avec des sentiments et des ressentis. Prends ton temps pour accepter le sort de cette femme. Aussi, je voudrais que tu la surveille discrètement, car comme tu l'as dis, nous ne la connaissons pas.

\- Comme tu voudras Ezekiel. Et il tourna les talons après autorisation, pour mener Julia jusqu'à sa demeure. Elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit.

 **…**

Richard avait ralenti le pas afin qu'elle puisse le suivre. Non pas qu'il voulait la semer, mais il se sentait gêné lorsqu'elle était trop proche. Cette femme dégageait quelque chose qu'il était incapable de comprendre et cela, cette désagréable impression d'être déjà hors course, le démangeait. Il ne le supportait pas. Ils arrivèrent devant une maison en bordure d'extrémité, contre la grande palissade en bois. Il chercha la clef puis l'inséra dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. La scène ressemblait à une visite immobilière, et par les temps qui couraient, Julia en eut un sourire amusé. L'homme le remarqua aussitôt mais se contrôla pour ne faire aucune remarque. Il devait obéir avant tout à son roi :

\- Voilà votre maison, commença t-il en fixant un point invisible au loin. Au rez de chaussée se trouve la cuisine et le salon. Quant à la chambre, la salle de bain, et les toilettes, ils se trouvent à l'étage. Au fond du couloir, près des escaliers se trouve une porte menant sur le petit jardin, derrière.

Il restait immobile, en récitant sa leçon. Il aurait fait un excellent agent immobilier, Julia visualisait déjà le contenu. Toutefois, il n'était pas très expressif. D'un geste vif, il lui tendit les clefs en affrontant son regard. La jeune femme le remercia d'un signe de tête, il se força à lui répondre d'un sourire en coin. Puis, Richard quitta l'habitation, laissant à la jeune femme, le luxe de se reposer.

 **…**

Deux jours étaient passés et Julia profitait du soleil radieux sur la terrasse de son jardin. Il était bordé par des clôtures en grillages. Elle se sentait mieux, malgré ses nausées qui devenaient de plus en plus régulières. Le réfrigérateur était rempli de tout ce dont elle rêvait. L'eau était claire et potable et la douche... la douche ! Quel pied, elle avait enfin pu se prélasser sous l'eau chaude et quitter cette crasse qui s'étaient incrustée jusque sous ses vêtements. Dans ses mains se trouvaient un livre qu'elle avait commencé la veille, ayant du mal à trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue accumulée. Et elle en dévorait les pages. Dans le salon se trouvait une bibliothèque, assez bien fournie pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle sortit de ses pensées en quittant sa lecture, pour revenir au moment présent. Julia ferma les yeux en glissant sa main dans sa poche. Le test de grossesse y était toujours présent, confortablement installé depuis que le médecin lui avait donné. Mais il n'avait pas bougé, elle ne l'avait pas sorti une seule fois. La jeune femme avait si peur. Peur de se confronter à la réalité. Peur de porter l'enfant de Negan. Peur de _le_ retrouver tout court. Sa gorge se serra au moment où elle l'entoura de ses doigts, pour le sortir discrètement. Elle le fixait d'un regard accusateur. Oh non, comme elle ne voulait pas savoir, mais elle se devait de connaître la vérité. Sinon, jamais elle ne se soignerait et elle n'allait pas traîner ses vertiges et vomissements _ad vitam æternam._ Julia posa le livre sur une petite table en plastique à côté, tout en mémorisant la page pour une lecture prochaine. D'une démarche lente et hésitante, elle monta à l'étage, armée du précieux test qui allait déterminer la suite des événements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle tira la chasse et sortit des toilettes : pour elle commençait une interminable attente. Elle avait lu la notice deux fois déjà, la peur au ventre, tout en vérifiant à chaque seconde le résultat.

La pression l'envahissait et elle se sentait mal. Machinalement, elle commença à marcher de long en large dans le couloir, en répétant le même schéma pendant plusieurs minutes.

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de calculer le temps dans sa tête et lorsqu'elle pensa être arrivée au temps imparti, elle jeta un coup d'œil horrifié au test : deux barres s'affichèrent. Leurs teintes étaient bleues. Comme elle détestait cette couleur sur le coup. _Positif_. Julia frôla le malaise :

\- Oh putain ! lâcha t-elle, en se rattrapant au mur. Merde. On frappa à la porte, elle sursauta sous l'émotion. Oui ? reprit-elle en essayant de paraître décontractée.

\- C'est Morgan, entendit-elle en bas. Je viens pour vous chercher, nous partons en mission _RS_ , Ezekiel aimerait que vous y participiez afin de connaître nos méthodes.

Julia plongea dans la salle de bain pour poser le test sur le lavabo, et prit la précaution de bien fermer la porte. Personne ne devait être au courant. Mais le médecin ? Un frisson la parcouru en s'imaginant lui avouer la vérité. Elle était enceinte très bien, mais si elle venait à lui demander de qui ? Tout en cherchant sa veste, afin de suivre Morgan, elle paniqua et renversa le pot de fleurs trônant sur la table du salon :

\- Tout va bien ? demanda l'homme, intrigué par le bruit du vase au sol.

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive !

Quand elle sortit, le second eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son visage. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que la jeune femme tirait sur les manches de sa veste sous l'anxiété :

\- Tout va bien Julia ? l'interrogea t-il de nouveau, incertain de la réponse qu'elle lui avait donné.

\- Tout va bien.

Il hocha la tête, sans la questionner davantage et l'invita à monter dans le petit camion qui allait les mener sur le lieu de la mission.

 **…**

Elle prit une grande inspiration en essayant de chasser de son esprit la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Morgan était assit à côté d'elle et la surveillait du coin de l'œil. A l'avant se trouvait Richard au volant, et Dianne, l'une des seules femmes à venir en mission à l'extérieur. Elle portait un arc et un carquois, Julia se demanda si le choix de ses armes étaient par pur hasard ou en référence à son nom. Le silence pesant dans le véhicule mit la jeune femme mal à l'aise et elle s'obligea à prendre la parole :

 _\- RS_ ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

\- Vous allez le découvrir prochainement, répondit le conducteur hautain, à la place de Morgan.

\- Vous allez voir, renchérit le concerné en lançant un visage atteint à Julia.

Cette dernière ne posa pas plus de questions et s'affala dans le siège arrière, pour observer le paysage au travers de la vitre. La chemin devint soudainement moins praticable et les secousses lui donnèrent le vertige. Alors, elle calma sa respiration en enroulant sa tête dans ses bras. Quand elle se sentie mieux, après plusieurs longues inspirations régulières et profondes, elle releva la tête. C'est sans surprise qu'elle croisa le regard de Richard dans le rétroviseur, le bras droit la toisant froidement. Comme elle se sentait épiée, sans en connaître la raison. Mais elle ne lâcha pas son regard foudroyant, et c'est en ayant du mal à déglutir sous la tension naissante que le camion s'arrêta. Il sauta hors du véhicule pour atterrir lourdement au sol et venir ouvrir à la jeune femme. Quelle courtoisie soudaine, elle le dévisagea hébétée :

 _\- RS_ pour « Ravitaillement Sauveurs », jeta t-il en avançant vers un groupe d'hommes qui attendait au loin.

Sur ces mots, elle se paralysa, encaissant le choc de la vérité qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à côtoyer... de nouveau. Julia descendit doucement, sans oser regarder devant elle. Si elle levait la tête, si les regards se croisaient, elle serait démasquée et _il_ saurait où elle se cache. Instinctivement, elle posa une main sur son ventre. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, toute cette accumulation de nouvelles ne devait être qu'une mauvaise farce. Mais non, elle se trouvait bien dans le véritable monde, le Nouveau Monde, comme _il_ l'appelait, _son_ « putain d'Empire ». Morgan vint à sa hauteur et constata son état, ainsi, il l'invita à le suivre en lui prenant délicatement le bras :

\- Vous les connaissez ?

\- Non.

\- En êtes-vous certaine ? L'apocalypse lui avait permis d'acquérir une certaine expérience. Il savait quand on se jouait de lui.

\- Non, avoua t-elle la voix chevrotante.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le point de rencontre, elle voyait se dessiner deux individus, qu'elle reconnu immédiatement. Negan n'était pas là non, mais ses sbires si : Simon et Dwight. Son cœur s'emballa quand ils se joignirent au cercle formé par les hommes :

\- Vous avez ce que nous vous avons demandé ? lança méprisant celui qui portait une moustache. Cette même moustache, toujours aussi ridicule, pensa Julia.

\- Oui, Richard lui démontra le camion chargé.

La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait contenir le véhicule. Elle était simplement montée à l'intérieur, comme on lui avait ordonné. Mais elle ne posait pas de questions, elle n'avait pas encore l'ancienneté nécessaire pour pouvoir prendre la parole. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver de nouveau seule dans la nature. Cette fois-ci, elle avait été bien prétentieuse, de se penser apte à survivre dans ce monde désolé.

Alors qu'elle tentait de se faire minuscule, se cachant presque derrière Morgan, qui attendait en fixant le sol, D. la remarqua. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, elle baissa automatiquement la tête, dans l'espoir qu'il ait mal vu. Toutefois, un sourire mesquin se dessina sur sa face, lui donnant un aspect un peu plus morbide, compte tenu de la brûlure qui lui défigurait le visage. Il tapota légèrement le bras de son acolyte :

\- Hé ! lui dit-il à voix basse, alors que le bras droit d'Ezekiel partait présenter la cargaison à un petit groupe de Sauveurs. T'as vu qui se trouve devant nous ? Simon mit du temps à réagir, quand il aperçu enfin la cible de son semblable.

\- La vache... admit-il en un rictus salace, c'est Williams ! Cette salope de Williams. Il attrapa violemment le bras de Dwight pour l'amener vers lui et lui chuchoter taquin, j'en connais _un_ qui va être content de savoir que _sa_ femme se trouve au Royaume...

D. laissa échapper un ricanement forcé, alors qu'il plantait de nouveau un regard sournois dans celui de la jeune femme : elle n'avait pas pu _lui_ échapper, _il_ l'avait retrouvé. Et elle comprit à ses yeux perfides, qu'elle était piégée. Comme elle avait envie de fuir, de se volatiliser, si elle savait... Son bourreau ne la laisserait pas en paix. Elle _lui_ appartenait.

* * *

 **Etant donné que le Royaume n'est apparu qu'une seule fois dans la saison sept *croise les doigts pour plus d'apparitions régulières* j'espère que je ne suis pas trop hors sujet niveau personnages (Richard et Ezekiel), et niveau Royaume en lui-même.. !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonsoir :)**

 **Voici la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Julia avait refusé l'invitation de Morgan, à venir boire un thé pour courir jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison. Elle était rentrée d'une promenade à l'intérieur de la communauté. Il fallait profiter de l'agréable temps avant que les températures ne refroidissent. Prendre l'air lui avait changé les idées, elle en avait bien besoin : ses retrouvailles avec Simon et Dwight avaient été désastreuses, rien qu'en y repensant, la nausée lui monta à nouveau. Mais une semaine était passée et aucun signe des Sauveurs à l'horizon.

Elle se pressa de trouver les clefs pour ouvrir en tremblant la porte et se ruer vers l'étage. Son estomac lui lançait de douloureuses crampes : à la vue des deux sbires, elle avait pu sentir le goût de la bile lui monter, pour baisser la tête et fixer le sol, en priant pour que cela passe. Quoi qu' _ils_ l'avaient déjà remarqué, à quoi bon en rajouter. La jeune femme avait été démasquée. Alors qu'elle revoyait leurs visages mesquins, en montant l'escalier, une dernière enjambée l'amena aux toilettes, pour y voir son déjeuner terminer au fond de la chasse. Elle se tenait le ventre d'une main, les yeux presque pleurant sous l'effort. Tout commençait pourtant si bien. Toutefois, en repensant au résultat positif de sa grossesse, elle cracha à nouveau en se tordant. Lorsqu'elle se redressa pour prendre la direction de la salle de bain et boire un verre d'eau, son regard s'attarda sur le test. Au plus profond d'elle-même se tenait une danse macabre entre joie et tristesse. Bien sûr qu'elle avait toujours voulu un enfant, mais par les temps qui couraient, tout comme de Negan, était-ce bien raisonnable ? Elle eut du mal à déglutir en sentant sa gorge se nouer. Quelle était la pire des situations, se retrouver enceinte ou avoir retrouvé le Sanctuaire en une fraction de secondes ?

Mais elle se redressa, comme à son habitude, prête à affronter la réalité. Et puis son bourreau n'avait pas encore resurgi, elle avait une longueur d'avance. De plus, rester au Royaume lui permettait quelque chose que Negan ne pouvait pas avoir : le Royaume n'était pas sur son territoire, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Une chose était sûre, elle était en sécurité derrière ces murs. La réelle menace pour l'instant restait évidemment les rôdeurs, il ne fallait pas les oublier.

D'un geste rapide elle attrapa un élastique pour enrouler ses cheveux autour de sa main et les attacher. Son reflet l'interpella dans le miroir et elle s'observa durant plusieurs minutes, s'encourageant presque à haute voix quant à la tournure que prenait les événements. Sa figure était marquée par les cernes et la fatigue, mais cela n'allait pas l'arrêter. Elle devait agir, prendre le taureau par les cornes. Alors, Julia sortit de sa maison pressée, pour trouver Richard. Elle allait lui faire part de sa décision. Quand elle le vit au loin, près des écuries, un sourire s'aligna sur son visage. Après tout, ce refuge était accueillant, tout était à sa disposition, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Elle s'approcha discrètement, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas aussi froid que lors de leurs entrevues précédentes :

\- Bonjour... commença t-elle timidement, en le fixant sceller son cheval. Il se retourna intrigué et la dévisagea de haut en bas avant de répondre.

\- Bonjour.

Toujours aussi aimable, pensa t-elle alors que son regard se dirigeait vers l'intérieur des boxes. Dianne était présente aussi, et elle imitait son semblable en sortant sa monture, la rêne à la main :

\- Vous sortez faire un tour ? demanda t-elle afin de briser le calme qui prenait place.

\- Oui. Elle se sentit mal en voyant Richard, toujours aussi indifférent quant à sa présence.

\- J'ai pris ma décision, trancha t-elle joyeuse, pour capter son attention.

Il écarquilla de grands yeux, tandis que la chasseuse venait près de lui, curieuse. Richard s'humidifia les lèvres, un rictus en coin :

\- La sortie est par là, vous connaissez le chemin... Il lui montra la porte d'un signe de main. Toutefois, la jeune femme ne fit pas attention à sa remarque.

\- Je veux rester !

\- Pardon ? commença t-il à grogner, pendant que Dianne ricanait en se tenant sur son épaules.

\- J'ai gagné le pari ! Je savais bien qu'elle allait rester, tu me dois ta ration pendant deux semaines... lui lança t-elle amusée en lui frappant le bras.

Il restait stoïque, comprenant difficilement ce que venait de lui annoncer Julia. Cette dernière ne put retenir un rire strident en voyant la face qu'il présentait. Richard était estomaqué. Quand il revint à lui, il la fixa sur la défensive, les sourcils froncés, puis tourna les talons avec hâte. Elle le suivit du regard, en se questionnant toujours d'un tel comportement. La chasseuse le remarqua et se rapprocha d'elle, amicale :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il finira par se décoincer.

\- Est-il partit l'annoncer à Ezekiel ?

\- Certainement. Richard est très pointilleux en ce qui concerne les ordres. Ce qu'Ezekiel ordonne, Richard l'exécute !

\- Pointilleux et froid... Dianne se mit à rire doucement.

\- Laissez lui du temps, c'est dans sa nature. C'est un homme extrêmement méfiant et protecteur. Il était comme ça au début avec moi aussi, vous savez... et maintenant, nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde !

Julia fit une moue incertaine tout en haussant les épaules, alors, la chasseuse continua pour la persuader de ses dires :

\- Richard est un peu vieux jeu... Pour lui, il est inconcevable que vous ayez réussi à survivre seule sans l'aide d'un valeureux guerrier. C'est à lui de sauver la princesse et non à la princesse de se débrouiller. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir, l'index trônant sur sa lèvre inférieure. En fait, ce doit être votre personnalité... peut-être qu'elle le met mal à l'aise et qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver sa place quand vous êtes là ?

\- Peut-être, argumenta Julia à voix basse, en remarquant qu'il revenait.

\- Alors beau gosse ! lâcha Dianne enjouée, tu es parti rapporté à notre roi ?

\- C'est de l'humour ? jeta t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

Elle ne répondit pas et soupira en se moquant un peu plus de lui. Il fallait avouer aussi qu'il était susceptible. Puis, elle attrapa une brosse pour panser son cheval et continuer de l'atteler, avant de partir en mission à l'extérieur. L'homme restait silencieux, comme s'il cherchait ses mots :

\- Le marché tient toujours, mais Ezekiel aimerait que vous veniez avec nous en fin de journée... Nous partons nettoyer une zone infestée de morts. En voyant qu'elle attendait davantage d'explications, il continua, s'aventurant en terrain inconnu. Ils sont regroupés sur un pont et nous bloquent l'accès à une ville principale...

\- Très bien, lui répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton, tout aussi méprisant.

S'il ne faisait pas d'efforts, elle n'en ferait pas non plus. Julia en avait marre de voir ses anticipations freinées :

\- Vous savez monter à cheval ? Elle se mit à rougir de honte. Non ? souligna t-il le regard sévère.

\- Non...

\- Alors il va falloir que vous appreniez, et vite ! Richard se retourna vers Dianne et l'interpella d'une voix plus calme. Tu pourras lui apprendre les bases de l'équitation ? Il faut qu'elle vienne avec nous rapidement et tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'il vaut mieux chevaucher, que de se balader en voiture... Il planta de nouveau son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, pour reprendre comme s'il expliquait à une enfant, les moteurs font du bruit et attirent les morts.

Sans blague ! Julia leva les yeux au ciel, mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ? La prenait-il pour une idiote ? Elle pivota sa tête de haut en bas, en ignorant ses remarques :

\- Et savez-vous vous battre ?

Encore une fois, elle ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment où sa réponse mènerait. Le bras droit gloussa légèrement puis se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter :

\- Mais que savez-vous faire Williams ?

\- Je sais me battre, du moins je sais manier un poignard... Elle fit allusion à la machette accrochée à son ceinturon.

\- Vous avez déjà tué ?

\- Oui...

\- Je précise : tué des humains Williams... Elle se figea.

\- Non.

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à marcher de long en large. A côté, son cheval toujours attaché attendait, alors que Dianne avait terminé de préparer le sien. Alors, elle prit les devants et attela celui de son supérieur :

\- Je vais vous apprendre, jeta t-il soudainement d'une voix posée. La jeune femme le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas ce changement brutal de comportement. Je vais vous apprendre à manier la machette.

\- Pourquoi cette arme, et non une autre ?

\- Parce que je serai votre mentor et qu'en tant qu'apprentie, vous devez connaître les maniements de cette arme en particulier.

Son ton avait été de nouveau grinçant et il vit la réaction que cela venait de provoquer en elle. Comme si une once de culpabilité le prenait, il se racla la gorge pour reprendre tranquillement :

\- C'est mon arme de prédilection, voilà pourquoi. Sa monture prête, il attrapa la rêne, pour mettre un pied dans l'étrier. Une fois sur son cheval qu'il talonna, il dépassa la jeune femme, les sabots piétinant le sol en un claquement aigu. L'homme se retourna vers elle. Pensez à amener aussi quelque chose à manger car nous y resterons jusque tard dans la soirée. A tout à l'heure Williams.

Les chevaux continuaient leur avancée, quand Dianne arriva à sa hauteur. Elle se baissa pour tapoter son épaule et lui lancer niaisement, suivit d'un clin d'œil trompeur :

\- Richard est un type bien, vous finirez par vous en rendre compte. Nous terminerons cette conversation plus tard !

 **…**

Elle retournait à son domicile, l'esprit ailleurs. Ses pensées étaient fixées sur sa conversation avec Richard et elle se demandait à quoi allait ressembler cette mission, à laquelle Ezechiel voulait qu'elle participe. Comme elle s'était sentie idiote en voyant dans ses yeux clairs la surprise naître quand elle lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait jamais tué d'êtres humains. Mais heureusement pour elle, Julia n'avait jamais eu à faire ce choix difficile : les rôdeurs n'étaient pas des vivants. Ainsi pour son nouveau supérieur, elle n'avait aucune expérience de la vie. Toutefois il ne la connaissait pas. Ses pas étaient lents, alors que des tas de questions fusaient dans sa tête. Elle avait apprécié ce premier échange avec Dianne, qu'elle espérait plus florissant au fur et à mesure de sa vie au Royaume. Elle aurait l'opportunité d'en apprendre davantage sur elle quand elle commencerait l'équitation. La jeune femme ne put retenir un sourire bêta. Il avait fallu qu'une épidémie s'empare de l'humanité pour qu'elle apprenne enfin à monter à cheval, réalisant le rêve de sa sœur. Cette dernière avait très tôt commencé l'équitation et avait traîné son aîné à faire de même, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu. Elle était têtue et ce Nouveau Monde ne l'améliorait pas. Pourtant, quand elle lui avait proposé de partir en voyage en Europe, là, elle avait accepté avec joie. Tout dépendait des occasions et des intérêts. Son cœur se serra quand elle replongea un peu plus dans ses souvenirs et Lucia lui manquait atrocement.

Tout avait commencé quand l'infection avait frappé. Avec Ethan, ils s'étaient rués sur les téléphones pour appeler leurs familles respectives. Celle de Julia vivait en Italie, mais sa cadette vivait aux États-Unis aussi. Cependant, aucune nouvelle. Personne ne répondait. Quant aux proches de son époux, qui habitaient une ville voisine d'Atlanta, ils avaient eu le malheur de retrouver leurs corps. La jeune femme soupira, en chassant ces douloureux souvenirs : ne pas savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus était la chose la plus difficile à supporter. Ainsi, elle en était arrivée à admettre leurs disparitions funestes, en essayant de survivre en leurs mémoires.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de sa maison, Julia eut la surprise de rencontrer Abigail, l'attendant en croisant les bras sous sa blouse. Elle était posée contre la boîte aux lettres en métal, tordue sous un impact. Un immense sourire s'empara de ses lèvres au moment où elle vint la saluer :

\- Bonjour Julia, comment se porte votre blessure ? s'assura t-elle en fixant le bandage entourant son bras.

\- Bien merci, mais je n'ai presque plus de bandes de rechange... Le visage de son interlocutrice devint un peu plus rayonnant en constatant que sa présence était bénéfique.

\- Je demanderai à Morgan de vous en apporter des nouvelles.

Elle la remercia d'un signe de tête et avança dans la petite allée, pour s'apprêter à ouvrir la porte :

\- Je vous invite à boire quelque chose peut-être ? lui demanda t-elle poliment.

\- Volontiers !

Le temps d'enlever sa veste et de l'accrocher au porte manteau dans l'entrée, la jeune femme lui proposa de s'asseoir dans le salon, mais cette dernière préféra rester, accoudée contre la planche en bois du bar américain. La locataire fut prise d'un élan de convivialité, ces choses se faisant rares désormais. Elle attrapa un verre et se tourna vers son invité :

\- Eau, café, jus d'orange ?

\- Un verre d'eau je vous prie.

Elle accepta en hochant la tête, tout en constatant la politesse exagérée des habitants du Royaume. Ce n'était pas incorrecte ou déplacé, mais étrange de les voir tous si dociles et aimables. Enfin, tous sauf un. Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres, alors qu' _il_ devait se moquer royalement d' _elle_. Quand elle voulu engager la conversation avec Abby, en lui tendant son verre, cette dernière commença :

\- Cela fait une semaine que vous êtes passée à l'infirmerie... et je pense que vous avez fait le test. Mais comme vous ne m'en avez pas parlé, dois-je supposer que c'est négatif ?

Le visage de la jeune femme pâlit d'une traite. Tout sauf cela, elle ne voulait pas parler de ce sujet. Automatiquement, elle baissa la tête honteuse, effrayée à l'idée de lui avouer la soit-disant bonne nouvelle :

\- Julia ? s'interrogea t-elle devant son silence inquiétant.

\- C'est positif... Au même moment, les traits du médecin devinrent plus chaleureux qu'à l'habitude et elle leva les bras au ciel, heureuse d'apprendre une telle chose.

\- C'est un miracle ! lança t-elle soudainement. Même lors des temps les plus sombres, la vie trouve toujours son chemin, pour naître parmi les morts. Toutefois, l'épanouissement de son visage contrastait avec celui de Julia. Ce n'est pas bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Elle se servit un café pendant qu'Abigail finissait son verre.

\- Comment cela ? Vous ne vouliez pas de cet enfant, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber enceinte... pour tout vous dire, je n'y pensais pas, c'était le dernier de mes soucis.

En repensant aux paroles de Simon au Sanctuaire et à la faible chance de survie des femmes dans son état, Julia sentit son estomac se serrer, alors que les larmes commençaient à monter. Ce n'était pas juste, elle n'avait rien voulu de tout cela :

\- Est-ce que je vais mourir ? lâcha t-elle tétanisée en reposant sa tasse, dont le contenu devenait difficile à boire sous le poids de l'anxiété. Le médecin la fixa éberluée.

\- Mourir ? Mais pourquoi allez-vous mourir ? Nous parlons de donner la vie et vous pensez à la mort ?

\- Le lieu d'où je viens faisait circuler des rumeurs selon lesquelles les femmes enceintes ne survivaient pas à l'accouchement.

Abby émit un gémissement de surprise, tout en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. Puis, elle s'accouda plus en avant sur le bar, pour murmurer d'une voix réconfortante :

\- Julia, les habitants de votre ancienne communauté étaient idiots, sans vous manquer de respect, soyez en certaine. Nous avons eu des naissances ici au Royaume, et jamais de complications funestes. Si vous me demandez mon avis, on a simplement souhaité vous effrayer.

Sous cette énumération, son cœur s'emballa et elle en voulu à Negan. Si Abigail disait vrai, alors il était sacrément tordu, lui et toute sa bande, de lui avoir fait gober cela. En une fraction de secondes, elle remua dans sa tête les raisons d'un tel mensonge, mais rien de plausible ne lui donnait satisfaction. Alors, elle en déduisit que cela devait certainement être relié à sa personnalité, et son besoin de la posséder :

\- Je suis heureuse pour vous en tout cas. Et je vous aiderez lors de votre grossesse, si les événements vous dépassent. Elle soupira par soulagement puis continua, curieuse. Quant au père, est-il toujours de ce monde ? Julia sentit ses jambes mollir et attrapa par réflexe le coin du comptoir.

\- Oui, souffla t-elle à voix basse.

\- Est-il dans votre ancienne communauté ? Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit et elle tenta par tous les moyens, de mettre un terme à ce dialogue.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Au moins, elle avait le mérite d'être claire et directe.

Elle décida de porter son attention sur autre chose, afin de ne plus penser à son bourreau, qui défilait désormais sous ses yeux. Elle le voyait assit, juste à côté d'Abby, son sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Julia frissonna, tandis que le médecin se levait pour inspecter les lieux et faire les cents pas :

\- Vous avez eu de la chance en héritant de cette habitation ! Elle est en parfait état.

\- Un peu de chance ne me fait pas de mal, lui répondit-elle en ouvrant le réfrigérateur pour se préparer un sandwich.

Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de constater les placards remplis et se trouvait désorientée devant toute cette nourriture abondante. Mais comme lui avait conseillé Richard, elle devait apporter de quoi manger pour ce soir, car ils rentreraient tard de mission :

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez bien les membres de ce refuge ? l'interrogea t-elle en ouvrant la barquette de fromage en tranches.

\- Bien sûr, mais cela dépend à qui vous faîtes allusion. Elle n'était pas dupe, et vint à sa rencontre, amusée.

\- Ezekiel... Dianne, Morgan... Richard, prononça t-elle indifférente, en continuant à préparer son casse croûte. J'aimerais connaître mon nouvel entourage. Elle plaça entre le pain de mie, du jambon ainsi que quelques rondelles de tomates.

\- Souhaitez-vous connaître un de ces individus en particulier ? Son sourire n'avait pas cessé et Julia préféra s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté dans ses dires.

\- Je me pose des questions, c'est tout. N'allez pas chercher d'autres explications Abigail. Cette dernière éclata de rire. Pensez-vous que l'on puisse dénigrer quelqu'un seulement parce qu'elle nous impressionne ? J'ai du mal à comprendre ce genre de comportement, pour moi, apprendre à connaître est primordial, avant de se faire une idée.

C'est ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire avec Negan, quand elle avait enfin décidé de lui donner une chance et de baisser sa garde. Elle amena un doigt à ses lèvres et médita quelques secondes :

\- Suis-je censée comprendre que vous pointez du doigt l'austérité de Richard ?

Tout en continuant à préparer son sandwich et en maniant un petit couteau, la jeune femme manqua de se couper en entendant cette réponse. Elle releva la tête, impressionnée par une telle déduction :

\- Vous êtes perspicace... Comment avez-vous deviné ?

\- J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout Julia, et puis, je _le_ connais si bien. Il vient souvent me rendre visite, médicalement parlant bien sûr, je pourrais être sa mère ! Abigail retint un fou rire nerveux, puis observa l'assiette dans laquelle trônait le bien de son interlocutrice. Comme ça à l'air bon ! Elle revint au principal sujet, ne cherchez pas tant de réponses à vos questions et laissez les choses se faire. Vous finirez par y répondre par vous-même !

Elle était rassurante, cette vétérinaire en blouse blanche, mais son discours laissait toujours Julia sur sa faim. Elle qui n'avait pas eu de réponses au Sanctuaire, restait dans une situation similaire au Royaume. Mais être dans l'ignorance totale, quel sentiment frustrant. Ainsi, elle avait cette même impression de rejet et de ne pas appartenir au groupe. Le médecin termina son discours par un large sourire, puis regarda sa montre :

\- Je suis en retard, dit-elle en se levant. J'ai une consultation dans trente minutes et je dois préparer l'infirmerie. Ce fut un plaisir de partager ce moment avec vous Julia. Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez des complications, ou même des questions concernant votre grossesse. Tout se passera très bien, je vous le promets.

Et comme si de rien n'était, elle quitta la maison de Julia, en chantonnant de bonne humeur. Dianne solutionnerait sûrement son avidité de savoirs. Lorsqu'elle termina son casse croûte, elle l'emballa soigneusement afin de le conserver et le remit au réfrigérateur. Puis, en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous fixé, elle reprit la lecture de son livre, assise dans le canapé. Elle n'avait que deux heures à patienter.

 **…**

Julia stoppa son intérêt littéraire en entendant un véhicule s'arrêter devant chez elle. Machinalement, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir une voiture verte, sombre, salie par la poussière environnante, stationner devant sa maison. Elle remarqua le visage fermé du conducteur, Richard attendait, alors que la portière passager s'ouvrait sur Morgan. Il se dirigea pressé vers la porte pour y frapper discrètement :

\- J'arrive ! lança la jeune femme en accourant prendre sa veste.

Quand elle mit un pied dehors, se retrouvant face à l'homme, il l'accueilli par un sourire amical. La vitre s'ouvrit alors sur les traits glaciales du conducteur:

\- Montez.

Ainsi, Morgan l'invita à prendre sa place, il se plaça à l'arrière, prenant soin de bien claquer la portière :

\- Re bonjour... s'adressa t-elle à Richard, qui attendait qu'elle s'attache.

Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Le grand plongeon en eaux troubles reprenait, et Julia pria pour qu'il ne lui réserve pas à nouveau de mauvaises surprises, comme quand ils avaient retrouvé les Sauveurs. La route fut silencieuse, et elle fixait le paysage se dessinant au fil des kilomètres qu'ils arpentaient. La jeune femme était déçue de constater que Dianne n'était présente et elle se retourna pour questionner Morgan, qu'elle réveilla presque par la même occasion :

\- Dianne ne participe pas à la mission ?

\- Elle nous attend déjà sur place... répondit Richard hautain.

Encore une fois, il venait de voler la vedette à l'intéressé, ce dernier s'enfonçant dans son siège sans broncher. Voir cette réaction, à vouloir à tout prix prendre les devants énervait la jeune femme. Frénétiquement, elle frappa du pied le sol, en un rythme régulier. Le conducteur remarqua aussitôt le geste :

\- Il y a un problème ? lui demanda t-il autoritaire.

\- C'est moi le problème ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Il scruta son regard quelques secondes, avant de se concentrer sur la route face à son silence. Morgan se redressa et tenta de calmer l'atmosphère.

\- Ne commencez pas vous deux, s'il vous plaît.

\- C'est elle qui me cherche, souligna Richard, qui ne voulait pas en démordre. La jeune femme poussa un gémissement de stupeur.

\- J'ai l'impression que ma présence vous dérange... Depuis que j'ai croisé votre regard dans cette cabane en pleine nuit, vous me dévisagez comme si je vous avez manqué de respect, mais je n'ai rien fait !

\- Justement...

\- Justement quoi ? répondit-elle en commençant à sentir son sang bouillir. La scène lui rappelait ses disputes avec Negan, ce dernier se justifiant par des phrases approximatives.

\- Rien.

\- Assez vous deux ! cracha encore Morgan alors que la situation dérapait. Il prenait tout de même la défense de la jeune femme. Après tout, lui aussi se rendait compte du comportement exécrable du bras droit du roi.

\- Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! Comment voulez-vous que j'apprenne à vivre au Royaume si vous me traitez comme une étrangère avec tant de soupçons ! C'est à se demander si vous ne voulez pas que je parte...

Richard soupira fortement pour lui montrer son agacement, puis il fixa le second homme dans le rétroviseur, en lui intimant d'un regard noir de se taire. Ils arrivaient sur les lieux de la mission, Julia remarqua les chevaux attachés à des arbres. La chasseuse et le reste du groupe devaient être plus en avant, près du pont, à l'abri des rôdeurs :

\- Si vous voulez vraiment rester Williams, il va falloir vous y faire. N'oubliez pas que je suis votre supérieur, et sans moi, jamais vous ne progresserez. Vivre au Royaume demande de s'adapter et de faire des efforts... mais ils ne viendront pas de moi.

Et même si Ezekiel lui avait demandé de calmer ses ardeurs, il maintenait sa directive dure comme fer. Car Richard n'aimait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, hormis quand on se faisait appelé « roi », mais en ce moment, il était absent. Ainsi, c'était à lui seul de décider comment se comporter.

Ils se garèrent sur le bas côté de la route, un peu avant le pont afin de ne pas se faire repérer. L'ambiance était moite et pesante, Julia se maudissant d'avoir accepté la mission. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle à bouquiner. Quel imbécile ce Richard, mais elle continuerait à lui rentrer dans le lard jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par avouer. Non, elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et allait agir lentement, discrètement, mais sûrement. Comme avec Negan, et il finirait par craquer, la patience pour arriver à ses fins, elle l'avait. Morgan la fixait de ses yeux brillants, comme s'il comprenait la fureur qui dansait en elle, et il hocha la tête. Il la soutiendrait à coups sûrs, et elle était rassurée de le savoir de son côté. La vérité de se savoir toujours en conflit, même au sein d'un nouveau groupe était difficile à admettre, mais le Nouveau Monde faisait des ravages. Personne ne pouvait y échapper.

En sortant de la voiture, Julia claqua la portière sous la nervosité, arrachant au bras droit une grimace sous le choc. Alors, elle lui lança un regard perçant, lui démontrant qu'elle se moquait éperdument de son avis. Il n'allait pas la diriger si facilement. Diriger son comportement pour la communauté oui, mais diriger son comportement envers lui-même, non. Elle ne voulait plus se rabaisser devant les hommes, son bourreau ayant tout détruit suite à son passage. Morgan ouvrit le coffre et elle saisit l'ancienne hachette qu'elle avait trouvé dans la cabane. Suite à cela, avec l'aide des autres, ils débarrassèrent le pont des rôdeurs en laissant une traînée de sang noirâtre à leurs pieds. Julia passa ses nerfs sur les cadavres, dont la puissance des coups fusaient, puis, une fois sur le chemin du retour, elle insista pour monter à l'arrière. Non, elle ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver côte à côte de celui qui avait tenté de l'humilier. Mais il entendrait parler d'elle, elle se le promit. La nuit était tombée depuis une heure et elle déballa son sandwich pour manger. Les miettes s'éparpillaient dans la voiture, mais qu'importe. Qu' _il_ profite de ce début d'insolence, car son voyage au Sanctuaire l'avait complètement changé, et puis désormais, elle avait une vie en elle, à défendre.

 **…**

Morgan avait insisté pour la raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte. Il s'en voulait atrocement d'avoir laissé une telle scène se produire, et tentait de se racheter par de bonnes actions. Celle-ci en faisait partie. Là, il lui adressa un regard à la fois chaleureux et complexé :

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Richard n'aime pas quand on essaie de le devancer.

\- J'ai connu un homme du même genre...

\- Vraiment ?

\- En pire... L'homme ricana lourdement, puis la salua en quittant les lieux. Ne vous laissez pas faire, reprit-il au loin, il finira par s'assagir plus vite que vous ne le pensez.

Elle inséra la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte lentement. La jeune femme était épuisée, et cet échange brutal l'avait mise en rogne. Nerveusement, elle lança sa veste au sol en allumant la lumière. Soudain, alors que l'ampoule grésillait, elle aperçue une silhouette, assise dans le fond du canapé. Son être entier se paralysa. Son pouls s'accéléra subitement. Ses souvenirs revinrent en une seconde, car une seconde lui avait suffit pour _le_ reconnaître :

\- Salut... articula t-il de sa voix suave et chaude, tu m'avais manqué ma belle.

Il avait mis une semaine pour venir l'approcher, cette insoutenable attente devait lui réserver des surprises.

* * *

 **Bien, que retenir de ce chapitre:**

 **_ Richard est un c*n (On lui pardonne, on l'aime quand même x)**

 **_ Morgan est trop chouqui !**

 **_ Julia va devoir batailler.**

 **_ _Il_ est de retour ! (Mouhaha :D)**

 **Un petit mot pour remercier les review et vous dire à bientôt ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir !**

 **Je poste la suite, tout juste écrite :) Negan est enfin là et ça fait plaisir de le retrouver :D**

 **Concernant les questions, je ne peux pas vraiment y répondre (sorry..) car je ne voudrais pas spoiler le reste de la fiction, mais un grand merci pour vos review et vues, c'est encourageant ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Salut... articula t-il de sa voix suave et chaude, tu m'avais manqué ma belle.

Il avait mis une semaine pour venir l'approcher, cette insoutenable attente devait lui réserver des surprises.

 **...**

Julia le fixait d'un œil mauvais, cet intrus qui avait forcé le passage en pénétrant dans sa nouvelle maison. D'ailleurs comment avait-il fait ? Mais peut importe, il était présent, et sa venue n'était pas des plus souhaitées. Negan était assis en la dévisageant de son regard pétillant. Ses traits assombris par l'obscurité de la pièce, elle eut du mal à distinguer nettement son visage. Un rictus naquit sur son visage et il se leva lentement. Trop lentement. Une lenteur déstabilisante, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire. Pourquoi son bourreau avait-il refait surface ? Il n'en avait donc pas terminé avec elle ? Et pourtant, elle l'avait imaginé hors de sa vie, à cette pensée, elle poussa un juron mentalement. Il s'avança, une main dans la poche jusqu'à l'étagère de la bibliothèque, puis pointa du doigt le cadre vide de photo, qui y trônait :

\- T'as oublié de mettre ma photo on dirait...

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, figée en voyant sa figure de plus en plus facilement, alors qu'il s'approchait vers elle. Il n'avait pas changé, son éternel blouson de cuir sur les épaules et Lucille, cette chère batte dans sa seconde main. Il l'a posa contre le mur et tenta de capter le regard de son interlocutrice. La batte, la voilà cette arme tant redoutée. Sur le coup, elle pensa au poignard que lui avait donné Morgan, à son arrivée. Elle devait se défendre. La prudence avant toute chose, à l'exception que cette dernière se trouvait à l'étage et non dans ses mains au moment précis. Cependant, en voyant sa face tétanisée, il fit un pas de recul et se pencha en avant, en ricanant moqueur :

\- Je me suis permis de prendre une bière dans ton frigo... En t'attendant... Il lui présenta à moitié vide. Tu en veux une goutte peut-être ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Negan ? articula Julia fébrilement, sous son regard perçant.

\- Mince alors, ils ne t'apprennent pas la politesse ici ? Tu pourrais au moins me saluer avant de me cracher à la gueule... C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sautes au cou, mais il y a des règles à respecter. C'est ce que font les personnes civilisées...

Elle ne répondit pas à sa provocation. Il soupira puis avança enfin vers elle. Instinctivement, elle qui ne voulait pas se retrouver près de lui, fit un pas en arrière, pour arriver dans le couloir et se retrouver dos au mur. Aucune échappatoire et Negan continuait d'avancer :

\- Si tu savais la joie que ça m'a procuré, quand ces deux salopards de Simon et Dwight m'ont dit que tu étais planquée au Royaume... Il s'esclaffa. Tu m'as manqué ma belle, vraiment, répéta t-il en s'humidifiant les lèvres. Certes ça ne fait pas une éternité que tu m'as quitté, mais tout de même ! Je me sens seul les nuits maintenant.

\- Je te le répète, que fais tu chez moi ? Comment es-tu entré ?

\- Chez toi ? releva t-il insolent. Alors maintenant, c'est chez toi ici... Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de continuer à voix basse, comme tu le voudras. Il ricana concernant la seconde question. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, je suis un homme plein de surprises, tu n'es pas censée l'ignorer...

Toutefois, il n'avait pas répondu clairement à la question, tel était son jeu favori. Il n'aimait pas les devinettes lui étant adressées, mais les siennes, il les adoraient. Et voir cette lueur d'interrogation dans ses yeux, mélangée à cette crainte, comme il adorait. Il s'arrêta pour l'observer d'un regard malicieux, sa face déployant toujours cet immense sourire qu'il adressait dans ce genre de situation : des situations durant lesquelles il jouait au chat et à la souris. Puis, en une enjambée, Negan arriva à la hauteur de sa prisonnière. Elle frissonna en le voyant si proche et plaqua la paume de ses mains contre le mur, comme si elle était capable de le traverser pour fuir :

\- Julia chérie... reprit-il chaudement en chantonnant. Il leva un bras dangereux vers elle. Délicatement, il caressa du bout des doigts son bras nu. Un petit chaton, loin de sa maison... Ce n'est pas chez toi ici. C'est juste une putain de baraque qui te donne l'illusion d'avoir un chez toi...

Au contact de sa peau, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes lui monter sous la tension qu'il installait. Sans réfléchir, elle baissa la tête par instinct de survie, tout en restant muette. L'homme lui envoya une moue boudeuse en levant son menton doucement :

\- Regarde moi ma belle quand je te parle... Ma visite ne t'enchante pas ? C'est vraiment dommage parce que pour moi, te voir me donne une putain de satisfaction, tu n'imagines même pas !

Il élança son bras au dessus d'elle pour venir le plaquer contre la paroi et l'encercler un peu plus. Sa masse imposante tanguait au dessus d'elle et elle eut du mal à relever les yeux pour lui faire face. Julia se retrouvait une nouvelle fois prisonnière de Negan. Ce dernier l'imita quelques secondes, des secondes interminablement longues durant lesquelles elle redouta ses moindres gestes impulsifs. _Il_ n'était pas le bienvenu. Il but une énième gorgée de bière et se paralysa brusquement, le goulot aux lèvres. Il venait de sonder son être. Puis, se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche en retenant un gémissement amusé. Dans un deuxième élan de bonté, il lui tendit :

\- Bois.

L'offre se proposa de nouveau à la jeune femme. Comme elle avait envie de fuir, mais ses muscles paralysés ne lui obéiraient certainement jamais. Alors, d'un regard à la fois effrayé et hésitant face à son comportement, elle soutint ses yeux sombres. Combien de fois la jeune femme s'y était perdu, en s'en voulant atrocement d'éprouver une quelconque attirance à l'égard de son bourreau. Mais le connaissant, lui tenir tête était une mauvaise idée, et Negan au Sanctuaire, ou Negan au Royaume, il demeurait la même personne. Il s'approcha un peu plus vers elle, effleurant ses cheveux, pour venir lui placer la bouteille entre les doigts. Il faisait souvent ce genre de choses : des propositions qui au final, étaient plus des obligations qu'autres choses. Et refuser au meneur des Sauveurs était la plus mauvaise idée qu'il soit, si l'on tenait à sa vie :

\- Bois, lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille, en dégageant ses cheveux, bois pour moi... C'était bel et bien un ordre, un putain d'ordre.

Sa paume se resserra sur sa main, et elle put ressentir la puissance qui se dégageait de son être. Cette bestialité qui le caractérisait et lui permettait d'être craint de tous :

\- Je veux te voir boire, commença t-il à grogner dans un semblant de patience.

Julia hocha la tête péniblement, sentant sa persuasion affecter son corps, comme lorsqu'elle était sous son emprise. Ainsi, elle leva avec prudence le bien pour l'amener à ses lèvres et boire comme demandé. Du moins, comme forcé. Son geste était lent et mesuré, alors qu'elle ne lâchait pas des yeux celui qui la fixait, une flamme insolente dansant dans ses pupilles. Lorsqu'elle toucha le contour de verre, elle comprit à sa mine excitée la fierté qui l'habitait, d'avoir réussi à la soumettre à sa volonté. Mais Julia en avait fait la promesse : que ce soit Richard, ou Negan. N'importe qui, elle ne se laisserait plus manipuler comme le pantin qu'elle était, qui luttait pour sa survie. Maintenant, elle jaugeait et choisissait ses actions. Leur proximité lui lançait des éclairs de souvenirs, tout aussi foudroyants les uns que les autres, son charisme, il le possédait toujours, avec désormais une force plus puissante, compte tenu de leur passé commun. Mais quand Tom fit son apparition dans ses pensées, son sang ne fit qu'un tour : Negan était un tueur et sentir ses doigts balayer sa peau comme si de rien n'était la rendait malade. D'un geste violent, elle retira la bouteille de ses lèvres pour venir la fracasser lourdement contre son front. L'homme poussa un cri d'étonnement sous le mouvement rapide qu'elle venait de lui adresser. Il jura en un hurlement colérique.

La jeune femme jouait le tout pour le tout, elle se rua dans le couloir pour courir dans les escaliers et trouver sa chambre : le couteau de Morgan restait son seul espoir :

\- Salope ! gueula t-il en passant sa main sur les débris émiettés dans la naissance de ses cheveux. C'est comme ça que tu me traites ? Tu veux jouer c'est ça ? Alors reviens ici sale garce.

Il se précipita à sa poursuite d'une enjambée furieuse et pressée d'obtenir des réponses à ce geste ingrat. Il venait de se transformer en lion enragé, et il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de la petite souris qu'elle était. Negan ne se faisait pas malmener de cette façon. Son rugissement grossier retentit dans la maison entière alors qu'il approchait des escaliers, il coupa l'angle si rapidement qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre et se retrouver au sol. Ainsi, il prit de l'élan en s'impulsant contre le mur, pour là trouver déjà presque en haut. Maudit escalier qui lui faisait obstacle. Alors, après les premières marches, il s'accrocha à la rampe pour se soulever et lui attraper la jambe. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'une de ses chevilles et Julia poussa un cri horrifié en le voyant la tirer vers lui :

\- Viens par là que je t'attrape ma belle, aboya t-il l'œil excité par la course poursuite. Depuis quand tu es si impolie envers ton putain de Sauveur ? Ça ne se fait pas ce que tu m'as fait, non, vraiment pas.

\- Lâche moi !

Sous la panique, la jeune femme balança son pied dans les airs et percuta sa face. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et sur le champ, il la lâcha pour masser son visage sous le choc. Le voir baisser sa garde l'étonna et elle resta un instant à le fixer de ses yeux ronds, redoutant le coup qu'elle venait de lui porter. Julia ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Quand il releva la figure et que leurs regards se croisèrent, elle eut du mal à avaler sa salive en voyant cette obscurité envahir ses yeux. Ses sourcils étaient froncés sous une moue dévastatrice et il grinçait presque des dents. La jeune femme sentit son cœur manquer un battement, devant cet air meurtrier, et elle continua à prendre ses jambes à son cou quand il reprit sa course :

\- Petite peste... marmonna t-il en ralentissant son rythme, voyant qu'elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas quitter le domicile.

Elle entra avec hâte dans la chambre et fouilla de ses mains tremblantes le tiroir de son chevet, dans lequel était entreposé l'arme blanche. La peur au ventre, elle se voyait retourner les objets sans en effleurer celui qu'elle cherchait. C'était toujours ainsi dans les situations critiques. Et pourtant, tout avait commencé calmement, mais mettre les choses au clair dès le début lui permettait d'espérer une minime main mise sur son bourreau. Lorsqu'elle sentit le froid de la lame, entremêlé dans des papiers rangés en vrac, elle soupira de soulagement. Mais quand Julia entendit Negan approcher, sa poitrine explosa de nouveau, il se tenait devant la porte. D'un geste, il l'ouvrit avec fracas, son bras accompagnant le mouvement. Puis, l'homme resta immobile, à la dévisager sauvagement. Ses traits avaient changé et elle n'était plus sûre d'y voir réellement de la haine :

\- Tu m'as frappé... commença t-il lentement, tu m'as envoyé ta godasse dans la gueule !

Il fit un pas dans sa direction, non sans la lâcher des yeux, et elle tendit l'arme pour le mettre en garde. Un sourire mesquin naquît sur ses lèvres et il se moqua de la situation, en levant les bras en l'air en signe de défaite :

\- Oh... ! Mais regardez ce que nous avons là... Ma belle Julia chérie qui me menace avec un couteau, j'adore.

Il continuait à avancer, arrogant :

\- Ne bouge pas ou je te plante avec, Negan ! Et crois moi j'en suis capable. Il se mit à rire.

\- Je sais que tu en es capable... Je sais ce que tu vaux, et dans tous les domaines ! Il pouffa à nouveau en s'élançant vers elle. La lame vint percuter le blouson en cuir, s'échouer contre la rigidité du vêtement. Toutefois il insistait, la pointe s'enfonçant légèrement en une crevasse étirée. Surtout vise bien le cœur, reprit-il insolent, comme ça, tu me le briseras une seconde fois... Crois-tu que je pourrais recoller les morceaux à nouveau ? Il baissa la tête navré, allez taillade moi une bonne fois pour toute !

La lame continuait à s'enfoncer, et il se mordit la lèvre en sentant le contact de l'acier au travers du tissu :

\- Tu ne le feras pas hein... Non, t'as du cran mais tu ne veux pas me tuer. Il se baissa pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, esquissant une grimace sous la pointe qui venait de frôler sa peau. C'est du bluff.

Julia soutenait son regard avec une rage sans limite. Comme elle détestait le voir retourner les situations à son avantage, et il en était devenu un spécialiste. Doucement, il amena ses mains sur le manche du poignard en prenant soin d'éviter les siennes, puis lui retira habilement. La jeune femme avait été vaincue, encore et toujours. Honteuse, déçue, apeurée, énervée, elle était témoin de la scène, aux premières loges et retint un haut le cœur. Le dégoût, voilà ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment à ce moment précis, un écœurement contre elle-même :

\- Bonne fille, articula t-il paisiblement, puis, violemment, contrasta la scène en plantant d'une traite la lame dans le chevet en bois. Elle restait droite, à la verticale, narguant son ancienne propriétaire. T'es trop indécise, mais tu l'as toujours été. Je te connais, t'es le genre de nana à réfléchir et remettre en question chaque détail. Délicatement, il se plaqua contre elle et enlaça sa taille, Julia frémit en sentant les paumes chaudes, mais ne releva pas. Tu as tort... prononça t-il faiblement d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais ! Il s'arqua vers l'arrière, sourire aux lèvres, je dois t'avouer que j'ai vraiment apprécié ce putain de jeu. On devrait y jouer bien plus souvent ! Tu n'aimerais pas ? Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure en la transperçant du regard. Alors, après un regard enjôleur, il se baissa vers son visage, pour se trouver à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Il la fixait intensément, avant de reprendre de sa voix chaude. Oh si tu aimerais, et je suis persuadé que si je glissais là, maintenant, ma putain de main dans ton jean, j'y trouverais déjà mon compte... Ma putain de combattante, prête pour moi. Il mima un frisson d'envie. Quel douloureux spectacle.

Sur le coup, elle releva la tête stupéfaite de le voir toujours aussi prétentieux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et son visage brûlant de désir l'agaça un peu plus. Il levait les sourcils avec enthousiasme et sous-entendus. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et bien décidée à se tenir à ses nouvelles convictions, elle le gifla sans ménagement, en un claquement aigu. Il afficha un rictus en coin, amusé :

\- Julia chérie, ça fait trois fois que tu me violentes en moins d'une heure, je vais finir par y prendre goût. Il enserra plus fortement ses hanches pour la ramener contre lui. Ça m'excite... C'est une piaule confortable que tu as là, tu m'invites à rester dormir ?

\- Vas te faire voir Negan. Il grimaça sous son comportement, puis continua euphorique.

\- J'aime la putain de paire de couilles que tu as, tu sais.

Le malaise qui envahissait la pièce devenait de plus en plus pesant et Julia se sentait à l'étroit, bloquée contre celui qui ne lui permettait aucune issue :

\- Embrasse moi, lui demanda t-il suppliant. Je veux que tu m'embrasse, bordel ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas effleuré tes putains de lèvres.

Il agrippa fermement ses joues afin qu'elle reste en place. La vision de son être si proche lui donna la nausée, mais Julia tenta de dissiper l'image odieuse qu'elle avait de son bourreau. Elle eut du mal à déglutir quand elle sentit sa bouche se plaquer violemment contre la sienne, forçant le passage si désiré, en transformant le baiser en un échange fougueux. Il ne put retenir un gémissement incontrôlé. Et elle subissait son assaut, comme au pied du mur et soumise pour sa vie. Lorsqu'il rompit l'étreinte, son regard brumeux la fit frissonner. Non, pas ce regard, elle le détestait. Elle le détestait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était incapable d'y résister. Alors, se sachant en position de force, il s'assura qu'elle reste toujours près de lui, en posant sa tête contre son épaule. Julia était mal à l'aise, son corps devenait un peu plus fébrile après chaque geste aventureux. Le corps et l'esprit, voilà deux choses totalement différentes. Il glissa sa main sous son débardeur pour en caresser le dos et remonter jusqu'à la base de ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'elle se sépare de lui, et vite.

Difficilement, elle tenta de retirer la forte poigne, enserrée autour de sa nuque, et se faufila sur le côté. Étrangement, il ne la retint pas, se contentant de détailler ses moindres faits et gestes. Le meneur se mordit la lèvre, la laissant rosée sous la pression de ses dents. La jeune femme s'immobilisa après quelques pas au bout de la pièce, puis se retourna, plus calme, les bras croisés :

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que tu faisais ici...

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à ma femme ?

\- Ex-femme. Il éclata d'un rire faussé.

\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, t'es toujours ma putain de femme ma belle. Il avança jusqu'au miroir dans l'angle de la chambre et constata les dégâts sur son visage. Les éclats de verre avaient entaillé son front, et une peau rouge de sang s'était accumulée. Negan y porta sa main et essuya la marque. Je n'aime pas cette appellation dans ta bouche, ça gâche le plaisir qu'elle me procure. Alors ne prononce pas ce terme, tu veux. Mais son intérêt était porté sur sa blessure, qu'il dévisageait avec attention, bordel tu ne m'as pas loupé on dirait... Puis il se retourna vers elle, innocent, je peux emprunter ta salle de bain une minute ? Faut que je m'occupe de cette merde un minimum.

Julia acquiesça légèrement en lui montrant le chemin d'un signe de main. Le visage de son bourreau se mit à rayonner et il vint encercler son doux visage pour lui embrasser tendrement le front :

\- Te retrouver me fait un bien fou, si tu savais.

Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clef. Le cliquetis de la serrure réconforta la jeune femme. Elle était enfin seule, presque libérée de l'homme en cuir. Elle prit place sur le lit et se contrôla pour ne pas exploser en larmes, car même le savoir dans une autre pièce, éloigné d'elle, la terreur ne cessait d'occuper ses pensées:

\- Tom, qu'est-il devenu ? demanda t-elle enfin.

\- Mort, un cadavre l'a croqué. On a rien pu faire pour lui... C'était un petit con, mais il restait un gamin docile, lui mentit-il facilement. Elle se contenta de cette affirmation sans poser de questions, dont elle savait déjà les réponses funestes. Quelle peine pour l'adolescent. Quel monde ignoble et mauvais. La mort puait à tous les coins de rues.

Julia l'entendait chantonner tout en faisant couler de l'eau. A l'écouter, tout avait l'air normal, et ils vivaient une vie de couple en harmonie, au sein d'une maison parfaite. Mais tout n'était qu'illusion, quand soudain il se tût brusquement. Seul le ruissellement du robinet venait masquer le silence qui encombrait doucement la pièce. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi ce calme ? Il était long, à occuper la salle de bain pour une simple coupure. Elle comprit rapidement... Sa poitrine se serra si fortement qu'elle sentit l'air lui manquer. Elle y amena ses doigts tremblants afin de dégager le col de son débardeur, qui l'encerclait désagréablement. L'imaginer au courant, au courant de _ce_ qui grandissait en elle. Elle suffoqua sous la chaleur de son corps suite à l'appréhension paralysante :

\- Julia ! ! hurla t-il de rage en la faisant sursauter. Le cliquetis de la serrure se déverrouilla et il sortit le visage défiguré sous la colère. Dans sa main se trouvait le test de grossesse. Julia chérie bordel... c'est quoi ça ?! Il lui présenta, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Un test de grossesse... murmura t-elle maladroitement, pour éviter son courroux.

\- Ça je sais que c'est un test de grossesse, et ce qui est très embêtant pour toi, c'est que je sais parfaitement le déchiffrer. Il le serra fortement dans sa main, d'un geste puissant, avant de reprendre toujours aussi colérique. Bordel de merde ma belle, avec qui t'as baisé ?! Hein ? Elle restait muette, en fixant le sol, le rouge aux joues. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Il s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa brusquement le bras pour la faire réagir. Dis moi qui est ce connard qui a osé se faufiler entre tes putains de cuisses ? Tes putains de cuisses qui m'appartiennent ! Je vais le buter cet enfoiré, termina t-il en marmonnant entre ses dents. La situation pouvait être amusante pour la jeune femme qui savait la vérité, mais voir son bourreau dans un tel état de rage était impossible à concevoir, autrement que par la frayeur. La terreur, _il_ l'inspirait quotidiennement, après chaque souffle, chaque battement, chaque regard.

\- C'est toi, lui répondit-elle en osant affronter son regard.

\- Quoi ? grogna l'homme pour la faire répéter.

\- Il est de toi.

\- Tu te moque de moi là...

Il recula d'un pas, bouleversé par l'annonce. D'un geste, il passa le dos de sa main sur son front en sueur, et se cala l'épaule contre le mur. Negan restait stoïque, la bouche entrouverte. Le temps de réaliser, les secondes défilèrent et Julia le pensa enfin rassasié de toute cette hargne précédente. Mais elle se trompait :

\- Putain ! cria t-il en s'emportant de nouveau. Le test de grossesse termina dans la foulée, au sol, balancé sous la puissance de la réaction. Merde ! T'es enceinte...

Au même moment, la jeune femme s'apprêta à répondre, on frappa lourdement contre la porte en bas, dans l'entrée. Negan se rua sur elle pour la plaquer contre le mur et l'immobiliser de son poids. Sa main appuyait fermement contre sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre mot. Et il était immobile, à écouter ce qui se passait au rez-de-chaussée. Son corps l'écrasait et elle avait envie de le repousser. Le parfum incrusté dans le col de son blouson lui parvint aux narines. La sensation de lui appartenir lui revint, tandis qu'on frappait de nouveau à la porte :

\- Williams ? Peut-être êtes vous déjà couchée ? Julia reconnu aussitôt l'étranger.

\- C'est qui ça ? trépigna l'homme en cuir, possessif. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient à une telle putain d'heure ? Tu t'envoies en l'air avec lui ou quoi ?!

\- C'est Richard, le bras droit d'Ezekiel, articula t-elle lorsque la main quitta sa bouche.

La voix n'avait pas repris et la jeune femme se demanda s'il attendait toujours devant la porte. Il était vingt trois heure, et les lumières des habitations voisines étaient éteintes. Pourquoi venait-il ? Ils avaient eu plus tôt dans la journée une altercation, avait-il été sermonné par son roi ? Avait-il décidé de s'excuser ? Negan se plaqua de nouveau contre elle, pour lui chuchoter mesquin :

\- Si tu l'ouvres et que tu donnes l'alerte ma belle, je te promets que j'enfonce _ma_ Lucille dans ta gorge, et on verra si tu as toujours autant de gueule... Tu crois que tu pourras prévenir facilement ton copain, en bas ? Elle déclina l'offre. Tu as compris ? Elle hocha la tête pétrifiée par la menace. Il n'avait jamais été si cruel dans ses propos et Julia en vint à se demander s'il était sérieux ou non. Bien, chuchota t-il en embrassant sa mâchoire, j'aime quand tu comprends, tout devient si simple.

\- Williams, reprit la voix sévère en bas, avant de tourner les talons, je vous attends demain au lever du soleil, pour votre première leçon... Je ne tolérerai aucun retard et préparez-vous, car ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

Le meneur des Sauveurs fronça les sourcils en entendant les dires, puis, une fois de nouveaux seuls, il se détacha du corps de sa prisonnière :

\- Que je ne te surprennes pas dans son pieu, je te préviens. Tu m'appartiens, comme tu m'as toujours appartenu. Sanctuaire ou Royaume, on s'en tape, j'ai sauvé ton cul le premier, alors tu dois me remercier. Il lui lança un sourire enjoué, avant de lui embrasser doucement les lèvres, en un au-revoir discret. Tu peux rester ici si tu le veux, je reviendrai, pour toi. Il s'élança vers la porte pour quitter la maison. Quant à cette putain de nouvelle à la con que tu m'as annoncé, on en reparlera bientôt ma belle. Très bientôt.

Quelles retrouvailles mouvementées. _Il_ n'avait pas changé, Negan restait le Diable en personne.

* * *

 **Negan est difficile à cerner** d **ans cette nouvelle fiction, nous verrons bien à la suite des chapitres :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir ! :)**

 **Aah ! Quel épisode :D Va falloir attendre maintenant..**

 ***Richard ! Morgan ! Enfiiiin !***

 **Merci pour les review !**

 **NekoSaria: Le Royaume est un endroit sûr, et Julia n'est pas seule. Pour Tom, même s'ils avaient créé des liens, je pense qu'elle a plus urgent à penser qu'à ruminer sa mort. Puis il est mort, rentrer dans le lard de Negan ne servirait à rien :)**

 **Meialy: Je pense qu'il va être moins strict comme c'est sa Julia, qu'avec ses autres femmes ;) Richard va se dévoiler petit à petit !**

 **Mahori Uchiwa: Ils vont en reparler dans le prochain chapitre ! :D D'ailleurs, ils vont avoir une conversation tout court car il va falloir mettre les choses au clair.**

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se demanda si elle était dans un rêve. Tout semblait flou et rapide : son arrivée au Royaume, puis Negan désormais présent. Il l'avait trouvé et il reviendrait, mais rester ici lui permettait une espérance de vie plus longue. Au fond, la jeune femme le pensait prit au piège, car il finirait par se faire prendre. Entrer dans le refuge n'était pas à la portée de tous, surtout des inconnus d'Ezekiel. Julia se leva doucement, profitant du rayon de soleil qui venait réchauffer sa nuque, quand elle tourna le dos à la fenêtre. Les oiseaux chantaient, tout semblait parfait : mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Aujourd'hui, son premier jour d'entraînement allait débuter et elle croisait les doigts pour que son mentor se montre conciliant. Un boule nerveuse de logea dans son ventre et elle essaya de ne plus y penser. Elle marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain afin de vérifier son état dans le miroir. Les matins, la pire période de la journée. Son reflet n'était pas satisfaisant, ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa mine fatiguée n'arrangeaient rien. D'un geste rapide, elle mouilla ses mains pour aplatir sa tignasse sombre, puis, exaspérée par l'effet que cela donnait, elle décida de les attacher. Ce serait tout aussi pratique pour son entraînement. Soudain, ses nausées matinales commencèrent et elle sortit en courant de la salle de bain. Quelle magnifique journée, pensa t-elle, elle commence vraiment bien. Une douche rapide puis elle enfila son débardeur sur lequel elle ajusta une chemise sombre qu'elle avait trouvé dans la commode de la chambre. Une fois habillée, Julia enfila ses chaussures qu'elle noua fortement.

Avant de partir, elle se pressa de trouver la cuisine pour boire un jus d'orange et prendre la direction du terrain où l'attendait Richard. Quand elle sortit de la maison, qu'elle vérifia une seconde fois verrouillée, elle eut l'impression de redécouvrir la communauté. Pourtant elle s'était adaptée depuis plus d'une semaine, en côtoyant les habitants. Deux fois déjà, elle avait été invitée par Morgan, puis ce fut au tour d'Abby, qui en profitait par la même occasion pour la questionner sur sa grossesse. Maladroitement, la jeune femme fit quelques pas jusqu'au centre du Royaume, pour se trouver nez à nez avec un semblant de panneau en bois, arraché au sommet. Où était ce foutu terrain d'entraînement ? Elle n'en avait encore jamais vu depuis son arrivée. Un figure familière se dessina au loin, et elle aperçu le roi promenant son tigre en chaîne. Un frisson la parcouru en l'imaginant en liberté. Comment pouvait-on laisser une telle bête si proche des habitations, sans craindre une quelconque attaque ? Ezekiel la vit perplexe, loucher sur la pancarte :

\- Êtes-vous perdue ? ironisa t-il en lui souriant.

\- J'ai l'impression de me perdre dès que je sors de chez moi. Il continuait d'un rire attachant.

\- L'habitude est une chose qui s'immisce rapidement dans nos vies, mais nous ne sommes jamais prêts. Et ce n'est que lorsque nous sommes frappés que nous nous rendons compte à quel point il est difficile de nous séparer de notre quotidien... Un quotidien que vous êtes en train d'apprendre. Il se tourna vers Shiva, qui attendait assise derrière lui, mais pour cela, il vous faut réussir à l'adopter. Adoptez votre nouvelle vie et vous ne serez plus perdue Julia.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le voir si sage, déballer son savoir et ses belles paroles la rassurait. Il semblait conforté dans l'idée d'une vie meilleure et durant un instant, elle en oublia la visite de son bourreau la veille. Cependant, la menace était aussi à l'intérieur des murs et elle fixait méfiante le tigre, qui venait de se coucher pour se prélasser au soleil. Ezekiel vit son comportement :

\- Voulez-vous la caresser ? lui demanda t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal domestique.

\- Je n'oserais pas.

\- Pourtant elle ne vous mordra pas, soyez en sûre. Elle ne répondit pas, alors que son regard se dispersait au loin.

\- En quoi pourrais-je vous aider aujourd'hui ? Il lui tendit une main chaleureuse en guise de soutien, ce qui lui arracha un sourire gêné.

\- Je cherche le terrain d'entraînement...

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous commencez le combat au corps à corps. Il se redressa hautain, c'est une de mes idées. Il me semble intolérable et imprudent de laisser ne serait-ce qu'un seul habitant, surtout s'il part en mission, sans aucune base ou maîtrise du combat... Imaginez les dégâts que cela occasionnerait. Enfin cela va vite être réglé, continuait-il de se justifier. Puis, Ezekiel se retourna vers les jardins, qu'il pointa du doigt, vous le trouverez dans cette direction, continuez vers le Nord du Royaume, et vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez. Mais pressez vous, il n'est pas bon d'arriver en retard lorsque l'on est attendu.

Elle répondit à son sourire par un rire amusé, puis le dépassa, l'air jovial et de bonne humeur. Quel étrange personnage qui se promenait avec un félin. Il continua sa route, Shiva le suivant de près sans tenter de s'échapper et obéissante, quand le roi se retourna, intéressé :

\- Au fait Julia ! Ce soir, nous organisons une réunion avec quelques membres du groupe. Nous bavarderons en buvant un verre. Joignez-vous à nous !

 **…**

Elle l'aperçu au loin, attendre assit sur une barrière en bois. Ses traits semblaient tendus, et lorsqu'il entendit ses pas, Richard releva la tête pour la dévisager, éblouit par le soleil, les paupières à demi-closes. Sa pommette se releva sous la grimace alors qu'il plissait des yeux pour mieux la distinguer. Julia se présenta souriante, et il tenta de lui rendre un rictus gêné. Il abaissa son bras dont la main lui avait servit pour dégager l'horizon et se protéger de la luminosité :

\- Vous êtes à l'heure Williams, je vous félicite, commença t-il pince sans rire.

\- Je n'allais pas manquer un tel rendez-vous, continua la jeune femme sur le même ton.

Son regard revint d'une traite sur elle, et cette dernière releva le menton par fierté. Richard ne répondit pas, il bondit de la barrière, arrivant au sol en un bruit sourd, puis entra sur le terrain. Alors voilà ce qu'était le terrain d'entraînement, pensa Julia en balayant la zone du coin de l'œil. La surface était relativement grande et couverte de terre poussiéreuse, mélangée à des gravas. Elle devina qu'il avait été crée artificiellement, quand son mentor revint armé d'une machette et d'une protection pectorale :

\- Enfilez ça ! jeta t-il en lui lançant l'armure. Je ne veux pas votre mort sur la conscience. Sans blague, il pensait à son bien être.

La jeune femme resta figée une seconde, puis réalisa qu' _il_ comptait l'attaquer avec une arme réelle. _Elle_ qui pensait que des bâtons de bois suffiraient, le temps qu'elle s'habitue. Sur le coup, elle repensa à Ezekiel et au discours qu'il avait tenu précédemment. Ainsi, elle resta muette, le regard dans le vide, mais Richard la ramena rapidement sur terre :

\- Vous êtes distraite Williams ?

\- Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Alors dépêchez-vous... Vous croyez que les morts vont attendre que vous soyez prête avant de vous mordre ? Il lui fit un signe de main afin qu'elle se presse, puis, une fois la protection enfilée, il vint vérifier qu'elle l'avait bien sanglé. Je veux être sûr qu'aucun accident ne vous arrivera. D'un geste vif et précis il tira sur les languettes situées sur ses épaules afin de voir si elle les avait bien attaché. Très bien, reprit-il après l'inspection, voici votre machette.

\- Je n'ai jamais utilisé ce genre d'arme... Elle saisit le manche pour observer la lame d'un regard inquiet. L'exaspération du mentor se transforma étrangement en un soutien moral.

\- Il faut une première fois à tout, et dites vous que c'est un poignard en plus grand... et plus mortel.

Suite à ces mots, Julia prit une profonde inspiration afin de s'encourager. Richard dégaina son arme à son tour, pour se positionner en face d'elle. Lui aussi portait une protection au torse, l'on était jamais trop prudent, surtout lorsqu'une débutante s'apprêtait à manier une machette. Il se positionna, les pieds légèrement écartés et ancrés dans le sol, sur des jambes solides et fléchies. Son buste se pencha vers elle, alors qu'il levait le bras pour lui montrer l'exemple :

\- Nous allons avant tout faire un test, tout le monde n'est pas capable de se battre au corps à corps. Imitez moi et nous nous battrons en suivant.

Alors, la jeune femme prit une position similaire, en tentant même de le défier d'un regard aussi noir, que celui qu'il lui lançait inconsciemment. L'homme remarqua son changement d'attitude, et fronça les sourcils :

\- A quoi jouez-vous Williams ?

\- Je ne joue pas ! se justifia t-elle impressionnée. J'essaie de vous imiter...

\- Et j'ai vraiment l'air de ça ?

\- Oui.

Un silence prit doucement place et elle put sentir ses muscles se décontracter, alors que sa figure froide devenait soudainement plus chaleureuse. Richard explosa de rire, un rire rauque et imprévisible, avant de se reprendre comme si de rien n'était. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme cela, et il était beaucoup plus attachant qu'à tirer la tronche comme d'ordinaire. Puis, gêné, il se pressa de reprendre sur un ton autoritaire :

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour jouer, sachez le.

\- Je n'en doute pas Richard, maintenant, montrez moi comment manier cette machette.

Il sursauta presque sous l'intonation, mêlée à l'assurance qu'elle dégageait. Julia venait de le devancer et une rivalité malsaine s'empara de son être. Son esprit de compétition illumina son regard :

\- Vous êtes prête Williams ? s'assura t-il avant de se jeter sur elle, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle eut une réaction instinctive et esquiva le coup en un gémissement surprit. L'objectif est de me combattre, je vous rappelle... Il lâcha un ricanement moqueur avant de s'élancer de nouveau sur elle. Allez, montrez moi ce que vous valez au corps à corps !

Julia riposta, déstabilisée par l'annonce qu'il venait de lui faire. Negan aurait pu tenir le même discours, et durant une fraction de seconde, elle le vit à la place de son mentor. Voilà qu' _il_ recommençait à l'obséder :

\- Restez concentrée !

Les épées s'entrechoquèrent en un bruit strident, ce qui lui arracha une grimace amère. Alors, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits et se rua sur l'homme en frappant violemment la lame dans sa direction. La puissance de sa force la fit reculer de quelques centimètres alors qu'elle tentait de lui tenir tête, la machette bloquée contre la sienne :

\- Vous vous débrouillez bien, lâcha t-il en un semblant de compliment.

Julia croyait rêver, mais ne fit pas attention, immiscée dans le feu de l'action. Les coups, plus brutaux les uns que les autres, fusaient. Il se défendit en abaissant son arme puis élança sa jambe dans son bassin pour la faire reculer :

\- Ça aussi ça compte, ne l'oubliez pas. Éloigner votre adversaire est une chose primordiale lorsque l'on se retrouve acculé.

Elle fut projetée en arrière et se releva péniblement, une main sur son ventre par précaution. Richard remarqua le geste et grimaça, le visage assombri :

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, continuons. Julia se jeta sur lui, mais il esquiva en partant sur le côté, pour reprendre la discussion, perplexe.

\- En êtes-vous sûre Williams ?

Elle se retourna pour réitérer son geste, aveuglée par l'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps. Au moment où la lame se rapprocha de son torse, il intercepta son poignet qu'il serra violemment pour la faire arrêter :

\- Répondez à ma question. Leurs regards se croisèrent et son sang fut glacé par celui qu'il lui adressait. Je veux m'assurer que vous ne me cachez rien Williams, car je suis responsable de vous désormais.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, se défendit-elle en repensant au comportement exécrable qu'il avait pu avoir les jours précédents. Puis, Julia se retira brusquement de son emprise, pour s'empresser de détacher la protection et la laisser tomber lourdement au sol.

\- Nous n'avons pas terminé l'entraînement...

\- Si, nous en avons fini.

Et elle quitta le terrain, piquée au vif. Les poings serrés, elle bredouilla quelques bribes sous la colère, en sentant le regard interloqué de l'homme dans son dos.

 **…**

Sa démarche était rapide et déterminée, Julia contourna les jardins, pour terminer derrière les potagers, à l'abri des regards. Là, elle se laissa tomber sur une pierre et replia ses jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, à profiter du calme persistant qui s'installait. Puis, elle les enroula de ses bras fins pour venir se blottir contre ses genoux. Sa mine était affligée sous la fatigue ressentie de l'entraînement, mais aussi sous les effets des derniers événements. Son corps la faisait souffrir, sa cage thoracique était serrée, quant à son ventre, il lui lançait désormais des crampes insoutenables. Comme elle se torturait l'esprit, en pensant ce que serait son futur avec un enfant, grandissant en elle. Mais il venait tout bouleverser, même ses exercices physiques. Ses doigts vinrent s'échouer sur son nombril, qu'elle tint avec angoisse. Quel pourrait être l'avenir au Royaume pour ce petit être ? Sa gorge devint sèche et l'irrita brusquement, les larmes montèrent d'une traite en pensant à cette idée. Quel monde de merde. Soudain, Julia éclata en sanglots, déversant sa crainte en enfouissant son visage entre ses bras. Être seule à garder le secret n'était pas simple. En parler à Abigail ? Elle ne la connaissait pas assez et le souvenir de la trahison de Simon était encore trop récent. En parler à Morgan ? Il se préoccupait déjà assez d'elle comme cela. Il venait lui rendre visite tous les trois jours, lui apportant de la nourriture des dernières trouvailles, ou du ravitaillement pour qu'elle puisse soigner sa blessure. D'ailleurs cette dernière cicatrisait bien, et la douleur n'était presque plus présente. Il prenait soin d'elle, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à entendre son histoire. D'autant plus que le Royaume négociait avec les Sauveurs, Ezekiel n'apprécierait pas qu'une femme de Negan vive dans son refuge. _Il_ était l'ennemi, elle devait garder le secret le plus longtemps possible. Les larmes inondèrent ses yeux en roulant sur ses joues. D'un geste, elle les essuya en se calmant un instant pour observer autour d'elle. Mais tout ce qui occupait son esprit se tenait au Sanctuaire. Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots, en se cachant par peur d'être repérée.

Lorsque tout allait pour le mieux et qu'elle le désirait, elle avait été incapable de porter un enfant, mais une fois l'épidémie installée, elle se retrouvait enceinte. Quelle malchance. Ethan lui, voulait un enfant, Negan, non. Elle resta dans cette position, immobile, une bonne partie de la journée, tantôt méditant entre quelques pleurs sous la peur, car donner naissance dans ces conditions n'était pas chose aisée. Les minutes défilèrent.

La jeune femme fut intriguée par un craquement et se retourna vivement pour faire face à Morgan. Il la fixa étonné de la voir en ce lieu, puis, quand il vit ses joues rosées par les pleurs, mélangés à ses yeux brillants, sa face se crispa. Lentement, il s'approcha pour commencer délicatement, en venait s'accroupir à côté d'elle :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Julia ?

\- Tout va bien, lui répondit-elle en le coupant presque pour ne pas aborder le sujet.

\- Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Vous ne devriez pas rester seule ici, à vous morfondre. Venez. Doucement, il tira sur son bras pour l'aider à se relever. Puis, un fois sur leurs jambes, Morgan esquissa un sourire attendrissant. Le monde est difficile à affronter, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. J'allais justement chez le roi Ezekiel, venez avec moi, cela va vous changer les idées.

Elle renifla en passant sa manche sur son visage pour en enlever les dernières traces de tristesse, pour acquiescer légèrement d'un signe de tête. Il ricana chaleureusement, comme s'il avait en face de lui une enfant, puis l'accompagna en enserrant son bras, qu'il entoura sous le sien.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez l'intéressé, tout le monde était déjà présent. Morgan passa en premier après avoir frappé à la porte, puis se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il posa sur le dossier du canapé. Julia fit de même, en restant dans son ombre, mal à l'aise. Autour de la table leur faisant face se trouvait Dianne, Abby, Ezekiel puis Richard. Quand ce dernier l'aperçu, il la dévisagea d'un regard soupçonneux, quant à la journée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble :

\- Venez mes amis, installez vous ! lança le roi en leur présentant deux chaises. Richard, sers leur un verre je te prie.

Il s'exécuta pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient. Dianne était sur la droite de la jeune femme, pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec son mentor. Quand il lui proposa son verre, elle baissa la tête honteuse, alors qu'il soutenait son regard de ses yeux clairs :

\- Bien ! Nous sommes pratiquement au complet, Benjamin manque à l'appel...

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, défendit le bras droit en s'affalant dans son assise. Ezekiel semblait enjoué de voir toute cette présence à sa table, il frappa dans ses mains, apaisé.

\- Nous trinquerons une seconde fois quand il sera là. D'un geste habile, il leva son verre plein, au Royaume !

\- Au Royaume ! reprirent les autres avant de boire.

\- Alors cet entraînement, comment s'est-il déroulé ? questionna la chasseuse taquine en lançant un clin d'œil au mentor.

\- Très bien, trancha t-il sévère. Julia en eut le souffle coupé, alors qu'elle cherchait à articuler une phrase convenable. Williams sait tenir une lame.

\- La machette est une arme redoutable...

Richard la fixa stupéfait par l'absurdité qu'elle venait de dire, mais rien de plus n'avait pu sortir, tout comme traverser son esprit. Dianne ricana en se moquant de l'homme, quand le roi demanda le calme afin d'éviter les tensions naissantes :

\- Et vous Julia, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda alors Abigail pleine de sous-entendus.

Hors de question pour le reste du groupe de connaître l'état de santé de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se fit minuscule sur sa chaise, en sentant les regards rivés sur sa personne :

\- Je vais bien, même si je suis fatiguée.

\- Il faut dormir la nuit, beugla Richard irrité et ronchon. Lui qui avait simplement voulu s'assurer qu'elle aille bien, avait ruiné la fin de l'entraînement.

On frappa à la porte et le roi se leva pour venir ouvrir au jeune homme. Benjamin se présenta en s'excusant de son retard. Il devait avoir vingt ans, et à le regarder, Julia cru voir Tom. Son visage se serra brusquement au fil des souvenirs qui défilaient, puis, elle détourna le regard quand il vint timidement s'asseoir près d'elle :

\- Julia, parlez nous de vous, nous ne connaissons rien de votre passé, commença Morgan prévenant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Ne pensez pas rester si vous ne vous confiez pas.

Ezekiel foudroya son bras droit pour son ton insolent, pour venir réconforter la nouvelle venue :

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de tout nous raconter, seulement les événements qui vous paraissent les plus importants.

Elle acquiesça légèrement, tout en ayant des difficultés à déglutir sous l'appréhension. Son mentor la fixait attentif et impatient. Ses yeux froids plantés dans les siens tentaient de chercher des réponses, qu'elle ne donneraient jamais, à coups sûrs. Mal à l'aise, elle détourna la tête pour observer Morgan, et prononcer calmement :

\- J'étais mariée avant tout cela, nous vivions à Atlanta... mais _il_ est mort, et j'ai lutté seule, vagabondant de groupe en groupe. Puis vous m'avez trouvé.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant... continuait Richard, piquant. Quelle vigilance accrue. Mais il ne se rendait pas compte de la tournure des choses. Il pouvait être excusé de se montrer si insupportable en ce qui concerne les interrogatoires.

\- Alors parlez nous de vous, _vous_.

La façon dont Julia prononça distinctement chaque syllabe le fit grogner, il se tut sur le champ. Les âmes s'agitaient. Ezekiel attendait les bras croisés. Silencieux, il méditait en détaillant la table en bois puis attrapa son verre pour boire le reste de vin qui y trônait :

\- Nous avons tous un passé plus ou moins similaire, car un lien nous réunit tous : les morts. Personne n'y échappe. Richard se racla la gorge comme déstabilisé par l'annonce. Nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un. Notre famille... son bras droit se leva d'un bond pour tourner le dos à la scène. Nos amis... Les mines se refermèrent, le roi décida alors de stopper son récit, puis déclara en ouvrant les bras, admiratif. Mais le Royaume nous permet d'être en sécurité désormais !

Dianne se leva pour venir auprès de Richard et poser sa tête contre son épaule. Il eut un mouvement de recul puis accepta le soutien, se relâchant de la pression qu'il accumulait depuis longtemps. Depuis la perte des siens. La jeune femme pensa entendre des gémissements plaintifs, se pouvait-il qu'il soit triste ? Pouvait-il ressentir des émotions ? Après tout, chacun avait perdu un proche, et la douleur resterait à jamais présente :

\- Nous sommes une famille, articula fébrilement Benjamin, alors que les regards se perdaient dans le vide.

\- Et nous le resterons, le rassura Ezekiel. Ses yeux vinrent rencontrer ceux de Julia, vous en faites partie aussi, c'est pour cela que vous devez vous ouvrir. Mais prenez votre temps, car le temps n'est désormais plus un frein à notre vie.

\- Sauf en cas de _RS_... ironisa Dianne en reprenant sa place. Quand ils veulent du ravitaillement, ils savent comment frapper et le temps devient alors précieux.

\- Certes, les Sauveurs sont notre priorité, mais ils ne nous empêchent pas de vivre. Nous nous adaptons à eux, mais ils ne dictent pas notre conduite.

 **…**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Abigail qui raccompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à sa maison. Une fois devant le petit portail, elle l'enlaça amicalement, puis la questionna prévoyante :

\- Quand vous disiez que tout se passait bien pour vous, vous nous disiez la vérité n'est-ce pas ? Julia hésita quelques secondes.

\- Oui. Le médecin fut soulagé.

\- Parfait, mais si vos nuits sont toujours agitées d'ici quelques jours, je vous donnerai de quoi vous sentir plus relaxée.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de médicaments...

\- Ce ne sont pas des médicaments, mais plus des recettes de grands-mères à base de plantes. Elle se mit à rire, je ne suis pas magicienne et n'ai pas des pilules pour guérir tous les maux. Reposez-vous tout de même Julia, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes enceinte. Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se figea et devint nerveuse.

\- Justement j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous. Personne ne doit savoir. Et quand il faudra le dire, je le ferai, mais je ne suis pas prête, pas maintenant.

\- Je l'ai bien deviné ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je garderai votre secret, mais tout de même, il faudra penser à le révéler à un moment comme vous le dites, car vous ne pourrez plus le cacher. Amusée, elle mima son ventre arrondi, avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

Elle passa de l'eau chaude sur son visage en soupirant. Sa face était tendue et elle se sentait soulagée, alors que les gouttes glissaient le long de son front, pour contourner sa mâchoire et venir tomber au niveau de son menton. D'une serviette rugueuse, elle l'épongea puis ferma les yeux un instant. Demain serait un autre jour, et demain serait meilleur, se persuada t-elle en s'imaginant déjà à cheval, guidée par la chasseuse.

Rapidement, elle trouva son lit dans lequel elle se recroquevilla pour trouver la chaleur. Son sommeil était habituellement léger, et vint l'endormir doucement, alors qu'elle était bercée par ses pensées, somnolente.

Julia se réveillait plusieurs fois durant la nuit, que ce soit pour aller vomir sous les nausées désagréables, ou simplement pour un cauchemar, qui venait perturber ses rêves. Mais ce coup ci, tout était différent. L'agitation qui venait habituellement visiter ses nuits se transforma en un doux rêve dans lequel elle se vit entourée de ses proches. Ethan était présent, riant en bout de table, dans une immense salle à manger, autour de laquelle se trouvait Morgan et Ezekiel. Puis Brian faisait son entrée, mais elle n'était pas certaine s'il s'agissait de l'ancien leader de Woodbury, ou simplement de Philip. Toutefois, il tenait en ses bras son enfant, un garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui suçait son doigt plein de salive. Le sentiment que la jeune femme ressentait n'avait pas parcouru son corps depuis un moment. Comme elle se sentait apaisée. Elle se tenait debout, observant la scène, quand Dianne arriva près d'elle. Discrètement, elle lui susurra des mots à l'oreille, des mots totalement incompréhensibles mais qui avaient l'air d'avoir un sens dans son rêve. Puis tout le monde s'occupait, comme s'il s'agissait d'une réunion entre amis de longue date. Brian lui confia son fils, qu'elle porta avec précaution, le regard pétillant sous la responsabilité qu'elle avait. Elle était incapable de déterminer si elle en était ou non la mère. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'homme au cache œil lui adressa un immense sourire avant de frapper l'épaule d'Ethan, joyeux. L'harmonie du spectacle était beau à voir, et alors qu'elle serrait l'enfant contre elle, ressentait la fragilité du petit être, elle se réveillait doucement, s'agitant dans les draps, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Soudain, son pied heurta une forme, intriguée et toujours dans ses songes, elle insista. Mais quand elle sortit définitivement de sa somnolence et qu'elle réalisa que quelqu'un se trouvait dans son lit, Julia hurla de peur en se levant d'un bond. Elle alluma la lumière en se ruant sur l'interrupteur. Negan clignait des yeux sous la puissance de la luminosité :

\- Ma belle, il est quelle heure merde... allez, éteins moi ça et reviens te coucher, tu veux.

\- Negan ! commença t-elle presque hystérique, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es entré par effraction au beau milieu de la nuit... Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens.

\- Je suis venu pour toi... Il passa sa main sur ses yeux pour masquer la lumière. Je voulais te faire une putain de surprise demain matin, au réveil. L'homme bascula sur le ventre pour venir planter son visage dans l'oreiller. Sa jambe nue dépassa de la couverture et la jeune femme en eut des sueurs froides.

\- Negan, tu ne peux pas rester... et je t'en prie, va enfiler quelque chose ! Il releva la tête et se redressa dans le lit, interloqué.

\- D'une tu me chasses, et d'une autre, tu me dis que la vision de mon corps te dégoûte. Julia chérie, où va t-on ? Allez, reviens près de moi te rendormir.

Il lui lança un regard délicieux, comme un chiot quémandant pour qu'on l'adopte. Elle déclara forfait en soupirant. Ses paupières la brûlaient sous la fatigue et elle prit place dans le lit, tassée sur le rebord du matelas, loin de son bourreau:

\- Demain matin, tu dégages à la première heure...

\- A vos ordres chef ! ricana t-il en s'étendant de nouveau dans les draps, en baillant. Je suis crevé, il y a quelques jours, j'ai traqué des connards qui avaient tué mes gars... Je leur ai fait bouffer _ma_ Lucille à deux reprises.

Les minutes passèrent en silence, il n'avait ni bougé, ni parlé, et elle le pensait endormit. Alors, elle se décontracta lentement pour étendre ses jambes et éviter les siennes. Comme si elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer, ses moindres gestes se faisaient au ralenti, quand il se rapprocha en gémissant mollement. La jeune femme arrêta tout mouvement et se paralysa. Negan vint se blottir contre elle en enlaçant son bras. Elle resta dans cette position, à contempler le plafond un long moment sous la gène. Il dormait toujours, du moins somnolait. Son souffle était régulier et ses traits détendus. Son bourreau, le meneur des Sauveurs, contre elle à ce moment précis, mais dans quel monde vivait-elle ? Le monde de la poisse. Cependant, elle ne le repoussa pas :

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? se chuchota t-elle à elle-même. La réponse de la voix masculine la fit presque sursauter dans la pénombre.

\- Pour toi, articula t-il faiblement. Elle ne lui répondit pas, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Alors, l'homme en cuir vint un peu plus se plaquer contre elle, en enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque. Je ne suis pas venu pour ton cul, celui de Sherry me convient déjà... Elle ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise. Il était en train de rêver à voix haute ou était-il sérieux ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se justifier de la sorte ? Il déglutit grimaçant, en continuant presque inaudible, mais rendors toi bordel, nous parlerons de choses plus urgentes demain. Faut que tu sois en forme Julia. Ouais, une putain de journée demain... Il changea de position pour se retourner, et placer ses mains sous le coussin. Rendors toi maintenant... la fin de la phrase se termina en une bribe indéchiffrable.

Non, _il_ ne rêvait pas, _il_ n'était pas somnambule. Negan était bel et bien sérieux. La jeune femme ne ferma pratiquement pas l'œil de la nuit, en imaginant tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !**

 **A bientôt :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Julia ouvrit les yeux avec une impression de déjà vue. Elle était sur le dos, les mains légèrement repliée sur le ventre. Doucement, elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Negan. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il était toujours présent. La couverture remontée jusqu'au cou et le corps à demi plié, il dormait toujours d'un sommeil profond. Mais elle, combien d'heures avait-elle dormi ? Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour trouver la force de se lever. Afin de ne pas le réveiller, elle bascula avec prudence sur le côté, pour poser les pieds au sol. Là, après une inspiration elle se redressa pour trouver la porte et la refermer délicatement. Une fois close, elle se retourna pour plaquer son dos contre la paroi. Durant un instant, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits en cherchant une respiration plus régulière, toutefois, même calmée, ce fut au tour des nausées de venir perturber sa matinée. Par réflexe, sa main vint se plaquer contre sa bouche et elle couru dans tous les sens. Heureusement pour elle, la fausse alerte s'estompa soudainement et elle prit la direction de la cuisine. Negan devait partir, mais il lui était inconcevable de le réveiller pour le sortir du lit : la manière forte lui servirait de leçon. Elle ouvrit le placard pour en sortir un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau à raz-bord. Un sourire mesquin s'étendit sur son visage alors qu'elle reprenait le chemin de l'étage en faisant attention de n'en renverser aucune goutte. Sa sœur lui avait une fois réservé la même surprise un lendemain de fête, et à cette pensée, elle se prit à ricaner. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, en douceur, l'homme dormait toujours. Allongé sur le dos, il avait dû changer de position entre temps et la couverture dans laquelle il s'était précédemment enroulé était négligemment délaissée sur le côté. Julia vint se placer près de lui et détailla son visage doux, avant de devenir furieux sous le geste qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Un léger rictus se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres, comme s'il était en train de rêver. Ses bras semblaient désarticulés au dessus de sa tête et l'apaisement de son corps flottait dans l'atmosphère. Sa barbe avait un peu plus repoussé et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle avait davantage blanchie que lorsqu'elle était au Sanctuaire. Negan bougea alors sa jambe qu'il replia en se tordant sur le côté. Il somnolait. Julia le fixait de haut, pour se persuader que son action était bénéfique, puis sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle balança le contenu du verre dans sa figure. Le résultat fut immédiat :

\- Bordel de merde ! ! cria t-il sous le choc.

Le meneur des Sauveurs bondit dans le lit en grognant de rage. Il envoya la couverture à l'autre bout de la pièce, ses yeux terriblement sombres la pétrifièrent et elle eut soudainement peur. L'homme restait immobile, assit sur le matelas et la face hargneuse, défigurée au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Le temps qu'il se rende compte de ce qui venait de se passer, et qu'il se calme un court instant, Negan retrouva une mine moins noire. Il passa sa main sur ses joues rugueuses pour se débarrasser des gouttes d'eau :

\- Julia chérie, mais merde qu'est-ce qui te prend ? annonça t-il brusquement d'une voix calme, comme s'il essayait de comprendre. T'as de la chance que ce soit toi car je t'aurais mis une putain de branlée sinon... Il la dévisagea en attente d'une réponse. Voyant qu'il était enfin apaisé, satisfaite de la réaction obtenue, elle posa le verre sur le chevet, pour tourner les talons en une mine malicieuse. Il y a des façons plus agréables de réveiller un homme.

\- Je t'ai prévenu hier Negan, ce matin, dès la première heure, tu dégages.

\- Attends dix minutes au moins, le temps que je me réveille complètement. Tu ne veux pas venir ? reprit-il suppliant. J'aimerais vraiment te sentir contre moi dans ce putain de pieu. La jeune femme se retourna vers lui hautaine.

\- Arrête tes conneries et dégages de chez moi.

Il en resta bouche bée durant quelques secondes, à épier ses moindres faits et gestes alors qu'elle commençait à s'habiller, près de la commode dans le fond de la chambre. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une fierté sans nom, à laquelle vint se mélanger une attention particulière :

\- La vache ma belle, fais gaffe à la manière dont tu parles, tu ressemblerais presque à un putain de Sauveur. Ça te va bien ce style dévergondée qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, j'adore ! Il se vautra dans le sens de la largeur en ramenant la couverture sur ses jambes. Son menton était appuyé sur son avant bras et il restait de nouveau muet, à l'admirer. Je pourrais rester des heures à te contempler te fringuer. Il se figea soudainement en affichant une grimace, sa bouche se tordant en coin. Ou à te contempler enlever tes fringues aussi. Il éclata de rire, puis se mordit la lèvre supérieure. Quelle putain de nuit tu m'as fait passer... Si tu m'avais laissé faire, je t'aurais préparé une sacrée surprise ce matin.

\- Te voir dans mon lit a été une sacrée surprise... rectifia Julia sur un ton méprisant, en enfilant son débardeur.

Negan ricana sèchement en la fixant, puis il roula sur le côté et planta son regard amusé dans le plafond au dessus de lui :

\- Une sacrée surprise qui n'est au fond pas si désagréable que ça hein... La jeune femme lui lança un visage moqueur. Tu brûles d'envie depuis que tu m'as revu, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'opposer à moi. Il plaça ses mains derrière sa tête en guise de soutien.

\- Il faut que tu partes Negan... continua t-elle moins assurée que lors de la première demande. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le matelas, le sourire aux lèvres de la voir enfin lâcher prise.

\- Je vais partir mais avant, il faut qu'on parle ma belle. Ouais, on a des putains de choses importantes à se dire, tu ne penses pas ? Son visage se ferma soudainement, puis il reprit hilare. Passe moi mon froc tu veux, je t'ai assez marqué comme ça. Elle s'exécuta. L'homme l'enfila rapidement, pour venir la rejoindre et déposer un baiser sur sa nuque. On a un tas de choses à se dire, car tu sais que je ne suis pas venu pour rien... Ses mains descendirent sur ses hanches, qu'il agrippa violemment, puis il l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face. Regarde moi tu veux...

\- Arrête ton cinéma... le coupa t-elle. Il afficha une moue boudeuse puis insista en la plaquant un peu plus contre lui. D'un geste, il attrapa son poignet pour laisser glisser ses doigts contre son torse. Julia fixait l'action sans oser bouger, en subissant l'agréable contact de sa peau chaude.

\- Reprenons depuis le début, souffla t-il d'une voix enivrante, ma femme se barre et quitte le Sanctuaire, très bien, mais quelques semaines plus tard, j'apprends qu'elle a trouvé refuge ailleurs, au Royaume. Vivre chez des fermiers, ça ne te correspond pas ça, toi t'es une battante. Il soupira alors qu'elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Mais passons, reprit-il en effleurant sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce. Son bras glissa jusqu'à sa paume qu'il enserra en mimant une danse timide. Sa jambe frôla la sienne, quand il continua le regard brûlant de désir. Alors parce qu'elle a été ma putain de femme et qu'entre nous ça a été plutôt passionnel et destructeur, je vais lui rendre une visite de courtoisie... et là d'une elle me dit que je ne suis pas le bienvenu et de l'autre, qu'elle ne souhaite plus me voir. Negan s'arrêta alors que son visage devenait étrangement peiné, ça me brise le cœur de voir ton putain de comportement... Mais passons ! Il s'esclaffa de nouveau, sa figure devenait de nouveau joyeuse, il se mit à rire, puis s'approcha de son oreille pour lui chuchoter. Ce qu'elle n'a toujours pas compris, c'est que même là, planquée entre ces quatre murs, elle m'appartient.

\- Tu ne peux rien me faire ici...

L'homme leva des sourcils amusés puis toucha le bout de son nez, enfantin, tout en continuant son manège :

\- C'est là que tu te trompes !

Julia le dévisageait incertaine, elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Est-ce qu'il souhaitait la menacer ou la réconforter ? Le meneur se racla la gorge puis releva le menton, prétentieux :

\- On joue au chat et à la souris depuis le début, je te croque à chaque fois, mais tu reviens toujours. Dis moi Julia chérie, tu veux me faire plaisir ? Il ne put retenir un gémissement grotesque, à genoux... Sa main vint faire pression sur son épaule et elle se crispa. Je veux que tu t'agenouilles devant moi ma belle, et là tu comprendras. Tu comprendras l'issue de notre aventure. Sa jambe se plia légèrement sous la paume qui l'obligeait, en appuyant. Il forçait, tout en présentant ce visage innocent et enjoué. Son genou toucha le sol. Bien... Tu plaides allégeance au véritable dirigeant de toute cette merde. Tu sais, ce n'est pas un idiot qui se prend pour un roi en promenant un matou enchaîné, qui gouverne le Royaume. Non, c'est moi... je contrôle tous ces putains de refuges qui nous entourent ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai créé ce putain d'Empire, et en tant que créateur de ce putain d'Empire, je suis l'empereur de ce Nouveau Monde. Où tu iras, je te retrouverai, et où tu iras, tu continueras à m'appartenir, car tu es sur mes terres.

\- Tu ne partiras jamais.

\- Jamais, alors habitue toi Julia chérie. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas revenir au Sanctuaire...

\- Hors de question... Il parut déçu.

\- Je n'oblige pas les nanas, c'est ma ligne de conduite, quoi que ça pourrait être encore plus exaltant de se retrouver en cachette dans ta ferme géante. Mais... tu viendras au moins voir les nouveautés que j'ai déniché, imposa t-il sévèrement. On a trouvé une table de ping-pong... Ça ne te dis pas une partie contre moi ? Si tu me bas, je te devrais quelque chose ! Fiévreux, il s'humidifia les lèvres de sa langue. Pense-y... un roi à besoin d'une reine, non ? T'as juste à me laisser entrer dans ton putain de jardin secret, et tu m'as déjà filé la clef au Sanctuaire. C'était pas si déplaisant que ça n'est-ce pas ? On sera les putains de maîtres du monde, termina t-il à voix basse.

Il se détacha d'elle en ricanant puis tourna les talons en attrapant son t-shirt, posé sur une chaise. Il l'avait convaincu une fois, il réussirait une seconde fois. Les tentatives finiraient par aboutir. Là, il passa la porte et l'enfila en descendant les escaliers, comme s'il s'agissait d'une matinée banale :

\- Ramène toi ma belle, et viens boire un café, ça va te réveiller de ce cauchemar à la con.

Il s'attela à la tâche et fit bouillir l'eau, tout en se dandinant en sifflotant gaiement. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il posa deux tasses sur la table et une fois prêt, servit le café bouillant. La fumée s'échappant, il lui présenta un regard avertissant :

\- Attention c'est chaud, ne te brûle pas. Il attrapa une boîte de céréales et l'ouvrit sans permission, en prenant place en face de la jeune femme. Bien, reprenons, il encercla ses doigts autour de sa tasse, la chaleur n'avait pas l'air de lui être si insupportable que cela. Il y a quelques jours, je me suis occupé d'un groupe de salopards qui avait tué mes hommes. Alors tu sais ce que j'ai fait ? Je les ai chopé en pleine nuit, je les ai forcé à s'agenouiller, comme toi il y a un putain d'instant. Il s'arrêta pour fourrer sa main dans le paquet et s'empiffrer. Sauf que toi, reprit-il en mastiquant les céréales croustillantes, je ne t'ai rien fait, parce que ta gueule d'ange et ta personnalité te sauvent... mais eux, j'en ai choisi deux dans le lot, et Lucille a fracassé leur crâne. Ouais, et j'ai frappé de toutes mes forces, c'était vraiment dégueulasse. _Ma_ Lucille était salement crade, pleine de morceaux et de sang, mais elle a fait du bon boulot ! Et tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pour qu'ils apprennent la leçon. Il y a toujours une putain de leçon à retenir, une morale à la fin de l'histoire, et celle-ci, ils devaient la connaître sur le bout des doigts : il n'y a qu'un seul gagnant, et ce gagnant, c'est celui qui se fait respecter. En tant que créateur du Nouveau Monde, ils me doivent bien ça. Alors en monnaie d'échange, ils doivent me fournir en provisions, ou un autre membre de leur petit groupe claquera... Il marqua une pause et fit mine de réfléchir. D'ailleurs, j'ai embarqué un de leur copain, qui croupit en ce moment au Sanctuaire. Il est sympa... sauvage, mais tenace ! Si tu es sage, je te le présenterai peut-être.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? Sa bouche s'étira sur son visage, attendrissant. Le Diable avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et sa malice était combinée à son charme.

\- Je vais te raconter l'histoire du scorpion et de la grenouille. Un jour, un scorpion et une grenouille se retrouvent au bord d'une rivière, là, le scorpion se retourne vers son amie et lui dit « Je ne peux pas traverser, aide moi en me portant sur ton dos ». C'est ainsi que la grenouille lui réponds « Mais comment te faire confiance, car si je te porte sur mon dos, tu finiras par me piquer avec ton dard... » Le scorpion rigole et lui dit « Certes, mais si je te tue en franchissant cette rivière, nous mourrons tous les deux ». Cette conne de grenouille finit par accepter, alors elle nage, le scorpion sur son dos. Elle voit la berge opposée de plus en plus proche, et une fois presque arrivée, le scorpion lui plante son putain de dard dans le dos. _Bim_ ! Je peux t'assurer qu'à ce moment là, elle regrette sa générosité... Et là, agonisante, elle lui demande « Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça, je te faisais confiance ? » Il se rapprocha de Julia et planta un regard si dur, dans le sien qu'elle en frissonna, plongée dans l'histoire qu'il lui racontait. « Parce que c'est dans ma nature... », lui répond le scorpion... Donc tu vois ma belle, si je ne m'impose pas et que je ne leur montre pas mon vrai visage, comment veux-tu qu'ils me prennent au sérieux ? Parce que j'ai une batte de baseball ? Mais tant qu'elle n'a pas frappé, ils ne peuvent pas savoir à quel point _ma_ Lucille est dangereuse... Il faut laisser une impression forte, qui ne sera jamais oubliée. Alors je vais répondre à ta question le plus clairement possible : je ne mérite pas toute ta colère, parce que j'ai sauvé ton cul, je t'ai épargné... mais en tant qu'exception, tu n'es pas obligée de travailler pour moi. C'est plutôt sympa comme arrangement ! La seule chose que je te demande est de me respecter et de ne pas me foutre à la porte lorsque je viens te rendre visite ! Pour qui tu te prends, hein ! ! Sous la colère en repensant à la confrontation qu'ils avaient eu, son poing vint atterrir sur la table, en un bruit sourd. Julia eut un mouvement de recul par protection, puis il massa lentement sa main. Pense à la fin tragique qu'à eu cette pauvre grenouille... ne me cherche pas. La fougue et l'agressivité, qui l'animaient s'estompèrent, sa figure se détendit soudainement. Il avait toujours été le meilleur dans ce domaine et son impulsivité pouvait laisser ensuite un homme calme et prévenant. Le lion se transformant en chat docile. Ma belle Julia chérie... Mais ce n'est pas tout, il faut que je te dise autre chose...

La jeune femme continuait à boire son café difficilement, sous le foudroiement des yeux noirs de son bourreau, qui devenaient un peu plus brillant d'affection. Il pencha sa tête en arrière pour terminer la dernière goutte de sa tasse, puis la reposa lourdement sur la table en s'essuyant d'un revers de main :

\- Je veux que tu le gardes... Julia ne comprit pas de suite et l'interrogea d'un regard interrogatif. Il se moqua un instant en imaginant sa réaction, le gosse que t'as en toi, je veux que tu le gardes. Le café fut encore plus difficile à savourer. Elle manqua de s'étouffer puis recracha le contenu dans la tasse pour ne pas avaler de travers. Puis, la jeune femme resta éberluée et stoïque, à le dévisager sans en comprendre réellement le sens. Tu vas le garder, et si c'est un putain de petit gars, je lui apprendrais à manier Lucille ! Ce sera dément, un petit Negan, il ne se laissera pas faire comme son putain de père... En revanche, si c'est une chieuse... Un rictus tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle sera aussi forte que sa putain de mère. Tu crois qu'elle aimera les méchants salauds aussi... ou les gentils héros ? Sa mine enthousiaste et tiède lui donna la nausée.

\- Tu te moque de moi... articula t-elle outrée.

\- Non.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les enfants...

\- Je n'aime pas les gosses, c'est vrai. Mais je veux voir ce que ça donnerait avec toi. Un jeu ? Voilà ce qu'il pensait de sa grossesse ? L'enfant qu'elle portait était un jouet à tester, pour le faire devenir comme lui, s'il en valait la peine ? Il y a les enfants nés d'amour, d'accident, ou par la volonté de Negan. Ça n'a pas été facile à trancher, ça m'a pris la tête pendant des heures, j'ai même été obligé de renvoyer Sherry parce que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs...

Il se leva en bouscula la chaise qui vint grincer contre le sol et enfila son blouson en cuir qui attendait accroché au porte manteau. Puis, il attrapa la batte qui reposait dans l'entrée, contre le mur :

\- Faut que je parte, mon nouvel invité doit m'attendre à la maison. Il se mit à sourire puis avec ses dents, se pinça la langue. Je reviendrai te voir d'ici quelques jours ma belle. Il me tarde déjà ! La jeune femme fixait le sol sans relever, ses idées s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit troublé, par l'annonce qu'il lui avait faite.

\- Comment fais-tu pour venir sans te faire prendre ?

\- Un camé qui garde le portail... Bien sûr je ne te donnerais pas son nom, mais cet idiot est accro aux médocs. Alors je lui en file et en échange il me laisse entrer en douce. Pas mal la combine hein ? Bon, par contre, s'il refuse toujours de m'ouvrir je lui explose la gueule, mais ça, tu le sais déjà... Après, faut que tu saches que la porte de ton garage ne ferme pas, mais ça, tu n'étais pas censée le savoir, personne ne t'en voudra. Il revint sur ses pas pour lui embrasser les lèvres, puis caressa sa joue avant de reprendre calmement. Sois sage durant mon absence. Il resta planté ainsi, la face à quelques centimètres de la sienne, comme il le faisait si souvent quand il venait lui parler. Sa respiration était forte et il huma son parfum en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, elle put sentir son regard la scruter, alors qu'elle s'interdisait de lever les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Il émit un gémissement réjouit, la prochaine fois que je viendrai, on préparera un putain de repas pour célébrer ça, puis on ira acheter de quoi préparer sa putain de chambre... On lui prendra une poussette qu'on entourera de barbelés, Lucille sera flattée ! Il délirait complètement, mais son regard assuré contrastait paradoxalement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? La mine décomposée, Julia se leva puis reprit d'une voix déconcertante. Tu veux une vie de famille, ou simplement de quoi te divertir ? C'est quoi cette envie soudaine, tu peux m'expliquer ? Sherry ferait très bien l'affaire, ou même Alice ! Elle commençait à s'emporter, ne sachant plus comment gérer ses émotions. Il avait parfaitement réussi son coup. Parlons-en d'Alice, est-elle encore vivante au moins ? Ou est-ce que tu l'as tué ? Il soupira en passant une main sur son menton rugueux. Il allait éclater sous la tension qui commençait à se répandre en lui.

\- Ecoute moi bordel de merde ! ! rugit-il brusquement, arrête de piailler comme ça, t'es chiante avec tes questions. Je te propose un éventail de possibilités, toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres...

\- Réponds moi Negan, ne lâcha pas son interlocutrice, décidée à avoir une réponse.

\- Alice, Alice... chantonna t-il. Elle est toujours vivante... Tu aimerais la revoir ?

Julia ne répondit pas, bien sûr qu'elle voulait retrouver son amie passée. Même si elles avaient été en conflit au début de leur rencontre, le lien qui les unissait à Negan s'était amplifié sous l'entraide. Alors, il balança son arme dans les airs en sifflotant de nouveau:

\- Le Nouveau Monde demande de nouvelles règles, et j'ai imposé ces putains de nouvelles règles. Je trouve que tu comprends assez bien le principe de ce jeu, alors je veux continuer cette partie avec toi. Ça va être amusant tu verras ! Je vais égayer ce putain de Royaume, je vais enlever le bâton que ce cher Ezekiel a dans le cul, je vais changer la façon de voir le monde. D'ailleurs prochainement, Simon va venir pour _lui_ prendre la moitié de ce qu' _il_ me doit... Je serai peut-être là. Imagine la tête qu'il ferait s'il apprenait que t'es ma femme. Même son tigre n'en reviendrait pas, ha ! Alors ne me fâche pas tu veux, tu fais ce que je te dis et ça restera notre secret... Il mima un frisson en grimaçant exagérément, ça va être vachement excitant de jouer le jeu sans se faire prendre ! Tu me présentera tes nouveaux connards de copains.

\- Tu vas t'en prendre à eux gratuitement... Negan afficha un sourire grossier.

\- Non, pour qui me prends-tu ? Il enleva délicatement ses cheveux pour dégager son visage et lui murmurer à l'oreille, sauf si _elle_ ne les apprécie pas... _Bam_ , intima t-il le bruit de la batte. Je te l'ai déjà dis une première fois, mais je trouve que ça a du bon de se répéter parfois... Si tu parles de nos entretiens à tes nouveaux voisins, ou même à ce soi disant Richard, je débarque avec mes Sauveurs et je bute toute ta communauté, un par un, sous tes yeux. Bien sûr, je garderai tes plus proches alliés pour la fin, sinon ce n'est vraiment pas marrant. Il s'esclaffa en se tordant en arrière puis sortit par le garage pour retrouver les siens. Je compte sur toi pour me préparer pleins de putains de surprises les prochaines fois ma belle... car tu sais que je suis un homme qui se lasse facilement !


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Je suis tellement contente de vos réactions et que vous aimiez cette fiction :)**

 **J'espère que tout va continuer à vous plaire !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de très bonnes fêtes ! :D**

* * *

Elle regardait la tasse précédemment remplie, un doute s'installant dans son esprit. La porte du garage venait de se refermer en un claquement grave, Negan reprenait sa route pour retrouver son refuge. Julia pouvait le dénoncer sur le champ, aller raconter à Ezekiel qu'un ennemi venait s'introduire dans son Royaume, mais _lui_ , que ferait-il en retour ? Etait-il assez fort face aux Sauveurs ? Son regard dévia jusqu'au paquet de céréales entamé, _il_ reviendrait, il ne la laisserait pas tant qu'elle ne se serait pas pliée entièrement. S'il venait vraiment pour elle... Quel douloureux piège pouvait-il encore préparer ? Dans tous les cas, elle devait se protéger et préparer le terrain, comme elle l'avait fait quand elle était prisonnière au Sanctuaire. Un frisson d'angoisse lui parcouru l'échine en le revoyant balancer sa batte près de son visage. Il était capable de tout, il ne fallait pas oublier, et Royaume ou bébé, il resterait tel quel. Précipitamment et curieuse de voir cette fameuse porte qui s'ouvrait à _sa_ volonté, elle couru jusqu'au jardin en passant par le garage :

\- Attends ! lança t-elle en l'interpellant doucement. Negan se retourna, surprit, puis la fixa d'un regard pétillant de malice. Il enleva sa main de la poche pour la tendre vers elle.

\- Ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu veux que je me fasse prendre ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour m'arrêter à la vue de tous comme ça. Faut que je file, et vite... Tu ne voudrais pas que Lucille se réveille n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne l'écoutait pas, se contentant de se noyer dans son regard sombre. D'un bond, elle se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser. Il fronça les sourcils avant de l'enlacer délicatement, en prolongeant le baiser. Ce n'était pas déplaisant, après tout, ce n'était qu'une suite de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais au fond d'elle, la culpabilité de se ranger du côté du Sauveur la dévorait. Ses lèvres se détachèrent des siennes et il murmura paisiblement, bordel... ça c'est un sacré au-revoir ! Sa face s'illumina d'une lueur taquine, puis, l'homme en cuir ricana un instant, et tourna les talons en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Je te vois venir tu sais, mais ne t'en fais pas, je serai bientôt de retour...

La jeune femme ferma les yeux honteuse. Quelle étrange attraction elle arrivait à exercer sur lui, mais elle devait aller dans son sens, le temps de trouver une solution. Le moindre faux pas pourrait mettre le Royaume en danger, et il en était hors de question : une guerre contre Negan serait perdue d'avance. Elle resta immobile à l'observer quitter le refuge en douce, à l'abri des regards. L'extrême fin de la palissade en bois était abîmée, et il tira sur une planche pour en dégager un passage et s'y engouffrer habilement. Tout lui était trop simple, mais c'est lui qui possédait le pouvoir. Julia se contrôla pour ne pas avertir les gardes, mais après tout, n'avait-il pas dit qu'il en avait dans son camp ? Julia soupira en trouvant la situation un peu plus complexe que ce qu'elle espérait : un Sanctuaire numéro deux, voilà où elle se trouvait désormais.

Quand elle retourna à l'intérieur de l'habitation, elle remarqua la porte, dont la poignet était abîmée. Là, Julia se baissa pour constater les dégâts, et se rendit compte, non sans surprise puisqu'il l'avait prévenue, de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait entrer chez elle : le loquet ne fonctionnait plus, et la fissure qui partait de la serrure ne laissait présager rien de bon. Lentement, elle la poussa pour refermer le garage du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, puis pénétra dans la cuisine. L'échec et la tension la pesaient atrocement. Sous la défaite de se voir de nouveau manipulée alors qu'elle avait réussi à tenir bon jusqu'ici, elle balaya nerveusement la table de son bras pour envoyer au sol les tasses et le paquet de céréales. Ce dernier explosa en éparpillant son contenu, quant aux tasses, l'une se fracassa en plusieurs morceaux. La jeune femme tapota nerveusement son pied au sol, la tête enfouie entre ses mains. Et elle attendit quelques secondes, immobile et silencieuse. Elle décida de laisser le tout pour nettoyer plus tard et sortir prendre l'air, le désordre dans sa maison n'était rien face au désordre dans sa vie.

 **…**

Julia se réfugia vers les jardins, bien décidée à méditer seule en ce début de journée. Alors, les poings serrés et la démarche pressée, elle marchait tête basse, quand elle percuta une forme. Comme à son habitude, elle recula d'un pas et s'excusa la première, confuse. Lorsque son visage fit face à celui devant elle, elle se trouva devant Dianne, qui la toisait, un sourire cordial aux lèvres :

\- Vous voilà ! Quelle coïncidence, j'allais justement venir frapper à votre porte. Vous êtes prête ?

\- Prête pour quoi ? l'interrogea la brune incertaine. La chasseuse tira une moue déçue.

\- Richard ne vous a pas prévenu ? Décidément, il n'est pas croyable en ce moment, je le raisonnerai. Votre premier cours d'équitation débute aujourd'hui !

\- Oh... je suis désolée, je ne m'attendais pas à cela, j'ai la tête ailleurs ces derniers temps. Je ne suis pas prête, dois-je porter des vêtements spécifiques ? se justifia t-elle gênée en lui démontrant sa tenue.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, vous êtes parfaite. Elle posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, allez, suivez moi, je vais vous présenter votre nouveau partenaire à sabots.

Ainsi, Julia suivit la blonde jusqu'aux écuries. Elles se situaient près du terrain d'entraînement, en retrait du centre du Royaume. Après avoir ouvert la lourde porte avec fracas, elle vérifia qu'il n'y ait personne puis haussa les épaules en remarquant qu'elles étaient les premières à venir préparer les chevaux :

\- Bien, les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver !

\- Les autres ? Elles avancèrent jusqu'aux box.

\- Une petite équipe part en ravitaillement, nous avons bientôt une mission _RS_ et nous devons être prêts. En entendant le nom de code des Sauveurs, elle sentit son cœur palpiter davantage.

\- Nous partons avec eux ? Dianne ouvrit l'enclos pour venir attacher le licol autour du cou du cheval, puis le sortit délicatement.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, ils partent avec Richard et Ben, vous, aujourd'hui, vous allez simplement apprendre à monter sur Câline. Elle tapota l'encolure affectueuse, puis lui présenta la longe pour qu'elle la tienne. Vous vous connaissez déjà non, pas besoin de faire les présentations ?

Elle réussit à arracher un sourire en coin à la jeune femme, qui reconnue immédiatement la monture : c'était celle que lui avait prêté Morgan quand ils étaient venus la chercher dans sa cabane dans la forêt. La jument avait été douce et docile, depuis, elle n'avait pas chevauché de nouveau. La blonde vint commencer à la brosser énergiquement :

\- C'est Morgan qui l'a appelé comme ça. A la base, nous ne donnons pas de noms aux chevaux, et nous essayons de ne pas nous y attacher, vous savez, avec tout ce qui grouille à l'extérieur de ces murs... Mais il n'a pas résisté à cette brave Câline. Elle frottait constamment sa tête contre son dos, alors son nom était tout trouvé ! Elle arrêta de panser l'animal pour tendre son bras vers les autres box, en les démontrant à l'aide de la brosse. Ici se trouve mon cheval, le noir à côté, celui de Richard.

\- Et le blanc ? demanda Julia en apercevant le bout du nez pâle de celui qui passait timidement sa tête au travers de la barrière.

\- C'est celui d'Ezekiel, il lui fallait une monture royale. Elle se mit à ricaner, les rois apprécient ce qui est démesuré.

Une fois le cheval prêt, elle sortit le sien pour le préparer rapidement. Julia ne savait plus où se placer, alors, elle caressa doucement le flanc de la jument baie, tandis que Dianne se dépêchait :

\- Nous partons en balade.

\- Ce n'est pas risqué ?

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, répéta t-elle, toujours sur un ton calme, autour du Royaume se trouve une zone protégée et naturelle. Elle a été entièrement nettoyée, nous irons sur les chemins les plus sûrs... même s'il n'y a rien à craindre. Au delà par contre, les cadavres sont au rendez-vous ! La jeune femme remarqua l'arc et le carquois adossés contre le box.

\- Mais vous êtes tout de même armée... Son interlocutrice éclata du rire, puis la montra d'un doigt amusé.

\- Vous êtes maligne, on ne sait jamais sur quoi l'on peut tomber.

 **…**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elles étaient à cheval, slalomant entre les arbres, en parallèle d'un chemin de terre. Julia se débrouillait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, en se tenant parfois à la crinière lorsque la jument accélérait la cadence. C'était déjà un premier point, réussir à s'élever au dessus de la scelle, puis tenir droite et enfin rester en place, sans l'aide de personne. Dianne lui avait montré les gestes techniques de bases puis une fois prêtes, elles étaient parties, le sourire aux lèvres.

Câline suivait derrière la chasseuse, son vieux cheval en tête de peloton. Elle était calme, tout comme Morgan l'avait décrite. Autour d'elles, le vent soufflait légèrement dans les feuilles des arbres, et les chevaux pointèrent leurs oreilles en direction, attentifs :

\- Le vent les effraie en général, mais ceux là sont habitués. Ils ont été obligés de s'adapter, tout comme nous. Tout va bien derrière, vous êtes toujours là ? Elle se retourna rieuse.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Parfait ! Tient j'y pense, mais peut-être que nous croiserons les autres au retour de leur ravitaillement ! Vous vous plaisez toujours chez nous ? Julia talonna timidement la jument pour venir au côtés de la blonde, le vent l'empêchant de bien entendre ses dires. Lorsqu'elle la vit près d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de la complimenter. On pourrait croire que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie, détendez vous encore un peu et baissez les rênes, pour le reste, je n'ai rien à vous redire.

\- Merci, j'essaie de tout faire pour intégrer votre groupe.

\- Vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Son cheval se figea soudainement, quand il vit d'autres montures au loin. Ah ! Je vous l'avez dis, les voilà !

Elle se leva de sa scelle en tentant de se grandir puis commença à les interpeller avec de grands gestes dans les airs. Benjamin, le jeune de vingt ans lui rendit son appel en criant son nom. Ils approchaient, quelques sacs posés sur les encolures, tandis qu'une de leur voiture les suivait lentement. Richard menait le groupe, derrière lui se tenait Ben, qui ne pouvait retenir sa joie en voyant son amie au loin. Julia se sentit mal à l'aise :

\- Venez, nous allons les saluer, lui proposa t-elle en lançant sa monture au petit trot, pour les rattraper. La jeune femme suivit, non sans s'accrocher fermement aux rênes. Quand elles arrivèrent à leur hauteur, elle présenta un signe de tête à son mentor, ce dernier lui rendant en un regard fuyant. Alors, la chasse a été bonne ? continuait Dianne de plaisanter.

\- Nous avons trouvé des voitures en sales états un peu plus loin, en fouillant les coffres nous avons trouvé quelques bouteilles et provisions, mais rien de très convaincant, répondit le meneur. Puis, son regard se posa sur la brune et il changea brutalement de ton, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, nous devons rentrer au plus vite, les chevaux sont fatigués.

Ils les dépassèrent alors, la blonde acquiesçant en les suivant minutieusement de ses yeux malicieux. Enfin, elle se retourna vers son amie pour lui adresser un hochement de tête :

\- Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, mais nous continuons ?

\- Bien sûr.

Elles arrivèrent à un croisement les sortant de la forêt pour longer les champs délaissés. Le ciel se dégageait petit à petit avec la brise, et les rayons venaient doucement réchauffer les corps. Dianne avait pris de l'avance et elle arrêta sa monture pour attendre Julia. Une fois près d'elle, elle reprit la conversation, confiante :

\- Alors, où en étions nous... votre intégration au Royaume... Vous avez pu participer à quelques missions depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu me proposer, j'ai eu un empêchement après ma visite médicale, articula t-elle maladroitement sans lui donner plus de détails. Je peux vous suivre, mais je dois me reposer aussi. La blonde l'écoutait attentivement, le regard fixe. Mais j'aimerais participer à des tâches différentes si on me le demande. Son visage rayonna soudainement.

\- Ça fait plaisir d'entendre quelqu'un qui se porte volontaire pour aider. Nous avons plein de choses à faire au refuge, tout dépend si vous êtes plutôt matinale ou non. Par exemple, les matins sont consacrés aux bêtes, à la traite des vaches, puis nous sortons les chèvres et nourrissons les poules et porcs. Julia la dévisageait étonnée, elle ne savait pas que tant d'animaux cohabitaient au Royaume. Si vous êtes plutôt d'intérieur, il y a les cuisines et le nettoyage, étalait la chasseuse en comptant sur ses doigts le nombres de postes disponibles. Ensuite, les après-midis, il y a soit les cultures et jardins, soit les ravitaillements. A vous de voir ! Votre aide sera toujours la bienvenue, mais vous devez prévenir si vous participez... Vous savez à qui vous adresser. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil, la jeune femme lui répondit d'un sourire forcé.

\- Vous avez tellement de choses alors que tout est détruit. Lorsque j'étais à Woodbury, nous avions un grand magasin dans lequel nous stockions nos ressources. Enfin seulement ce que nous trouvions en dehors des murs, ce qui est personnel, nous le gardions avec nous. C'était pratique et efficace et fonctionnait sur le principe du troc. Mais il y avait parfois des disputes et des violences car tout le monde n'était pas d'accord sur les offres.

\- Nous ne fonctionnons pas de cette façon, ici, tout ce qui se trouve est partagé entre tout le monde.

\- Vous n'avez pas de problèmes avec des groupes ? demanda Julia curieuse, emplie de sous-entendus.

\- Les Sauveurs nous protègent, que ce soit des cadavres ou des autres survivants. Même si quelque part, ce sont eux qui nous pillent... quelle logique ! Elle ricana faussement d'un air méprisant. Un jour il faudra faire quelque chose, les vivres viendront à manquer et nous n'aurons plus rien à leur fournir. Elle soupira, en voyant l'attitude renfermée de la brune, je ne suis pas la seule à penser cela vous savez. Seulement, personne n'ose prendre les choses en main et en parler à Ezekiel. Et puis _il_ n'accepterait pas, pour lui, tant qu'il n'y a pas de danger, il n'y a rien à faire... Mais comme dit le dicton, « mieux vaut prévenir que guérir », non ?

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Vous avez déjà eu affaire à eux ?

\- Une fois. Elle devina son regard insistant, voulant en savoir plus, mais je ne veux pas en parler, termina t-elle. Dianne rapprocha son cheval du sien pour poser sa main sur son bras, nous avons tous eu un jour ou l'autre, des soucis avec ces dingues. Richard est le premier à en avoir bavé... Julia releva automatiquement la tête, captée par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Il a tout perdu à cause d'eux... mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter. S'il savait que je viens de vous parler de lui, il serait fou de rage. Gardez-le pour vous... La chasseuse leva les yeux vers le ciel pour contempler le soleil déjà haut, la promenade est terminée, il est l'heure de rentrer !

 **…**

Une fois de retour au Royaume, Dianne insista pour qu'elle lui laisse la jument, elle la descellerai seule, laissant à Julia l'opportunité de partir déjeuner plus tôt. Chaleureusement, elle la remercia d'un large sourire puis prit la direction des cuisines:

\- Vous faites partie des nôtres Julia, s'écria t-elle en plaçant ses mains en porte voix.

En chemin, elle prit une grande inspiration en se sentant beaucoup mieux que lors de la matinée. Cette balade l'avait reposé, et elle chantonna presque, joyeuse. Lorsqu'elle entra dans les cuisines, il y avait déjà du monde et elle se perdit dans toute la masse qui attendait, plateau à la main qu'on la serve. Alors, elle l'imita et fit de même en prenant une assiette, puis un verre, ce même schéma qu'elle effectuait chaque midi quand elle était étudiante. Comme la nourriture était précieuse, le roi avait mis en place un règlement qui visait à ce que chacun ait une part égale, mais qu'une seule. Ainsi, les réserves tenaient plus longtemps et personne n'y voyait du gâchis ou du favoritisme. Toutefois, contrairement à la cantine scolaire, il n'y avait pas le choix et le plat était imposé, que l'on aime ou non : aujourd'hui, spaghettis et barre chocolatée en dessert. Quand la cuisinière la servit, elle la toisa quelques secondes, le temps de se remémorer son visage, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir et surtout, Julia mangeait jusqu'ici, principalement chez elle. Les ravitaillements à domicile avaient lieu toutes les semaines en début d'après-midi. Pour l'instant, Morgan et Ben avaient eu le privilège de mener cette tâche, à tour de rôle, deux habitants étaient sélectionnés. Le refuge était coupé en deux parties : l'un s'occupait des logements sur la gauche, l'autre sur la droite. Et ainsi de suite, la communauté pouvait se restaurer chez elle, comme dans une vie banale.

Julia cherchait du regard une place à occuper, son plateau chargé dans les mains. Des groupes étaient constitués, mais elle ne se voyait pas les intégrer sans en connaître les individus. Heureusement pour elle, sa recherche ne dura pas puisqu'une table se libéra. Frénétiquement, elle s'y hâta pour ne pas perdre la place. Les réflexes de la vie étudiante, elle ne les avaient pas perdu, pensa t-elle en rêvassant, en se servant de l'eau. Enfin tout semblait normal et réel, malgré l'intrus qui venait lui rendre visite ces derniers temps, tout se déroulait bien, et elle espérait qu'il ne vienne pas tout saccager en un claquement de doigt. Cependant, la jeune femme se doutait que ses intentions ne pouvaient pas être si plaisantes que cela. Mais elle essaya de faire abstraction de cette pensée et commença à manger. La sauce tomate dégoulinait sur les longues pâtes et elle les entortilla autour de sa fourchette, avant de la lever pour l'engloutir d'une bouchée. Au même moment, elle se paralysa en voyant celui qui attendait à côté d'elle, l'observant froidement :

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? questionna Richard avec un soupçon de culpabilité, il n'y a pas de place ailleurs. Julia vérifia son affirmation en se retournant pour remarquer qu'effectivement, les chaises disponibles étaient rares. Puis, elle attrapa sa serviette et essuya le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Je vous en prie, lui répondit-elle sans faire attention, en reprenant sa dégustation.

L'homme se posa sur sa diagonale, sa mâchoire était serrée et il restait tête basse, à étaler ses couverts autour de son assiette. Il commença son repas silencieux, en croquant dans le morceau de pain rassi, puis releva timidement la figure, pour regarder celle qui déjeunait en face de lui. Cette dernière tentait de se faire minuscule, afin d'atténuer le malaise qui avait pris place depuis son arrivée. Alors, il prit la parole brusquement, d'une voix tendue :

\- Comment s'est passée votre balade ce matin ? Elle écarquilla de grands yeux étonnés.

\- Bien, prononça t-elle en buvant une gorgée d'eau, je pense être prête pour partir en ravitaillement. Il hocha la tête, satisfait.

\- Je vous contacterai quand nous partirons de nouveau... les Sauveurs ne viennent pas cette semaine, vous êtes tranquille pour l'instant. Le bras droit s'apprêta à continuer à manger quand il remarqua le collier en argent de la jeune femme, que Negan lui avait offert. C'est un beau collier que vous avez là...

\- Cadeau d'un homme, conclu t-elle sèchement.

Le calme s'installa encore une fois, chacun terminant son assiette comme s'il était seul avec lui-même. Richard se montrait méfiant et lui présentait un regard dur. Il coupait habilement ses spaghettis en plusieurs parties, pour faciliter la pique de la fourchette, puis séparait la sauce du reste du mieux qu'il le pouvait. La jeune femme détailla ses moindres gestes, tout en étant agréablement surprise de le voir engager une conversation... surtout qui ne visait pas à la rabaisser ou la dégrader. Peut-être Ezekiel lui avait-il fait une remarque, ou peut-être avait-il parlé avec Dianne ? Elle décida de continuer sur cette lancée :

\- Je vous sers de l'eau ? Il fronça les sourcils en lui tendant son verre, impassible.

\- Merci Williams... articula t-il gravement, comme si on lui arrachait le cœur. Quel constat amer de se voir la remercier.

L'attention de Julia se porta sur les deux qui venaient d'entrer : Morgan et Abby. Le foule s'était dispersée et ils atteignirent rapidement la cuisinière, sans faire la queue. Tout en attendant que cette dernière les serve, Abigail plaça un mot à l'oreille de l'homme, ce qui ne put échapper à l'œil de la brune. Puis elle constata que son interlocuteur observait lui aussi la scène. Il finit par détourner le regard pour tremper le mélange dans la viande et les tomates en morceaux :

\- Ils sont ensemble ? La question avait été aussi impulsive que la surprise qui s'était déroulée devant eux. Richard lui adressa un regard perplexe, puis se racla la gorge.

\- Je n'en sais rien, ça ne me regarde pas. Ils sont assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils font. La curiosité de la jeune femme fut alors piquée au vif et elle ne put s'empêcher de rebondir sur le sujet.

\- Et pour Dianne et vous ? Il fut pétrifié par la demande, et ses traits se raidirent. Alors, il avala de travers le reste de ses pâtes. Tout en toussant, le mentor se frappa la poitrine pour calmer sa toux.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Si l'on envisage qu' _ils_ sont ensemble, alors vous pouvez très bien être avec Dianne... se justifia la brune innocemment. Il esquissa une moue contrariée, puis s'obligea à répondre.

\- C'est une bonne amie, rien de plus.

La tension commençait à monter lentement et Julia s'amusa durant quelques minutes, de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait :

\- Vous ne mangez pas votre dessert ? Elle pointa du doigt la barre chocolatée.

\- Non, pour Dianne. J'ai parié sur votre départ et vous restez... Vous vous souvenez ? cracha t-il en se levant précipitamment pour quitter la table. Ne vous faites pas de films Williams, je ne suis pas avec elle.

 **…**

Elle retrouva sa maison, toujours aussi curieuse quant à la réaction du bras droit. Julia se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un thé et continuer sa lecture, confortablement couchée dans la longueur du canapé. Elle attendait à côté de sa tasse, impatiente, tout en mélangeant dans son esprit les plus brillantes des interprétations. Comme elle aimait découvrir les facettes de ceux qui l'entouraient, pour ne plus avoir à deviner leurs intentions. Et elle grappillerait tous les détails lui permettant de comprendre. Quand elle était au Sanctuaire, grâce au médecin qui lui avait apporté des précisions sur Negan, elle en avait su un peu plus sur son passé, tout en recollant certains morceaux du puzzle grâce aux bribes qu'il laissait échapper. Mais les habitants du Royaume, qui étaient-ils ? Tout en suivant les indications de Dianne, Richard avait eu des problèmes avec les Sauveurs, étaient-ils la cause de sa venue au refuge ? Quel était son lien avec eux ? Peut-être était-il avant dans un autre groupe et qu'un conflit a fini par éclater ? La jeune femme ne pouvait réellement répondre à toutes ces interrogations, et face au tempérament de l'homme, il lui était compliqué d'obtenir des informations.

Elle en profita pour ranger le désordre de la matinée et passa un coup de balai en ramassant les morceaux de la tasse en miettes.

Une fois l'eau chaude, et son thé prêt, elle prit l'anse en faisant attention à ne pas se brûler, tient, Negan lui avait fait la remarque le jour-même... pour trouver le canapé. La cheminée devant elle la narguait et si elle en avait eu la possibilité, elle aurait allumé un feu. L'humidité et l'hiver approchaient, rien de mieux que d'être au chaud devant un feu, en lisant. Toutefois, tout cela appartenait au passé et il fallait faire des concessions désormais. Sa survie oui, son confort attendrait. Julia ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait commencé quelques jours auparavant pour en reprendre la lecture et dévorer les pages: Tout commençait avec l'histoire d'un jeune homme à la recherche de sa famille, qui parcourait les villes les plus éloignées en faisant des rencontres plus ou moins importantes et dangereuses.

Lorsque la tasse fut refroidit et moins brûlante, elle la saisit pour apprécier la chaleur s'en dégageant, soudain, on frappa à la porte. Sa face s'étira sous l'appréhension de la visite, délicatement, elle se leva sans faire de bruit, pour venir ouvrir. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être Negan, d'une il n'aurait pas frappé pour s'annoncer et d'une autre, il se serait introduit directement pour lui adresser ce sourire fier et prétentieux. Mais en ouvrant, sa poitrine se serra sous la surprise :

\- Encore vous, décidément, je ne fais que vous croiser aujourd'hui !

\- Et croyez moi Williams, j'aimerais bien qu'il en soit autrement... commença Richard en se présentant dans l'entrée, les mains chargées de sacs. Je viens vous apporter vos provisions, je suis de ravitaillement à domicile cette semaine... Julia ne put retenir un gémissement amusé en voyant la mine qu'il affichait.

\- Posez ça là, ordonna t-elle ensuite en reprenant son sérieux. Elle lui montra d'un signe la table dans la cuisine.

\- Vous avez cassé quelque chose ? Il remarqua quelques morceaux encore éparpillés au sol et non ramassés par la jeune femme.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, ne faites pas attention ! clarifia t-elle en se jetant dessus pour nettoyer.

\- Je vous dérange peut-être ?

\- J'étais en train de lire. Il soupira en cherchant du regard les recoins de la pièce, pour esquiver le dialogue.

\- Évadez vous tant que vous le pouvez Williams, car lorsque c'est terminé vous ne pouvez plus revenir en arrière. Ce fut le déclic dans son esprit.

\- Vous faites référence aux Sauveurs ?

Richard se paralysa, le regard fuyant en rangeant nerveusement ses mains dans ses poches. Puis, il se redressa en tentant d'être captivé par l'environnement, tout en priant pour qu'elle ne revienne pas sur la question :

\- Ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, je sais de quoi ils sont capables. Le visage de l'homme changea presque de couleur pour pâlir doucement, en affichant des yeux peinés et brillants sous l'émotion.

\- J'aimerais ne pas en parler. Il lui lança un hochement de tête pour la persuader puis partit sans se retourner, en claquant la porte. Comme il semblait contrarié et furieux à la fois.

Oh non, il ne s'en sortirait pas comme cela, s'il devait continuer à la malmener, alors elle se devait de trouver des réponses et comprendre. Ainsi, Julia le suivit discrètement, tout en restant en retrait. Afin de ne pas se faire repérer, elle mima un intérêt particulier pour les stands de légumes, entourant la rue principale, non sans lâcher du regard Richard. Il marchait rapidement et prit la voiture pour partir sur les routes et s'arrêter non loin du Royaume. La jeune femme trottina, en voyant le véhicule s'éloigner à grande vitesse, mais elle ne perdit pas espoir et continua son chemin, pour le retrouver garé sur le bas-côté. Elle devait être à une vingtaine de minutes du refuge, à pied, les arbres envahissaient le paysage. Puis, tout en pénétrant dans la forêt, elle écarta les branchages de son visage pour distinguer où se trouvait celui qu'elle cherchait. Son attention se porta sur les éventuelles traces au sol, les feuilles avaient été écrasées par endroits. Julia était sur la bonne voie, quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un camping-car hors d'usage. Elle resta hébétée, plantée à se questionner sur son utilité. La brune s'approcha à tâtons, presque baissée pour ne pas être démasquée. Les rideaux étaient baissés, mais la lumière en sortant lui permit de constater l'ombre de son mentor. _Il_ s'y était enfermé. Alors, soulagée et l'ayant enfin retrouvé, elle soupira en prenant place sur une souche terreuse. La jeune femme attendit alors le bon moment pour se lancer, et mettre les choses au clair avec Richard. Car une fois les réponses obtenues, elle pourrait se concentrer sur Negan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël :D**

 **Je remercie comme toujours les vues et reviews qui font super plaisir !**

 **J'avais prévu un certain nombre de chapitres, mais je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas envie de terminer cette fiction, surtout qu'il n'y aura sûrement pas de suite donc.. Encore pleins de chapitres en prévisions ;) Pas envie de dire au-revoir à Julia.. et Negan et toute la clique ha !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un bruit de craquement résonna dans sa mémoire. Julia ouvrit les yeux, se demandant durant une seconde ce qu'elle faisait à l'extérieur, assise sur une souche délabrée. Elle venait de s'assoupir, les yeux encore embués par la fatigue. Le bruit se renouvela et elle se retourna vivement pour déterminer sa provenance: un rôdeur se tenait devant elle, un bras arraché, marchant à demi contorsionné sur le côté. La jeune femme se releva en sursaut sous la frayeur, puis chercha un recours. Mais rien, hormis des feuilles éparpillées au sol ne pouvaient la défendre. Alors, elle s'avança vers lui pour, une fois à sa hauteur, lui balancer son poing au visage. La puissance du coup projeta la moitié de la face en morceaux, alors que la peau flasque se répandait sur ses phalanges. Elle referma sa paume et la fixa avec dégoût, pour ensuite l'essuyer en la secouant dans le vide. La carcasse s'effondra, ses os craquant en un crissement lugubre. Julia fut soulagée, se retrouver nez à nez avec la chose lui avait foutu une peur bleue et par réflexe maternel, inconsciemment, elle passa une main protectrice sur son ventre encore plat. Le corps du rôdeur était près du grillage qui séparait la zone sécurisée du Royaume, de la zone non nettoyée, et la jeune femme vit dans l'épaisse clôture, un trou béant, permettant aux créatures de s'engouffrer. Sa poitrine cognait encore fortement, et le temps de se calmer, elle se tourna vers le camping-car de Richard. Combien de temps s'était-elle assoupie ? Etait-il encore à l'intérieur ? D'une enjambée rapide, elle atteignit, tête haute la porte, pour se stopper une fois lui faisant face. Si son mentor s'y trouvait encore, elle allait devoir apprendre à lui tenir tête, pour obtenir des réponses. Son bras se leva lentement pour venir frapper timidement contre la paroi. Aucune réponse, c'était toujours la même chose. Ainsi, quand elle voulu réitérer le geste, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas fermement verrouillée. La curiosité la prenant, la jeune femme poussa la porte pour passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement:

\- Richard ? Elle fit un pas dans l'enceinte, sentant le poids de son corps sous les suspensions du véhicule. Richard, vous êtes là ? Il ne répondit pas.

Mais captée par cette nouvelle quête, Julia entra directement, prête à s'attendre à la réaction du bras droit. Toutefois, ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée et elle pila dans l'entrée du camping-car, près d'un canapé miteux. L'homme était là, assit en face contre le mur, dans un état minable. Dans ses mains se trouvait une bouteille de rhum, qu'il avalait depuis un moment déjà. Sa nuque était en arrière, reposant contre l'épaisseur de la paroi, quant à son regard, il semblait vide, délaissé en direction d'un recoin de la pièce. La jeune femme le toisa, étonnée, puis commença doucement pour le sortir de sa rêverie:

\- Richard, que faites vous là ?

\- J'oublie, répondit-il en amenant le goulot à ses lèvres.

Elle aperçu des stocks de vivres, déposés dans un coin: des bouteilles d'eau, des packs de lait, des boîtes de conserves et des caisses de légumes frais. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une petite réserve. Ainsi, elle vint s'adosser près de l'homme, son épaule reposant contre le mur, les bras croisés. Son regard n'avait pas changé, et même sa présence ne le sortait réellement de son mutisme. Richard semblait ailleurs, dans un autre univers, ayant pour seule compagnie, sa bouteille:

\- Oublier le passé revient à tirer un trait sur notre existence, c'est la seule chose qui nous relie à nos souvenirs et nous permettent de nous accrocher... Il bascula brusquement sa face vers elle et la dévisagea.

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Croyez-vous être le seul à avoir souffert ?

\- Souffert de la sorte, oui.

Le voyant petit à petit se livrer et lui confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Julia se rapprocha et vint s'agenouiller. La proximité et la figure moins agressive que d'habitude, elle put y voir des détails lui étant encore inconnus jusqu'ici: ses yeux bleus étaient plus clairs qu'à l'ordinaire et étaient mélangés d'une couleur vert d'eau, ses traits étaient rudement dessinés et son sillon nasal particulièrement délimité. Ses cheveux en brosse étaient parsemés de filaments gris, trahissant son âge. Les cernes s'étaient installées et lui donnaient une mine abattue, comme il avait l'air triste:

\- Racontez moi Richard, lui demanda t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas l'enflammer.

Il la fixa, le regard ému. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, ayant assez d'espace pour laisser le liquide alcoolisé lui brûler la gorge. Puis, ses yeux s'humidifièrent alors qu'il visualisait les images, s'encourageant à prendre la parole. Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un son, il bégaya, les mots sortant difficilement:

\- J'avais un groupe avant... commença t-il en perdant de nouveau son regard dans le vide. Nous étions une petite communauté à vivre en harmonie, luttant contre les morts qui marchent. Il s'arrêta brutalement et la défia d'un regard incertain. Les larmes montant, elles restèrent logées au creux de ses globes avant de rouler doucement le long de ses joues rugueuses. J'avais une famille...

\- Continuez... l'encouragea t-elle en voyant ses pleurs le libérer enfin.

\- Nous n'étions pas nombreux, peut-être une vingtaine, j'étais chargé de veiller sur eux. Un jour, alors que je sortais de chez moi, des hommes à motos sont arrivés, faisant gronder leurs moteurs avec prétention. Puis ils sont venus jusqu'à moi... Ils n'avaient pas l'air amicaux, alors j'ai pris les devants en leur demandant la raison de leur présence. Son regard changeait au fur et à mesure du discours, en se transformant, glacial. Il commençait à gesticuler dans tous les sens sous l'effet de l'alcool, le ton montant sous la haine qui l'envahissait. Ils étaient cinq, le premier s'est retourné vers ses semblables et s'est mit à ricaner, j'ai alors posé ma main sur mon poignard, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Mais j'étais marine auparavant, entraîné à me battre, mais dans un but précis et non gratuitement. Je l'ai questionné de nouveau, et il m'a déclaré méprisant et sûr de lui « Donnez nous la moitié de vos provisions, ou nous vous tuons ». Sur le coup, j'ai ris également, croyant davantage à une blague qu'autre chose, mais quand il m'asséna un violent coup dans le ventre, j'ai compris qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour rire. « Nous n'avons pratiquement rien, même pas de quoi nourrir notre groupe entier », lui ai-je répondu suppliant, mais il a ricané, encore et toujours avec ce même aspect hautain. Alors, il a continué à me ruer de coups, me laissant au sol et me frappant le corps de sa botte, qu'il me balançait sans scrupules. Les autres ont dégainé leurs armes et ont tiré dans le tas, tuant les habitants qui observaient la scène autour de nous. Sa voix diminua pour se taire un court instant, les larmes ne cessaient de couler, parcourant sa peau, mais quand il reprit son récit, à ce moment précis, il éclata en sanglot et se cacha de ses mains. Julia vint le réconforter en enlaçant son épaule, suite à ses déclarations douloureuses. J'avais le visage qui traînait dans la boue, continua t-il, et j'ai entendu un cri. Je l'ai vu empoigner ma femme par les cheveux, suivit de mon fils, pour les emmener dans notre maison. Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais incapable de courir sous la violence qu'il m'avait infligé. Et j'entendais les hurlements de ma femme qui m'appelait au secours. Je me suis alors relevé difficilement, en me tenant les cotes, que ce salaud m'avait cassé... et j'ai trottiné jusqu'à la porte. Richard se stoppa et but une énième gorgée de rhum, en ruminant, dévasté. Des coups de feu, deux coups de feu ont retenti... _Un, deux_... et j'ai compris. Ils sont sortis, comme si de rien n'était et m'ont bousculé, m'arrachant un cri de douleur en me percutant. J'étais dans un état déplorable. Je n'avais même pas la force de m'occuper d'eux, j'étais détruis, mais je tentais de ne pas penser au pire. J'ai monté les escaliers en m'agrippant à la rambarde, puis une fois devant la chambre, lorsque je vis la porte ouverte et une masse au sol, je fus paralysé. J'étais incapable de bouger, presque accroupi sous la douleur qui me dévorait les entrailles, mais je devais savoir, je devais m'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, que tout ce que je voyais n'était pas réel. Alors, lentement, j'ai poussé un peu plus la porte et je les ai vu. Il planta son regard clair dans celui de la jeune femme, j'ai vu leur corps sans vie. Ma femme était allongée sur le lit, la robe tâchée par le sang. Quant à mon fils, il était couché, ventre au sol, une balle dans le crâne... J'ai tout perdu à cause d'eux, à cause de mon refus de les écouter... La suite de ses paroles se perdirent en un son irrégulier et inaudible sous sa voix chevrotante. _Ils_ ont pris ma famille.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, articula Julia calmement, sentant elle aussi la tristesse la gagner. Le voir dans un tel état était inimaginable et désolant. Ses mains tremblaient et avaient désormais du mal à saisir la bouteille, dorénavant presque vide. Il releva soudainement la face, pour, dans un élan d'impulsivité, se rapprocher d'elle. Il la scrutait intensément, laissant un frisson parcourir son échine.

\- Mais vous Williams, murmura t-il, quand je vous regarde, vous _lui_ ressemblez tellement... Il amena discrètement sa main, dont les doigts vinrent s'enrouler autour d'une de ses mèches. Il détaillait son visage avec attention, puis, tout en caressant ses cheveux, reprit l'esprit ailleurs. Lorsque je vous vois, j'ai l'impression de _la_ retrouver... Ma femme avait les mêmes cheveux... Vous faite revivre son image avec une telle aisance. Vous voir me fait chaud au cœur Williams, tout en me détruisant de l'intérieur... Il se perdait dans son monologue, la jeune femme le ramena sur terre en se retirant avec précaution.

\- Vous ne devez pas noyer votre chagrin de cette façon...

\- Et qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ? Il hoqueta en se tenant au mur, puis masqua son malaise en balançant sa nuque contre.

\- Dans un premier temps, rectifia la jeune femme, vous devriez arrêter de boire cette bouteille ! Elle lui attrapa des mains, alors qu'il l'empoignait avec fermeté.

\- Non, laissez la moi, encore une dernière fois... tenta t-il de garder en la levant jusqu'à sa bouche.

\- Non Richard ! insista t-elle en tirant un peu plus, lui arrachant enfin.

Le mentor se recroquevilla sur lui-même en ramenant ses jambes jusqu'à son corps, puis, après quelques minutes de silence, il grimaça en se tordant, les mains sur l'estomac:

\- Je crois que je vais vomir... Julia prit les devants et se leva en attrapant son bras et le forcer à la suivre.

\- Venez, allongez vous sur le canapé, vous reposer vous fera du bien...

Il suivit les directives et prit place dans les coussins, en s'allongeant dans la longueur. Ses pieds dépassaient et il croisa les bras pour se réchauffer. La nuit était tombée et la jeune femme devina son état en cherchant du regard de quoi le couvrir. Alors, elle fouina dans le camping-car en retournant le placard, pour en dénicher une couverture. Là, elle l'amena contre le corps somnolent de l'homme et, après un dernier regard navré, prit le chemin de la sortie. Cependant, Richard ne dormait pas tout à fait et il agrippa fermement son poignet, en entrelaçant ses doigts autour, la retenant avec force:

\- Restez... Elle eut un mouvement de recul, surprise par la demande. Restez s'il vous plaît, avoua t-il les paupières closes.

Elle acquiesça avec pitié et se laissa tomber au sol pour s'asseoir contre l'accoudoir et s'assoupir après tant d'émotions.

 **…**

Quand elle se réveilla, son mentor n'était plus endormi près d'elle, et elle le chercha nerveusement en se retournant. Elle le trouva juste dans l'entrée, en train de ranger des bouteilles de lait dans des caisses, qu'il allait ensuite amener au refuge:

\- Bien dormi ? lui demanda t-il prudemment, avec douceur, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille.

\- Bien. Il afficha un regard fuyant devant sa réponse évasive.

\- Écoutez... reprit-il dans le but de s'expliquer, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal hier, je n'étais pas bien... Oubliez tout ce que je vous ai dis, d'accord ? Elle le dévisageait, déçue de constater qu'il n'assumait pas ses dires. Je n'aurais jamais dû me confier à vous comme cela, c'était inapproprié de ma part...

Il lui lança un regard interrogatif, elle hocha la tête pour le rassurer:

\- Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de Negan ? demanda t-elle méfiante, faisant référence à son passé.

\- Comment le connaissez vous ?

\- Tout le monde connaît Negan... Elle eut une sueur froide en pensant qu'il ait compris sa véritable nature. Richard soupira, il entama la réflexion, l'esprit torturé.

\- Non, ce n'était pas lui... Elle fut rassurée. Je ne l'ai jamais recroisé, même lors des missions _RS_...

\- Alors comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agissait des Sauveurs ?

\- Parce que je le sais, conclut-il sèchement. Je _le_ tuerai de mes propres mains lorsque je le retrouverai...

Puis, il se leva, les yeux humides sous la sensibilité et partit en direction du Royaume:

\- Richard ! lança alors Julia en se jetant à l'extérieur. Il se retourna, le visage lumineux sous l'espoir.

\- Oui ?

\- Il y a un trou dans le grillage... elle lui montra de la main l'emplacement, savez-vous où je peux trouver des outils pour arranger ça ? Le laisser permet aux rôdeurs d'entrer dans le périmètre...

\- Demandez à Morgan, il passe son temps à bricoler et rafistoler ce qui est endommagé, il pourra certainement vous aider.

Trouver Morgan, voilà ce qui lui restait à faire après ce moment riche en révélations. Elle prit le chemin du retour, quand son regard fut interpellé par un vieux vélo, adossé sur le côté du camping-car. A moitié enseveli sous la végétation, elle déblaya ce qui l'empêchait de l'atteindre pour le saisir et terminer sa route en pédalant, de quoi aller plus vite.

Une fois arrivée, elle le laissa traîner à l'extérieur, juste avant le grand portail, qui s'ouvrit lorsqu'elle fut en face. Tout était rapide et elle voulait réparer la clôture afin d'éviter les dégâts que les morts occasionnaient. Un nouveau cadavre n'arrangerait rien et il ne fallait pas laisser une telle chose se produire. Elle se retourna vers l'un des gardes, qui venait de la dépasser, pour lui demander poliment:

\- Savez-vous où se trouve Morgan ? Il haussa les épaules, désintéressé.

\- Chez lui ? Puis, après réflexion, continua d'un ton plus conciliant, allez-voir près du kiosque, il y entraîne le jeune Ben au maniement du bâton.

Ainsi, elle le remercia d'un large sourire et s'y précipita, pour le trouver en plein combat avec le jeune homme. Quand ce dernier la vit, elle baissa automatiquement la tête, de peur qu'il ne réagisse comme Tom. L'homme arrêta et baissa sa garde en posant l'arme, délicatement au sol:

\- Julia ! Je suis content de vous voir, que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'aimerais vous demander un service. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant la raison.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de grave ?

\- Grave si je n'interviens pas... Avez-vous une pince, ainsi que du fil de grillage ? J'aimerais réparer une clôture, plus loin.

\- Bien sûr ! Il afficha une figure rassurée, ses yeux rieurs témoignaient son affection, suivez moi, je vais vous donner tout cela.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il dénicha dans son garage une malle dans laquelle était rangée des outils de bricolage. Il commença en lui tendant:

\- Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Parfait, je vous remercie Morgan, que ferais-je sans vous ! ironisa t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. L'homme ricana chaudement puis lui fit un signe courtois de tête, mimant la nécessité de s'entraider par de tels moments.

Julia le quitta ensuite pour reprendre son vélo et retrouver le camping-car. La route était sûre et elle pédala moins vite qu'à l'allée, se reposant en observant la forêt autour d'elle. Elle se demanda si Richard venait souvent s'abriter dans le véhicule pour soulager sa tristesse, et s'il y était revenu depuis. Sa triste histoire l'avait touché et elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'un lourd passé le hantait, en en étant elle-même la cible sans s'en rendre compte. Sur le coup, elle s'en voulu, lui rappelant l'image de sa femme décédée, et se promit de se montrer plus compréhensive face à son comportement étrange.

Quand elle arriva sur les lieux, la jeune femme sauta de la bicyclette et la jetant à terre, puis bondit à l'emplacement du grillage. Là, elle se saisit des ustensiles et commença à couper des tiges de fil métallique, qu'elle enroula ensuite autour de la plaie, pour la refermer. Alors qu'elle commençait à voir son travail aboutir, au bout de plusieurs minutes, concentrée dans le silence des bois l'entourant, elle sentit une présence:

 _\- Toc-toc-toc_ , prononça un homme en frappant le grillage d'une masse rigide.

La brune se retourna, inquiète en cherchant celui qui approchait, mais personne ne se présentait derrière elle. Ce fut lorsqu'elle reprit son occupation, tête basse, quelle sursauta, en voyant d'épaisses bottes noires lui faire face, derrière la barrière:

\- Negan ! siffla t-elle une main sur la poitrine pour calmer la légère appréhension, tu m'as fait peur !

\- Paraît que c'est l'effet que je fais une fois un pied en dehors du pieu. Il se mit à rire, en agrippant le grillage de ses doigts.

\- Même là tu n'es pas tendre. Tu dois absolument partir, on pourrait nous voir...

\- Tu ne veux pas officialiser ? lui demanda t-il hilare, d'un ton grotesque. Madame Negan...

\- Richard pourrait nous voir... L'homme en cuir leva un sourcil douteux.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est là dedans ? Il lui montra le camping-car, amer. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous de si bon matin ici... Le grognement qu'il émit la fit frémir, tandis que son regard devenait sombre. Merde ! lâcha t-il en tapant son pied au sol, t'étais dedans aussi, bordel Julia, ne me déçois pas hein...

\- Tais-toi ! Je répare la clôture que tu as éventré pour pouvoir t'infiltrer dans le Royaume.

\- Moi ? Voyons, se moqua t-il, je ne suis pas le genre de type qui se permet d'entrer chez les gens comme ça...

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? le coupa t-elle sur ses gardes, en tentant de reprendre le dessus.

\- Je suis venu pour toi...

\- Dis moi la vérité !

Il engouffra son visage dans le grillage pour la toiser ardemment, puis, il posa Lucille au sol et afficha un sourire fiévreux:

\- Je suis venu pour toi... car je veux que tu viennes avec moi au Sanctuaire aujourd'hui...

\- Hors de question. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et lui adressa un sourire mesquin. Puis, il se baissa pour passer son bras dans le trou encore béant et atteindre sa main, qu'il empoigna pour la tirer vers lui.

\- Pas le choix, tu viens avec moi, j'ai envie de ta putain de présence, et cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui te ramène... Mais ne t'en fais pas, la belle Cendrillon sera de retour avant minuit, je m'y engage, ha !

\- Lâche moi.

\- C'est ce que tu me disais avant aussi, mais cette putain de chatte sauvage a fini par se montrer docile, alors cesse de me montrer les crocs tu veux. Julia fit un geste brusque en tentant de se délivrer de sa poigne, puis, violemment lui écrasa le pied. Il la lâcha sur le coup.

\- Bordel ! rugit-il en la voyant prendre la fuite. T'aimes quand je te cours après on dirait... Mais quand je te chope, là c'est une autre histoire.

La jeune femme couru le long du grillage en priant pour que Richard soit dans les parages. Il avait passé la journée entière à boire, enfermé dans sa caravane et voilà qu'elle avait besoin de lui, et il n'était pas présent. A bout de souffle, elle finit par ralentir sa course en trottinant, ses doigts balayant la clôture désespérément. Mais quand elle sentit une masse s'abattre sur elle pour la plaquer au sol, elle comprit qu'elle devait se plier. Une fois de plus, elle avait échoué. Julia tomba au sol, à plat ventre, ses mains la retenant dans sa chute. La douleur qui la transperça sur le coup se dissipa lentement, au fur et à mesure des minutes qui défilaient :

\- Tu vas où comme ça ? jeta l'homme en immobilisant ses jambes en enroulant les siennes autour. Je suis plutôt sympa comme mec, je te ramène ce soir... Alors ne viens pas me faire chier c'est clair. Puis, il vint s'aplatir un peu plus contre elle. Son poids l'écrasait alors qu'elle geignait en se tortillant dans tous les sens pour qu'il la libère. Il plongea sa face dans ses cheveux, dont le parfum l'enivra. Arrête de gesticuler comme ça, tu veux... sinon je te relève d'une traite et je te prends contre ce putain d'arbre. T'as pas envie d'avoir des putains de bleus hein... et j'ai pas envie de te bousiller.

Mais elle continuait en frappant frénétiquement ses pieds contre le sol. Volontairement ou pas, même en se sachant prisonnière de son corps, elle continuait à le provoquer. Et il se pressait contre elle, le visage à quelques centimètres de sa figure, la respiration tiède venant percuter sa joue. Negan poussa un long gémissement en agrippant ses épaules, son buste terminant de s'étaler contre elle. Puis, il se redressa, les mains appuyant entre ses omoplates. Son dos se cambra sous l'agitation, Julia arracha des brindilles d'herbe, qu'elle froissa dans sa paume sous la tension. Ses hormones lui jouaient des tours. Quant au meneur, les pupilles dilatées sous la satisfaction de la voir si soumise, il esquissa une mine frustrée :

\- Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais de me débattre comme une garce... marmonna t-il brûlant, t'as beau essayer de me faire des coups en douce, c'est moi qui finis par te baiser à chaque fois. Puis, quand elle sembla enfin détendue, il releva sa tête en empoignant son menton, bien, maintenant tu vas m'écouter et monter dans cette voiture, tant que je me contrôle et que je ne sors pas _ma_ batte... Il n'obtint pour seule réponse qu'un hochement de tête fébrile.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva debout, Julia s'occupait à le dévisager en dépoussiérant ses vêtements. Du coin de l'œil, elle l'observait, son jean trop large qui habillait ses longues jambes minces, maintenant un torse enveloppé dans le blouson en cuir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il joua le jeu en ouvrant sa veste, cherchant à trouver un peu d'air, en remettant convenablement son foulard. Une fois fait, Negan se trémoussa devant elle, avant de partir soudainement dans un profond fou rire, se retenant à un arbre sous l'euphorie. A l'étroit, il pointa son pantalon sombre du bout du doigt :

\- Ha ! gueula t-il hilare en essayant de reprendre son souffle, Julia chérie, mince alors, regarde l'effet que tu me fais, j'ai une trique d'enfer ! Je suis sûr que je pourrais _lui_ enrouler du barbelé autour et l'appeler Lucille numéro deux... Elle ferait un sacré carnage hein. Il afficha un regard prétentieux, quand son visage devint subitement sombre et ses yeux auparavant excités sous l'amusement devinrent terrifiant. Je te remercie pour ce putain de cadeau, gronda t-il, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire, alors tu arrête de me résister, tu avance et tu monte dans cette satané caisse !

 **…**

Une fois calmé et la face moins sévère, il l'avait mené jusqu'à sa voiture, en lui empoignant la main, la tenant fermement comme si elle était une enfant en train de traverser la rue. Le véhicule était garé près d'un chemin, camouflé dans les épais branchages des arbres. Negan la laissa passer devant en soulevant les feuilles encombrantes. La révérence exagérée qu'il fit quand elle le devança lui arracha une moue méprisante :

\- Souris ! lui lança t-il en élançant ses bras dans les airs, tu vas revoir ta copine Alice... car non, je ne l'ai pas buté. Voyons, je ne suis pas si monstrueux... En plus elle me prépare des gâteaux, un vrai régal... faudra que tu goûtes, il n'y a pas meilleure cuisinière !

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ?

\- Jamais ! pouffa t-il, c'est un arrangement qu'on a fini par mettre en place. Elle me fait à bouffer et en échange, j'arrête de la sauter. Comme je suis réglo, c'est terminé, je ne la touche plus... de toute façon, ça n'a jamais été l'éclate entre nous. Mais tant mieux pour moi, j'en avais marre de voir sa gueule impassible et frigide. Et tant pis pour elle ! Tu vois, je suis vraiment un mec cool, qui connaît les bonnes manières !

Le meneur continua son manège en lui ouvrant la portière, la toisant avec cet éternel sourire enjoué. Ainsi, quand il prit place à son tour sur le siège en cuir, il se tourna vers elle pour lui embrasser le front amusé :

\- On va faire des putains de parents tu ne penses pas... Il caressait sa barbe drue, déjà loin dans ses pensées. Cette chose qui grandit en toi, c'est la finalité de notre relation, c'est un peu de moi, en toi. Et un peu de moi en toi, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que je t'appartiens un peu plus ? articula t-elle sèchement. Negan balança sa tête en arrière, rayonnant.

\- Exactement ! insista t-il sur chaque syllabe. T'as tout compris Julia chérie, je ne peux rien te cacher. Avec cet enfant, tu ne peux plus le nier, tu es ma femme... Il s'esclaffa de nouveau en frappant le volant sous la nervosité. Tu te rends compte, il a fallu d'une seule et unique nuit pour que je te mette en cloque, alors que Sherry elle... J'ai beau me donner à fond, à chaque fois, que dalle ! Et heureusement... elle n'est pas faite pour avoir un gosse. C'est plus le genre de nana à se dandiner devant des connards comme moi, tu vois... Alors que toi, toi t'es les deux ! Elle ne lui répondit pas, t'es difficile en ce qui concerne les compliments, faut que je fasse gaffe à ce que je te dis, c'est ça ? continua t-il boudeur. Il ne lâchait pas l'affaire et se lança alors dans le même discours, les yeux rieurs. Je suis sacrément content que tu reviennes à la maison, ça me rappelle le bon temps, tu te souviens ? Il se mordit la lèvre en démarrant.

\- Oui, lâcha la jeune femme en fixant droit devant elle.

\- Oui ? C'est tout ce dont tu te souviens ? Je n'aurais pas besoin de te faire visiter... Negan éclata de rire en commençant une marche arrière, embourbant doucement les pneus dans la terre, au sol. Il pila sauvagement en venant se rapprocher d'elle pour lui chuchoter, je vais te présenter mon nouvel invité, et si tu es sage, tu pourras même lui parler.

\- Tais-toi et roule. Elle ne réfléchissait plus à ses actes, se contentant de lui ordonner ses envies, alors, il s'appliquait étrangement. Comme elle espérait qu'il suive ses directives sans changer brutalement de comportement, comme à son habitude.

\- T'es si pressée que ça ? Sa voix suave vint à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie, il continua charmeur, putain alors si t'es si impatiente, t'imagine l'état dans lequel je suis ! J'ai un service à te demander... rien de bien méchant. On va jouer sur du donnant-donnant, hein ma belle. Je te donne ce que tu veux, et en échange, tu exécutes ce que moi je veux, comme ça, tout le monde est gagnant !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- On en reparle une fois arrivés, tu veux. Il s'étira en étendant son bras autour de l'appui tête de la jeune femme. Ah, quel pied, il fait beau, pas de cadavres dégueulasses en vue... Mes gars vont être contents de te voir, mais ne te laisse pas faire, ils sont toujours aussi cons et ça ne s'arrange pas ! Et faut aussi que je te montre mes quartiers, j'ai changé quelques trucs...

\- Roule ! reprit la brune en tentant de l'ignorer, car plus vite elle serait au Sanctuaire, et plus vite elle pourrait en réchapper.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand on se comprend tous les deux... Je te retrouve enfin avec ton caractère de peste, merde j'adore ! prononça t-il en s'accoudant au côté de la portière, un sourire mutin en coin. Ça va te faire du bien de quitter ces paysans pour retrouver la véritable vie... Ouais Julia, je peux te l'assurer, ça va te faire le plus grand bien. La journée allait être longue en compagnie de celui qui la répugnait, tout comme l'attirait.

* * *

 **Petit indice sur le chapitre suivant, il se passera au Sanctuaire, centré sur Negan et Julia.. (difficile de deviner hein.. haha ^^). Bon, elle devrait y retrouver tout le monde: Alice, Simon, Dwight et même Daryl :)**

 **On se retrouve en 2017 !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente année ! :)**

 **Le premier chapitre de 2017.. haha, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, car pas facile à rédiger, d'où la petite attente.. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La voiture avançait doucement, le toit du Sanctuaire se dessinant de plus en plus devant la jeune femme. Au fil des souvenirs qui remontaient, Julia se crispait sur son siège et détourna alors le regard. La boule qui naissait dans le fond de son ventre la fit grimacer et la désagréable sensation ne cessait au fur et à mesure de l'approche. Negan semblait concentré, il fixait droit devant lui, la mine renfermée. Ses traits étaient sévères et sinistres, non, il ne fallait pas le déranger. A quoi pensait-il ? La plupart du temps, lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de la jeune femme, il affichait un visage réjouit. La fin du trajet continua en silence, la brune n'osant prendre la parole et venir perturber le calme régnant. L'oppression entre son bourreau et sa personne l'étouffait, quant aux portières de métal les encerclant, elle ferma les yeux pour prier leur arrivée rapidement. Mais quand ils se présentèrent devant le portail, dépassant les rôdeurs enchaînés qui gardaient l'entrée, Negan jeta un ordre à ses hommes, puis se dérida complètement. Julia le dévisageait étonnée, cette manie de changer constamment d'émotions, elle ne s'y ferait jamais. Que lui réservait-il alors, désormais de bonne humeur ? Ainsi, le meneur commença à siffloter une mélodie, rictus au coin des lèvres, de plus en plus élargit. Une fois au point mort, il bondit hors du véhicule, sans lui adresser le moindre signe et vint soudainement lui ouvrir la porte, en une politesse exagérée :

\- Si Madame Negan veut bien descendre... s'exclama t-il en lui tendant une main courtoise, main qu'elle fut obligée de saisir. Ses doigts se resserrèrent avec douceur autour de sa paume, et elle se sentit tirée avec force, presque soulevée de la voiture. Elle reprit l'équilibre, en s'agrippant à son épaule, nous sommes arrivés ma belle, continua t-il mutin, suis-moi.

L'homme prit ensuite la direction du hangar, la démarche volontaire, une main dans la poche. La jeune femme le suivit du regard un instant, un tas de questions fusant dans son esprit. Le retour au Sanctuaire lui faisait ressentir des émotions qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé retrouver, et la réalité fut amère :

\- Bordel, tu te ramène ! grogna gentiment le meneur sans se retourner. Alors, elle enclencha le pas, la gorge nouée sous les interrogations.

Il poussa la porte en fer avec une facilité remarquable, puis, alors qu'il se pavanait l'air de rien en parcourant l'entrepôt, les regards se figèrent dans sa direction. Negan passa le centre, presque adulé: il perturba alors le combat se déroulant sur le moment. Suivi de sa fidèle épouse, il méprisait hautainement les Sauveurs en les ignorant, s'autorisant une attention sur sa personne entière. Comme il aimait se savoir observé de la sorte, surtout en bonne compagnie. Cependant, quand Julia pressa le pas pour se rassurer de sa présence et se rapprocher de lui, la situation changea brutalement. Le meneur ressentit aussitôt qu'elle captait la foule et il n'apprécia pas les yeux roulants que montraient ses gars, la langue presque pendue, tandis qu'il se dirigeait jusqu'à ses quartiers. Instinctivement, il se retourna et attrapa la femme par le bras pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il faisait des jaloux et il continuerai. Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de réagir et laissa échapper une douce lamentation. Julia était à lui, et seulement à lui. Certains commencèrent à siffler sous l'adrénaline de la scène, d'autres à retourner à leurs occupations de peur des représailles. Comme _elle_ se sentait en proie face à des vautours, attendant que le lion finisse son repas. Puis, Negan continua sa route en saisissant sa taille, la collant contre sa hanche afin de protéger son trophée. Les Sauveurs étaient de plus en plus cons et ils ne changeaient pas, _il_ l'avait prévenu :

\- Le spectacle est terminé bande de salopards, alors arrêtez de mater ma putain de femme, c'est clair ? balança t-il colérique, en entendant les chuchotements des hommes dans son dos. Vous ne voulez pas me voir en colère hein... Il balança Lucille sur son épaule en guise de démonstration.

Personne ne répondit et il hocha la tête en ricanant, devinant les réticences soudaines. Il fallait rester le chef ici, et leur montrer la voie à suivre, la crainte et le respect étant ses maîtres mots. Avant de s'engouffrer un peu plus dans l'usine, il tomba sur l'un de ses bras droit, Dwight :

\- Tient D. ! lança t-il enjoué, tu tombes bien... Apporte moi à bouffer dans mes appartements, tu veux. Il porta sa main au menton, indécis, des olives, ouais, apporte moi des putains d'olives avec un assortiment de fruits frais, que tu auras coupé avec amour. Amicalement, il tapota son dos, laissant à l'homme balafré une désagréable impression d'être contrôlé. T'es un bon gars Dwight.

 **...**

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le grand corridor strié, Julia se paralysa brusquement. Ses appartements étaient au bout, ils y étaient presque. Les détails, elle se rappelait, mais les sensations, elle avait préféré les oublier. Elle se souvint alors de la fois où il s'était montré particulièrement violent, tétanisant ses muscles d'un simple regard. Ses pas se firent lents et traînèrent au sol. Afin de ne pas tomber, elle se plaqua un peu plus contre lui, sentant sa main la maintenir fermement. Jamais elle ne pourrait quitter ses bras, alors que son épaule appuyait volontairement dans sa direction, afin qu'elle soit davantage prise au piège de son étreinte. Toutefois, ils continuaient d'avancer, le meneur affichant un sourire satisfait alors qu'il voyait enfin le bout du tunnel. Soudain, l'ampoule éclairant le couloir commença à faire des siennes et les clignotements qu'elle émit le fit arrêter sa marche. Il releva la tête et y jeta un œil attentif. La lumière s'éteignit pour se rallumer aussitôt. Negan poussa un gémissement plaintif :

\- Va falloir penser à changer cette merde avant qu'elle ne rende l'âme... Ils furent de plus, plongés dans le noir durant une seconde. C'est que ça pourrait faire flipper hein... dans les films d'horreur, lorsque l'ampoule grésille, c'est que le tueur est dans le coin, termina t-il taquin. Mais le tueur est juste à côté de toi, alors tu n'as pas besoin d'être sur tes gardes ma belle. Un frisson la parcouru.

Une fois dans ses appartements, la jeune femme prit le temps d'observer les alentours, comme si elle avait quitté le Sanctuaire la veille. Et elle avait l'impression de s'imprégner du lieu, pour une seconde fois. La chair de poule revint et ses poils se dressèrent de nouveau, alors qu'il refermait la porte qu'il prit soin de verrouiller. Non, il lui tournait le dos, elle ne voyait pas sa face mais l'imaginait très bien. Son corps réagissait et elle y entoura ses bras, par réflexe :

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose peut-être ? J'ai du whisky, du whisky et... il plongea dans une réflexion grossière, du whisky ! Mais comme tu n'y a pas droit, annonça t-il en pointant son ventre du doigt, je te sers de l'eau.

Le temps de partir dans la petite cuisine reculée, il revint aussi vite avec le verre rempli. Il lui tendit d'une main confiante. Là, la jeune femme l'empoigna pour commencer à boire d'une traite, déshydratée depuis quelques heures :

\- Hé ! Doucement, tu vas t'étouffer ! la corrigea t-il. Vas-y lentement tu veux, et fais durer le plaisir.

Dwight vint frapper à la porte, le plateau demandé aux mains. Negan ouvrit, pour le saisir et lui lancer, dédaigneux, avant de refermer lourdement :

\- Je te remercie D., j'ai plus besoin de toi, tu peux te barrer.

Le meneur posa le tout sur la table et en profita pour piocher dans l'assiette, picorant sous les yeux de la jeune femme :

\- Sers toi, lui proposa t-il en mastiquant nerveusement. Elle n'avait pas faim, et l'estomac noué, refusa en une grimace légère.

Les quartiers du meneur, un lieu qu'elle avait fréquenté et appris à apprécier, sur le tard. Rien n'avait changé, le mobilier était toujours à la même place, hormis quelques tableaux aux murs et une statue, élancée fièrement sur un chevet dans un coin. Représentée nue selon la tradition grecque, elle ne manqua pas de fasciner la nouvelle venue. L'art devenait rare désormais, et l'apprécier en était tout autant un privilège. Negan remarqua sa surprise et vint à sa rencontre, flatté :

\- Une putain de belle statue hein... Il effleura du bout du doigt le marbre, il est plutôt beau mec, ajouta t-il en riant. T'as vu ces abdos ! Il imita la pause en faisant ressortir ses muscles, se contractant sous l'effort. Sur le coup, Julia ne put retenir un sourire. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis, je lui ressemble ? Il avait l'air plus imposant, mais tellement moins naturel, que ça en frôlait le ridicule. Elle ne put se retenir et éclata de rire sous l'absurdité de la scène. Oh ! Je te fais marrer, c'est déjà ça... Tu vois, tu commences à te décoincer ! L'homme reprit son sérieux et s'adossa au mur, j'ai trouvé ce type à poil dans une baraque de luxe, vers le Sud...

\- Apollon, renchérit la femme, la mine toujours aussi lumineuse sous la moquerie.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est Apollon, répéta t-elle, pas un simple « type à poil ». Negan se mordit la lèvre en la dévisageant, se sentant transpercé de toutes parts.

\- Et comment tu peux en être sûre ? Tu t'y connais en statues grecques ?

\- Moi non, mais ma sœur oui... Elle était passionnée de mythologie et en parlait souvent.

A ce moment, le meneur lui lança un regard pétrifiant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il croisait les bras, interloqué. Quant à son visage, il s'assombrissait lentement, laissant ses yeux rieurs, pétiller de malice :

\- Julia chérie, tu as toute ma putain d'attention là... Il se tut, le temps de réaliser la chose. Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu as une sœur ? Sa voix se transforma mielleuse, dis m'en plus ma belle...

L'épouse hésita un instant en le défiant du regard. Pourquoi cela l'intéressait-il tant ? S'intéressait-il vraiment à elle ou jouait-il un jeu ? Le regard qu'il lui lança la fit fondre : il savait comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait, puis, reprit chaudement :

\- Est-ce qu'elle est aussi jolie que toi ? Se sentant presque rougir, elle releva directement.

\- Arrête de me complimenter et dis moi ce que tu veux de moi.

\- Je veux tout ! Il éclata de rire, je vais te dire le service que je veux que tu me rende, mais sois patiente. Avant, je veux que tu me parles de ta sœur, et ensuite j'aviserai... comme je sais si bien le faire. Ainsi, acculée, elle répondit de la manière la plus simple possible.

\- Lucia... Elle s'appelait Lucia, c'était ma petite sœur. Elle avait vingt deux ans. Il leva un sourcil perplexe.

\- Elle est morte ? demanda t-il sans la moindre gène.

\- Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé au début de l'épidémie... J'imagine qu'elle s'est transformée... mais j'aime à penser qu'elle a réussi à fuir et qu'elle survit quelque part.

\- Je vois...

L'homme soupira et commença à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, sous le regard fixe de Julia, qui attendait qu'il reprenne. Negan rangea ses mains dans ses poches, pour, une fois face au mur, se cambrer en arrière, suffisamment pour voir apparaître son visage du coin de l'œil :

\- Est-ce qu'elle était comme toi ?

\- Pire...

\- Impossible ! lâcha t-il en la taquinant affectueusement. Il n'y a pas pire garce que toi ma belle... La jeune femme masqua un rictus.

\- Notre mère disait toujours que j'étais la plus sage des deux. Lucia n'avait pas froid aux yeux et aimait voyager. Si un problème survenait, elle n'hésitait pas à foncer tête baissée, sans penser aux conséquences. Crois moi Negan, elle était bien pire. Il se retourna et la dévisagea intensément, puis, voyant ses yeux briller sous l'émotion, il s'écria :

\- Assez parlé, je t'ai réservé le meilleur pour la fin, suis moi ! Il s'empara de sa main qu'il enlaça étrangement, bien trop sensuellement.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

\- Dans la putain de chambre.

Julia ne fut pas étonnée, elle haussa les épaules et le suivie à petits pas. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, elle put lire sur son visage une tension y naître. Il lui montra brusquement le lit d'un signe de tête, les mains reposant sur ses hanches, prétentieux :

\- J'ai trouvé ce pieu dans la même baraque que la statue... Effectivement, il changeait de celui qu'il possédait avant. Dans un style baroque, il trônait dans la pièce, aux allures désormais plus tamisées. Il te plaît ?

\- Il vient d'une villa, il ne peut qu'être beau. Il parut déçu par la réponse et eut un mouvement de recul. Je ne suis pas là pour débattre d'un lit... Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu m'as fais venir ici, la véritable raison... continua t-elle de le tacler. Negan soupira, puis tira une moue abattue.

\- Très bien, lui répondit-il d'un ton sincère, je comptais t'en parler plus tard, mais si tu veux casser la putain d'ambiance alors... Ça ne va certainement pas te plaire, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es au courant que bientôt, mes gars vont venir au Royaume pour l'approvisionnement... Il enserra ses épaules de ses paumes. Vois-tu, je suis sur un sacré gros coup en ce moment, et je ne dois surtout pas perdre la manche. Mais pour ça Julia chérie, il faut que tu m'aides...

\- Continu... jeta la brune méfiante.

\- Je veux que tu ailles voir sa Majesté Ezekiel avec son matou en laisse, et que tu le convainc de me filer ses armes... toutes ses armes. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à défendre son argument, mais il la coupa. La ferme tu veux, laisse moi finir... Je sais qu'il en a plus en réserve que ce qu'il raconte. Il cache forcément des putains d'armes à feu, et des gros calibres, ça je suis prêt à le parier ! Alors ma belle, débrouille toi, utilise les mots qu'il faut, ou fais lui tes yeux doux à la con, mais je veux mon ravitaillement de bouffe et... d'armes pour la prochaine fois. Donc... dans très bientôt ! termina t-il d'un ricanement grave, et je sais que je peux compter sur toi, hein ?

\- Je ne peux pas demander ça au Royaume. Tu vas les désarmer, et ensuite quoi ? Attaquer et faire un carnage, sans qu'ils ne puissent se défendre ?

\- Décidément... râla l'homme, tu as vraiment une sale image de moi... Une image de merde ouais ! Il prit place sur le lit et s'y laissa tomber en arrière, les bras encerclant sa nuque, mais tu n'as pas le choix, car tu sais ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne fait pas ce que je veux... Pas vrai Julia chérie ? Au pire, je finirai par les prendre de forces, ces satanées armes, mais ça risquerai de se terminer en un bain de sang...

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, son cœur explosant dans sa poitrine alors qu'il lui demandait l'impossible :

\- T'as pas le choix... chantonna t-il en trépignant d'amusement. Se lever contre Ezekiel, ou se lever contre Negan, que faire ? Il soupira d'impatience. _Tic-tac_ , l'heure tourne ma belle... Alors décide toi vite, car mes hommes ramènent bientôt leurs culs dans ton petit havre de paix. D'ailleurs je serai de la partie, j'espère bien te voir ce jour-là... Et profite en pour aller voir ta copine Alice au dortoir des femmes, pendant ce temps, je vais faire une putain de sieste, dans mon putain de nouveau pieu confortable.

\- Tu me laisses seule, sans surveillance ? l'interrogea t-elle les yeux écarquillés sous l'étonnement.

\- Si tu veux, je demande à Dwight ou Simon de t'escorter, princesse...

\- Non, merci...

\- Alors dans ce cas... De toute façon, tu ne peux pas aller bien loin, ou tu te retrouveras avec plus d'une centaine de Sauveurs à tes trousses.

 **…**

Avec la bénédiction du meneur, elle quitta la chambre une fois ce dernier endormi. La porte avait été refermée avec douceur, non pas qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le réveiller, mais c'est de cette manière qu'elle avait été éduquée Combien de fois, en pleine nuit, devenue adolescente, elle était rentrée de soirées sans réveiller ses parents... même en supportant l'ivresse de sa sœur, qu'elle aidait à marcher, Julia avait toujours été discrète. Le chemin lui revint aussitôt en mémoire et c'est machinalement qu'elle avança, le regard droit, en suivant ses propres pas. Elle ne savait pas quelle réaction allait avoir Alice en la voyant, était-elle au moins au courant qu'elle était présente aujourd'hui ? Et pour sa grossesse, Negan l'avait-il informé ? Quant à Sherry, elle pria pour ne pas la croiser, recevoir son regard haineux ne l'enchantait guère. Cependant, une fois arrivée, ce fut cette dernière qui lui ouvrit la porte. Le malaise se ressentit aussitôt et aussi glacial qu'il était, la blonde la fixa avec rage :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda t-elle sans la laisser entrer.

\- Je suis venue voir Alice...

\- Negan est au courant ?

\- Justement, c'est lui qui m'a proposé de venir.

L'épouse se calma aussitôt en entendant cela, ainsi, alors que sa face se tordait sous la honte, elle se poussa pour la laisser passer, percutant par la même occasion l'épaule de sa rivale. Julia se retourna, dépitée devant sa réaction. Voir qu'elle continuait à la malmener de la sorte l'emporta et elle sortit de ses gongs le temps d'un instant :

\- Hé ! commença t-elle en la dévisageant, ses yeux la foudroyant.

\- Tu étais censée être morte...

\- Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir... Je ne t'aime pas, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer... conclu la blonde, déterminée à avoir le dernier mot.

\- C'est ton problème, je m'en moque.

Face à la froideur de la jeune femme, et sentant la colère naître, la rivale n'eut pas d'autre choix que de quitter la pièce, pour trouver le salon. En partant, une seconde se présenta : Alice. La pâleur de son visage quand elle vit son amie lui fit comprendre qu'elle aussi, ne la pensait plus de ce monde. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle s'approcha, sa mine redevint de plus en plus rayonnante, sous la joie de la voir :

\- Julia ! commença t-elle en étendant ses bras pour la serrer contre elle, mais comment est-ce possible... Les Sauveurs disaient que tu étais morte.

\- Les Sauveurs ou leur chef ? L'épouse refusa l'argument d'un signe de tête.

\- Non, pas Negan, il n'a jamais rien dit après ta disparition.

\- Ma fuite, corrigea t-elle, je me suis enfuie, et j'ai réussi à survivre...

\- Ils disaient qu'ils avaient retrouvé ton corps à moitié dévoré. Sa figure se crispa sous l'émotion, je suis si soulagée de te savoir vivante ! Mais pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine :

\- J'ai trouvé refuge au Royaume, mais Negan m'a trouvé aussi...

\- Negan y a une main mise et ils l'approvisionnent régulièrement, lâcha Alice d'un ton défaitiste. _Il_ est partout...

\- Je sais, il m'a forcé à venir aujourd'hui, et j'ai voulu te voir pour m'assurer que tu ailles bien. On est jamais trop prudent ici...

\- Oh, rien n'a vraiment changé, la rassura t-elle, si ce n'est que Simon est mort après vous avoir dénoncé Tom et toi...

\- Mort ? demanda Julia stupéfaite.

\- Les hommes de Negan ont fini par trouver du matériel médical de pointe, mais au moment où ils ont voulu l'apporter à l'infirmerie pour l'équiper, Simon pendait inerte... Elle émit un bruit de dégoût. Il n'a pas dû supporter ce qu'il avait fait. Le regard de Julia se perdit dans le vide, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous le choc. Du coup il a fallu le remplacer... mais je dois t'avouer que je _le_ regrette, ce docteur Carson me fait froid dans le dos à chaque visite.

La femme se leva pour ouvrir l'étagère la plus haute, et une fois sur la pointe des pieds et après un effort pour se grandir davantage, en sortit un plat, qu'elle présenta à la brune :

\- Je n'ai rien à faire de mes journées, alors je m'occupe comme je peux. J'ai fait des cookies, tu en veux un ?

\- Je te remercie, mais je n'ai pas faim. Ainsi, elle reposa le plat sur la table et en piocha un, gourmande.

\- Alors comme ça, tu passes tes journées à cuisiner ?

\- C'est Negan qui le veut, avec tout ce qu'il pille aux autres groupes, nous ne manquons de rien ici et je peux préparer n'importe quoi... Parfois c'est des tartes, d'autres des gâteaux. Elle croisa les bras, les yeux s'humidifiant doucement, non, même s'il la laissait tranquille, se sentir prise au piège semblait la détruire de l'intérieur. J'étais pâtissière avant tout ça... reprit-elle en essuyant le coin de son œil, c'est marrant hein, au final, pour moi ça n'a pas beaucoup changé.

Au même moment, un homme se présenta dans l'angle de la porte, pour attendre en les toisant, silencieux. Puis, lorsqu' _il_ eut terminé d'écouter, il se racla la gorge pour se faire remarquer. Les deux femmes se retournèrent surprises :

\- Negan ! Alice changea aussitôt de comportement, le regard fuyant.

\- Mesdames... commença t-il charmeur en les saluant, désolé d'interrompre votre putain de bavardage entre nanas, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Sherry. Où est-elle ?

\- Je suis là ! lança la concernée en trottinant vers la cuisine, répondant comme un chien à son maître.

\- Ha ! Je suis content de te voir, mais regardez la comme elle est ravissante ! Il s'esclaffa un instant en se tordant en arrière, oh, mais j'y pense ! Comment se sont passées les retrouvailles ? Deux roses dans un monde d'épines... il pointa du doigt les deux amies, puis fit un pas vers la table curieux. Quand il vit la boîte remplie de biscuits, il ne put résister à en prendre un, le visage illuminé tel un enfant ouvrant son cadeau.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à _la_ voir... coupa la blonde sèchement.

\- Attends toi à tout Sherry chérie, tu ne me connais pas depuis le temps ?! Je raffole des surprises ! Regarde... Il démontra Julia d'un clin d'œil, _celle-ci_ ne s'attendait pas à me retrouver, le soir où je suis entré comme un enfoiré de voleur dans sa piaule. Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui lancer un regard des plus noirs. Mais ne fais pas la gueule tu veux, parce que si je suis là, c'est pour toi, rien que pour toi. Negan pouffa en lui adressant une tape au bas des reins. Allez, c'est ton jour de chance, va m'attendre dans mes putains de quartiers. Enfin, son regard amusé se posa sur les deux femmes lui faisant face, un air désabusé transparaissant sur leurs visages. Il se mordit la lèvre, tandis que Sherry émettait un gémissement victorieux en passant la porte. Mais elle s'arrêta subitement pour se retourner et lever son majeur vulgairement en direction de Julia.

\- Ne fais pas attention, ce n'est que de la provocation, la réconforta Alice, qui voyait son amie s'enflammer sous la colère, alors que Negan quittait les lieux. Qui se ressemble, s'assemble.

\- Je suis enceinte... avoua la brune, l'esprit torturé. L'épouse poussa un cri de stupeur.

\- Enceinte de ce monstre ?!

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un hochement de tête affligé.

 **…**

Il l'amenait au sous sol lui présenter son nouvel invité, retenu captif depuis sa rafle dans un dernier groupe. En chemin, ils croisèrent quelques Sauveurs qui saluèrent leur chef d'un digne mouvement de tête, mais celui qui gardait la porte du prisonnier n'était personne d'autre que Dwight. Le balafré la toisa de la tête aux pieds, Negan commença d'une voix calme :

\- D., ouvre nous la cellule tu veux. Le blond s'exécuta sans broncher. Alors de sa poche, il sortit la clef, puis après avoir interrogé une dernière fois du regard son meneur, tourna la serrure. Tu vas voir ma belle, déclara t-il à Julia, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, _il_ a un sacré tempérament, rien ne l'effraie.

La lumière du couloir s'engouffra dans la petite pièce sombre, éblouissant presque celui qui s'y trouvait. Ce dernier était assit contre le mur, la main se frottant les yeux avec rudesse. La jeune femme le fixa, essayant de détailler le visage qu'il cachait à moitié. La mine assurée, l'homme en cuir entra, armé de Lucille :

\- Salut Daryl... Le concerné se contenta de le dévisager brutalement, sans répondre, ça ne se fait pas d'ignorer les putains de politesses tu sais, termina t-il en invitant sa femme à venir se tenir près de lui. Je t'avais dit qu'il était spécial, un peu sauvage mais il va finir par craquer, jeta t-il à l'oreille de la brune d'un ton narquois.

Puis, Negan posa Lucille près de la porte et se rapprocha de l'homme. Son visage dégoulinant de poussière et de sueur, ainsi que sa mine fatiguée témoignait des conditions dans lesquelles il était retenu. La jeune femme en eut pitié, ainsi, elle tenta de le soutenir du regard, l'encourageant à écouter les directives du Sauveur :

\- Lève toi, lui ordonna t-il. Ses yeux dépités croisèrent ceux de l'épouse, cette dernière assistant à la scène, tourmentée quant aux agissements de Negan. _Il_ pouvait lui faire subir n'importe quel supplice. Lève toi, répéta ce dernier en tentant de garder son calme. Le prisonnier finit par obéir pour s'appuyer contre le mur encrassé. Maintenant ramène toi, continua t-il en revenant vers Julia, viens au centre de cette putain de pièce, viens te présenter à ma putain de femme.

\- Bonjour... avança t-elle avec appréhension. Mais l'homme en face ne répondait pas, continuant à fixer avec hargne le meneur. Ce dernier soupira en portant ses mains à ses hanches.

\- Il n'est pas très bavard, faut l'avouer... Peut-être qu'il faudrait le faire réagir. Regarde ça ma belle. D'un geste il sortit son arme de son ceinturon pour venir la plaquer contre la tempe du prisonnier. Julia poussa un gémissement incontrôlable. Elle avait déjà assisté à ce genre de scène, et jamais elle ne s'était terminé sans un bain de sang. Daryl n'avait toujours pas réagit. Negan, quant à lui, aboyait en tenant fermement le survivant par le col, appuyant sa poigne avec force contre sa gorge. Tu vois, commença t-il d'une voix menaçante, que tu ne m'adresses pas la parole, je m'en tape, après tout entre connards, on se comprend. Mais que tu refuses la courtoisie que ma femme te tend, ça c'est pas une bonne idée. Ouais, vraiment pas une bonne idée.

\- Negan... l'avertit la brune, alarmée. L'homme en cuir n'y prêta pas attention et continua son manège morbide, défigurant la peau maigre dont la trace du canon commençait à laisser sa trace.

\- Tu sens mon putain de flingue braqué contre ton putain de crâne Daryl ? Hein, dis moi que tu sens le froid du métal, dont la balle risque bien de t'éclater la gueule ! Mais même sous cette ultime menace, il gardait le silence, le regard implacable. T'es un coriace bordel, rien ne t'effraie, vraiment ! Sa mine devint moins sévère et il partit dans un fou rire grotesque, tu ne lâches rien, comme une pute prête à tout pour avoir sa came... rassure moi, tu ne fais pas le trottoir tout de même.

\- Negan arrête... reprit Julia plus doucement, dans l'espoir de le calmer. Mais le meneur demeurait seul dans son délire, ses yeux illuminés sous la folie qui s'emparait de son être. Il s'emporta de nouveau, plus violemment, en poussant le prisonnier contre le mur. Le choc fut douloureux et le captif émit un son affligeant.

\- Et si cette fois ci je te butais, si j'allais jusqu'au bout des choses et que je te faisais un putain de trou dans ton putain de crâne, tu crois que tu réagirais enfin ? Allez Julia chérie, compte avec moi tu veux, lâcha t-il durement à son épouse, un ! Toujours aucune réponse de Daryl, deux ! Sa mâchoire se contractait sous la tension qu'il laissait planer, trois ! Salue le rouquin et l'asiatique de la part de Lucille...

\- Negan ! cria la brune en voyant qu'il était sérieux.

 _Clic_ , la détonation ne retentit pas et l'homme émit un grognement déçu, constatant que le coup de feu n'était pas partit. Puis, il tapota la joue transpirante du prisonnier, presque affectueusement :

\- Voyons Daryl, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te tuer... j'avais enlevé les balles, idiot ! Mais par contre je dois t'avouer que tu as un sacré sang-froid, tu ne t'es même pas pissé dessus ! La vache ! Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, encore paniquée par le spectacle qu'il avait donné. Impressionnant tu ne trouves pas ? Je te laisse cinq minutes avec lui, si tu arrives à lui faire cracher quelques mots... balança l'homme amèrement, en reprenant la batte pour quitter la cellule.

Elle le regardait incertaine, un mélange de peur et de compassion naissant sur son visage. Daryl était affalé contre le mur, le regard absent. Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Comme elle avait envie de savoir la raison de sa capture, et de son entêtement à rester muet :

\- Je m'appelle Julia, lui dit-elle rassurante, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Nous sommes pareils vous et moi. Avec lenteur, l'homme releva soudainement la tête.

\- J'baise pas avec ce type moi. Il lui arracha un rictus âpre.

\- Je dois admettre que vous avez raison, et heureusement pour vous. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez enfermé ici ?

\- D'mandez _lui._

Face à son refus d'obtempérer, la brune se sentit mal à l'aise, mais continua tout de même son interrogatoire. Alors qu'un silence pesant envahissait le lieu, elle reprit posément :

\- Vous savez, je n'ai pas demandé à venir ici, tout comme vous... Mais j'encaisse, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- On a tous le choix.

\- Comme vous avez fait le choix de vous taire ? Il eut enfin une réaction et sa face devint raide sous des sourcils accusateurs.

\- J'ai plus rien à perdre, lâcha t-il pessimiste, après quelques minutes de mutisme. La jeune femme l'observait avec attention, la pitié prenant le dessus au fur et à mesure de ses dires.

\- Est-ce qu'on vous nourrit bien, au moins ?

\- D'la bouffe pour chien.

Son intonation fut si indifférente et sa figure impassible, qu'elle failli lui demander de répéter. Mais non, elle avait bien entendu. Alors, exaspérée par le comportement des Sauveurs, elle le questionna une dernière fois, prise dans un élan de bonté :

\- Qui s'occupe de vous ?

\- Double-face.

 _Dwight_. C'était cet idiot de Dwight qui avait la responsabilité de cet homme. En une fraction de secondes, elle revit son visage défiguré sous la brûlure, la toisant de son regard sournois. Que ce soit sa grossesse ou l'image qui se matérialisait dans son esprit, elle en eut la nausée et quitta la pièce, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'intéressé :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Je te surveille. Son sourire grossier vint accentuer son ressenti et elle lui répondit, acerbe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manges d'habitude ?

\- C'est quoi cette question à la con ?

\- Réponds moi ! le bouscula t-elle hargneuse. Sa persévérance et l'acharnement dont elle fit preuve le déstabilisa et il roula des yeux, soucieux.

\- Des sandwichs, balbutia t-il, je me fais des sandwichs.

\- Tu trouves ça normal de refiler de la pâté pour animaux à un prisonnier...

\- Comme tu l'as dis, c'est un prisonnier, ajouta t-il en tentant de reprendre le dessus, et on a que ça à bouffer !

\- Tu mens ! Avec tout ce que vous volez aux autres communautés, vous ne manquez de rien. C'est du foutage de gueule ! Je veux que tu lui fasses un sandwich aussi bon que les tiens à ce pauvre type... Le retenir captif c'est une chose, mais ne pas le traiter convenablement en est une autre ! Je ne le connais pas mais si vous souhaitez négocier quelque chose en le gardant dans cet état, je peux t'assurer que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. T'es minable Dwight ! Une véritable pourriture ! Je ne t'en mettrai pas une, mais ça me démange bien, et depuis un bon bout de temps. Alors pour une fois, comporte toi comme un homme merde !

\- Mais t'es qui pour me donner des ordres comme ça !

 _Clap-clap-clap_ retentit derrière eux l'applaudissement, qui mit fin à la dispute. Negan s'avança, hilare :

\- La vache, quel discours, quelle puissance ma belle ! Tu m'en as presque filé des frissons. Son visage devint fiévreux et il haussa les sourcils, c'est que tu ferais une bonne meneuse de groupe... T'as déjà pensé à diriger un peu ? Elle ne répondit pas, dévisageant avec mépris Dwight, qui attendait impatient, des renforts de la part de son semblable. Fais ce qu'elle t'as dit de faire, lui ordonna t-il à sa grande surprise. Obéis à ma putain de femme tu veux... Après ce qu'elle vient de dire, je n'aurais pas envie de la contredire ou de la faire chier.

Il se tordit en ricanant, puis, alors que D. s'exécutait, lui demanda attentionné, de le suivre. Toutefois, Julia en avait marre de tous ces jeux sordides. Ainsi, elle se figea en refusant sa demande. Le Sauveur l'avait mise dans une situation si désagréable et venimeuse qu'elle lâcha catégoriquement :

\- Je ne ferai pas ce que tu m'as demandé.

\- Pardon ma belle ? fit-il semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de me dire ?

\- Je n'irai pas parler à Ezekiel et tu n'emporteras pas les armes. Ils ne méritent pas tes délires mégalo. Negan pouffa d'un rire sinistre.

\- Mauvaise réponse... Tu te fous de ma gueule Julia chérie ? Ne sois pas conne et ne joue pas avec le feu, tu veux.

\- Arrête ça ! Il lui attrapa brutalement le bras, les yeux remplis de rage.

\- Mettons les choses au clair, c'est un putain d'arrangement que l'on a et tu me dis que tu veux briser notre putain d'accord ? Tu sais ce qui est arrivé au dernier qui a écourté son contrat ? Lucille a écourté sa vie. Il murmura répugnant, j'ai enfoncé sa tête dans le sol et après, je l'ai piétiné jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement enterrée... Et tu sais que je t'apprécie, mais tu as franchi pas mal de limites ces derniers temps. Alors j'ai laissé faire, car tu es une exception, mais désormais, tout ça a été loin, trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. A partir de maintenant ma belle, il n'y a plus de putains de cadeaux, et si tu ne veux pas finir comme cet enfoiré qui a refusé de m'obéir, je te conseille de m'écouter. Il fit quelques pas devant elle et observa un Sauveur au loin. Et ne crois pas que c'est parce que t'es enceinte que ça va épargner ta jolie gueule d'ange. Pas d'exception.

La jeune femme restait paralysée, le cœur palpitant à en faire exploser sa poitrine. La voix du meneur n'était plus aussi chaude qu'auparavant et son visage, encore moins envoûté que les fois précédentes. Cette fois-ci, il ne riait pas. Alors ça y est, voilà qu'elle avait atteint le point culminant, la patience de Negan avait des limites et elle venait de la côtoyer. Ses pensées l'amenèrent à imaginer le pire alors qu'il sifflait en direction de l'homme, un peu plus loin :

\- Ed ! gueula t-il à l'entrée de la petite cour, Edward viens par là ! Le concerné se retourna, stoppant son occupation. Puis, il vint innocemment à la rencontre de son chef.

\- Il y a un problème Monsieur ?

\- Non, aucun.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? L'homme en cuir soupira de lassitude.

\- Ed, commença t-il d'un ton bienveillant, avant que toute cette merde de cadavres dégueulasses n'apparaisse, étais-tu un bon gars ?

\- Je vivais avec ma mère et mes sœurs... répondit-il insouciant, sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Bien... Et quand t'étais gosse, est-ce que ta mère te foutait des branlées parfois quand tu étais vilain et que tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête ? Le jeune homme, à peu près dans la même tranche d'âge que Julia hésita.

\- Elle m'en collait une parfois quand je refusais d'obéir... comme pour tout le monde je pense.

\- Exactement ! Negan se retourna vers Julia et lui adressa un clin d'œil rempli de sous-entendus. « Regarde ce qui va se produire », comprit-elle en ses pupilles malicieuses. Il tenait fermement Lucille dans sa main droite, dont il tâtait le manche, la faisant glisser le long de ses doigts avec agacement. Puis, il enchaîna de nouveau à Ed lui faisant face. Alors si je t'en mets une, ça devrait te parler et ne pas te paraître déplacé...

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se prit son poing en pleine joue. Avec une violence extrême, il continua, sa mâchoire éclatant sous la dureté de la poigne qu'il savait parfaitement manier. Edward termina ensanglanté sous l'euphorie du meneur :

\- Observe Julia chérie ! lança t-il en massant ses phalanges, alors que la victime tombait au sol, presque inconsciente. Si l'on refuse d'obéir à maman, maman s'énerve et corrige le petit...

La batte était haute, levée dans les airs, terrifiant le ciel de ses pointes. Son maître poussa un gémissement lugubre, avant de l'abattre en une giclée de sang contre le crâne de l'homme. La jeune femme détourna les yeux du spectacle morbide, tandis qu'il continuait son massacre, Lucille venant percuter la chair qu'elle déchirait de ses barbelés. Puis, une fois suffisamment broyé et le travail terminé, le meneur plongea sa botte dans la carcasse d'os, pour l'écraser sauvagement, en un rugissement libérateur :

\- Tu vois ce qui va arriver si tu refuses d'exécuter mes putains d'ordres... Je ne peux pas te montrer meilleur exemple ma belle. Alors par pitié, ne sois pas une vilaine fille, tu veux. Ne sois pas une putain de vilaine fille et ne me tente pas... Ses doigts desserrèrent la batte qui s'échoua au sol, qu'elle salit par la même occasion d'une traînée sanguinolente. L'attention de Negan se reporta plus loin, et il s'approcha de la table de ping-pong située juste derrière eux. Viens faire une partie contre moi ma belle, ajouta t-il taquin en prenant la raquette en main, la mine amusée de voir la peur émettre de sa proie. Viens jouer avec moi.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Concernant Sherry, je garde la personnalité qu'elle avait dans ma fiction précédente et non comme dans la série.**

 **A bientôt :)**


	12. Chapter 12

« Viens jouer avec moi », le ton tout autant lugubre qu'autoritaire de sa voix résonnait dans sa tête, lui laissant l'impression funeste de son crâne prêt à imploser sous l'ordre. Julia n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du spectacle lui faisant face. Le visage broyé de l'homme sous ses yeux, le sang s'imprégnant du sol bétonné de la petite cour. Impartial avait été celui qui se tenait derrière elle, lui demandant de participer à son jeu. Et la voix grave résonnait toujours, répétant une fois de plus, l'ordre :

\- Prends la raquette tu veux, articula Negan froidement, attendant qu'elle réagisse, le corps orienté vers la table de ping-pong. Mais elle restait de marbre, l'attention fixée vers le cadavre. Prends la putain de raquette Julia, réitéra t-il menaçant, prends là !

Son regard se détourna vers lui, sentant l'avertissement comme une douloureuse sentence prête à s'abattre sur elle, ainsi, la jeune femme accepta, l'esprit torturé sous l'appréhension.

\- Bien, tu vois quand tu veux... lança le meneur d'un air joueur, alors qu'elle prenait la raquette et se positionnait en face. J'adore ce putain de jeu et avant toute cette merde, j'étais un sacré bon joueur... Alors je te lance un défi, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Je t'écoute... bredouilla légèrement la brune, intimidée à l'idée de dire une phrase de travers. Sa figure était encore brillante sous la sueur de l'effort, et elle revoyait encore la batte entre ses mains. L'encourager dans cette voie serait une bien mauvaise idée.

\- Ça c'est sûr que tu vas m'écouter Julia chérie ! pouffa t-il moqueur, alors sois bien attentive, tu veux, voilà le règlement... si tu me bas, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux, je dis bien tout ce que tu veux. Tentant n'est-ce pas ? Mais en revanche, si moi je te bas... Il roula des yeux en riant, laissant à la jeune femme un frisson glacial lui parcourir le dos. Hé ! grogna t-il soudainement en voyant que son attention se portait de nouveau sur le corps, arrête de le mater comme ça, il ne se relèvera pas vu l'état dans lequel il est. T'es avec moi, ou tu préfères sa putain de compagnie ?! Julia bégaya quelques mots sous un sursaut. T'es avec moi ma belle, alors cesse d'être ailleurs, c'est vexant de voir sa femme en regarder un autre tu sais.

Il frappa doucement dans la balle, la faisant rebondir sur la table en face de la brune. Cette dernière lui renvoya, le geste décrispant sa face sévère. Negan rayonna alors de joie, constatant qu'elle jouait enfin le jeu :

\- Pas mal pour un début, jeta t-il en se mordant la lèvre, voyons si tu rattrapes celle là. Dans un élan de violence, la raquette tapa en un bruit aigu pour envoyer à une vitesse fulgurante, la balle, qui tomba derrière la jeune femme, un peu plus loin. Elle se retourna surprise, n'ayant pratiquement pas eut le temps de voir le mouvement. Ça c'était un joli lancé ! se vanta t-il en se tordant en arrière, les doigts marquant la table, tandis que l'épouse partait ramasser la bille de plastique.

Avec lenteur, elle piétina le sol jusqu'à l'angle du bâtiment, les yeux rivés sur la balle, qui trônait, coincée dans une fissure, couverte de tiges d'herbes sèches. Le temps lui semblait s'écouler au ralenti, et elle devait trouver la force de surmonter cette épreuve, tout en supportant son bourreau, qui, comme elle l'espérait, finirait par calmer ses pulsions mégalomanes. Alors qu'elle se baissait pour l'attraper, une forme arriva à ses pieds. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle dévisagea la paire de chaussures lui faisant face. Ainsi, en se redressant, elle se rendit compte que l'homme lui bloquant l'accès n'était autre que Simon. Ce dernier, les mains sur les hanches appuyait une légère pression sur la balle, en prenant soin de ne pas la déformer sous l'écrasement :

\- Williams... cracha t-il de son habitude narquoise, en caressant sa moustache. Negan peut-être, mais pas ses sbires, _ils_ n'auraient aucune main mise sur elle.

\- Donne _la_ moi... lui imposa t-elle sans se laisser intimider. Et il continuait à la fixer de son regard mesquin, un sourire insolent dessinant son visage.

\- Hé Simon ! Viens par là, l'interpella Negan, permettant à la situation de se dégeler petit à petit. L'intéressé s'exécuta et délaissa la jeune femme en avançant vers la table de ping-pong. Je veux que tu ailles chercher Daryl pour qu'il nettoie ce merdier, lui demanda t-il en pointant le cadavre du doigt. Ça déstabilise ma putain de femme, et je n'aime pas quand ma putain de femme est déstabilisée.

Le Sauveur hocha la tête et accepta sans broncher, trouvant le chemin de l'usine, la démarche lourde. Julia ramassa le précieux arrondi et revint vers le meneur, la mine atteinte :

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- A quoi bon continuer de jouer alors que nous savons tous les deux qui va gagner.

\- Suspens ! gueula l'homme en cuir en levant les bras au ciel, t'aimes pas ça, le suspens ? Quand tout peut basculer à n'importe quel moment et changer radicalement la donne... Elle lui renvoya la balle, qu'il rattrapa et lui lança brusquement, la faisant rebondir pour de nouveau tomber, à quelques mètres derrière elle. On dirait que j'ai gagné cette putain de partie, lâcha t-il froidement. Tu me dois quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vouloir de ma femme ? enchaîna t-il indifférent.

\- Tu veux que je demande les armes à Ezekiel... Il ricana.

\- Je ne serais pas très ambitieux si je ne m'arrêtais qu'à ça !

Et alors que Negan la déshabillait d'un regard malsain, elle redoubla de courage pour lancer, la tête haute :

\- Moi je veux quelque chose en échange... Le meneur leva un sourcil douteux, c'est ce que tu avais dit, du « donnant-donnant » où tout le monde est gagnant. Alors je veux quelque chose.

\- Tu as une sacrée bonne mémoire.

\- Je veux que tu m'apprennes à tirer, comme tu me l'avais promis... Il médita quelques secondes, avant de reprendre, défaitiste.

\- Ouais, t'as même une putain de sacrée bonne mémoire, ça c'est certain ! On verra ça une autre fois, tu veux.

\- Non, de suite. Je veux que tu m'apprenne, de suite.

Face à l'obstination de la femme, l'homme n'eut pas d'autre choix que de tirer une moue alarmée, avant de continuer, en entrant dans son jeu :

\- Quand tu as quelque chose en tête toi... Ma Julia avec un flingue entre les mains, est-ce que je devrais me méfier ?

\- Peut-être. Il s'esclaffa bruyamment, à son grand étonnement.

\- C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre ma belle, j'adore, vraiment ! C'est excitant de se savoir pris au piège de la sorte. Ah... soupira t-il, ce que j'aime me savoir coincé entre un mur et une nana.

Elle voyait son regard changer de plus en plus pour devenir d'un noir profond. Cependant, il ne semblait pas menaçant comme il pouvait l'être parfois, non. Cet air là était animé par l'envie et la folie, à l'inverse de la peur et de la mort. Simon revint, empoignant sauvagement Daryl par le col, qu'il jeta ensuite au sol, aux pieds du corps inerte :

\- Lave ça, et ferme la !

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence du meneur près de lui, il le dévisagea hautainement, ne manquant pas de recevoir le poing du moustachu en pleine joue, en guise d'avertissement :

\- Fais ce que je viens de te dire ! lui cria t-il, tandis que Negan participait au spectacle visuel, ses doigts effleurant ses joues rugueuses. Mais quand il comprit que la pitié s'emparer de son épouse, il lui attrapa le bras pour la forcer à ignorer la scène et l'en éloigner.

\- C'est pas de ton âge, tu n'as pas à assister à ça, marmonna t-il en l'emmenant plus loin, à l'abri des regards.

 **…**

Ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, Julia marchant à l'aveuglette en suivant le meneur. D'une main forte, il portait Lucille à son épaule, l'autre traînant nonchalante dans sa poche. Negan commença à siffloter, enjoué à l'idée de faire découvrir à sa femme, les joies du tire :

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Dans un endroit tranquille, dans lequel tu pourras t'amuser à flinguer tout ce qui bouge.

\- Ce n'est pas mon choix...

\- Mon cul, répondit-il acerbe, tu as envie de faire un putain de carnage, sinon, tu t'en tiendrais à manier les armes blanches du Royaume. Il se retourna vers elle en soulevant une branche pour qu'elle puisse passer, mais je ne t'en veux pas, c'est normal que tu veuilles te défendre... avec le paquet d'enfoirés qui traîne dans les parages, ha !

Elle ne répondit pas et ignora la provocation, le laissant rire seul alors qu'ils arrivaient dans une petite clairière. Face à l'étendue de l'environnement, elle sentie la solitude l'envahir alors qu'autour d'elle, le bois continuait à l'encercler. Stratégiquement placées au centre, avaient été amenées plusieurs souches sur lesquelles reposaient des canettes de différents alcools ou sodas, servant de cibles. Pourtant les rôdeurs et leurs lenteurs les rendaient faciles à viser, mais les bonnes vieilles méthodes restaient indétrônables. Negan claqua sa langue contre son palais en souriant :

\- C'est là que mes gars viennent s'entraîner quand ils sont un peu rouillés.

\- Alors ce ne sont pas de redoutables meurtriers... ne put-elle pas s'empêcher d'ironiser, tandis qu'il la fusillait du regard. Je suis surprise...

\- Ne me cherche pas tu veux, il vint se rapprocher d'elle, les traits durcis. Je t'ai demandé de ne pas faire ta putain de vilaine fille... Les Sauveurs sont comme des clébards, reprit-il en retirant son arme de son ceinturon, faut les dresser, c'est tout. Mais Julia soutint son regard, et, une fois qu'il se décida à capituler, pour l'une des premières fois, il lui demanda amusé, en lui montrant le pistolet. Tu préfères commencer par des petits calibres, ou des gros calibres ?

\- Peut importe, tant que ça atteint sa cible. Il explosa de rire.

\- Bordel, mais qu'est ce que tu as bouffé ce matin ? T'es hargneuse aujourd'hui ! Bon, de toute manière, j'ai que mon flingue alors la question n'avait même pas à se poser. Il est de taille moyenne, ça t'ira ? Enfin, paraît que la taille ne veut rien dire. La jeune femme lui répondit d'un signe de tête, toute façon, il fait de gros dégâts, tu ne devrais pas être déçue, lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille. Ouais, il en a envoyé plus d'un au tapis _celui-là_...

Negan lui donna l'arme, qu'elle prit délicatement, puis, assuré, il élança son bras pour désigner les cibles. Il commença ensuite à expliquer quelques règles de base, essentielles pour débuter :

\- C'est simple mais complexe à la fois, il ne te suffit pas de viser et d'appuyer sur la détente. Une fois que tu seras habituée ce sera le cas, mais pas avant. Avant, continua t-il en prenant son rôle de professeur au sérieux, tu dois apprendre à connaître l'ennemi et ne pas foncer tête baissée... Même si je sais que c'est vraiment tentant parfois. D'un geste, il agrippa sa hanche qu'il rapprocha de son corps, tu dois t'imprégner du flingue, ne faire plus qu'un avec. Lorsque tu auras la cible en visuel, tu sentiras la force de l'arme et là, une fois que ce sera le bon moment, tu tireras. Mais patience, concentre toi, ressens les choses et là ma belle, je peux te l'assurer, tu feras un beau massacre. Le ton de sa voix grave s'apaisa doucement et il ressentit la tension qui s'emparait de la brune. C'est enivrant n'est-ce pas, de posséder la mort entre ses mains... Il paraît que nous sommes tous des tueurs nés, certains le sont très vite, d'autres ne s'en rendent compte que lorsqu'ils touchent une arme pour la première fois. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Étrangement bien.

\- C'est l'adrénaline. Ton premier tir, tu t'en souviendras comme ton putain de premier baiser, et ton premier mort, comme ta putain de première fois !

\- Ce sera comme un meurtre...

\- Non Julia chérie, plus maintenant... Maintenant c'est de la foutue survie, rien de plus.

Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour la plaquer contre lui, puis, après avoir enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux, il dégagea sa nuque pour articuler chaudement, à voix basse :

\- Maintenant, prends une grande inspiration, concentre toi, et tire.

\- Comment veux tu que je me concentre avec tout ce que tu racontes.

\- C'est le but... Tu crois que tout sera silencieux autour de toi quand ça arrivera pour de bon ? Ignore ma voix et focalise toi sur ton objectif, tu veux. Ses mains balayèrent ses épaules, pour descendre lentement et trouver le collier qu'il lui avait offert. Tient, tu portes toujours mon cadeau, c'est flatteur.

\- Comme tu l'avais dit, un cadeau ne se refuse pas... Il continua son chemin, sentant sa respiration accélérer au rythme des mouvements.

\- Concentre toi... lui susurra t-il en l'encourageant. Tu peux passer au dessus de ce qui t'entoure. Il n'y a que toi et la cible en face.

\- Facile à dire, le coupa t-elle en fermant un œil pour viser, une canette se dessinant dans son champ de vision. L'atmosphère pesante la laissait tremblotante et incertaine, complètement indécise et ne trouvant le moment opportun pour tirer. Appuyer sur la gâchette et provoquer la détonation n'était pas, au final, une mince affaire. Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Tu n'y arrives pas parce que tu es effrayée à l'idée de tirer... Ou parce que je suis collé contre toi, mais dans les deux cas, va falloir que tu te décoinces, merde !

\- Negan...

\- C'est tes putains d'hormones qui te titillent c'est ça ? joua t-il en entourant son ventre qui désormais, commençait à s'arrondir.

\- Je ne peux pas, conclu t-elle en baissant les bras.

\- Recommence ! lança l'homme en cuir, je veux que tu essaies encore. Ainsi, Julia s'exécuta et pointa de nouveau l'une des cibles. Tu vas exploser cette putain de canette tout de suite ma belle, et tu vas franchir ce putain de pas ! Imagine qu'un connard en vient à t'attaquer, qu'est-ce que tu feras, hein ? Tu vas le laisser faire ? Non, hors de question.

Sous l'excitation de la menace, il termina presque essoufflé, la gorge sèche. Le meneur lâcha la taille de la brune pour passer sa main sur son visage et reprendre, une fois calmé :

\- Julia chérie, je ne pourrais pas te défendre éternellement, je sais qu'imaginer une situation et la vivre réellement, parfois, ça peut décevoir ou laisser sous le choc. Alors concentre toi, et pour ça, non, je ne vais pas me taire, bien au contraire. Habilement, il prit ses mains qu'il repositionna correctement sur le manche de l'arme. Tiens le flingue fermement, mais pas trop... comme pour Lucille. Je veux que tu dégomme la putain de cible, même en m'ayant près de toi.

\- Je ne te savais pas si pédagogue...

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai enseigné au lycée... Alors je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, et toi, pendant ce putain de temps, tu te focalise sur ton but. Avant que toute cette merde n'arrive, j'étais prof en sport, et tu ne me croiras jamais, mais j'avais une côte d'enfer !

\- Sans blague... rigola t-elle.

\- Concentre toi ! Il enserra de nouveau sa taille, la face plaquée contre sa joue. Ouais, je me souviens d'une étudiante, elle devait avoir dix sept ou dix huit ans, mais elle en faisait bien vingt deux. Elle était vraiment très jolie, un véritable petit canon. Le meneur s'arrêta quelques instants, avant de continuer, charmeur, un jour elle est venue me parler après un cours. Je me souviens c'était une séance de gym, je portais mon survet' habituel et elle, un débardeur tellement moulant qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était à poil, ha ! Il y avait de sacrées petites nanas dans cet établissement... Et cette fois-ci, pour l'une des premières fois, elle est venue me voir, belle comme une fleur et sage comme une putain de sainte. Mais bordel si t'avais vu le regard de garce qu'elle m'a lancé en partant... Elle voulait des « conseils », on ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là tient ! Alors tu comprends que je me suis senti un peu mal en voyant cette gamine jouer la femme fatale. Quelques semaines plus tard, je croise Simon à la machine à café. Ce salopard travaillait en tant qu'homme à tout faire, mais il réparait surtout les ordinateurs que les petits cons d'élèves s'amusaient à trafiquer. Il portait déjà cette même moustache de merde d'ailleurs. Alors je lui parle de cette étudiante, et je lui montre lorsqu'elle passe dans la cour. Negan poussa soudainement un gémissement euphorique, et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit de suite, sans réfléchir ? « Fonce ! ». Simon voulait que je saute une gamine de dix sept ans ! Ha ! Je n'ai rien dit et je me suis barré. Les semaines ont continué à défiler et la revoilà qui revient me voir, tout sourire... Alors je fais comme si de rien n'était, quand elle me dit que « Je suis le prof que tout le monde aimerait avoir », alors je me sens flatté sous le putain de compliment, c'est normal. Et cette petite conne termine son petit jeu de séduction en me disant que je suis pas mal pour mon âge ! Imagine la gueule que j'ai tiré... Il ferma les yeux et soupira, sentant le cœur de la brune s'emballer, alors qu'elle restait silencieuse, l'attention braquée sur sa cible. J'ai pas pu me retenir, reprit-il en se mordant la lèvre, et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, je lui ai renvoyé la politesse. Je ne vais pas te cacher ma belle, que plus d'une fois, j'ai rêvé de son putain de corps, mais là, la perche était vraiment trop tentante pour ne pas la saisir. C'est que ça en devenait presque obsédant. Après ça, j'ai reçu un mot dans mon casier, m'invitant pour une fête organisée par la classe entière. Bien sûr, tu devines qui était l'organisatrice de cette orgie pré-pubère... Simon voulait venir, mais il n'avait pas été invité, j'ai été obligé de le recaler. Il allait me voler ma putain de proie sinon. Bref, le temps de me préparer et d'enfiler une chemise, me voilà dans une boîte de nuit, entouré de gosses qui dansent comme des idiots, à moitié ivres. Sentant la respiration de sa femme de plus en plus forte et sa peau un peu plus moite, il stoppa son récit et l'interrogea. Tu commences à sentir la puissance que tu as entre les mains, c'est bien... donc je continu mon histoire ? Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il enchaîna, ça va te plaire, tu vas voir. La fille en question finit par arriver et me fonce dessus pour me faire la bise, un peu trop sûre d'elle. Elle avait dû commencer la fête depuis un moment, compte tenu de sa démarche. Elle portait une robe si courte qu'apercevoir le putain de paradis n'avait jamais été aussi facile ! Tous les mecs gueulaient comme des ânes, avec leurs mélanges dégueulasses à la main. Au milieu de toute cette foule de gamins hystériques, je t'avoue que je n'étais pas très à l'aise... Je n'avais pas envie de faire la fête moi, je n'étais pas venu pour ça.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ensuite ? Il ouvrit une bouche ronde d'admiration.

\- Oh ! Alors comme ça, ma méthode fonctionne. Tu es à la fois avec ton arme, et à la fois avec moi, tu progresses ma belle, tu y es presque ! Après... elle m'a littéralement sauté à la gorge pour m'embrasser. Elle puait le rhum à plein nez. Ah... soupira t-il, ce que c'était frustrant, je n'allais pas la baiser, elle était complètement inconsciente. Certes, je suis un connard, mais pas un putain de violeur. Je l'ai raccompagné chez elle après la soirée.

\- Quel gentleman, se moqua Julia en prenant doucement de l'assurance.

\- Concentre toi, tu veux. Alors je l'ai raccompagné, j'ai expliqué à sa putain de mère aussi chaude que sa fille, qu'elle avait gerbé durant tout le trajet, et au final... je me suis envoyé sa mère. Et ça ma belle, ça c'était le mieux à faire, bordel, quel coup ! Ça a duré trois mois et tout s'est terminé brusquement quand les cadavres ont débarqué. Quant à l'étudiante, je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'est pas revenue me voir... Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette gamine ? Je n'offre pas ma queue à n'importe qui ! Alors tu vois Julia chérie, ajouta Negan en invitant ses hanches contre son bassin, mon histoire t'a bien aidé dans ton petit tête à tête avec toi-même. Je sais maintenant, que tu es prête... je le sens, alors tire... Il vint lui murmurer mesquin, tu n'as qu'à imaginer que je suis la cible...

 _Boum !_

Le coup de feu retentit aussitôt, et la jeune femme ne paraissait plus si tétanisée que lors des dix minutes précédentes. L'homme lui répondit d'un large sourire, avant de la féliciter en lui embrassant le front, tendrement :

\- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas compliqué. Maintenant que tu l'as fait une fois, tu le referas sans même t'en rendre compte !

 **…**

\- Il est l'heure de rentrer ma belle... La nuit va bientôt tomber et tes connards de copains risquent de remarquer ton absence... si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! Negan soupira, le regard chaleureux qu'il adressait à Julia l'intimida. Depuis un moment elle avait su contrôler ses émotions à l'égard de son bourreau, mais depuis quelques semaines seulement, elle se sentait dépassée par le surplus d'événements, l'empêchant de contrôler ses propres sens.

\- J'aimerais dire au-revoir à Alice avant de partir... Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, termina t-elle tout de même prudente.

\- Non, continua t-il insolent en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, car si tu veux lui dire au-revoir, tu ne reviendras plus dans mon putain de refuge, et ça, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Alors tu la reverras, lorsque tu reviendras. Prends ça comme la continuité de notre arrangement. Allez, dépêche toi de monter dans la voiture, que je te ramène au Royaume... Bordel Julia, tu vas terriblement me manquer, j'ai passé une putain de sacrée journée avec toi !

Après l'entraînement au tir, il l'avait mené au Sanctuaire pour se reposer dans ses quartiers. Là, il lui avait proposé de quoi manger et boire, pour reprendre des forces. Chose que la jeune femme n'avait pas refusé, épuisée. Il l'avait ensuite détaillé avec appétit, alors qu'elle somnolait dans le canapé. La grossesse semblait la changer et Negan avait apprécié le remarquer. La brune était désormais plus apte à prendre les choses en main et à dépasser ses limites, quitte à frôler un peu plus le danger. Et _il_ aimait cela, il aimait la voir franchir les barrières qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tenir, au vue des circonstances. Bientôt peut-être, elle ferait le choix de revenir vivre avec lui.

\- C'était enrichissant, admit-elle en bâillant, l'esprit encore embrumé par la sieste qu'elle venait de faire.

\- C'était passionnant. Mais surtout, passionnément passionnant de te voir à l'œuvre. N'oublie pas ce que tu me dois ma belle...

\- Un marché est un marché, rectifia t-elle, récitant mot pour mot ce qu' _il_ souhaitait entendre.

 **…**

Quand Julia aperçue les barrières délimitant le territoire du Royaume, elle fut soulagée, débarrassée d'un poids qui l'avait emprisonné toute la journée. Negan l'avait laissé un peu plus loin, après l'avoir ramené avant la tombée de la nuit, comme il l'avait promis. Elle espérait que personne n'ait remarqué son absence car elle ne se voyait pas répondre à un tas de questions curieuses. Son pas était pressé, et face à l'obscurité qui commençait à s'installer, elle entoura ses bras autour de son corps, en frissonnant de froid. Posté sur la petite muraille, lorsque le garde la vit, il la reconnu et la dévisagea, étonné de la voir revenir à une telle heure. Après un signe amical de tête, l'homme lui ouvrit la porte et elle fut enfin chez elle.

Elle soupirait en prenant la direction de sa maison. Timidement, elle inséra sa main dans sa poche afin de trouver les clefs. Comme elle avait l'impression de se sentir observée, comme elle avait l'impression qu'autour d'elle, tout le monde était au courant. Pourtant personne ne semblait lui prêter attention, mais elle était la traîtresse qui côtoyait l'ennemi, celle qui partageait le lit du Diable. Ce même Diable qui menaçait de les détruire à tout moment, mettant fin à leur communauté harmonieuse. Les quelques personnes qu'elle croisa retournaient chez eux pour le dîner et la saluèrent poliment.

Elle venait de fermer la porte et d'allumer la lumière, qu'à peine le temps de pénétrer un peu plus dans l'entrée, on sonna chez elle. Interloquée, elle avança sur la pointe des pieds, avant de reconnaître l'ombre se dessinant derrière :

\- Morgan ? demanda t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

\- Bonsoir Julia, pardonnez moi de venir à l'improviste, mais je vous ai vu arriver, et comme vous n'étiez pas chez vous cette après-midi... Il portait dans ses mains un carton, visiblement assez lourd. Puis-je entrer ?

\- Oh... réalisa t-elle, étourdie, bien sûr !

Il fit attention à bien s'essuyer les pieds et posa le bien sur la table, Julia sortit des verres :

\- Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ?

\- Une bière ça ira, lui répondit-il calmement. Je vous ai apporté des vêtements que nous avons trouvé dernièrement en mission de ravitaillement... J'espère qu'ils vous plairont et seront à votre taille. La jeune femme fut touchée par l'attention.

\- Merci Morgan, c'est très généreux de votre part...

\- Vous êtes arrivée sans rien, et ce ne sont pas les quelques affaires que Dianne vous a donné qui vont vous aider à retrouver un semblant de vie normal. Il se mit à sourire alors qu'elle lui tendait son verre, je vous remercie, termina t-il en commençant à tremper ses lèvres dedans. Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ? Je sais que Richard vous a longuement cherché, vous n'êtes pas tombée sur lui par hasard ?

\- J'étais partie faire un tour, bredouilla t-elle, parfois, j'aime me promener seule, ça m'aide à réfléchir.

\- C'est un bon moyen de se détendre et de se retrouver avec soi-même.

\- Que voulait Richard ? l'interrogea t-elle alarmée, en repensant à leur dernière discussion. La mine de l'homme se referma brusquement.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, mais ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle qu'il avait à vous annoncer. Mais vous verrez cela avec lui demain... Au fait, en ce qui concerne la clôture que vous deviez réparer, mes outils ont pu vous aider ?

\- Sans aucun problème ! lui déclara Julia, en se forçant de sourire, l'esprit préoccupé par le cas de son mentor. Pourvu que ça n'ait pas un rapport avec Negan et les armes, pensa t-elle tourmentée.

* * *

 **Comme d'habitude, un grand merci pour vos vues et reviews :D**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, Negan va une fois de plus aller trop loin. Quant à Richard et Ezekiel, ils seront de la partie ! :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)**

 **Désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche, malheureusement. Faut vite que TWD reprenne làà ! C'est trop long :(**

 **Un grand merci pour vos view et review (auxquelles je vais répondre le plus rapidement possible ! Encore une fois, je manque à mon devoir, sorry).**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le couloir était grand et étroit, Julia y attendait, paniquée. Depuis quelques heures, ses douleurs abdominales n'avaient cessé et elle avait décidé de prendre son cas en urgence. Et elle attendait, la main portée au front en tournant en rond devant la porte verrouillée. Elle était seule et le froid glacial qui commençait à s'installer dehors prenait peu à peu place dans son corps, frigorifiant ses muscles et tétanisant sa chair. Tremblotante, la jeune femme enroula ses bras autour de son être. Une profonde solitude l'envahit, alors dans le calme pesant du corridor, elle chercha de l'aide, mais personne dans les environs n'était disposé à l'aider. Comme elle se sentait mal, à moitié repliée sur elle même sous la crampe qui la saisissait. Puis, soudainement, l'ampoule au dessus d'elle commença à grésiller, lui rappelant son séjour au Sanctuaire. Instinctivement, elle se retourna, presque sûre d'avoir sentie une présence dans son dos, mais toujours personne. Son œil se focalisa à l'extrémité de la pièce, dans la partie la plus sombre. Quelque chose avait bougé, elle en était certaine, puis, l'ampoule s'éteignit doucement, clignotant péniblement pour l'enfermer dans une obscurité oppressante. Julia soupira en cherchant maladroitement le mur de sa main. Son esprit commençait à lui jouer des tours et elle se sentait de plus en plus étouffée. Quand l'ampoule se ralluma par enchantement, laissant la jeune femme pousser une insulte sous la surprise, les murs se resserrèrent progressivement. Julia fut lentement happée par le couloir, quand la forme revint au loin, ricanant sinistrement. Puis, ce furent aux lumières de se moquer une nouvelle fois d'elle, celles du fond s'éteignirent encore, pour plonger chaque partie du corridor dans le noir. Apeurée et ne comprenant pas la situation, la jeune femme commença à courir, échappant aux ombres qui prenaient place autour d'elle, lorsque épuisée, elle fut contrainte de s'arrêter. La forme était devant elle, lui tournant le dos et affichant avec fierté son cuir brillant.

Elle en eut presque le souffle coupé, fixant l'homme devant elle avec stupéfaction et méfiance. Son regard se porta sur elle-même, mais quand elle se rendit compte de ce qui gisait à ses pieds et de ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains, Julia en eut un haut le cœur et lâcha Lucille, ensanglantée. Richard et Morgan étaient devant elle, raides morts, la face contre le sol. Leurs yeux livides lui donnèrent des frissons d'angoisse et la nausée ne fut pas loin. En entendant le bruit de la batte tomber, la forme se retourna, les sourcils froncés sous l'incompréhension :

\- Ma belle, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? demanda Negan en dévisageant les masses sans vie, bordel tu as fait un putain de joli massacre... Bravo !

Une partie de son visage était dans l'ombre, et lorsqu'il s'approcha et qu'elle le vit plus nettement, la jeune femme poussa un cri de terreur. Il portait dans ses bras un enfant, tout jeune et innocent. Machinalement, elle amena une main à son ventre, plat, bien trop plat pour la situation actuelle. _Il_ se tenait endormi contre l'épaule de son père. Un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur la figure de ce dernier, et il lui tendit la main afin qu'elle lui donne sa chère Lucille :

\- Donne _la_ moi Julia chérie, c'est dangereux une telle arme entre tes mains... Maintenant que tu es une véritable tueuse et que tu as fait tes preuves, tu n'en as plus besoin. Délicatement et pétrifiée, elle la ramassa, évitant d'effleurer les corps dont la vision la répugnait. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Le meneur la saisit fermement, pour la montrer au garçon, qui se réveillait doucement. Tu as vu comme elle est fantastique, lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille, je te présente Lucille !

Puis, son regard vint se poser sur la brune, en un éclat de rire lugubre, la laissant dans la panique et le doute, les mains couvertes de sang.

 **…**

La poitrine serrée, Julia se réveilla en un bond, les doigts moites, entortillés dans les draps qu'elle agrippait avec force. Le cauchemar l'avait tétanisé et c'est en sueur qu'elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration, éblouit par les rayons du soleil qui passaient au travers du volet à demi arraché. Tout cela avait semblé si réel qu'elle hésita avant de sortir du lit, de peur de retrouver la scène une fois un pied au sol. Cependant, Julia reprit rapidement ses esprits, les rêves, elle en faisait beaucoup ces derniers temps, beaucoup trop. Mais jamais ils n'avaient été aussi violents. Au début, elle revoyait ses proches, sa famille : sa sœur venant la chamailler tandis que ses parents profitaient de la chaleur sur la terrasse, en sirotant un verre. Puis ils devinrent plus récents, collant davantage à la réalité quand elle se trouvait à Woodbury, tiraillée entre Philip et Brian, les deux discutant de la façon de gouverner le refuge. Toutefois, à sa plus grande peine, Brian en venait à mourir, à chaque fois. Le sabre lui transperçant la poitrine, tandis que la balle venait par la suite, heurter son crâne, le laissant raide mort au milieu des rôdeurs près de la prison. Et elle accourait, en pleurs, maudissant le tueur qui n'était autre qu'Ethan. Il la dévisageait, ses yeux sombres et son bandana noir lui donnant un air de gangster. Mais il ne disait rien et se contentait de partir, la démarche hautaine, faisant rebondir la lame du sabre sur son blouson en jean. Et elle se réveillait, tantôt paniquée, tantôt déjà consciente que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais songe. Alors, elle se levait, partait à la salle de bain boire un verre d'eau, pour se recoucher l'esprit détendu. Toutefois, dorénavant, c'était Negan qui s'autorisait l'accès à ses pensées. Negan et sa démence. Il y avait du sang, de l'angoisse, des corps, son rire et sa silhouette, se terminant par les barbelés de la longue batte, avec qui il ne faisait qu'un. Une fois seulement, elle l'avait vu dans un contexte favorable, ce dernier la protégeant contre une horde affamée. Ce fut l'une des rares occasions où il avait fait preuve de clémence à son égard. Ces rêves, elle n'en souffrait pas, le temps de finir son café au réveil et elle oubliait. Mais pas ce jour, non. Les images martelaient son crâne, tandis que sa présence lui laissait des frissons constants. Que voulait-il dire ? Son subconscient souhaitait-il la mort de ses amis, ainsi que la chute du Royaume ? Devenait-elle comme lui ? Alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'à la salle de bain, préoccupée, elle engouffra son visage dans ses mains, qu'elle massa généreusement, dans l'espoir de retrouver enfin la réalité. Ce ne fut pas suffisant, ses tempes continuaient à battre avec force. A peine _les_ retira t-elle qu'elle _le_ vit se dessiner devant elle, lui arrachant un cri de stupeur. Par réflexe, elle fixa ses mains, qu'elle redouta ensanglantées, comme le cauchemar les décrivait. Rien, pas la moindre trace rouge. Tout ceci ne s'était jamais produit et ne se produirait jamais. Quant à l'enfant dans les bras de son père, elle préférait ne pas y penser, en observant son ventre avec minutie devant le miroir. Même dans ses rêves, _il_ laissait son empreinte, la bouleversant par la même occasion, au réveil.

Personne ne s'en rendait compte encore, mais elle devait commencer à vérifier ses vêtements, pour privilégier les plus amples. Durant une fraction de secondes, alors qu'elle faisait couler l'eau pour se prélasser sous une douche chaude, elle se demanda la réaction de ses semblables, s'ils venaient à apprendre sa grossesse. Les questions fuseraient et on lui demanderait certainement pourquoi elle n'en avait pas parler plus tôt. L'eau commença à mouiller ses cheveux pour descendre jusqu'à sa nuque et la réchauffer. Julia enroula ses bras autour de son corps et soupira, alors que les idées continuaient à s'entrechoquer dans son esprit. Qui se montrerait le plus indiscret ? Richard sans aucun doute. Surtout depuis ses révélations, la brune s'attendait à recevoir un peu plus de protection ou de surveillance de sa part. Elle se sentit alors seule, partagée entre la vérité et le secret. Seule Abby était au courant, sans vraiment l'être puisqu'elle ne lui avait donné aucun détail. Alors, la seule personne qu'elle pensa capable de la comprendre sans se montrer sur la défensive fut Morgan. Elle lui en parlerait certainement le moment voulu. Oui, il serait le premier à l'apprendre si tout cela devait éclater au grand jour.

Negan. Negan et sa démence. Jamais la jeune femme ne le laisserait faire de sa progéniture, un monstre tel que lui, elle se l'interdisait. Il fallait rassembler les forces du Royaume pour le faire reculer, car il n'en aurait jamais assez. A coup sûr, il continuerait de grappiller la moindre parcelle de terre, la moindre parcelle de nourriture, la moindre parcelle d'arme et surtout, la moindre parcelle d'espoir. Lui fermer la porte et le faire rester à sa place, il n'y avait que cette option à ses yeux. Le voir mourir restait aussi une possibilité, mais la boule qui naissait dans son estomac dès qu'elle l'imaginait l'empêchait de s'y résoudre totalement. Son emprise avait toujours été constante, et cette haine, elle ne pouvait la renier, mêlée à cette attraction contestée. Julia posa son front contre le carrelage tiède de la douche, les vapeurs émanant de la salle de bain la décontractant doucement. Rien n'était simple.

 **…**

La jeune femme était assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle. Dans l'une de ses mains se trouvait une tasse fumante, prête à être dégustée, alors que son autre paume serrait un livre du bout des doigts, qu'elle dévorait depuis deux heures maintenant. Il était épais, et les pages étaient jaunies par l'ancienneté. Cependant, même si elle le connaissait par cœur, elle le lisait encore et toujours, avec autant de joie et d'intérêt. Julia but une gorgée de thé avant de le poser sur la table pour pouvoir tourner la page. Ses yeux défilèrent sur les lignes à une vitesse folle, happée par la lecture. Elle était couverte d'une petite couverture en laine que Morgan avait glissé dans le tas de vêtements qu'il lui avait donné, et elle se réchauffa en s'y blottissant. Le jogging délavé et le petit pull qu'elle portait ne suffisaient à lui tenir chaud. Ses cheveux était encore mouillés et elle secoua la tête dans l'espoir qu'ils sèchent plus rapidement. Le Royaume était assez bien équipé, mais personne n'avait encore mis la main sur un sèche cheveux. En parcourant l'ouvrage, l'esprit toujours focalisé dessus, un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Même plongée dans cet univers romantique, personne ne pouvait l'en détacher, si ce n'est le bruit de la porte qui claqua soudainement. Un courant d'air frais arriva jusqu'à son être, la faisant frémir de froid. La brune entendit des pas émanant du garage, quand elle lança, déconcentrée, en levant la tête vers la pièce voisine :

\- Negan ? Il se présenta dans le fond de la salle, la mine noire. Negan, dit-elle de nouveau face à sa présence, je ne pensais pas te voir de sitôt...

Il ne répondit pas et avança droit sur elle, la pupille dilatée sous un regard moite. Julia se redressa lentement non sans le lâcher des yeux. Que venait-il faire ici dès le matin ? La mission _RS_ n'était pas prévue ce jour, et elle eut du mal à déglutir en constatant qu'il semblait hypnotisé, la démarche animée par une volonté invisible. Alors, la brune se leva pour se tenir à sa hauteur, alertée par cet état second :

\- Parle moi Negan, que se passe t-il ? Le meneur grinça des dents sous une mâchoire serrée, puis, sans un mot, il se rapprocha d'elle pour l'attraper par la taille.

\- Tais-toi Julia, balança t-il sèchement en attrapant le livre qu'elle tenait encore, pour le lancer sur le canapé d'un air méprisant. Tu poses trop de questions. Il empoigna ses cheveux, la faisant basculer en arrière pour embrasser sa nuque.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux sous les assauts de ses baisers. Le Sauveur et son impulsivité. Ce que Negan voulait, Negan l'obtenait. Il la serrait fortement contre lui, engouffrant son visage dans le creux de son épaule, qu'il découvrit avec précipitation. Lui qui d'habitude se montrait étrangement tendre, n'était plus le même homme à cet instant. D'un geste, alors qu'il grognait contre sa peau en parcourant son corps habilement, il défit le jogging qui tomba au sol, sans un bruit. Julia se sentit prise au piège, retenue entre les bras de celui qui ne semblait plus se préoccuper d'elle, mais de sa propre envie. Son visage se baissa, et son regard se planta dans le sol, au moment où elle sentit la main remonter jusqu'à son dos, pour lui arracher un frisson. Et cette même main chaude, appuyait alors contre sa colonne, l'obligeant à suivre la danse et accepter ses directives. Ainsi, la brune releva la figure, l'âme tourmentée et l'esprit ailleurs. Elle aurait voulu être avec lui, savourer le plaisir qu'il allait lui donner, mais avec les menaces qu'il lui réservait dans un futur proche, elle ne réussit à se détendre. Negan la souleva sans difficulté, ses doigts s'enserrant autour de ses jambes qu'elle enroula autour de son corps. En une enjambée, il la posa sur le rebord de la table de la salle à manger. La sensation du bois froid sous sa peau la fit se contracter un peu plus, lui tirant une moue grimaçante, tandis que le meneur reprenait ses caresses avec empressement. Face à son manège et son entrain, elle ne put éviter la sensation qui prenait place dans son être et contrôla durant un instant sa respiration. L'homme remonta ses cuisses qu'il positionna à sa hauteur, avant de lui murmurer brûlant:

\- Ma belle Julia chérie, fais moi plaisir tu veux. Il encercla son visage de ses mains, dont il fixa intensément le regard. Ouvre, reprit-il calmement en venant appuyer son pouce contre sa lèvre inférieure, ouvre cette putain de jolie bouche, pour moi.

La brune sentit son cœur s'affoler en entendant la voix suave, son expression se raidit alors qu'elle basculait la figure, gesticulant maladroitement. Chercher à maîtriser la situation ne servait pourtant à rien, mais têtue comme elle était, elle ne se laissait pas faire si facilement. Il la fit réagir en la plaquant contre lui, son bassin s'entrechoqua contre sa taille en un claquement rauque. Le contact la poussa à entrouvrir la bouche pour lâcher un gémissement. Et Negan saisit l'occasion. Son doigt s'y inséra pour toucher sa langue et déguster la scène, les yeux à demi-clos.

\- Bonne fille, la complimenta t-il, _Papa_ va s'occuper de toi.

Il retira délicatement son pouce humide pour venir se débarrasser de son ceinturon, trop encombrant à son goût. Puis, tandis qu'il la tenait dans le dos, sa paume vint effleurer l'intérieur de sa cuisse, lui laissant un sourire carnassier aux coins des lèvres :

\- Bordel, regarde toi, t'es trempée... Tu sais comment me donner le sourire ! jeta t-il presque flatté, mais sa prétention reprit vite le dessus. On ne me dit jamais non à moi.

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour soupirer à son oreille, alors qu'elle le sentait un peu plus contre elle. Ses doigts vinrent s'enrouler dans les mèches de ses cheveux, pour contempler son visage à la fois passionné et apeuré. Negan ricana, pour lui embrasser les lèvres avec douceur. Trop d'attentions pour un homme comme lui. Telle une ombre, sans prévenir, Julia sentit la douleur sous l'intrusion. Elle le reconnaissait bien là, le salaud qui l'influençait et la manipulait de ses belles paroles. Mais ce fut bien plus qu'une douleur physique, la douleur était davantage mentale, et elle avait l'impression d'être transpercée à chaque fois. Negan la sondait, comme il le faisait toujours. C'était lui qui donnait les ordres, à elle de s'adapter, ou de mourir. Ses mains agrippèrent le cuir de ses épaules, veste qu'il n'avait pas enlevé. Puis plus rien, le meneur resta immobile, souriant sous une mine radieuse. La brune le fixa étonnée, n'osant prendre la parole pour ne pas le déranger :

\- Tu m'avais tellement manqué Julia... Ton putain de corps m'avait manqué, prononça t-il enjoué, le souffle déjà court. J'en avais presque oublié la sensation que ça faisait d'être en toi.

Il ne resta plus stoïque bien longtemps. Negan se mouva avec précision, entreprenant ses coups de rein, qui provoquèrent en elle une puissante vague de chaleur. Mais la jeune femme ne lui fit pas remarquer. Il lui était inconcevable qu'elle lui donne cette satisfaction. S'il lui restait bien quelque chose qu'elle pouvait ne pas lui donner, c'était cela. Son plaisir, il ne le méritait pas :

\- Je veux que tu cries mon nom et que tu réveille tout ce putain de Royaume... lui chuchota t-il en retenant un gémissement.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent un peu plus autour de son être, alors qu'il la retenait d'une main pour enfermer l'autre sous sa poigne. Et comme elle lui appartenait, elle se retrouvait incapable de bouger sous le poids qu'il exerçait sur elle. Lorsqu'il accéléra la cadence, elle sut que tout allait bientôt se terminer. Son visage était planté dans son épaule, masquant les expressions, alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient frénétiquement dans le blouson. Negan se décolla soudainement du corps de sa femme, pour gronder, vexé :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien. Je n'ai jamais laissé une femme indifférente.

\- Je ne ressens rien, mentit-elle en articulant faiblement.

\- Je déteste quand on me ment, et tu as toujours été une putain de mauvaise menteuse. Il accentua ses coups de butoir. Tu crois que tu peux blesser mon putain d'ego en me disant que je ne suis pas capable de te lever ? Julia, Julia, répéta t-il déçu, ne joues pas à un jeu perdu d'avance.

Quand il se libéra haletant, le meneur la lâcha pour reprendre son souffle. Il colla son front contre le sien avant de lui voler un baiser, pour venir ensuite s'échouer dans le canapé.

 **…**

Negan pencha sa tête en arrière en soupirant. Les bras étendus contre le dossier, il se laissa un peu plus aller dans l'assise confortable, alors que Julia se rhabillait, pour venir ensuite s'asseoir près de lui. Quand il la vit, il ne put s'empêcher de venir se blottir contre elle, l'air enfantin... Alors que la jeune femme subissait des sueurs froides, en sentant son sourire en coin et ses pensées sordides:

\- On est bien là, commença t-il doucement, relevant la tête et croisant le regard de son épouse. Pourquoi tu me mens comme ça ?

\- Je ne te mens pas... chercha t-elle à le provoquer.

\- Et là tu mens encore. Petite peste, je n'ai pas ta putain de confiance, depuis le temps ? Elle s'écarta de lui pour le dévisager, abasourdie.

\- Avec toutes tes menaces, comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en toi ?

\- Parce que c'est moi qui te provoque toutes ces sensations. Elle se retint de pouffer de rire.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Quoi, les autres ?

\- Je n'aime pas la manière dont tu te comportes avec tes autres femmes.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? T'es jalouse ? Sa mine s'illumina sous la malice de voir une telle réaction.

\- Non.

\- Menteuse, éclata t-il de rire en jouant avec ses cheveux. Si je suis comme ça avec Sherry, c'est pour une bonne raison.

\- Tu salies cette femme.

\- Tu l'as défends maintenant ? Sherry est devenue ta nouvelle copine ? ironisa t-il. Elle l'a voulu. C'est elle, qui veut que je la traite de la sorte. Julia resta bouche bée en l'observant, les sourcils froncés. Puis, l'homme continua d'une voix posée. Lorsque j'ai brûlé la gueule de Dwight parce que ce connard avait enfreint la règle et trahi ma confiance, Sherry m'a supplié de l'épargner. Et comme je suis un type réglo, quand elle a posé ses conditions, j'ai accepté. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle voulait faire sa pute.

\- Quelles étaient ces conditions ? questionna la brune, la gorge nouée suite aux révélations douteuses.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant de la petite histoire ?

\- Je veux que tu me le dise... Il se mordit la lèvre et lui toucha le bout du nez, taquin.

\- C'est toujours plus bandant quand on l'entend de vive voix, hein. Elle devenait ma putain de femme si je laissais la vie sauve à cet idiot de D., alors tu vois ma belle, je la traite comme elle le désir.

\- Tu n'es qu'un con...

\- Tu raffoles des cons dans mon genre. Et tu en redemande à chaque fois. Elle le fixa méprisante.

\- Et pour moi ? Est-ce que je suis comme _elle_ ? Est-ce que je le mérite ? réussit-il à la faire douter, installant un sentiment péjoratif de sa propre estime.

\- Toi ce n'est pas pareil... C'est pas à Sherry que j'ai fait un gosse. Toi je te respecte. Negan se perdit lentement dans ses pensées. Toi tu me rends dingue, _elle_ , elle peut claquer demain. Son cul me manquera mais le reste... Je m'en tape... Alors que toi, ça me ferait sacrément chier, vraiment. Son regard était fixe et centré sur un recoin de la pièce. Mais arrêtons de parler de ça, tu veux, reprit-il une fois sortit de sa rêverie. Qu'est-ce que tu lisais... se demanda t-il à lui même en prenant le livre, dont les pages s'étaient cornées sous la chute. _Roméo et Juliette_ ! Tu te fous de moi, tu gobes ces putains d'âneries ? Faut être sacrément con pour se sacrifier par amour...

\- Tu ne le ferais pas ?

\- Non, mais je déclencherais une guerre pour toi, et ça, tu le sais ma belle. Je les tuerais tous si tu me le demandais. Tu n'as qu'à dire le mot, et Lucille éclate leur sales gueules pour toi.

L'homme en cuir feuilleta l'ouvrage et s'amusa à lire à voix haute les dialogues, arrachant à la brune des soupirs d'exaspération. Mais, une fois qu'il en eut terminé avec son monologue théâtral, il vint poser sa tête contre l'épaule de la femme :

\- Julia chérie, commença t-il d'une voix mielleuse, tu le sens ? Il lui montra son ventre du doigt.

\- Oui, admit-elle en repensant à son cauchemar, le cœur lourd.

\- Je peux le toucher ?

A ce moment, elle le fixa avec incompréhension et doute, trouvant la demande beaucoup trop courtoise ou hors sujet, concernant leur contexte à tous les deux :

\- J'aimerais le toucher, enchaîna t-il, le regard attendri. Alors, Julia accepta d'un signe de tête, pour prendre sa main et la poser avec légèreté. Elle ressentit le frisson qui le parcouru. Negan écarta ses doigts pour englober le plus possible la totalité de son bas ventre. C'est marrant comme ta peau est plus chaude à cet endroit, prononça t-il presque concentré, comme s'il se rendait enfin compte de la vie qui grandissait en elle. Comment tu vas leur dire ?

\- Le dire au Royaume ? Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête, je ne sais pas encore.

\- Tu appréhendes ?

\- Oui...

\- A ta place, je serais terrifié de voir mon bide gonfler...

\- Merci pour ton soutien Negan, siffla Julia lassée devant son attitude.

\- Hé ! Je te soutien, regarde, je suis présent bordel... Elle se frotta la joue, révoltée sous la pique.

\- On voit pourquoi tu viens, ça c'est sûr...

\- Hé ! reprit-il plus violemment, ne viens pas me faire chier avec tes hormones à la con qui te changent d'humeur, tu veux... Tu vas leur dire que le père est l'enfoiré qui les terrorise ?

\- Si je n'ai pas le choix, oui. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et reprit après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- J'ai jamais eu de gosse avant celui là... Si tu devais avoir des problèmes, je veux que tu viennes au Sanctuaire, on a un sacré putain de bon matériel médical, et le nouveau doc' est un brave gars.

Au même moment, on frappa à la porte, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une nouvelle visite :

\- Bordel de merde... cracha t-il mécontent.

\- Julia, c'est Richard, il faut que je vous parle, c'est important ! Negan aboya à l'oreille de la brune, les dents serrées.

\- Il commence à me chatouiller les couilles ce type... Je te laisse avec lui, mais fais vite !

Avant de se lever du canapé et de partir, le meneur attrapa la gorge de sa femme pour la mener vers lui et lui embrasser les lèvres avec fougue, pour ensuite quitter le salon en sifflotant, et trouver le jardin. Richard continuait de tambouriner contre la porte :

\- J'arrive ! déclara Julia en se pressant pour lui ouvrir, trottinant sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Vous voilà enfin ! gueula le mentor, hors de lui, où étiez vous passée hier, je vous ai cherché partout.

\- J'étais occupée... Elle pria pour qu'il quitte sa maison au plus vite, craignant une arrivée furtive de Negan.

\- Occupée à ? La question l'offusqua et elle s'emporta sous la curiosité.

\- De quoi je me mêle Richard ! bégaya t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Dépêchez vous... Il comprit son erreur et lui adressa un regard désolé.

\- Pardonnez moi d'être si maladroit, mais je suis à cran ces derniers temps. Les Sauveurs arrivent dans deux jours et nous n'avons presque rien... Si nous restons ici les bras croisés, leur visite risque de nous coûter très cher.

Julia pouvait presque entendre les ricanements grossiers de Negan, derrière la porte du garage. Honteuse de se retrouver forcée à choisir le camp du meneur, elle se retint de rougir, quand elle décida de prendre les devants. Negan voulait les armes du Royaume :

\- Nous partons en mission de ravitaillement aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?

\- C'est pour ça que je suis venu réclamer votre aide.

\- Très bien, mais j'accepte à la condition suivante, je veux voir Ezekiel.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, vous pouvez m'organiser une audience avec lui ?

\- De quoi voulez vous lui parler ? demanda le bras droit méfiant.

\- De la situation Richard, j'aimerais pouvoir apporter mon aide, mais pour cela, il faut que je parle au roi. Si Negan vient et que nous n'avons rien à lui donner, il nous faut un plan de secours, vous ne croyez pas ? Et ce plan, je peux l'avoir.

L'homme la dévisagea durant de longues minutes, la main portée au menton. Ses yeux bleus la méprisèrent alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres sous l'appréhension :

\- Si les Sauveurs n'ont pas ce qu'ils veulent, vous savez ce qu'ils feront...

\- Je sais... Ayez confiance en moi s'il vous plaît, quémanda t-elle une dernière fois en saisissant ses mains.

Il eut un geste de recul, gêné au toucher, puis baissa la tête machinalement, pour lui annoncer :

\- Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à Ezekiel, mais sachez Williams que si les choses tournent mal, vous en serez responsable, ce ne sera pas de _sa_ faute.

\- Vous le défendrez toujours, jusqu'à votre mort n'est-ce pas ?

 _\- Lui_ cherche à gagner du temps et non à le perdre. Nous devons partir maintenant chercher des vivres, mais vous préférez rester pour _lui_ parler... soit. Je vous donne une chance de me surprendre, ne me décevez pas, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. J'espère sincèrement que ce que vous souhaitez dire à Ezekiel nous sera bénéfique.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, le faisant presque rouler des yeux sous le malaise qu'elle lui insufflait :

\- Faites moi confiance Richard, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

 **…**

Il lui ouvrit la porte avec douceur, tout en la questionnant une dernière fois d'un regard dubitatif. Mais la mine qu'elle lui renvoya le conduisit à déglutir amèrement, tout en baissant sa garde. Richard laissa alors Julia partir en avant, pour avancer dans l'amphithéâtre, saluant d'un signe de tête respectueux sa majesté, qui attendait trônant dans son siège. Le mentor se posta devant la porte et attendit bras croisés, sans détourner son attention de la brune :

\- Bonjour Ezekiel, commença t-elle souriante.

\- Bonjour Julia Williams, je suis content de vous revoir ! Que me vaut votre agréable visite aujourd'hui ?

La jeune femme remarqua que Shiva était absente, elle se sentit rassurée et en meilleure posture, pour présenter sa requête au roi. Ce dernier joua avec sa barbe, tout en la dévisageant, attendant qu'elle ne daigne prendre la parole. Ce qu'elle fit après hésitation, puis se racla la gorge :

\- C'est à propos des Sauveurs... L'homme se redressa d'un bond, ses yeux devenant subitement plus sévères.

\- Je vous écoute.

Au loin, Richard ne quittait pas la scène des yeux. Comme un garde du corps, il surveillait les moindres faits et gestes de la brune. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, il se rendit compte qu'il détaillait davantage son comportement et ses réactions, que la menace qu'elle pouvait causer à son roi. Car il voulait la connaître, cette Williams, forte et indépendante. Son passé l'intriguait, et maintenant qu'ils avaient posé les premières bases d'un dialogue, il ne lui restait plus qu'à continuer le jeu, discrètement :

\- Nous n'avons pas assez de vivres à leur fournir... reprit Julia en tentant de paraître la plus persuasive possible.

\- Une équipe va partir en urgence pour en trouver...

\- Mais s'ils ne trouvent rien, ou que ce n'est pas suffisant ?

\- Nous aviserons.

\- Aviser avec Negan ?

\- Je vous en prie Julia, allez droit au but, j'ai hâte d'entendre la proposition que vous souhaitez me transmettre.

\- Peut-être devrions nous donner quelque chose en compensation. Quelque chose de plus gros. Quelque chose de plus important... Ils nous laisseraient sûrement tranquille...

Richard, intrigué par la demande fit quelques pas, la mine froide. Il sentait que la situation prenait une étrange tournure. Ainsi, il observa les yeux plissés l'interlocutrice, prêt à donner lui aussi son opinion :

\- Et à votre avis, qu'est-ce qui a plus de valeur que la nourriture, aux yeux des Sauveurs ? demanda Ezekiel, curieux d'entrer dans le manège de la brune. Après tout, c'est ce qui leur permet de rester en vie...

\- Les armes. Les armes aussi leurs permettent de rester en vie...

Les deux hommes ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds. Le roi lui, jaugeait de son regard glacial les dires de la femme. Quant au mentor, il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir en avançant vers elle de sa démarche lourde, pour lui attraper le bras avec violence :

\- Vous voulez nous désarmer contre ces brutes ?!

* * *

 **Voilà ! La suite de l'audience dans le prochain chapitre, et bientôt l'arrivée officielle de Negan au Royaume :) J'espère qu' _il_ ne vous décevra pas.. !**

 **A bientôt !**


	14. Chapter 14

Elle fixait Richard d'un regard incertain, ce dernier la foudroyait en enserrant un peu plus son bras, sous la suspicion. Ezekiel quant à lui, se racla la gorge pour se lever lentement et commencer d'une voix posée :

\- Voyons mon ami, lâche la, elle n'a pas terminé sa phrase. Laisse la continuer son récit et s'expliquer.

\- Elle veut que l'on se soumette à cette ordure... se justifia t-il en haussant le ton.

\- Non ! riposta Julia, je souhaite simplement apporter mon aide et trouver une solution.

\- Nous lui sommes déjà soumis Richard...

Le mentor baissa la tête, vaincu. Admettre la vérité était pour lui difficile à entendre, surtout après le passé qu'il avait connu en présence des Sauveurs. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent le regard alerte de la brune, qui lui répondit d'une moue contrariée. Puis, ses doigts se desserrèrent progressivement, pour tomber dans le vide, ainsi, il se détacha d'elle, amer. Julia reprit sa respiration pour commencer à détailler son intention. Elle se donna du courage en affrontant le roi, la poitrine bombée sous le malaise pourtant présent :

\- Je vous écoute, lui lança t-il pour la détendre, pourquoi devrions nous donner notre armement à Negan ?

\- Parce qu'il s'agit de la seule chose qui pourrait le contenter.

\- Les armes, la destruction et la mort... tout ça _lui_ parle parfaitement, renchérit Richard en rangeant ses mains dans ses poches. Si nous lui donnons le peu que nous avons, nous sommes foutus ! Ezekiel écoutait attentivement les deux partis, chacun luttant en défendant son opinion.

\- Vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi, aussi bien que la plupart des gens qui vivent ici. Car nous avons tous déjà eu affaire aux Sauveurs... Ils n'épargnent rien, ni personne, alors si nous pouvions prévoir quelque chose, afin d'éviter le pire...

\- Alors nous riposterons par l'attaque, je sais me battre et je défendrai cette communauté. Je le tuerai s'il le faut. Le roi émit un soupir, puis prit la parole, toujours aussi calme.

\- Pas de violence, ni de meurtres et tu le sais ! le corrigea t-il. Nous ne possédons pas beaucoup d'armes à feu. Être pacifiques a été jusque là notre meilleure défense, comment pouvez vous être sûrs, tous les deux, que le revers sera terrible ? Les deux écarquillèrent de grands yeux ronds.

\- Tu le fais exprès ? questionna le bras droit. Tu sais de quoi cet homme est capable et tu nous demandes de justifier nos arguments ? Est-ce qu'il faut qu'il tue quelqu'un devant toi pour que tu te rendes compte ?

\- Non Richard, je connais ton histoire, je voulais juste entendre celle de notre amie... Ses yeux s'éblouirent de malice.

Julia eut du mal à déglutir, sentant ses jambes mollir alors qu'il la fixait d'un regard calculateur. Il avança vers elle, s'aidant d'une canne l'élevant à son rang, puis descendit de l'estrade avec souplesse :

\- Racontez nous Julia, comment _le_ connaissez-vous. Réellement.

\- Tout le monde connaît Negan... articula t-elle la poitrine serrée.

\- Certains le connaissent mieux que d'autres. Il leva la canne dans sa direction pour l'appuyer contre son épaule, vous nous devez bien cela, alors racontez nous, je vous prie.

La brune esquissa un sourire faussé, témoignant davantage de sa gène que de sa volonté à coopérer. Si elle en venait à leur dire la vérité, comment allaient-ils réagir ? Ezekiel la chasserait sûrement, quant à Richard, il ne lui pardonnerait cette cachotterie malsaine. Ce dernier ne cessait de l'observer avec minutie, et ce regard empli de doutes la conforta dans l'idée qu' _ils_ ne devaient pas savoir. _Ils_ n'étaient pas prêts. Et elle non plus. Ses mains moites jouèrent quelques secondes avec le collier en argent, ne manquant pas d'attirer l'attention du roi :

 _\- Il_ est venu un soir dans notre groupe. Ses hommes nous ont pillé, tout en laissant des corps sur leur passage. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, voilà comment j'ai connu Negan. Richard, écœuré, émit un grognement puis tourna les talons, pour l'attendre derrière la porte.

\- Nous ne devons pas nous laisser faire face à cette menace, gronda t-il en chemin. Ezekiel acquiesça, alors que son regard s'était vu plus affectueux au fil du récit de la jeune femme. Il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Notre mental le vaincra et non les armes. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous les lui donnerons.

\- Vous ne savez pas dans quel merdier vous mettez les pieds...

\- Les armes nous permettent de nous protéger des morts qui marchent.

\- Negan est plus dangereux que les rôdeurs Ezekiel, et vous le savez. Julia capitula, le cœur lourd, mais après tout c'est à vous de décider, je n'ai fait que donner mon avis, dans l'espoir d'apporter mon aide. Espérons que la mission _RS_ soit fructueuse, ou que votre tactique fonctionne, lorsqu' _il_ sera entre nos murs.

 **…**

Elle marchait aux côtés de Richard, impatiente de découvrir le véritable mot de l'histoire, ce qui ne pouvait sortir de son esprit et le dévorait de l'intérieur. Ils avançaient vers les écuries, pour préparer les chevaux et partir au plus vite pour le ravitaillement :

\- Vous pensez que nous allons le payer ? Il ne la regarda pas et continua sa route, le visage tendu.

\- Je pense que vous écouter est une belle connerie, mais je pense que rester à leur service, sans rien faire, est aussi une belle connerie. Julia lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter pour la toiser ardemment.

\- Mais vous continuez d'écouter Ezekiel, et pourtant, vous savez qu'il y a une part d'erreur dans son jugement...

\- Il est le roi du Royaume.

\- Il va nous conduire à la mort. Je sais que vous souhaitez agir au fond de vous, mais que vous êtes pétrifié à l'idée de vous retrouver face à Negan. Il se détacha brusquement d'elle pour reprendre son chemin, tête baissée. Me faites-vous confiance ? Il ne répondit pas et évita la question.

\- Voyons déjà ce que donnera la mission _RS_... Au loin, il aperçu Dianne et Morgan, qui attendaient avec leurs chevaux scellés. Vous voilà vous deux, laissez nous cinq minutes le temps de nous préparer.

\- Nous avons repéré un point précis qui pourrait nous être bénéfique... commença Morgan en dépliant une carte qu'il sortit de sa veste. Vers l'Ouest, si nous prenons cette direction, nous arrivons dans une zone habitée. Il la pointa du doigt, avec un peu de chances, personne n'y a encore mis les pieds.

\- Espérons le, cracha le mentor désillusionné.

La blonde vint aider Julia avec sa monture, lui portant sa scelle, qu'elle déposa sur le dos de Câline sans effort :

\- Depuis le temps que je répète ce schéma, c'est devenu une habitude, lui lança t-elle taquine. Il paraît que vous avez parlé avec Ezekiel.

\- On dirait que les secrets sont difficiles à garder dans cette ville, lui répondit-elle en masquant les sous-entendus.

\- C'est Richard qui me l'a dit, rien de plus. Si vous savez les confier aux bonnes personnes et que vous ne les criez pas sur tous les toits... alors je pense que votre jardin secret est protégé.

 _\- Il_ commence à se familiariser à ma présence, continua la brune de rebondir, afin d'éloigner le sujet qui la mettait en danger.

\- Il _lui_ faut du temps et ensuite, vous ne pourrez plus vous passer de lui !

Dianne éclata de rire, tout en mettant le filet à la jument. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la partie reculée de sa bouche afin de laisser passer le mors. Puis, elle se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui semblait méditer sur ses dires :

\- Je plaisante, se justifia t-elle. Mais je sais qu' _il_ vous apprécie, alors continuez sur cette voie ! C'est toujours plus rassurant de se savoir bien entouré.

\- Il vous l'a dit ?

\- Non, mais je le vois. J'ai été proche de Richard durant un certain temps, et je lis facilement en lui depuis.

Ce dernier se présenta, accompagné de Morgan, qui tenait le cheval de Benjamin. Son sourire figé réconforta la brune, car elle se rendait compte que malgré l'affront qu'elle avait fait au roi, il tentait de réparer les pots cassés. Il fallait simplement lui laisser du temps, afin qu'il se rende compte que la véritable menace ne venait pas d'elle. Julia put distinguer dans ses yeux bleus la même peur y danser, que lorsqu'il s'était confié à elle. Le bras droit appréhendait le jour où il serait de nouveau confronté à ceux qui lui avait pris sa famille. Les Sauveurs. Les Sauveurs et leur cruauté. La brune se demanda comment il réagirait, son sang bouillonnerait mais sans l'accord d'Ezekiel, il ne tenterait probablement rien. Le second homme attrapa la monture pour la sortir des boxes et aider d'un regard bienveillant, la jeune femme. Elle attrapa le pommeau de la scelle pour se donner l'élan et enfourcher l'équidé :

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas que je la monte ?

\- Nullement, je vous l'ai conseillé, n'ayez pas de gène, lui répondit-il chaleureusement. Je prends le cheval de Ben. Il est resté cloué au lit, Abby pense qu'il a dû attraper une petite infection.

\- Rien de grave ?

\- Non, d'ici trois jours il ira mieux. _Elle_ s'occupe de lui, il est entre de bonnes mains.

Richard les imita et se redressa sur sa monture sombre, puis, après avoir lancé un regard interrogatif à Julia, pour s'assurer qu'elle soit prête, lança d'un ton autoritaire :

\- Bien, nous partons ! Restez sur vos gardes et veillez à vérifier les moindres détails et recoins que nous allons fouiller. Nous devons impérativement trouver un maximum de vivres pour ces ordures.

 **…**

La trajet dura une bonne partie de la journée, durant laquelle la blonde ne cessa de taquiner le petit groupe, privilégiant Richard. Le voir fumer de rage et se contrôler pour ne pas exploser, ou soupirer de lassitude suite à son comportement, l'amusait beaucoup. Il était resté en retrait, plus en avant, laissant derrière lui Julia. Quant à Morgan et la concernée, ils fermaient les rangs, discutant de la situation générale du Royaume :

\- Alors comme ça, vous avez réparé le grillage qui protège notre territoire ? demanda fièrement Dianne à la jeune femme.

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, sinon ça n'aurait plus été un lieu sûr. Pourvu qu'ils ne remontent pas jusqu'à Negan, pensa t-elle. L'intéressée haussa les épaules en questionnant d'un mouvement de tête son semblable.

\- Mieux vaut être prudent, défendit-il Julia, alors que Richard se retournait, mécontent.

\- Cessez de bavarder et dépêchez vous. Nous devons arriver au plus vite si nous ne voulons pas y passer la nuit.

\- On aurait dû partir en voiture, on aurait gagné du temps... se plaignit la chasseuse.

\- Dianne, nous serions déjà morts, si nous t'écoutions.

Cette dernière pouffa en se moquant du mentor, restant campée sur ses positions. Julia se pressa et talonna sa jument pour venir aux côtés de Richard :

\- Elle n'est pas croyable quand elle s'y met... ironisa t-elle. Mais l'homme ne fut pas réactif à son humour.

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai fini par m'éloigner d'elle, elle ne se pose aucune limite. Il s'autorisa un léger regard sur son interlocutrice, enfin, tant qu'elle lutte pour la survie du groupe, là est le principal. La brune baissa les yeux, défaitiste.

\- J'espère sincèrement que nous ne menons pas cette quête pour rien...

\- Ce n'est jamais inutile Williams, soyez en certaine. Il y aura toujours quelque chose à retirer de vos actions, à vous de les guider convenablement.

\- C'est votre nouvelle philosophie ? Il lui jeta un regard électrique.

\- J'essaie de lutter pour vivre.

Derrière, ils pouvaient entendre les ricanements des deux, bavarder en blaguant ouvertement. Morgan éclata d'un rire franc et jovial, tandis que Dianne continuait à raconter son histoire loufoque. Le bras droit se retourna pour les observer d'un air froid, exaspéré par l'attitude puérile alors qu'ils étaient dans une situation critique :

\- Regarde les comme ils sont mignons tous les deux, murmura t-elle en lançant un signe de tête vers l'avant.

\- Je t'ai connu moins distraite, jeta Richard en ignorant la pique, qu'il avait parfaitement entendu. Si nous venons à perdre un membre de notre groupe, je ne veux pas t'entendre pleurer ou te lamenter sur le sort de la communauté.

\- Comment suis-je censée prendre ton avertissement ?

\- Comme tu le veux, trancha t-il, à moitié réceptif, devant les maisons qui se dessinaient face à lui. On dirait que nous sommes arrivés.

Les quelques logements, situés en retrait des routes furent joignables par un petit chemin de terre, que les chevaux arpentèrent sans difficulté. Puis, alors qu'un semblant de grange en mauvais état leur permettait d'y mettre les montures à l'abri, l'homme s'aventura devant la porte de la maison la plus imposante. Là, il se retourna pour demander le silence à son équipe, mimant le geste, le doigt placé sur la bouche :

\- Aucun bruit, nous ne savons pas ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur, chuchota Richard en un son presque inaudible.

Dianne avait soudainement reprit son sérieux et elle attendait, armée de son arc. Morgan avait son traditionnel bâton en main, quant à Julia, elle dégaina la machette que son mentor lui avait appris à manier. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement la porte, en prenant soin de ne pas la faire claquer contre le mur, puis pénétra à tâtons. La pièce principale était saccagée, la blonde commença à soupirer, s'étant déjà retrouvée dans des lieux similaires :

\- Nous ne sommes pas les premiers à venir, commença t-elle déçue. Il n'y aura rien à récupérer...

\- Silence ! gueula le bras droit à voix basse en fixant l'escalier sur sa droite, j'entends du bruit là haut... Morgan et Dianne, je veux que vous fouilliez le rez de chaussée. Faites attention et soyez vigilants, je ne veux aucun dérapage. Williams, vous venez avec moi. Il lui indiqua l'étage en levant la machette, allons découvrir ce qu'il s'y cache.

Les membres du groupe acceptèrent les consignes sans broncher. La chasseuse partit en direction de la cuisine, alors que son semblable couvrait ses arrières. La brune, quant à elle, suivit l'homme la boule au ventre. La chose qui devait certainement être enfermée au delà des escaliers n'était pas humaine, au constat des grincements qu'elle lançait. Ou alors était-ce un animal, mais ils se faisaient rares ces temps-ci. Richard marchait au ralenti, alors que ses pas, pourtant lourds sous son poids faisaient craquer la parquet, laissant la jeune femme grimaçante sous la frayeur d'être perçue. Mais le bruit cessa brutalement. Le mentor se figea, la respiration contrôlée. D'un geste, il ordonna à la jeune femme de partir en face, alors qu'il arrivait devant une porte. La poignet était intacte et peu de visiteurs avaient dû s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Peut-être avaient-ils compris, mais Richard lui, voulait en avoir le cœur net. Ses doigts entourèrent la forme arrondie, qu'il tourna pour déverrouiller la porte, puis poussa avec précision la planche en bois. Face à lui était aménagée une chambre, dans laquelle il mit un pied, prudemment. Ce qu'il vit lui donna la nausée, et instinctivement, il détourna le regard, alors que Julia s'avançait pour découvrir ce qui se tramait :

\- Non ! grogna t-il en la bousculant pour qu'elle recule et ne pénètre davantage dans la pièce. Vous ne voulez pas voir ce qu'i l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dites moi, laissez moi regarder ! Elle percuta sa clavicule en tentant de briser la barrière qu'il avait installé, à l'aide de ses épaules larges. Richard, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'interdire quoi que ce soit, surtout après notre conversation dans le camping-car !

\- Justement ! cria t-il en agrippant son bras pour la plaquer contre le mur et l'éloigner de la porte, désormais entrouverte. C'est pour votre bien Williams, je ne veux pas que vous assistiez à cela.

Elle ne répondit pas, surprise par son intention de la protéger. Son visage était tiraillé d'une émotion particulière, qu'elle avait déjà distingué quand il lui avait raconté son passé. Ses traits durcis semblaient calmés par son regard d'une profondeur si triste et coupable, qu'il réussit à faire culpabiliser la jeune femme. _Il_ ne voulait pas qu'elle voit :

\- Vous avez assez souffert, alors gardez le peu de pureté qui vous habite encore Williams.

\- Qu'y a t-il à l'intérieur de cette chambre ? lui demanda t-elle larmoyante, se laissant emporter par l'atmosphère déchirante qu'il installait.

\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir. Vous ne voulez pas voir, répéta t-il, alors qu'elle détournait son regard dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un détail qui pourrait l'informer. Vous ne voulez pas, s'il vous plaît.

Le bras droit ramena sa face dans sa direction, touchant sa joue du bout des doigts pour la forcer à le regarder. Il se doutait de l'impact de la vision sur le mental de la jeune femme. Un impact déchirant. Son plastron était collé avec force contre son corps, la rigidité du gilet l'empêchant de bouger. Les muscles tendus, Julia commença à ressentir une douleur, alors qu'il exerçait une pression sur elle, pour la maintenir ainsi, immobile :

\- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise personne, alors tentez de préserver cet aspect, articula t-il faiblement. Je me dois de veiller à ce que vous ne soyez pas salie par toutes ces horreurs. La brune lâcha un gémissement, en tentant de dégager son poignet, qu'il desserra pour ne pas la blesser. Il y a encore de la beauté dans ce monde, et il y a de la beauté en vous. Hypnotisé sous une sensibilité à fleur de peau, il démontra une facette bienveillante de sa personnalité.

Il vint poser son front contre le sien avec timidité, puis, les yeux clos, s'immobilisa. La jeune femme renifla en essuyant la larme qui venait de s'échouer sur sa peau. Richard restait muet, aplatit contre son être, presque évanouit sous la tension qui s'était dégagée de sa personne. Puis il se calma doucement, ré-ouvrant les yeux avec lenteur pour fixer d'un regard perdu la jeune femme :

\- Je veux voir, lui demanda t-elle suppliante, alors qu'il la regardait l'âme meurtrie. Je vous en prie, je vous le demande. Il eut du mal à déglutir, soupirant sous la requête. Sa figure se crispa, paralysant le bas de son visage, tandis que Julia le toisait d'un regard tendre. Il ne réussit à supporter le supplice plus longtemps et se détacha d'elle.

\- C'est d'accord, lâcha t-il en évitant ses yeux, dont il ne voulait voir le morbide s'y refléter.

La jeune femme massa son poignet en se présentant devant la porte, la gorge nouée. Au fond d'elle, elle ne souhaitait réellement savoir ce qui se cachait dans la pièce. Toutefois, en tant que survivante et ayant subi les atrocités du Nouveau Monde, elle se força à continuer sur sa lancée. L'homme se tenait derrière elle, à l'affût et prêt à la rattraper si elle en venait à tomber à la renverse, sous le choc. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle fit une enjambée, la respiration saccadée. Le regard du mentor la transperçait et elle devinait un peu plus le mystère que réservait la chambre. Et lorsqu'elle fit face à la scène, le goût de la bile lui monta après le premier regard, porté au spectacle : le couple pendu devant le lit, la tête trouée d'une balle, était suspendu au plafond. Les émanations de leurs corps en putréfaction lui retourna un peu plus l'estomac, mais ce fut quand elle comprit d'où venait les grincements qu'elle ne put se retenir. Alors, la brune trottina dans un coin de la pièce, en se tenant l'estomac, et déversa son déjeuner, sous le regard peiné et responsable du mentor : le tout petit siégeant dans le berceau s'était transformé, pour laisser ses quelques dents encore jeunes, claquer sous la gencive noircie par le sang qui en sortait, dû aux mouvements à répétition et à l'usure de la chair. Agrippé fermement aux barreaux, il tendit ses petits bras dans l'espoir de les attraper, affamé. Comment un être si innocent pouvait-il se révéler si agressif :

\- Je ne voulais pas que vous voyiez cela. Pour une femme, ce doit être l'une des pires horreurs que l'on puisse infliger. Les enfants ne méritent pas de mourir.

Pourtant, il n'était pas au courant, non, personne au Royaume ne connaissait son secret, mais son comportement protecteur réussit à se confondre avec l'heureux événement. Les tremblements de Julia suite aux souvenirs que la vision lui insufflait se dissipèrent avec difficulté. Et quand Richard vint l'aider à se reprendre, en l'enlaçant pour la serrer contre lui, elle pensa au bébé qui grandissait en elle. Le sentiment qui la traversa alors la tétanisa. Elle se libéra de sa peine en s'effondrant en pleurs, le visage niché dans le cou réconfortant du mentor. Au même moment, Dianne et Morgan arrivèrent. Leurs faces se raidirent soudainement en voyant la scène macabre, puis ils emmenèrent la brune à l'écart de la chambre :

\- Il n'y a pratiquement rien en bas, commença la chasseuse en tentant d'éloigner de son esprit, les images précédentes.

\- Rien du tout ? Vous n'avez rien trouvé ? demanda Richard en levant un sourcil. Julia commençait à peine à se remettre de ses émotions, il la garda contre lui en enveloppant son épaule.

\- Des bandages, du lait en poudre, une corde, des piles et une bouteille vide... reprit Morgan en soupirant. Nous devons chercher ailleurs.

\- Il y a une autre maison à côté, certes elle est moins spacieuse, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne contient rien. Allez-y, je vous rejoins. Tourmenté, Richard resta, afin de s'occuper du pauvre enfant. Il méritait enfin le repos.

Les autres lui avaient répondu d'une moue attristée, et avaient pris le chemin de la sortie pour trouver la seconde habitation. Elle était beaucoup plus simple que la première et le portail du jardin avait été arraché. La rue séparant les deux maisons était calme et les restes de rôdeurs abattus, avaient été empilés sur le trottoir, à moitié brûlés. Quelqu'un était passé par là, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Comme à son habitude et veillant sur son équipe, Richard entra avant les autres. D'un regard attentif, il scruta les environs son arme à la main. Cependant, celle-ci était bel et bien vide et abandonnée. Alors, le groupe dans un dernier espoir fouilla les moindres pièces, les moindres recoins de fond en comble, sans jamais mettre la main sur une perle rare. Essoufflée, après avoir remué le canapé pour en dénicher, coincé entre les coussins, la télécommande de la télévision, Dianne lança :

\- Rien de mon côté, et vous, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

\- J'ai des médicaments ! s'exclama Morgan dans la salle de bain. Des cachets, des mouchoirs, un vieux rasoir et des capotes, conclu t-il mal à l'aise.

\- Génial ! se mit-elle à rire, ça pourra toujours servir.

\- Ce sera sans moi ! Le mentor fut interpellé par les gloussements et vint à leur rencontre, la voix sévère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Rien, mentit la chasseuse en se retenant de rire, tandis que Morgan arrivait les mains chargées. Richard parut surpris par la trouvaille et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Vous avez enfin déniché quelque chose... Bon ce n'est malheureusement pas de la nourriture... C'est quoi comme style de médocs, demanda t-il en inspectant la boîte. Anti-douleur, je vois. Ça nous sera utile, bien joué !

Puis, soulagé, il ne fit pas attention au reste et quitta la pièce pour retrouver Julia. Il trouva cette dernière, assise au sol en fixant l'extérieur par la fenêtre, tenant contre elle un coussin gris de poussière :

\- Ça va ? questionna t-il en douceur en venant s'accroupir près d'elle. La brune le dévisagea les yeux encore rougeoyant suite aux pleurs. Elle lui répondit en haussant les épaules faussement. Écoutez, je me sens un peu idiot car je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous remonter le moral. J'aimerais que tout aille bien, aussi bien pour vous que pour les autres, mais je suis incapable d'exécuter cela. Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. Il la vit serrer un peu plus fort l'oreiller, en s'y blottissant. Richard la fixa ainsi durant quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots et bégayant sous le malaise. Comme il voulait se trouver une place et trouver le courage de lui décrocher un sourire. Williams, reprit-il en soupirant, je sais que cette mission _RS_ est un désastre et je sais aussi que ça ne va pas être facile pour les jours à venir... mais j'ai confiance en Ezekiel et il trouvera une solution pour contrer Negan. Je vous promets qu'il ne vous arrivera rien.

La brune leva subitement la tête pour le dévisager d'un regard noir. Ce n'était pas que Negan, non, la base du problème restait le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Et l'homme en cuir ou les rôdeurs, le point commun demeurait les morts, et cela, la jeune femme n'en supportait plus les aspects. Alors la vision d'un enfant revenu à la vie, les yeux livides et la peau translucide, dégoulinant de crasse et de pus la répugnait plus que tout. Sur le coup, elle avait pensé à celui qu'elle avait perdu, quand elle avait avorté à Woodbury. Peut-être serait-il devenu comme cela lui aussi. Puis ce fut à celui qu'elle avait en ce moment même, en elle, de venir occuper ses pensées. Et suite à cela, elle se sentit incapable de le protéger, malgré une volonté inébranlable de prendre sa défense, mais prendre sa défense face à un environnement hostile n'était pas une mince affaire :

\- Et je vous fais confiance, avoua Richard, sincère, même si je sais que parfois, on ne dirait pas.

\- J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant, sanglota t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses bras. J'aimerais repartir en arrière pour éviter les erreurs que j'ai commises... Richard lui attrapa la main avec délicatesse.

\- J'aimerais aussi vous savez. Nous aimerions tous, mais c'est impossible. Nous devons vivre avec nos démons, et nos souvenirs.

\- Si vous pouviez remonter le temps, vous tueriez les Sauveurs qui ont détruit votre groupe ?

\- Je les tuerais en appréciant chaque seconde. Et vous, que feriez vous ? Elle secoua la tête, cherchant une réponse claire et précise, mais les bribes qui lui traversèrent la mémoire restèrent flous, tout en convergeant vers la seule et unique personne, Negan.

\- Je sauverais mes proches.

Morgan et Dianne se présentèrent, la chasseuse tenant un reste de sac dont elle énuméra la recherche :

\- J'ai cherché partout, vraiment partout. Elle l'ouvrit pour montrer le contenu au bras droit, de la vaisselle, des serviettes, des pantoufles, une brosse et un carnet...

\- On ne va pas aller loin avec ça... souffla Richard tristement.

\- Près de la grange où sont les chevaux, j'ai trouvé une fourche, un marteau, une pelle et des clous rouillés... déclara Morgan, qui revenait du jardin.

\- C'est un peu mieux... mais toujours pas de vivres à proprement parlé. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur la jeune femme, qui fixait les nuages avec attention.

\- Il va pleuvoir.

A peine venait-elle de prononcer la phrase que des gouttes commencèrent à tomber, laissant place à un ciel noir, obscurcit par de violents orages, qui éclatèrent dans les minutes qui suivirent. Le groupe toisait la fenêtre, l'air impassible, toutefois satisfait de se trouver à l'abri par ce temps. Ils entendirent les chevaux hennir de frayeur et remuant dans la cabane de bois. Richard vint alors rompre le silence :

\- Nous repartirons quand ça aura cessé.

\- Et si ça dure toute la soirée ? demanda la blonde perturbée par la foudre.

\- Alors nous attendrons la soirée.

\- Et si ça dure toute la nuit ?

\- Alors nous attendrons la nuit.

\- Tu as peur de l'orage ? l'interrogea le deuxième homme, surpris.

\- Je ne me sens pas en sécurité dans ce genre de moment...

Julia n'avait toujours pas pris la parole et assistait à la scène l'air absent. Recroquevillée sur elle même, elle était adossée au mur, tandis que les autres s'étaient fait une place sur le canapé. Morgan lui, attendait debout, les mains dans les poches :

\- Je sens que ça va être très long, pesta Dianne, nerveuse.

\- Tu n'as qu'à trouver une occupation. Elle se tourna vers le mentor.

\- Parle nous de toi Richard.

\- Quoi ? se réveilla t-il presque alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, avachi dans le fond de l'assise.

\- Raconte nous une anecdote.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie...

\- Allez ! Elle le taquina en frappant son épaule, pour moi... pour Julia ! Son regard brilla brusquement, ne manquant de faire rire la jeune femme à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? se lança t-il en espérant que cela redonne du baume au cœur à la brune.

\- Aucune idée, raconte nous quelque chose qui concerne ton ancienne vie. Il se gratta la tête en réfléchissant, puis hésita avant de commencer.

\- Quand j'étais dans l'armée, j'étais assigné aux commandes informatiques. C'est moi qui lisait sur les tableaux et logiciels les radars, pour en informer les vaisseaux aux alentours.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais sur le terrain... le mythe s'effondre ! s'esclaffa joyeusement la chasseuse.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais ça n'empêche pas que je faisais tout de même parti du corps de l'armée. Susceptible et vexé, l'intonation qu'il prit réussit à déclencher une réaction chez Julia, qui ne put retenir un léger rictus. Et vous ? lui demanda t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je me faisais souvent disputer à la place de ma sœur, qui se débrouillait pour que tout me retombe dessus. Ma mère n'y voyait que du feu et c'est moi qui finissais privée de sorties les weekends... Morgan se mit à rire, il déplia ses bras pour se décontracter.

\- Ma femme faisait cela aussi quand notre fils dépassait les bornes. Mais elle ne pouvait jamais tenir la punition et revenait le serrer dans ses bras dix minutes après la dispute.

\- Les mères sont toutes les mêmes... ajouta Dianne, amusée de constater qu'elle aussi avait déjà connu ce genre de réaction. Richard prit la parole, sereinement.

\- Mon épouse ne disputait jamais Alex. Quand il rentrait en retard, quand il se faisait prendre à l'école ou quand il nous mentait, elle s'asseyait près de lui et encerclait son visage dans ses bras. Elle le serrait contre lui en chantonnant, et il se calmait. Il comprenait son erreur et s'excusait. Le ton de sa voix s'affaiblissait au fur et à mesure du dialogue, alors qu'il revoyait la scène. Émue, Julia lui lança un regard affectueux. Ma femme était très calme et compréhensive. Elle était formidable, termina t-il en répondant à la brune, le sourire tendre.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter en échangeant leurs souvenirs les plus joyeux, comme les plus douloureux. Puis, une fois l'orage dissipé, ils montèrent rapidement sur leurs montures, en s'aidant de lampes torches en guise d'éclairage. Ainsi, le petit groupe retrouva enfin le Royaume, tard dans la nuit, pour se coucher au plus vite et profiter d'un peu de sommeil.

 **…**

Le lendemain, chacun fut levé au plus vite afin de répondre à l'invitation du roi, pressé de discuter de la mission avec son équipe. Il convoqua Richard en premier, à qui il confia la charge de réveiller les membres. Quand il frappa à la porte de la brune, cette dernière déjà levée se présenta rapidement. Il fut étonné de la voir déjà prête :

\- Je pensais devoir vous sortir du lit moi même ! blagua t-il pour l'une des rares fois.

\- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, lui répondit Julia en baillant. Le mentor fut intrigué.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Beaucoup trop d'images défilaient devant moi quand je fermais les yeux. Il soupira en l'invitant à le suivre d'un signe de tête.

\- Ezekiel nous attend chez lui. Il a sûrement préparé le petit déjeuner si cela vous motive à venir... Il aimerait surtout que l'on parle de cette nuit, avoua t-il après un léger silence.

Elle le suivit sans hésitation pour trouver Dianne et Morgan, déjà assit, en train de déguster des tartines de beurre. L'homme les trempa avec empressement dans son café fumant, tandis que Abigail et Benjamin posaient leurs tasses à leur tour sur la table. La brune les salua, le roi arriva :

\- Bonjour à tous, n'hésitez pas à vous servir ! Il tendit un croissant à la jeune femme, qui ne loucha pas longtemps dessus, avant de l'avaler, affamée. Elle se rendait compte que sa grossesse commençait à prendre de l'importance, aussi bien au niveau de son corps, que de la nourriture dont elle avait envie.

\- Merci, lui répondit-elle après une bouchée copieuse. L'attention de l'homme se porta sur Richard.

\- Les gardes m'ont dit que vous êtes rentrés tard cette nuit, qu'avez vous trouvé ?

\- Pas grand chose...

Abby brisa le silence oppressant qui s'installait, alors que le roi se rendait compte de l'échec de la mission :

\- Après votre départ, je me suis chargée de l'inventaire...

\- Je l'ai aidé ! souligna Ben, visiblement plus en forme que la veille.

\- Exact, il m'a aidé à comptabiliser nos stocks et ce que nous avons n'est pas terrible, mais nous avons tout de même de quoi satisfaire les Sauveurs...

\- Negan n'est jamais satisfait, ne put s'empêcher de déclarer Julia à voix basse. Les regards se dirigèrent vers elle, quand la femme reprit, après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Nous avons deux caisses de légumes, avec principalement des carottes et des pommes de terre, et une caisse de fruits, avec des tomates et des pommes...

\- Et pour les grenades ? coupa Dianne, surprise.

\- On ne touche pas aux grenades, lui répondit Ezekiel d'un ton moralisateur, elles appartiennent au Royaume.

\- Bien, je reprends, continua Abby en décrivant sa liste. Nous avons trois bouteilles de lait, les vaches n'ont pas été très productives, soupira t-elle, une bouteille de whisky...

 _\- Il_ raffole du whisky, _il_ ne va pas apprécier... admit Richard, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Laisse moi terminer ! grogna la femme, lassée de se voir interrompue dans sa tâche. Je reprends, une bouteille de whisky et au niveau de la viande, deux porcs...

\- Seulement deux ? s'étonna le mentor, _il_ en voulait six !

\- Si nous lui donnons les autres, nous n'avons plus rien ! J'ai été obligée de revoir le ravitaillement des Sauveurs en fonction de notre propre survie. Nos récoltes n'ont pas été bonnes ces derniers temps et les missions à l'extérieur, tout aussi désastreuses... Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement, donnons lui déjà ça, peut-être se montrera t-il clément et compréhensif.

Julia fit les gros yeux en entendant cela, ses joues rougissant sous les dires insouciants d'Abigail. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne _le_ connaissait pas. Le bras droit, furieux et anxieux quant à la suite des événements se leva d'un bond, bientôt suivit de Dianne, qui tenta de le calmer. Les discussions houleuses commencèrent à fuser, chacun défendant ses arguments concernant le comportement futur des Sauveurs :

\- Mes amis, cessez de vous montrer si instables je vous prie ! cria le roi en frappant sa canne au sol. Asseyez vous et discutons calmement. Il s'arrêta pour dévisager Richard, qui peinait à se décontracter. Negan acceptera ce ravitaillement, il n'aura pas le choix car il n'obtiendra pas une miette de plus, de la part du Royaume. Au même moment, son regard dévia vers la brune, qui attendait impatiente la suite de son récit. Il n'obtiendra pas non plus nos armes, car nous ne pouvons nous mettre en danger en nous montrant si vulnérables aux yeux d'une telle communauté.

\- Et s'il nous attaque ? demanda Morgan. Tous se sentirent mal en imaginant la scène. Il leur était inconcevable qu'ils déclenchent une guerre contre le Sanctuaire.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous soumettre davantage, si ? lança Dianne en paniquant. Je ne veux pas finir parmi ses femmes...

\- Il ne te prendra pas, jeta sèchement Richard héroïquement. Il ne prendra aucune femme de ce refuge, et je ne laisserai pas le sang se déverser dans nos rues.

\- Il faudra le combattre... renchérit Ben, les jambes tremblantes. Ezekiel demanda le silence en levant le bras, puis, après une profonde inspiration, ajouta d'une voix modérée..

\- Ne cherchons pas de problèmes là où il n'y en a pas. Pour l'instant, nous ne savons ce que dira Negan. Et peut-être sera t-il satisfait du ravitaillement. Ne commencez pas à échauffer vos esprits alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison, le monde est bien trop fatiguant pour se comporter de la sorte. Il chercha le regard de Julia, cette dernière releva la tête pour affronter son regard incertain. Évitons de déclencher une guerre, je vous en prie.

La brune se leva pour terminer son café au coin du feu, allumé spécialement pour le rendez-vous. Richard laissa les autres débattre pour la rejoindre, préoccupé :

\- La rumeur dit qu'il s'est constitué une sorte de harem... Quel homme peut avoir un comportement si dégueulasse. Mais elle ne répondit pas, ses pupilles toisant ardemment les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée. Il voulut se montrer réconfortant, restez près de moi et il ne vous arrivera rien. S'il en venait à s'en prendre à vous, je le ferai payer de son sang. Le bras droit sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarette pour en allumer une, puis le tendit vers la jeune femme après une première bouffée :

\- Vous en voulez une ? Elle le fixa en secouant la tête, refusant la politesse. Richard continua à fumer silencieusement, le bras adossé contre la cheminée en pierre.

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable, dit Julia en sortant de sa rêverie, revenant à elle.

\- J'ai vu ce qu'il a fait aux miens...

\- Mais ce n'était pas directement Negan, alors imaginer de quoi _lui_ , est réellement capable.

 **...**

Une heure plus tard, des bruits de moteurs retentirent dans le Royaume, arrachant au roi une moue figée. Un garde vint se présenter à la porte, à bout de souffle. Il frappa puis entra sans permission, alarmé :

- _Ils_ sont là, gueula t-il en levant les bras au ciel, les Sauveurs sont là !

Lorsqu'ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pour constater ses dires horrifiés, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Negan. Ce dernier affichait son éternel sourire narquois, dévisageant le groupe, les yeux pétillants. Ainsi, il s'avança vers Ezekiel, la batte reposant sur l'épaule :

\- Salut la compagnie...

\- Vous êtes en avance, vous ne deviez arriver que demain...

\- J'ai changé d'avis ! s'exclama l'homme en ricanant, Lucille levée vers le ciel. J'aime les putains de moments inattendus, on a tendance à mieux s'en souvenir... cracha t-il prétentieux. Puis, il s'arrêta devant le roi pour le dévisager, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, avant de reprendre d'une voix amusée. Allons Majesté, tu ne me présentes pas ton putain de Royaume ? J'ai hâte de connaître tous ces idiots qui te suivent... Il démontra chaque membre de la main, en terminant sur Julia, en un clin d'œil taquin. Vraiment sympa ce que je vois là... Elle frissonna en masquant sa gène, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Oh oui, j'ai vraiment hâte de les connaître !

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je vous réserve un long chapitre sur Negan au Royaume dans le chapitre suivant :)**

 **Bonne semaine à toutes et à tous !**


	15. Chapter 15

Son regard se dirigeait sur chaque membre, qu'il dévisageait, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Negan se jouait déjà de la situation et entrevoir son reflet pétrifier le Royaume tout entier le faisait jubiler. Ils étaient là, debout et immobile, face à un homme enclin à tout, sauf à la négociation. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, suivit d'un claquement lorsqu'elle percuta son palais, puis avança vers le roi :

\- Alors Majesté, présente moi ta petite troupe, ils m'ont l'air tout aussi intéressants les uns que les autres... Les yeux d'Ezekiel se baissèrent subitement, reflétant la soumission qu'il témoignait à son égard. Sa main se leva lentement pour pointer Abigail, à l'extrémité de sa gauche. Moi c'est Negan, et voici la somptueuse Lucille... déclara t-il hautain en flattant l'arme. Le roi fronça les sourcils angoissé, craignant des représailles.

\- Voici Abby, notre médecin, déclara t-il d'une voix méfiante.

\- Enchanté... souleva le Sauveur d'une voix enjôleuse. Il continua à faire défiler sa main vers les autres membres, un par un.

\- Benjamin... Negan se figea devant le jeune homme puis éclata d'un rire grave après l'avoir observé de haut en bas.

\- Toi alors, c'est fou comme tu me rappelle un petit con dans ton genre. Il s'appelait Tom et devait avoir ton âge... Sa tête se tourna vers Julia, qui attendait la boule au ventre. Ouais, mais ce putain de gosse a fini bouffé par les cadavres... J'espère que tu ne termineras pas comme lui... termina t-il en se baissant à son oreille. Le roi n'avait pas bougé et était resté attentif, un air de dégoût transparaissant sur le visage.

\- Dianne... continua ce dernier comme si de rien n'était. Notre meilleure chasseuse lors des expéditions.

\- Oh ! Majesté, tu as attisé ma curiosité... C'est cette putain de jolie blonde qui déniche ce que vous me devez ? Il ricana lourdement, j'adore... Sa main effleura l'une de ses mèches, détachée de son chignon. Dommage, j'ai déjà une blonde dans mon Sanctuaire, sinon, je t'aurais bien emmené avec moi. La femme eut un léger gémissement d'effroi, en constatant qu'elle pouvait lui avoir de l'intérêt.

Ezekiel sentait son sang bouillir alors qu'il assistait au spectacle grossier d'un homme, qui leur témoignait plus de mépris qu'autre chose. Son regard alerte trouva celui de Richard, qui foudroyait le Sauveur avec hargne et violence :

\- Morgan... Sa canne pointa dans sa direction. Negan n'émit aucun mot, se contentant de caresser ses joues rugueuses.

\- Salut... lâcha t-il après un moment de flottement. Puis, il avança vers le mentor, sa face se transformant en une mine amusée sous le délire. Et toi, questionna t-il en pilant devant lui, qui es-tu ?

\- Richard... ajouta le roi en redoutant l'attention qu'il portait à son bras droit. L'homme en cuir se pinça les lèvres avant de se lancer dans un fou rire exagéré. Les autres de son groupe le suivirent dans la mascarade, Simon se tenant presque les cotes sous la clameur de son leader.

\- Richie... reprit-il en passant sa main sur son front, dans l'espoir de se calmer et de retrouver son sérieux. Richie chéri, on t'a déjà dit que tu avais une sale gueule ? Une putain de véritable sale gueule ! Le concerné ne répondit pas et le fixa d'un regard sombre. Toi, t'as quelque chose à te reprocher, lui susurra t-il en se rapprochant de sa figure.

Personne n'osait bouger, fixant la scène avec une attention particulière, mélangeant la peur et l'empressement. Cette comédie devait se terminer au plus vite. Negan tira un sourire joyeux en comprenant que son harcèlement dérangeait lourdement le mentor, ce dernier se retenant d'éclater en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche. Le Sauveur poussa un long soupir en continuant sa marche, pour arriver devant Julia :

\- Regardez ce que nous avons là... commença t-il d'une voix chaude, Majesté, tu as tiré le putain de gros lot avec celle là ! Mais Ezekiel fit la sourde oreille, lui aussi subissant avec difficulté le comportement de l'homme. Bordel, mais si il y en avait plus des comme ça, je serais plus souvent présent dans votre refuge miteux ! Hein Richie, s'adressa t-il à Richard en le provoquant, qu'est-ce que t'en dis. Je pourrais venir plus souvent, non ?

\- Non, murmura l'ancien soldat d'un ton froid. Son interlocuteur s'esclaffa de joie, devant une réponse tant attendue.

\- Enfin je t'entends ! Tu te décide enfin à prendre la putain de parole. Son attention se détourna pour revenir sur la jeune femme, qui attendait, le menton relevé, masquant sa peur.

L'homme en cuir se gratta la nuque, ses yeux défilant autour d'elle, alors qu'il faisait mine de réfléchir. Puis, sa figure s'illumina de nouveau d'un regard tiède et sournois, il se présenta à elle. Le rapprochement fut délicat pour Julia, qui ne savait plus de quel côté siéger. Le Royaume, ou Negan. Negan, ou le Royaume. Elle sentait la face horrifiée de son mentor, qui n'avait qu'une envie, déverser sa rage sur le Sauveur, pour l'éliminer et mettre fin à la menace qui pesait sur le Royaume. Sa jambe effleura la sienne. Un frisson la parcouru alors qu'elle cherchait à rester neutre. Il fixait ses lèvres, tête basse, la surplombant de sa taille. Toutefois, il demeurait muet, l'attente devenant une éternité durant laquelle il plongea la brune dans un malaise pétrifiant. Enfin, lorsqu'il sortit de son mutisme, le sourire narquois au visage, il vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille, une chose que personne ne fut capable d'entendre, hormis la concernée :

\- T'as intérêt à jouer le jeu ma belle, je te le conseille vivement... Elle sentit la chaleur de sa bouche s'étendre sur sa joue, tandis que son regard la scrutait intensément. Dis moi Majesté, reprit-il prétentieux après un court silence. Tu m'autorises à la prendre chez moi pour quelques jours ?

\- Je n'accepte pas ce genre de marché. Negan fronça les sourcils puis tira une moue boudeuse.

\- S'il te plaît, ne sois pas con, tu veux. Après tout, elle n'est pas ta femme, ta putain de femme. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérangerait, hein... Je me trompe ? Son regard croisa celui de Richard, qui le toisait ardemment. Oh ! jeta t-il en le pointant du doigt, toi par contre, ça à l'air de vachement te déranger. Dans le genre, ça te mettrait autant en rogne si je me tapais ta sœur. Attends, t'as pas de sœur au moins, hein ? Je ne voudrais pas me montrer grossier.

Si son intention était de le pousser à bout, il dirigeait son coup à merveille. Le mentor ne détachait pas son regard, et alors que ses yeux reflétaient la rage qui le consumait, il cracha au sol :

\- Allez vous faire voir. Negan recula d'un pas, hilare.

\- La vache, tu m'as l'air d'être un sacré con aussi... En plus d'avoir une sale gueule, t'as un caractère de merde. C'est plutôt prometteur ! Mais n'essaie pas de me devancer à ce jeu là... Alors dis moi, depuis quand t'es frustré dans ton coin, parce qu'elle ne veut pas de toi ? Oh attends, je suis vraiment maladroit, je ne sais même pas _son_ nom...

\- Julia... répondit cette dernière alors qu'il s'adressait à Ezekiel, en levant la tête dans sa direction. Le mensonge avait fait son effet et personne ne comprit la nature de leur relation. Quel parfait _comédien_...

\- Julia. Julia... ça sonne bien. Est-ce que c'est aussi agréable à mon oreille qu'à la tienne Richie ?

La jeune femme, perturbée par la scène et voyant son semblable subir le manège de Negan devint amère en se rendant compte qu'il lui faisait payer son rapprochement. Depuis le début il l'avait averti, depuis le début, elle savait qu'il deviendrait tôt ou tard, _son_ souffre douleur. Elle avait envie d'apporter son soutien à l'homme, mais resserrer les liens, allait, une fois de plus, entraîner le déchaînement du Sauveur, qui éclaterait dans une colère noire et sordide. Son visage bascula vers lui, pour le voir le fixer d'un air vaillant, la mine déterminée et le corps tremblant. Richard était trempé de sueur, les gouttes perlaient le long de son front sous la tension qu' _il_ exerçait sur lui. Car à n'importe quel moment, il pouvait s'emporter et le réduire en miette, Lucille à la main. Mais il restait à sa place, tentant de paraître impassible pour la survie de son groupe :

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? admit-elle afin de détourner son attention. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- Mince alors, elle a aussi une putain de jolie voix ! Tu me demande ce que je veux ? la questionna t-il en revenant vers elle, penché. Je veux m'amuser un peu, vois-tu, depuis que les morts dégueulasses sont apparus, on ne pense plus vraiment à se divertir, et je trouve ça dommage... Il vint caresser sa joue, continuant de faire comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Julia chérie, souffla t-il, tu veux jouer avec moi ? Il sentit le malaise se répandre en elle, alors que son visage devenait toujours plus pâle. Moi j'aimerais beaucoup ! Mais avant, je dois m'assurer d'une chose... Toi et lui, désigna t-il en pointant la batte sur le mentor, il n'y a rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me déçois pas, _il_ touche déjà le fond, je ne voudrais pas le faire plonger davantage.

En observant sa face rayonnante, elle comprit que tout cela n'était qu'un test. Un test pour elle, seulement pour elle. Ce qu'elle n'était pas capable de lui avouer en privé, elle lui avouait devant sa communauté. Et c'est avec une perversité parfaitement orchestrée qu'il avait planifié son interrogatoire :

\- Ne lui répondez pas... jeta le bras droit, aveuglé par l'envie dévorante de venger les siens.

\- Ta gueule Richie, c'est trop tard pour sauver ta princesse, pesta Negan sans lui adresser un regard. La pique fut alors plus difficile à avaler pour l'homme, qui serra les poings sous l'insulte. Alors ma belle, c'est quoi ton genre de type, plutôt les héros déchus comme lui ? Il inspecta avec minutie la machette, rangée à son ceinturon. Ceux qui ne parviennent jamais à faire le grand saut pour sauver leur famille...

\- Enfoiré !

Richard, se jeta en avant sur lui, à bout de nerfs et furieux, dans l'espoir de calmer ses ardeurs provocantes. Toutefois, Lucille fut plus rapide et elle vint heurter son visage avec violence, le faisant tomber à genoux :

\- Reste à ta place Richie, tu veux. Les chiens doivent savoir rester assis quand leurs maîtres le leur ordonnent. Il l'attrapa par le col, sur le point de lui adresser un nouveau coup.

\- Non, reprit Julia en fermant les yeux, sentant les pleurs monter. Rien du tout. Émue et assistant avec difficulté à tant de violence, émanant de son amant, elle s'avoua vaincue, ne lui faites pas de mal... Negan la dévisagea en se mordant la lèvre, puis, voyant la larme couler, il lâcha le soldat pour s'approcher et l'essuyer de sa main. Elle ne bougea pas, et n'eut aucune réaction en sentant ses doigts sur sa peau.

\- Quel gâchis, lança t-il d'une voix atteinte. Une nana comme toi qui n'a personne pour lui tenir compagnie la nuit. C'est sacrément con, et difficile à imaginer. Il se tourna vers les Sauveurs en ricanant, hautainement. Même ces connards seraient prêts à fuguer pour venir te retrouver dans ton pieu ! Et s'il avait pu déclarer haut et fort sa possession, il ne s'en serait pas privé.

\- Ils seraient prêts à venir s'introduire dans ma maison au beau milieu de la nuit... Il la fixa, pétillant d'excitation sous le sous entendus qu'elle venait de prononcer. Comme il aimait ce jeu qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

\- Ouais... Comme les ados qui font le mur pour retrouver leurs copines. Ça a un côté romantique, tu ne trouves pas ? Un côté _Roméo et Juliette_...

\- Roméo meurt à la fin de l'histoire...

\- Et Juliette se sacrifie aussi... parce qu'au fond, elle l'aime son putain de mec. C'est un peu comme son _sauveur_ , tu comprends...

\- Ça suffit ! gronda Ezekiel, se réveillant enfin. Laissez la tranquille. Son regard se perdit sur Richard, qui attendait, toujours au sol, le nez ensanglanté sous le coup porté. Vous n'êtes pas venu pour discuter. Nous vous avons ouvert nos portes...

\- C'est moi qui donne les ordres Majesté, évite de prendre ma place, tu veux... Tu n'arriverais pas à assumer ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Tu, insista t-il, as ouvert les portes... mais c'était notre accord, n'essaie pas de jouer sur les mots.

\- Nous vous avons ouvert nos portes, continua le roi en tentant de lui tenir tête. Alors faites ce que vous avez à faire et déguerpissez de mon Royaume.

Negan roula des yeux en poussant un soupir, puis, il laissa tomber Lucille au sol. Le bruit de la batte atterrissant sur le béton fit sursauter Dianne, cette dernière grinçant des dents sous l'appréhension d'un potentiel impacte :

\- C'est vrai... admit l'homme en cuir alors que son regard s'assombrissait. Je ne suis pas venu pour bavarder. Le ton grave qu'il prit continua à terroriser la blonde, qui enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules afin de se rendre minuscule. Arrête de te pisser dessus la chasseuse, je ne te prendrais pas. Il avança en plantant ses bottes dans le sol, se dandinant en attendant qu'Ezekiel daigne lui présenter la cargaison. Alors Majesté, montre moi que t'es loyal envers le putain de véritable roi. Montre moi ce que tu as pour moi.

\- Dans ce camion, lança t-il en le pointant d'un signe de tête. Tout est stocké dedans.

\- Parfait ! On retombe enfin sur de bonnes bases toi et moi... Il siffla un ordre à ses hommes, qui arrivèrent devant le véhicule. Ouvrez moi ça, on verra ce que Majesté nous a réservé !

Dans un élan souple, il se tourna vers le leader du Royaume, le visage sévère :

\- Si tu venais à me faire un coup de pute et que t'avais planqué des hommes armés à l'intérieur, tu me tuerais dès que j'ouvrirais ces satanées portes... Je préfère me montrer prudent, tu vois. Puis il porta un doigt à sa bouche, avant de reprendre interrogatif. Mais je me demande, où as-tu caché la bête ? Où est ton tigre ?

\- Shiva est en cage, près des champs, à l'extrémité du refuge...

\- Bien ! Fais gaffe qu'il ne sorte pas par enchantement, prêt à me sauter à la gorge... Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il termine en tapis, hein. Les gars ! jeta t-il soudainement en levant un bras, si vous apercevez la moindre menace, tirez dans le tas. Pas d'exception. Les Sauveurs s'armèrent pour menacer dangereusement de leurs canons, les corps autour d'eux.

Julia se sentit réellement en danger, ne reconnaissant plus le meneur. Il attendait près du camion, les mains dans les poches, alors que les portes étaient sur le point d'être ouvertes. Simon la toisait ardemment, d'un regard mesquin. Il lui adressa un sourire méprisant, avant de s'humidifier la lèvre inférieure :

\- S' _il_ donne l'ordre, je te tuerais avec plaisir Williams, lui chuchota t-il doucement.

Elle ne répondit pas, détournant son regard pour supporter celui de Morgan, qui fixait avec gêne, le véhicule. Lorsque les portes furent déployées, les hommes de Negan vérifièrent le contenu, pour s'assurer qu'aucune menace n'était présente à l'intérieur :

 _\- RAS_ ! gueula l'un d'eux, en empoignant avec force une caisse, qu'il fit passer à un autre, ce dernier l'emmenant jusque dans leurs véhicule de transport.

\- Alors qu'avons nous là... se questionna le Sauveur en caressant sa barbe, méditant quant aux piles présentent dans le camion. C'est tout ? aboya t-il soudainement, acerbe. C'est tout ce que tu m'as préparé Majesté ? Merde alors, je suis sacrément déçu... Quelle surprise ! C'est une véritable connerie que tu m'as faite là !

\- Nous n'avons presque plus rien, et les expéditions n'ont rien donné.

\- Arrête de me mentir ! gueula t-il en venant se rapprocher. Si je te demande de me fournir tes putains de vivres, tu me les file. Si je te demande d'aller aux quatre coins de ce putain de pays pour me ramener des vivres, tu le fais. Et si je te demande de t'agenouiller devant moi, de plier le genou devant ton putain de _sauveur_ , que j'ai le froc baissé ou pas, tu le fais ! Surtout quand il y a des vivres en jeu, merde ! ! Les sacrifices pour ton peuple, tu connais ? Apparemment pas. Il frappa son pied dans le pneu du camion sous la colère, tétanisant le roi par la même occasion. Bordel je t'ai fait passer une liste, t'avais juste à la suivre à la lettre, c'était pas si compliqué que ça !

\- Nous n'avons rien pu faire d'autre... bégaya Abigail, se sentant responsable du spectacle qu' _il_ offrait au Royaume.

\- Abby, ne dis rien, la supplia Morgan.

\- Tient... Voilà que tu interviens... Et pourquoi cet honneur inattendu ?

\- C'est moi qui ai rassemblé les stocks de nourriture et qui ai comptabilisé ce que nous avons...

\- Alors tout ça... démontra t-il, c'est de ta faute. C'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

\- En partie...

\- Abby, s'il te plaît, tais toi, reprit son semblable, les yeux larmoyants de peur qu' _il_ lui fasse du mal.

\- Toi tu la ferme, tu veux ! Après Richie et son pitoyable sketch, tu t'y mets aussi. Vous êtes tous adorables au Royaume, vous vous appréciez vraiment, au point de vous entraider les uns, les autres, quitte à tous plonger tête baissée dans la merde.

L'homme en cuir émit un gémissement plaintif, avant de se retourner vers Julia pour lui adresser un regard conciliant. Cette dernière ne releva pas, camouflant la relation établie, les yeux rivés vers le sol :

\- Bon Majesté, ça ne va pas du tout. Vois-tu, je me sens mal, mal pour vous. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de reprendre d'une voix posée. Car lorsqu'on ne respecte pas les règles, on finit par le payer... Pourtant ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué. Et puis, si tu avais réellement voulu te montrer coopératif avec moi, tu m'aurais proposé autre chose en échange ! Je ne suis pas un homme compliqué, et je t'avoue que je porte un putain d'intérêt à l'alcool, aux femmes et aux armes. On peut toujours trouver un arrangement quand on se creuse la tête et qu'on veut vraiment faire du bon boulot... A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas voulu jouer le jeu. Bon, en ce qui concerne le whisky, je veux bien te croire. En ce qui concerne les femmes de ton refuge, je ne vais pas y toucher. Mais en ce qui concerne l'armement, ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien à me filer, hein. Il se mordit la lèvre en riant, ne me prends pas pour un con ! Ha !

\- Nous n'avons rien, continua Ezekiel calmement, tentant de refréner les pulsions colériques du meneur. Toutefois, il avait franchi la ligne et ne pouvait revenir en arrière.

\- Trop tard... Il faut que je vous punisse pour que vous compreniez la putain de leçon, articula Negan en haussant les épaules. On récolte ce que l'on sème, et lorsqu'on refuse d'obéir, il y a sanction. Il balança la batte dans les airs pour l'attirer ensuite vers sa face. Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de travailler aujourd'hui... tu es fatiguée ? Les regards éberlués et interrogatifs des habitants toisèrent la scène avec attention. Il parlait à son arme, avec une telle douceur qu'on aurait pu la croire vivante. Alors si tu ne veux pas remplir ta part du marché aujourd'hui, je vais devoir trouver un remplaçant...

D'un geste vif et imprévu, alors que tout le monde avait été hypnotisés par son manège, il dégaina son pistolet, rangé à sa ceinture pour tirer sur Abigail. La surprise fut totale et le choc traumatisant. La détonation fit rugir de désespoir les membres du Royaume, dont Morgan, qui tomba à genoux en la voyant percée à la poitrine, un flot de sang giclant au sol. Le meneur leva les bras au ciel, comme s'il était désolé, pour ranger son arme en ricanant lourdement. Enfin, alors que les visages étaient pétrifiés sous l'effroi, le meneur ignora les pleurs de Dianne et de Ben. Quant à la tempête fulgurante qui s'agitait dans le corps meurtrit de Morgan, il s'en moqua éperdument. Ses pas l'amenèrent à côté du corps, qu'il dévisagea innocemment. Sa jambe souleva le bras encore chaud alors qu'il admirait son travail, dans les moindres détails :

\- Dommage, elle avait l'air sympa... Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux du roi, il ne fallait pas me prendre pour un con... assume ta défaite Majesté, ce que je demande, je l'obtiens. D'ici là, fais preuve d'imagination ! Il recula d'un pas pour visualiser le groupe entier, agité. Richard le fixait d'une mâchoire serrée, prêt à mordre. Attention Richie, le menaça t-il, si tu bouge, j'en bute un autre... Moqueur, il plongea vers Julia, il est mignon hein, il veut se la jouer teigneux et insensible... mais regarde le ! Ha ! C'est pathétique tout ça... Bon restons sérieux un moment, termina t-il en paralysant du regard Ezekiel, je reviens d'ici quelques jours, j'espère que vous tous, vous serez au rendez-vous, cette fois ci...

Puis, il prit la direction de l'imposant camion noir dans lequel il siégeait en compagnie des Sauveurs. Simon prit le volant, puis adressa un clin d'œil perfide à la brune, qui, pétrifiée et se sentant coupable, le défiait d'un regard absent. Negan lui lança alors un sourire tiède, pour ensuite frapper contre la paroi du véhicule, sa paume claquant en un bruit strident :

\- Pour votre putain d'arrogance, ajouta t-il en en remettant une couche, à vouloir vous la jouer solo, vous avez perdu votre toubib... C'est vraiment moche. Mais si par le plus grand des hasards, vous avez miraculeusement de bonnes nouvelles, comme des grossesses ou je ne sais quoi... Venez au Sanctuaire, on a un bon gars qui s'occupera de tout ça. Il se mordit la lèvre en ricanant, cherchant à éloigner ses yeux de Julia, les femmes sont la clé de notre putain de destin !

Et comme il avait mûrement réfléchi ses paroles, tout comme ses actes, la jeune femme comprit que tout lui était adressé. Même entre les murs du Royaume, et sous les yeux de ses semblables, elle _lui_ appartenait, et elle appartenait au Sanctuaire. Heureusement pour elle, son secret était bien gardé, la seule au courant venant de mourir sous leurs yeux.

 **…**

Morgan attendait au sol, toujours agenouillé et le regard vide. Les mains posées sur les jambes, il attendait, immobile en fixant le corps d'Abigail. Les autres membres de la communauté s'étaient dispersés, alors que Julia, Ezekiel et Richard, cherchaient leurs mots pour réconforter l'homme Cependant, vue l'ampleur de la situation, personne ne trouvait les paroles suffisantes. Abby était morte par la faute du roi, qui n'avait pas voulu prendre en compte les remarques et avertissements de la brune. Cette dernière s'approcha pour poser sa main sur son épaule. Il n'eut aucune réaction, les larmes ayant roulé sur ses joues avaient séché pour laisser place à un regard emplit de vengeance :

\- Elle est morte, bredouilla t-il à voix basse, où vint se mélanger un profond dégoût envers sa personne. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger.

\- Ne vous détruisez pas sous toute cette rancœur, vous n'y êtes pour rien...

Ezekiel se sentait mal, ses yeux peinés ne trouvaient de recoin où se poser, pour dissimuler sa honte. Il voulu jouer son rôle et vint aussi à sa rencontre pour lui adresser un message navré, mais Richard s'interposa. Il était le seul à pouvoir défier le roi. Sa paume l'arrêta net, alors que ses doigts s'enroulaient autour de son épaule. D'un regard haineux, il lui arracha un sentiment anxieux :

\- Laisse moi passer, lui ordonna t-il d'une voix faussement autoritaire.

\- Tout cela est de ta faute...

\- Tout cela est de la faute de Negan.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant, une tension naissante commençant à s'imprégner de leurs êtres, quand le meneur fit un geste brusque, en voulant se dégager de l'emprise du mentor. Ce dernier le poussa violemment, prit d'une rage difficilement maîtrisable. Il l'avait laissé entrer dans leur refuge, il l'avait laissé les humilier, il l'avait laissé imposer son empreinte et il l'avait laissé tuer l'une des leurs. Sa main agrippa brutalement sa manche, qu'il tira vers lui pour l'empêcher de bouger :

\- Tu n'as rien fait... prononça le bras droit écœuré, les lèvres pincées. Tu es notre roi et tu l'a laissé faire. Tu es censé nous guider, pas nous conduire à la mort !

\- Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Même la plus minime de mes actions n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation !

\- Ta fierté te perdra Ezekiel...

\- Et toi mon ami, ce sera ta bravoure.

\- Je te faisais confiance ! aboya t-il, crachant sa tristesse à son visage. Comme il avait la douloureuse impression de revivre le meurtre de sa famille. Comme il haïssait Negan. Abby est morte par ta faute. Tu devais veiller sur nous !

\- Lâche moi Richard... Leurs regards sombres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, alors que Julia avançait avec prudence dans leur direction, prête à les séparer. S'ils en venaient à se battre, elle n'était pas sûre que son intervention soit efficace.

\- J'espère que tu sauras quoi faire... riposta le soldat en desserrant son étreinte, laissant le tissu de la manche froissé sous l'agressivité de sa poigne. Car nous ne pouvons nous permettre de subir une autre bavure de ce genre... Si tu comptes rester les bras croisés, à admirer les corps qui vont prochainement s'entasser, alors je vais prendre les devants...

\- Nous devons lui donner ce qu'il veut, lança la brune, le regard attristé.

Morgan revenait avec une pelle, encaissant la responsabilité d'enterrer le corps lui-même. La tuerie l'avait secoué et il semblait animé par une force invisible, domptant la tristesse de la perte. Une fois calmée, Dianne se présenta les yeux rougis et l'aida, en attrapant une pioche.

Le concerné dévisagea les deux hommes, puis d'un signe de tête, remua la terre avec violence, la gorge nouée. Le Royaume se devait de capituler, il ne faisait pas le poids face au Sanctuaire :

\- Je vais prononcer un discours en _sa_ mémoire, articula faiblement le roi, en relevant le menton. Je vais prévenir la communauté, de se préparer à une guerre potentielle. S'il n'est pas satisfait, et s'il continu ce massacre, nous serons dans l'obligation de la lui déclarer.

\- Nous allons perdre, avoua Julia le cœur lourd.

\- Je le sais, mais nous ne nous laisserons pas faire. Il adressa un regard significatif à Richard, il avait raison, ils devaient se préparer.

La faute qu'il avait commise en pensant faire confiance aux Sauveurs et en les pensant cléments était risible. S'il avait su... mais le roi avait du mal à accepter qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, car il demeurait le roi et non un pion. Mais au final, il n'en était pas moins qu'un aux yeux de l'homme en cuir :

\- Le meilleur moyen de tuer un serpent est d'écraser sa tête... Richard observa la brune avec bienveillance. Je vais viser en plein coeur. Williams, il vous a traité de la pire des façons... J'en ai fais la promesse, je me charge de Negan. Je vais le tuer pour le mal qu'il a commis. Il avait fallu qu'un meurtre se produise, qu'une vie soit prise pour qu'ils comprennent enfin. Pour qu'ils se décident à agir.

Le Royaume était en deuil. Elle le fixait avec admiration et crainte, celui qui promettait de préserver sa vie, tout comme menaçait de tuer son amant. Et ce doute perpetuel continuait de l'habiter, la réveillant chaque nuit.

* * *

 ** **Héé plus qu'une semaine à attendre avant que ça reprenne ! :D****

 ** **Pour la suite des chapitres, Negan va devoir s'expliquer devant Julia, et Richard va devoir prendre ses responsabilités.****

 ** **J'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé en ce moment et je ne trouve pas vraiment le temps d'écrire, donc je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je publierai la suite. Peut-être dans une semaine, peut-être dans deux, peut-être dans plus ? Aucune idée. Mais je reviens vite, promis :)****

 ** **Bonne semaine tout le monde ! :)****


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Ça commençait à faire long et je m'excuse pour cette longue attente. Bon, cette fois-ci, je suis de nouveau là, mais je ne promets pas des publications de nouveau régulières (rédaction du mémoire oblige, avec petit coup de stress en prime, malheureusement).**

 **Un grand merci aux review et view, même si je sais que je n'ai pas tenu mon rôle à la perfection car j'ai pas mal de retard au niveau des MP, itout itout :/**

 **Bref, en tout cas, cette fiction avance toujours, et les chapitres seront de moins en moins nombreux ;) Tout à une fin, comme on dit.**

 **J'espère que cela va vous plaire :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Julia avait encore une fois, passé une nuit mouvementée et c'est l'esprit tourmenté qu'elle se pressa de se préparer pour partir faire un tour dehors. Prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien, surtout après les événements de la veille. Pour l'une des rares fois, elle qui ne supportait pas s'éterniser dans la salle de bain, elle y resta un long moment. La douche chaude détendit ses muscles crispé, muscles qui ne cessaient de lui tirer des douleurs et des crampes. Elle se sentait ankylosée, oppressée, tendue. Mais quoi de plus normal suite aux horreurs qu'elle avait vécu. Au fil de l'eau qui s'éternisait sur sa peau pour couler le long de son corps, les images de la mort d'Abby lui revinrent. La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé, son regard vide fixant le sol comme si elle savait. Car au fond, elle savait ce qui allait arriver, chaque scène menée par le Sauveur, elle y avait déjà assisté au moins une fois. Ses mains vinrent s'échouer sur son visage alors que les larmes commençaient à envahir ses joues, mais la perte d'Abigail n'en était pas la cause. La douleur de se sentir si manipulée et désormais, insensible au moindre mal la tortura et elle s'agenouilla dans la bassine à moitié pleine. Elle devenait comme _lui_ , insensible. Il faisait d'elle un monstre, acceptant la mort. Là, elle enroula ses bras pour continuer à geindre sous la tristesse. Le pire restait son consentement, car si elle se dévouait entièrement au Royaume, Negan en paierait le prix fort, et cela, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne devait pas mourir. Richard avait raison, il fallait agir, mais que faire alors que la meilleure solution flottait dans un coin de sa tête. S' _il_ venait à succomber sous les agissements de la communauté, le mentor deviendrait-il son nouveau protecteur ? Peut-être, mais il ne pourrait jamais _le_ remplacer. Quant à Ezekiel, en repensant à son attitude asservie face au meneur, elle sut qu'il n'était pas un véritable roi. Après tout, il ne portait aucune couronne.

Ses mains quittèrent ses flancs pour trouver son ventre, qu'elle massa avec générosité et affection. Il fallait qu'elle pense à l'avenir de l'enfant, et non à son propre besoin. Elle se devait de lui laisser un monde sécurisé, loin de la violence et de la peur. Le Royaume était sûr, mais est-ce qu'ils allaient gagner contre le Sanctuaire ? Durant quelques secondes, elle imagina pétrifiée la colère de Negan s'ils venaient à perdre le combat. Ce serait pire que ce qu'ils vivaient actuellement. Et elle, quelle serait sa nouvelle place pour l'homme en cuir ? Est-ce qu'il lui pardonnerait cette rébellion ? Peut-être cesserait-il de s'occuper d'elle ? Un frisson la parcouru sous les flux de l'eau chaude. Le grain de sa peau se réveilla et fut martelé par la chair de poule incontrôlable qui la saisissait sous ses pensées. Alors, Julia ferma les yeux, comme pour se rassurer. Sa respiration redevint plus calme, alors qu'elle visualisait Richard, la protéger de la brutalité des Sauveurs. Chaque jour, elle se rendait compte de la chance qu'elle avait, de l'avoir amadoué. Tout comme pour le refuge en lui-même, si seulement il n'était pas sous la domination du meneur. Soudainement, alors qu'elle se relevait et passait une main dans ses cheveux trempés, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait tant besoin de la présence d'un homme. Se savoir sous une surveillance protectrice la maintenait dans un confort indispensable pour ce monde. Pourtant elle s'était adaptée auparavant, mais elle s'était adaptée car elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Lorsque la brune vivait à Atlanta avec Ethan, c'était elle qui l'attendait, et elle qui annulait une partie de sa vie pour se consacrer à la sienne. Au final, la pauvre avait sacrifié les siens pour le bonheur de son mariage. Brian avait eu droit au même privilège. Quant à Negan, il était bien parti pour connaître le même sort. Sa sœur avait été différente, même si leurs caractères avaient été forts, cette dernière avait toujours délaissé les individus pour se consacrer entièrement à elle-même. Julia soupira, en tournant le robinet pour couper l'eau. Puis, d'un geste las, elle attrapa la serviette qu'elle enroula autour d'elle et continuer de se préparer, l'esprit embué par tous ces tracas et questions. Car au final, pour qui était-elle vraiment ? Si elle devait choisir un camp, lequel serait-il ? Une boule emprisonna son estomac alors qu'elle descendait dans la cuisine, pour boire son café, incertaine.

Il lui brûlait la gorge, la laissant toussotant. Toutefois, après une seconde gorgée, elle eut du mal à le finir et déversa le reste dans l'évier, une grimace écœurée envahissant son visage. D'un geste précis, elle passa machinalement ses doigts le long du large pull qu'elle avait enfilé, prit une grande inspiration et se redressa fièrement. Julia devait reprendre le contrôle, ne pas se retourner et continuer à avancer, tel elle l'avait toujours fait. C'était un sentiment étrange qu'elle éprouvait, elle n'avait pas peur en tant que femme de Negan, mais peur en tant qu'habitante du Royaume. Même suite à ses efforts, la nausée lui monta et elle porta une main à son ventre en se dirigeant vers le canapé pour se détendre un instant. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps pour le trouver puisqu'un bruit venant de la porte d'entrée attira son attention. Alors, discrètement, la brune s'y dépêcha pour trouver, au sol et glissée depuis l'extérieur, une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Julia fut surprise et resta figée en s'interrogeant sur sa provenance, puis, comme si elle était observée, elle l'attrapa furtivement puis l'ouvrit :

 _« Dès que possible, retrouvez moi au camping-car._

 _Richard »_

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi il souhaitait la voir de si bonne heure et surtout, pourquoi il prenait tant de précautions pour que personne ne soit au courant de cette rencontre. Une visite plus tard dans la journée aurait fait l'affaire. Quant au mot... des mots chaleureux glissés dans son sac, elle en avait connu à l'université, mais sous sa porte, là c'était une première. Ainsi, à peine avait-elle enfilé une veste qu'elle déboula hors de la maison, en direction du grand portail. Le soleil était caché sous d'épais nuages ce jour-ci, et elle frissonna en rabattant les pans du vêtement autour de son corps. La démarche pressée, elle passa devant la ferme et les écuries, pour croiser Morgan, une fleur à la main. Sa mine peinée s'illumina de quelques peu lorsqu'il la vit :

\- C'est pour Abby, se justifia t-il en lui démontrant la rose. Je l'ai trouvé un peu plus loin, malheureusement, elles sont presque toutes fanées... Julia s'avança pour le serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, qu'elle ne soit plus là.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous expliquer, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez tué, la coupa t-il de sa philosophie habituelle. Sur ces mots, la gorge de la brune se serra violemment et elle détourna le regard, coupable. Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens. J'aimerais tant venger sa mort, mais ce n'est pas ma ligne de conduite... Je n'arrive pas à trouver la force pour supporter l'affrontement.

\- La roue tournera, c'est certain...

\- Peut-être... après tout, qui sommes nous pour déduire l'avenir. Ezekiel parle d'une guerre, mais si nous ne _le_ provoquons pas, il n'y aura jamais de combat. C'est à nous de décider du futur de la communauté.

\- Ne cherchez pas à vous cacher derrière ces belles phrases réfléchies. Il arrivera un moment où nous n'aurons pas le choix, soupira Julia en s'imaginant contre Negan.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre davantage de monde...

\- Personne ne le veut. L'homme se mordit la lèvre avec appréhension, puis changea radicalement de sujet.

\- Où alliez vous ? commença t-il alors innocemment.

\- Richard, lui répondit la jeune femme soudainement, après un moment de flottement. Richard à demandé à me voir. Il afficha des yeux curieux.

\- Mais sa maison se trouve dans cette direction, pointa t-il du doigt en continuant d'appuyer ses dires.

\- A l'extérieur Morgan. C'est parfois difficile de rester enfermé au Royaume... surtout lorsque des malheurs se produisent entres ses murs. Il hocha la tête et fixa la fleur, puis, reprit en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Faites attention à vous surtout.

Il la dépassa pour continuer sa route vers le petit cimetière situé plus loin, en bordure de clôture. Elle le regarda avec tristesse, alors que la conversation avait été délicate au vue des circonstances :

\- Morgan ! l'interpella la brune alors qu'il se retournait. Si vous avez besoin de compagnie, n'hésitez pas à passer me voir, ma porte vous sera ouverte. Il la remercia d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Pareillement Julia Williams, il ne faut pas rester seul en ces moments.

 **…**

Certes, elle adorait Morgan, et ce dernier avait été le premier à l'accepter, et cela dès le départ. Mais la jeune femme constatait un fossé qui se creusait, les séparant au fur et à mesure quelle se rapprochait du bras droit. Était-ce elle, ou bien lui, qui prenait la fuite ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais il était pacifique, il avait alors tendance à quitter le combat plus facilement. Elle médita un instant sur la raison d'un sentiment profond, qui commençait à naître en elle. Peut-être que le calme de Morgan l'effrayait, au point de se sentir en insécurité. A l'inverse de Richard, ce dernier semblait animé par une telle rage, qu'être près de lui, lui permettait une protection rassurante. Car maintenant, ce n'était plus elle seule, mais son enfant, qu'elle devait défendre aussi.

Suivre sa route en direction du camping-car l'amena alors à penser au mentor, tandis que son esprit le reliait bizarrement au meneur des Sauveurs. Sur le coup, elle se figea presque, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux grands ouverts, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué une nouvelle ouverture dans la clôture, ou pire, deviné l'identité du visiteur. Elle accéléra le pas, pressée d'obtenir des réponses. Quand elle aperçu le véhicule hors d'usage, se démarche devint soudainement plus légère, presque à tâtons, s'en se faire repérer. Ainsi, elle longea la paroi métallique, dont la main glissa vers la porte, prête à frapper. Un mélange d'appréhension et de doute s'emparaient de son esprit alors que son poing se tenait à quelques centimètres. Mais quand elle se résolut à franchir le pas et annoncer son arrivée, la porte s'ouvrit comme par magie, en un lourd fracas. L'élan du mouvement la fit sursauter et elle rangea aussitôt sa main dans sa poche. Richard se tenait devant elle, étonné de la voir déjà sur les lieux. Ses yeux clairs vacillèrent de son épaule à ses pieds, puis il baissa la tête gêné, ne sachant s'il devait la saluer ou la laisser entrer directement :

\- Bonjour, lâcha t-il timidement en l'invitant d'une main polie. La jeune femme ressentant l'émotion qui le submergeait ne put rester en place et se jeta dans ses bras.

Il l'encercla alors contre lui, tentant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite, et la violence qui accompagnait les derniers événements ne les laissait pas indifférent. Le mentor soupira en caressant la base de ses cheveux, alors qu'elle se détachait lentement :

\- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda t-il en la suivant du regard, poser un pied dans le camping-car. Julia hocha la tête en prenant place dans le vieux canapé, bordant le mur. C'est une étape difficile, mais nous allons la surmonter. Il vint se poser en face d'elle, les bras croisés et la figure tendue.

\- J'ai vu votre mot...

\- C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes ici, non ? Le visage de la jeune femme se crispa alors qu'il sondait son regard à la recherche d'une réponse.

\- Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ?

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est lorsque l'on évite mes questions, par d'autres. Le bras droit se racla la gorge, puis continua, plus calmement. Nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé hier. Nous ne pouvons pas rester là, à attendre qu' _il_ revienne à nous, et vous faire venir ici me permet de m'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traîne dans les parages.

\- Vous n'avez pas confiance ?

\- Je préfère faire attention, Ezekiel n'approuve pas mes manières ces derniers temps.

\- J'ai croisé Morgan en venant...

\- Lui avez vous dit que vous veniez ? commença t-il à paniquer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas révélé l'existence de votre cachette... La brune se stoppa en observant sa réaction, puis, alors qu'il la scrutait, douteux, elle reprit doucement. Vous n'êtes pas venu à l'enterrement, je vous ai vu quitter les lieux.

\- Je préfère m'éclipser dans ces moments là... Dianne est une bonne personne... je sais qu'elle a été présente pour Morgan, c'est le principal.

La brune aurait aimé apporter son soutien, et y avait aussi pensé. Mais face à la gravité de l'instant, ne se sentant pas apte, ou dans son rôle, elle avait préféré laisser la chasseuse s'en charger. Après tout, elle demeurait la nouvelle recrue:

\- _Il_ avait l'air si mal, mal de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher _sa_ mort.

\- Et vous ?

\- Moi ? se tourna t-elle vers lui alors qu'elle était plongée en avant, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit... comme beaucoup de nuits d'ailleurs.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi non plus, j'ai préféré déchaîner ma colère sur les morts des environs.

\- Vous êtes parti seul en pleine nuit ? Ce n'est pas très prudent...

\- Qu'est ce qui est prudent de nos jours... Marcher dans le noir entouré de cadavres me semble plus raisonnable que de se retrouver face à un détraqué maniant une batte barbelée. Est-ce que ça dure depuis longtemps, ces insomnies ?

\- Je ne saurais vous le dire, ce que je sais, c'est que dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois certaines choses... certains souvenirs qui se sont déroulés avant.

Richard resta muet, à l'écouter attentivement. Il continuait d'acquiescer, sa tête basculant de haut en bas, alors que ses lèvres pincées lui donnait une mine sévère. Julia lui raconta quelques bribes de ses cauchemars, non sans évoquer Negan ou Lucille, qu'elle avait souvent en main dans ses rêves. Un rictus vint soudainement illuminer la face du bras droit, et elle comprit qu'une idée amusante et certainement hors du contexte, venait de lui traverser l'esprit :

\- Ai-je dit quelque chose de drôle ? lui demanda t-elle piquée, suite aux déboires de son énumération.

\- Pardonnez moi, durant un instant, je pensais à autre chose.

\- Dites.

Démasqué, l'homme se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche en cherchant où poser son regard :

\- Ce n'est pas approprié à la situation, se rattrapa t-il en passant une main nerveuse derrière sa nuque.

\- Je vous écoute, au moins, ça changera de l'atmosphère qui pèse au dessus du Royaume... Il ricana faussement, tandis qu'elle semblait sérieuse.

\- Je pensais, commença t-il hésitant, je pensais que vous pourriez passer vos insomnies avec moi. Je veux dire, comme je ne dors pas non plus, nous pourrions discuter. La brune se mit à sourire, touchée par son comportement maladroit.

\- Les conversations de nuit sont paraît-il, les plus sincères.

Il rangea ses mains dans les poches, attendant une réponse, chose qu'elle ne désira pas lui donner, afin de ne pas se détourner du sujet principal. Le plus important :

\- Oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire, c'était une idée idiote. Richard commença à marcher de long en large, crachant presque sur l'absurdité de ses dires. Je suis bête, je ne vous ai même pas proposé quelque chose à boire... Vous voulez quelque chose ?

\- Je vous remercie, mais je n'ai pas soif.

\- Peut-être avez vous faim alors ? chercha t-il à combler les silences gênants.

\- Non, mais je mangerais bien quelque chose tout de même...

Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment, et elle se levait parfois la nuit pour grignoter ce qui lui passait sous la main. Parfois c'était un yaourt, d'autres des chips, ou d'autres encore des plats préparés qu'elle faisait réchauffer. Julia n'aimait pas cette attitude, mais sa grossesse lui provoquait parfois des envies farfelues. Le pire fut la fois où elle ressentit une haine dévastatrice à l'égard de Negan, combinée à une tendresse sans bornes. Cela, elle l'avait déjà éprouvé, mais si fortement jamais. Elle s'en serait punie de ne pas avoir le contrôle de ses émotions.

Le mentor se mit à rire discrètement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la petite cuisine pour voir le contenu des placards :

\- Je n'ai rien de convainquant... des cacahuètes et des pop-corn.

\- Les pop-corn feront l'affaire. Il se retourna éberlué.

\- A cette heure-ci ?

\- Ne posez pas de questions Richard... Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il lui tendait le sachet, qu'elle attrapa d'un geste précis. Après la première bouchée, voyant qu'elle l'avait laissé de marbre, elle s'excusa. Merci au fait... désigna t-elle la poche entamée.

\- Pas de quoi... grogna t-il sans réellement comprendre, alors, reprenons notre discussion. La jeune femme attrapa un coussin près d'elle qu'elle blottit contre son ventre, camouflé sous le vêtement trop large, tout en repliant sa jambe sur le canapé.

\- Quel est votre plan ?

\- Nous sommes en guerre, même si elle n'a pas commencé, c'est inévitable.

\- Que dit Ezekiel à ce propos ?

\- Il est en train de rédiger son discours qu'il prononcera tout à l'heure, probablement en fin de journée... Il est un peu entre deux eaux...

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour le conseiller.

\- Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour ça... Apparemment pas, termina t-il défaitiste.

\- Pourtant vous me conseillez moi.

\- Ce n'est pas comparable Williams.

\- Alors vous m'en expliquerez un jour, la raison. Il se tendit brusquement, en affichant sur la défensive, un regard sombre.

\- Si Negan nous attaque à nouveau, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas. Il reprit sa respiration, nerveux, puis après un moment d'hésitation, reprit, j'aimerai partir en reconnaissance au Sanctuaire.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez perdu la tête Richard !

\- Laissez moi terminer, s'il vous plaît... Voyant le visage stupéfié et alerte qu'elle présentait, il se sentit coupable et vint se rapprocher, comme pour la protéger. La protéger de lui même. La protéger de paroles beaucoup trop directes pour sa sensibilité. Le mentor vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, les mains jointes sur les genoux. Pas au Sanctuaire, mais aux alentours. J'aimerai connaître le lieu afin d'en établir un plan. Connaître notre environnement serait déjà une bonne chose. Qu'en pensez vous ?

La brune dévisageait son visage avec tendresse et peine, ne manquant pas de détailler le cœur lourd, les marques de violences manifestées par Negan. Sa tempe et son arcade gauche avaient été touchés :

\- Et si vous vous faites attraper ?

\- Williams, s'il vous plaît, répondez à ma question. Je voudrais avoir votre avis, vraiment. Cette dernière planta un regard inquiet dans ses yeux clairs. Si les Sauveurs se rendaient compte de sa visite, même à distance, Negan ne le louperai pas.

\- Je trouve ça bien, mais je trouve que c'est aussi très dangereux. S'ils vous attrapent, vous êtes un homme mort.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi vous jeter dans le gueule du loup ?

\- Parce que nous n'avons pas le choix... Je connais Ezekiel et je sais que ses efforts ne seront pas si bénéfiques que cela. Nous avons avons besoin de nous battre pour survivre. Viendriez-vous avec moi ?

Elle écarquilla de grands yeux ronds alors qu'elle mâchait encore, avec rapidité, les pop-corn. Suite à ces mots, se savoir proche de son amant lui donna des sueurs froides. Julia sentit sa poitrine se serrer alors que ses pensées jouaient une fois de plus, avec elle :

\- Je ne sais pas... avoua t-elle alors indécise.

\- Je ne vous force pas, après tout, vous l'avez dit, cela pourrait être dangereux.

\- Alors pourquoi me le proposer ?

\- Parce que je ne me vois pas faire cette mission sans vous, ni en parler à une autre personne, autre que vous Williams.

Negan avait peut-être parfaitement joué le jeu et effectué une excellente performance de comédien, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait attiré l'attention sur les deux. Richard se sentait alors personnellement attaqué, d'une par rapport à sa propre estime, d'une autre, par rapport à la jeune femme. Cette dernière l'avait bien remarqué et était persuadée que le meneur avait fait exprès, afin d'attiser davantage la colère du mentor, et le saisir dans ses filets une fois le moment opportun. Si Negan avait décidé de mener la vie dure au bras droit, alors il n'en sortirait pas indemne. Tom avait été un parfait exemple et s'attacher à la brune n'était pas une chose à faire, surtout en présence de l'homme en cuir. Richard aurait dû se taire ce jour là :

\- Depuis que nous avons visité cette maison, continua t-il ému, depuis que vous avez vu cette chose dans ce berceau, même avec mon avertissement, j'ai compris que rien ne vous effrayez. Et même si cela vous atteint, vous vous relevez comme si de rien n'était. Je me suis promis de vous défendre, autant physiquement que mentalement... mais je me rends compte que vous êtes bien plus résistante que moi. Vous encaissez et vous vous relevez...

\- Non, ne dites pas ça, vous êtes aussi fort, mais à votre manière.

\- Vous n'avez rien dit lorsqu' Abby s'est faite tuée. Vous avez supporté la scène sans afficher vos émotions. Vous avez su vous contenir. Une fois rentré, j'ai passé la soirée à vider une bouteille avant de m'acharner dans la forêt sur les morts... Vous savez Williams, entre ces deux versions, l'une est plus félicitée que l'autre...

Agacée de l'entendre se dénigrer, elle lui attrapa le bras pour le faire réagir. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du pull bleu marine qu'il portait, alors qu'il relevait la tête, surprit :

\- Vous êtes un être humain, n'en ayez pas honte. Il soupira longuement en se perdant dans son regard.

\- Vous avez raison... C'est pourquoi il nous faut agir, et vite.

\- Je viendrai avec vous... Il eut un mouvement de recul, à la fois satisfait comme déçu, d'entendre une telle réponse. Je serai votre mental et vous, mon bouclier ! ironisa t-elle pour le détendre, lui arrachant un sourire en coin. Sa main vint se poser sur la sienne en guise de politesse.

\- Je vous remercie Williams, lâcha t-il alors d'un ton affectueux. Gardez cela pour vous, je n'en parlerai au roi qu'une fois la situation plus claire.

\- Vous êtes vous aussi quelqu'un de bien, chercha t-elle à le rassurer, en comprenant son doute vis-à-vis d'Ezekiel. Mais il ne releva pas, préférant maintenir sa position virile.

\- Prenez le temps pour vous reposer, nous partirons dans quelques jours, le temps que je prépare notre voyage.

 **…**

Quand elle quitta Richard en fin de journée, Julia repartit en direction du Sanctuaire, plus détendue. Avoir discuté avec son mentor lui avait permis de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes, sans évoquer son amant bien sûr, tout en connaissant les frayeurs de l'homme. L'atmosphère que Negan avait imposé au refuge, en entraînant Abigail dans la tombe avait retourné les esprits des membres et même le plus tenace avait été touché de plein fouet. La brune l'avait senti durant leur échange, mais Richard semblait connaître le médecin depuis un moment, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il demeurait si marqué par la perte. Et Morgan dans tout cela, pensa t-elle en passant le portail, pour retrouver le semblant de tranquillité qu'offrait la communauté. Il était le premier sur la liste, le premier à en souffrir. Pourtant, ce dernier n'exprimait que rarement ses émotions, mais le voir dans cet état, à la fois perdu et affligé avait bouleversé la jeune femme. Après en avoir parlé au bras droit, ils en avaient conclu que l'inviter prochainement à un dîner convivial serait une bonne idée. Il fallait s'entraider, et ne pas rester seul, comme _il_ l'avait dit.

Julia marcha avec lenteur, traînant presque des pieds comme une enfant. En chemin, elle vit la foule se rassembler devant le petit kiosque, sur lequel attendait Jerry, le garde du corps du roi. Ainsi, devinant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à prononcer son discours, elle s'y précipita, pour se mélanger au monde. Se savoir enfin dissimulée et cachée sous la masse la rassura. Être la femme ne Negan l'a mettait dans un danger permanent, et elle se sentait épiée aux moindres coins de rues. Comme si une étiquette collée sur son front, vendait son véritable statut. Cependant, comme l'avait dit Richard, elle tenait le coup, masquant les apparences. Lorsque Ezekiel fit son entrée, marchant en balançant sa canne royalement, les membres du Royaume l'applaudirent. Ainsi, Julia les imita, la mine crispée face à son discours :

 _\- Mon peuple_ , commença t-il alors que Jerry se poussait pour lui laisser le centre du kiosque. _Peuple du Royaume. Je vous parle aujourd'hui, car l'heure est grave. Nous avons injustement et d'une violence inouïe, subi une perte. Notre amie Abby. Elle était réputée pour sa sympathie et sa joie de vivre, ce qui, par ces temps sombres, égayez nos journées. Abigail n'était pas seulement notre médecin, elle faisait aussi partie de notre grande famille. D'une famille qui se bat pour survivre, d'un famille forte et volontaire. Je vous l'annonce, nous avons bel et bien été attaqués. C'est une déclaration de guerre que l'on nous a lancé. Nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser faire. Nous ne pouvons pas rester impassible et ne pas agir. Comme nous pouvons aussi nous soumettre et éviter un bain de sang. Mais face à une telle barbarie, car c'est ce que Negan est, un barbare, que feriez vous, vous ? J'ai toujours voulu votre bien en priorité, mais je ne peux tolérer cela. Soit nous ripostons, soit nous lui donnons ce qu'il souhaite, c'est à dire, nos armes. Allons nous désarmer le Royaume pour cet homme ? Allons nous venger la mort de notre chère Abby ? Sachez qu'il sera jugé et condamné. Le moment voulu, il payera pour son crime. Nous devons nous préparer, car à présent, nous avons un ennemi redoutable. C'est pourquoi désormais, quand vous partirez chercher des provisions ou simplement en dehors de notre zone sécurisée, soyez sur vos gardes. Je ne veux qu'aucun se promène seul ou sans arme, hors du refuge. J'installe aussi à partir de ce soir, un couvre feu, qui concerne toute la communauté, sauf bien sûr, les ravitailleurs qui auront la permission de rester hors des murs. Je vous demande de respecter sérieusement ces ordres, car je ne veux pas que les tombes se multiplient dans notre cimetière. Si Negan nous attaque une fois de plus, nous serons prêt à l'accueillir. Hormis cet avertissement, continuez vos tâches, et menez les à bien, pour le confort du Royaume. Soyez sans crainte, nous ne tomberons pas._

Comme il l'avait promis, le roi venait de faire son discours, en prenant le temps de prévenir les siens, tout en restant neutre quant aux futurs agissements. Richard avait raison, il ne prenait aucune décision pour l'instant. Que fallait-il vraiment, qu'un autre se fasse tuer pour qu'il ouvre les yeux ? Ezekiel était certainement pétrifié à l'idée de se retrouver rival du Sanctuaire. Et il fallait être complètement fou pour s'opposer à Negan, fou ou désespéré. L'homme s'assurait une seconde chance en préservant un semblant de paix, en espérant que son bourreau se montre clément lors de sa prochaine visite. Et que ferait-il par la suite, passer l'éponge ? Les belles paroles enveloppées de mensonges ou d'illusions des dirigeants, comme elle voyait là la vérité au travers de sa bouche. Surtout, ne pas affoler le peuple, voir ensuite où cela allait mener, pour agir en conséquence, mais seulement après. Richard allait être furieux. Julia se persuada alors de le raisonner avant de parler à Ezekiel, où la confrontation serait électrique. Suite à cela, la brune se demanda si les convictions du mentor pourrait amener le roi à l'exiler. Après tout, il devenait le mouton noir du groupe, à vouloir se révolter contre son supérieur.

 **…**

Le soleil avait déjà commencé à se coucher, quand Ezekiel avait terminé son discours. Julia observa les membres de la communauté, chacun repartant chez eux, le visage marqué par la peur de l'annonce. Toutefois, personne ne protesta ou n'osa donner son avis. Le roi remarqua la présence de la jeune femme, mais cette dernière, déçue ne lui prêta aucune attention pour repartir vers sa maison, tendue. Savoir que Richard était le seul à vouloir agir la terrorisait et elle redouta alors une vengeance personnelle de la part de Negan. Julia soupira, alors qu'elle sortait les clefs pour ouvrir la porte. Comme tout ressemblait à une vie normale au final, du moins c'est ce que le Royaume s'efforçait d'entretenir. Lorsqu'elle ne restait pas chez elle, elle pouvait aller en mission ou rester au refuge, ce qui lui laissait l'illusion d'un travail ou passe temps. Dernièrement, elle avait donné un coup de main à la ferme et avait nourris les vaches, puis nettoyé les écuries. Quand elle le voulait, elle pouvait faire appel au ravitaillement à domicile et cuisiner toute la journée, comme si elle attendait de la visite en nombre le soir même. Mais cet harmonie préservé, elle le sentait, serait bientôt anéanti.

A peine la porte ouverte et un pied à l'intérieur, que la jeune femme se figea. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer alors qu'elle avançait jusqu'à l'escalier pour tendre un peu plus l'oreille. La douche, l'eau qui coulait. _Il_ était là et il était dans la salle de bain. Dans la salle de bain comme elle ce matin, mais certainement dans un autre état d'esprit. Fatiguée à l'idée de devoir se confronter à sa présence, elle articula presque une injure alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le retrouver. Qu'allait-elle lui dire, après ce qu'il avait fait. Le dialogue la gênait davantage, ne sachant plus si elle devait jouer le jeu ou agir instinctivement. Et lui, comment allait-il être. Alors que ses jambes lourdes se levaient après chaque marche, elle l'imagina, son sourire perpétuel au coin des lèvres. A tous les coups, il ferait comme si de rien n'était, car pour lui, tout fonctionnait à merveille. La brune l'entendit siffloter sous les jets d'eau, il ne l'avait certainement pas entendu arriver. Une fois devant la porte, prête à entrer, elle tenta de se détendre et de camoufler le malaise qu'elle ressentait, mais rien à faire. Julia n'arrivait pas à masquer sa déception et tenir son rôle d'épouse de Negan. Negan. Negan, charismatique. Negan, tueur. Sa bouche se crispa alors qu'elle serrait les poings, tout en jouant avec ses poignets, qu'elle massait frénétiquement. Puis, sous une impulsion déterminée, elle entra brusquement. Negan quant à lui, cessa sur le champ ses manières, pour se taire et écouter :

\- Voilà ma belle Julia, prononça t-il à voix basse, tout en ouvrant de nouveau le robinet.

Il avait tiré entièrement le rideau, cependant, elle pouvait tout de même le sentir, là, à quelques centimètres d'elle. La jeune femme s'observa dans le miroir, sans tenir compte de ses dires. L'ignorer, c'était peut-être la chose à faire. Sa figure était cernée et ses joues autrefois rosées étaient désormais pâles, occupant une mine triste et épuisée. Il reprit son doux sifflement, se prenant même à chantonner joyeusement. Julia eut du mal à supporter tant de gaîté et d'hypocrisie. Alors, d'un geste brusque, elle tira sur le rideau pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le meneur, qui leva un sourcil étonné en voyant le visage enragé qu'elle lui présentait :

\- Salut... lui dit-il chaudement en se retenant de rire, le sourire en coin. Tu veux venir ? Il plongea sous le jet et passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. Elle est bonne, reprit-il amusé.

Elle le toisa sévèrement, cherchant à juger celui qu'il était. Le spectacle qu'il donnait effaçait toute once du massacre qu'il avait commis, et comme à chaque fois, il se débrouillait pour paraître, à l'extérieur, blanc comme neige. Negan ricana durant quelques secondes, en constatant qu'elle demeurait muette, le regard fixe sur son corps. Puis, alors qu'il allait une nouvelle fois l'inviter à le rejoindre, elle referma brutalement le rideau, se débarrassant de la vision masculine. Il afficha une face à la fois surprise et affligée, de voir sa personne ignorée :

\- J'étais à Alexandria aujourd'hui... Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'un connard de lâche ne vienne me provoquer. Je lui ai sorti les tripes avec mon poignard, mais cet idiot m'a taché avec son sang dégueulasse... fallait que je prenne une douche pour enlever tout ça, tu comprends. Elle écoutait à moitié, son regard devenant brumeux.

\- La ferme Negan ! grogna la jeune femme en commençant à se sentir mal.

Elle baissa les yeux pour se tenir au lavabo, la tête lui tournant subitement. Toute cette tension accumulée lui donna un premier vertige, qu'elle diminua rapidement en se passant de l'eau sur le visage, puis, se rendant compte qu' _il_ n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et relancer les cartes, elle quitta, la vision trouble, la salle de bain. Le meneur haussa les épaules pour reprendre son occupation.

Le voir l'avait exaspéré au plus haut point, surtout après son monologue égocentrique. Elle se demanda alors s'il se souvenait au moins de sa grossesse et qu'il en était le père. Mais qu'il soit réellement présent constituait un doux rêve qui ne se réaliserait jamais, _il_ passerait toujours au premier plan. Le reste de ses pensées s'envolèrent peu à peu, alors que sa vision devenait floue, pour la laisser paralysée dans le couloir :

\- Negan ! l'appela t-elle, se retenant au mur, les jambes flageolantes.

Ce dernier, attentif, comprit aussitôt. D'un bond, il sortit, de la douche sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. S'il n'avait pas été celui qu'il était, et si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, l'on aurait pu y voir là, le comportement d'un héros sauvant une demoiselle en détresse. Il enfila une serviette autour de sa taille et se précipita hors de la salle de bain, pour trouver la jeune femme, inconsciente au sol :

\- Hé ! gueula t-il doucement en relevant sa tête. Hé Julia ! reprit-il en voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction.

Rapidement, Negan la souleva pour l'amener jusqu'à la chambre et la déposer sur le lit. Pour l'une des premières fois, et se sachant seul en territoire hostile, incapable de demander de l'aide, il paniqua. Ses mains tremblotantes déplièrent la couverture qu'il ajusta méticuleusement sur son corps, afin qu'elle reste au chaud. Ainsi, il resta immobile, assit sur le rebord de la couche et le regard peiné. Le meneur était impuissant :

\- Allez ma belle, réveille toi, hein, murmura t-il en passant une main sur son front brûlant. Merde... termina t-il de pester en soupirant devant la scène.

Toutefois, il décida de se lever et d'apporter son soutien en passant une serviette humide sur ses joues pâles. Là, constatant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre et étant soulagé de voir qu'elle retrouvait une respiration plus régulière, il descendit à la cuisine. En mari modèle, sa femme aurait droit à une surprise au réveil. Quoi qu'il se persuada plutôt que cela flatterait son ego, à la place de se faire pardonner.

 **…**

Julia ouvrit les yeux, ses paupières clignèrent avec lenteur alors qu'elle apercevait celui qui la toisait assit près d'elle. Elle ne put réellement se souvenir de ce qui s'était produit, les quelques bribes présentent dans sa mémoire restant celles de l'épisode dans la salle de bain. Negan l'observait, silencieux, puis, commença prévenant :

\- Comment tu te sens ma belle ?

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne, articula t-elle en grimaçant, tout en se redressant dans le lit.

\- Tu m'as foutu une sacrée trouille tu sais, tu t'es effondrée et tu as un mis un bon bout de temps avant de te réveiller !

\- J'ai dormi durant combien de temps ?

\- A peu près deux heures... et crois moi, ça fait long... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas, lui répondit-elle encore étourdie.

\- Je vais te dire moi, ce qui s'est passé. C'est ta putain de grossesse qui te joue des tours, combinée à je ne sais quelle connerie. Tu as peut-être chopé un truc, qui sait. Mais je t'ai porté jusqu'à ton pieu, tu t'es réveillée durant cinq secondes à peine et tu t'es aussitôt endormie. Remarque, c'est que tu devais en avoir besoin, tu ne dors pas ces temps-ci ? Elle tira une grimace, ayant l'étrange impression d'être devant Richard quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Comment veux-tu que je trouve le sommeil après ce que tu as fait... Elle remarqua le plateau posé sur son chevet et voulut prendre une nouvelle fois la parole, mais l'homme l'en empêcha.

\- Et encore, ça ce n'est rien ! ria t-il lourdement, avant de lui présenter la tasse fumante de café. Tiens, bois ça, je te l'ai préparé tout à l'heure, ça va te remettre sur pied et tu seras en forme. Julia le toisa indécise. Allez, ne sois pas conne tu veux... je veux que tu boive. Elle se saisit alors du gobelet, enveloppant ses mains autour pour se réchauffer. Encore une fois, elle avait l'impression de revivre une scène de la journée, et toutes ces similitudes inconscientes la déstabilisèrent. Après une gorgée, elle le reposa délicatement. Jamais elle ne l'aurait pensé capable de lui porter une telle attention, mais sa méfiance ne s'estompa pas, bien au contraire.

\- Et ça ? demanda t-elle à l'homme, provocante. Sur le plateau se trouvait un pot de beurre de cacahuète, que Negan avait trouvé bon de proposer à son épouse, certainement affamée.

\- Ça Julia chérie, c'est le putain de paradis ! Et je peux te dire que dès la première bouchée, tu retrouveras le sourire, lui tendit-il aussi la cuillère afin qu'elle se serve directement dans le pot. J'ai fouillé un peu tes placards dans la cuisine, continua l'homme de se justifier, la vache, vous avez vraiment de belles trouvailles, ça m'a ouvert l'appétit rien qu'en y jetant un putain de coup d'œil.

La brune ne fit pas attention à la remarque, elle ouvrit le pot sous le regard étonné du meneur, qui semblait la juger, méditant à moitié d'un regard fiévreux, alors qu'elle déposait son doigt sur le rebord pour en récupérer le beurre de cacahuète :

\- Je vois, ajouta Negan d'une voix enjôleuse, tout en reposant la cuillère, c'est meilleur comme ça. Il ne détacha pas ses yeux de l'action, la jeune femme qui amenait une nouvelle fois son index, pour dévorer la pâte à tartiner avec envie.

\- Comment tu as su que j'adorais ça, lui lança t-elle en se décontractant. Il haussa les épaules, nonchalant.

\- Tout le monde aime cette merde. Il réussit à lui décrocher un sourire, tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle, et humidifiait ses lèvres, tu me fais goûter ? Ça me donne sacrément faim. Julia se figea en le dévisageant quelques secondes, essayant de dénicher la supercherie au travers de sa mine effrontée. Je t'en prie, tu peux bien m'accorder ce plaisir.

Alors, réceptive à ses avances, et plus enthousiaste devant le spectacle charmeur qu'il lui présentait, elle obéit. Lentement, le contenu du pot vint s'agglutiner sur son doigt, qu'elle tendit ensuite dans sa direction, sans un mot. Le meneur laissa échapper un gémissement grave alors qu'il lui attrapait le poignet avec force, pour venir suçoter le bout de l'index, avec douceur. Le puissant contraste des deux actions laissa la brune hypnotisée, alors qu'il la fixait, avec insolence :

\- Effectivement, c'est bien meilleur comme ça... lâcha t-il en entourant ensuite sa main, qu'il déposa sur sa joue lisse. Ma belle Julia... La caresse le fit fermer les yeux un instant, j'ai toujours aimé tes putains de mains. Il dirigea avec tendresse la paume jusqu'à sa mâchoire, pour ouvrir subitement les yeux, et déclarer d'une voix suave, tu ne remarques rien ?

\- Tu t'es rasé.

\- Ouais... déclara t-il fièrement, ça te plaît ?

\- Ça change.

Le ton de sa voix se voulut indifférent, et cela, Negan ne l'accepta pas. Ainsi, il grogna de déception en se rapprochant un peu plus, repliant une jambe sur le matelas. La brune resta stoïque, appréhendant ses moindres gestes :

\- Ça tu peux le dire, ça change... Taquin, il vint lui embrasser le coin des lèvres, est-ce que tu veux que je reste dormir pour veiller sur toi ? demanda t-il faussement, en effleurant sa peau de nouveau. Mais lorsqu'il approfondit le baiser, sa femme le rejeta soudainement, en repoussant ses épaules.

\- Arrête ça, tu ne peux pas continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était... Il leva un sourcil, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Tu as tué Abigail !

\- Bordel, c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? Il faut toujours que tu te trouves une excuse à la con !

\- Elle était innocente ! Il recula pour venir se rasseoir correctement.

\- Et toi ma belle, est-ce que tu l'es ? Sous la surprise qui s'empara de son être, Negan se racla la gorge pour reprendre, d'une voix soutenue. On est tous coupables désormais, ce monde de merde ne nous épargne pas. Moi je suis coupable, s'exclama t-il en posant une main sur son torse pour se désigner, tout le monde est coupable, même toi... Il se stoppa net, pour pointer du doigt son ventre, sauf _lui_. Lui, soupira t-il, il ne sera coupable que le jour de sa naissance.

\- Je suis coupable de rester avec toi, admit Julia à voix basse et honteuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, reprit l'homme narquois, de savoir qu'il y a du moi, en toi, hein ? Je suis persuadé que tu n'arrives toujours pas à réaliser. Et comme il enfonçait un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie, elle se sentie de nouveau mal. Tu te rends compte ma belle, grâce à moi, tu vas avoir un gosse. Grâce à moi, tu vas devenir mère. Cet enfoiré de Gouverneur n'aurait jamais fait le poids ! Il planta son regard profond dans le sien, puis passa sa langue sur sa bouche, alors, qu'est-ce que ça te procure, comme putains de sensations ?

\- Ça me laisse à la fois heureuse et perplexe.

\- C'est exactement ce que je ressens à _ton_ égard... Elle eut un mouvement de recul, en sentant un frisson la parcourir, devant son sourire carnassier. Il la piégeait.

\- Je veux que tu partes... Je veux que tu sortes de chez moi.

\- Déjà ? Tu me chasses comme un pestiféré alors que je me suis occupé de toi... C'est que tu en as du culot...

\- Dégage Negan... murmura t-elle les yeux s'emplissant de larmes sous l'atmosphère pesante et bancale.

D'un bond, il se leva pour s'avancer en quelques enjambées vers la porte. Là, Negan s'y adossa en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, sa nuque reposant contre le mur :

\- J'ai adoré notre petit jeu devant tout le monde, c'était très excitant. Ça m'a fait quelque chose... Mais tu vois, hormis ce quelque chose, accentua t-il sur les mots, il y a _quelque chose_ que j'ai du mal à apprécier, vraiment. Et ça me donne envie de gerber rien qu'en y pensant... Richie. Julia, Julia, voyons... tu as pris sa putain de défense ! cracha l'homme soudainement. J'aurais aimé lui casser la gueule, et ça me démangeait tant... mais non ! Il a fallut que tu interviennes dans mes affaires !

\- Il ne t'avait rien fait lui aussi.

\- Oh si, ricana t-il, il m'a fait quelque chose, tu m'as fait quelque chose, vous tous, m'avez fait quelque chose. Il vint se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche, alors que son visage s'assombrissait. Vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Tu as échoué dans ta putain de quête... est-ce que c'est ton numéro de charme qui n'a pas porté ses fruits ? Ça m'étonne beaucoup tu sais.

\- J'ai proposé à Ezekiel, et il a fait son choix. Je n'allais pas le forcer.

\- Tu m'as bien forcé moi, à épargner tes copains lorsque je voulais leur en coller une.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Si ! ! gueula soudainement l'homme en cuir, en sortant de ses gonds, si c'est la putain de même chose ! ! La brune, affolée sous la puissance de l'impulsivité, le fixait d'incompréhension. C'est du donnant-donnant, merde ! J'ai fait ce que tu voulais, je t'ai appris à tirer avec un flingue, en échange, tu devais simplement convaincre sa Majesté de me donner ses armes ! Il y a eu des répercussions et je peux t'assurer qu'il y en aura d'autres. Alors Julia chérie, ne viens pas me faire la morale parce que j'ai buté votre toubib... Et estime toi heureuse que ton super héros n'y soit pas passé !

Voir sa figure noire de colère, accentuée par ses joues désormais lisses la pétrifia et elle regretta amèrement l'échange complice qu'ils venaient d'avoir quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses fossettes visibles et les traits rudes de son visage lui donnaient un air sévère et mesquin qu'elle n'avait jamais constaté auparavant. Et le voir ainsi, physiquement, lui renvoyait une autre image de son amant. Une image qui s'ancrait doucement dans son esprit. Negan se figea devant elle, les sourcils froncés sous un regard électrisant de fureur :

\- Soit tu es avec moi, soit tu es contre moi ma belle, gronda t-il en la pointant dangereusement de sa batte, mais tu ne peux pas être réellement dans les deux camps, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il termina et hésita, avant de reprendre les lèvres pincées. Je te laisse la nuit pour réfléchir et faire le bon choix... Mais j'ai confiance en toi, et je sais que ce choix sera une bonne chose pour tous les deux.

\- Sa mort était prévue n'est-ce pas, comme ça, je suis un peu plus enchaînée à toi ?

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non... haussa l'homme des épaules, amusé, contrastant avec l'état second dans lequel il était. En tout cas ce qui est certain, c'est que tu auras bientôt besoin d'un nouveau médecin... ce que vous n'avez pas au Royaume, mais que j'ai au Sanctuaire.

Elle baissa la tête, maîtrisant sa peine et masquant sa douleur. Julia se redressa un peu plus dans le lit, et entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Le pot de beurre de cacahuète venait se perdre entre les draps, alors que le café refroidit n'avait pas été terminé :

\- Tu ne t'arrêteras que lorsque tu m'auras détruite... articula t-elle le regard dans le vide.

\- Lorsque nous serons tous les deux détruits, rectifia le meneur en lui embrassant la joue, pour balancer Lucille dans les airs, et quitter la pièce, la mine impassible. Car si je tombe, tu tombes avec moi... Hé Julia chérie, lança t-il en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, fais des putains d'efforts la prochaine fois, tu veux. Je ne me casse pas le cul pour une conne, mais pour une femme. Ma femme.

* * *

 **La question maintenant est de savoir dans quel camp sera Julia ? Choix difficiiiile, avec le Royaume, ou avec Negan ^^**

 **Je voulais aussi avoir votre avis concernant son rôle en tant que "père" durant la grossesse (parce que ça fait toujours un peu bizarre de l'imaginer avoir un enfant ;) Il pourrait nous surprendre haha.**

 **J'essaye de faire correspondre certains passages (du point de vue de Negan du coup), avec la série, et notamment ce qui se passe à Alexandria ! Julia va peut-être rencontrer le groupe de Rick, qui sait !**

 **A très vite j'espère :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je reviens avec la suite et un long chapitre pour compenser mon absence en ce moment haha !**

 **Il reste environ trois chapitres, qui vont suivre la série, tout en ne la suivant pas. Je m'explique : l'épisode -jenesaispluscombien- avec la mort de Richard m'a vraiment déçu. Et d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas accepté ce que Morgan lui a fait. Quand vos personnages préférés s'entre-tuent, ce n'est pas top, mais bref. Donc il m'est impossible de faire une chose pareille dans ma fiction. Richard était un de mes personnages préférés, je me vois mal rédiger la scène, avec Julia qui resterait dans les parages et le laisserait mourir sans rien faire -Ezekiel, pourquoi ?!- Donc je suis la trame principale dans le sens où une guerre va se préparer contre Negan, j'essaie aussi de mêler certains éléments principaux, mais il y a d'autres aspects que je change car, ou ils ne collent pas avec la logique que j'ai mise en place, ou je suis incapable de les écrire.**

 **J'espère quand même que cela va continuer à vous plaire ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les sabots des chevaux piétinaient le sol en rythme, revenant vers la grande cour. Julia les aperçu au loin alors qu'elle était en pleine tâche, et s'attardait à aider Morgan à récolter les derniers légumes qui venaient de voir le jour. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup échangé, un bref sourire accompagné d'un mouvement de tête quand elle s'était portée volontaire. La jeune femme s'en rendait compte, tout était en train de changer. Alors qu'elle arrachait les carottes pleines de terre, qu'elle jeta ensuite dans un panier, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose se préparait. La brune releva la tête. Les chevaux passaient, Richard chevauchant accompagné d'un acolyte. Lorsqu'il la dépassa, il lui lança un regard imprégné de méfiance. Les sourcils froncés, il tourna la tête sur le côté afin de désigner le groupe qui les suivait. Julia se figea au contact des quelques survivants qui arrivaient, car c'est sur le coup qu'elle reconnut Daryl. Elle se souvint alors de sa séquestration au Sanctuaire et de sa tentative de coopérer avec lui, en vain. Ainsi, elle le suivit du regard en se faisant discrète, priant pour qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas. S'il y en avait bien un qui risquait de mettre sa couverture en danger, c'était lui. Est-ce que Negan l'avait laissé partir ? Impossible, elle avait lu dans ses yeux sombres cette volonté de le briser. Jamais il ne l'aurait autorisé à quitter le Sanctuaire. Le meneur des Sauveurs appréciait bien plus dominer les mentalités, plutôt que faire preuve de clémence. La seule solution expliquant la présence du chasseur en dehors des murs de l'usine fut sa fuite. Oui, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Daryl se soit échappé. Et il avait réussi. Lorsqu'il la vit, elle ne put détourner son regard et fut contraindre de le soutenir. Il continua à marcher comme si de rien n'était, son visage n'affichant aucune émotion alors que ses yeux lui prouvaient le contraire. La hargne qui s'en dégagea l'a fit reculer d'un pas, tandis que le bras droit assistait à la scène avec surprise. Soudain, il arrêta sa monture, la bouche presque entrouverte. La jeune femme ferma les paupières, entendant presque la déclaration de Daryl quant à sa véritable nature :

\- Rick, c'est ça ? demanda t-il en esquivant la gêne, suivez moi, vous allez rencontrer le roi. Les autres, il désigna le groupe d'un signe de la main, ils restent à l'extérieur.

\- Ils sont avec moi, déclara le leader fermement, ils restent avec moi. Richard posa ses mains sur ses hanches en soupirant, puis lui répondit après s'être raclé la gorge, acceptant sa défaite.

\- Très bien, mais je vous ai à l'œil. J'espère qu'Ezekiel appréciera votre venue...

Morgan n'en finissait pas de loucher sur le groupe, alors que les membres de la nouvelle communauté le fixaient douteux, puis entraient chacun leur tour dans le grand bâtiment. Richard leur avait indiqué le chemin et avait pris les devants, la boule au ventre, se préparant à assister à la réaction du roi. Tout était en train de changer, et les actes de Negan se répercutaient à une vitesse fulgurante sur le Royaume. Daryl fut le dernier à fermer la marche et alors qu'on lui tenait la porte, il se retourna pour observer la brune et lui adresser un mouvement de tête. Cette dernière manqua un battement, elle le fixa en relevant le menton et tenta de déchiffrer le mouvement. Rien. L'indifférence totale qui émanait de son être contrastait avec son changement d'attitude, mais elle ne put être vraiment sûre. Était-ce un geste de gratitude ? Après tout elle faisait parti du Royaume et le Royaume avait accepté de leur ouvrir ses portes. Tout en sentant le regard toujours aussi étrange et absent de Morgan dans son dos, elle se retourna :

\- Vous les connaissez ? Il ne répondit pas de suite. Hé ! jeta t-elle afin de le sortir de sa rêverie, vous les connaissez ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, articula t-il en se levant.

L'homme frappa dans ses mains énergiquement afin de faire tomber les morceaux de terre éparpillés sur sa peau, et prit la direction de l'amphithéâtre. La jeune femme fit de même et voulut le rejoindre. Il se stoppa net, le visage fermé :

\- Il faut bien qu'il y en ait un qui continu à travailler... lui intima t-il gentiment de retourner jardiner. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle assiste à l'audience. Si vous venez, l'un de nous sera de trop.

Le voir soudainement si autoritaire la laissa sans voix et la brune eut l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Morgan ne se retourna pas et elle resta plantée à le regarder s'éloigner la démarche rapide.

 **…**

Elle ne savait rien d'eux. Ne connaissait ni les visages, ni les noms. Hormis Daryl, Julia savait que de parfaits inconnus étaient en ce moment même en train de discuter avec le roi. Il n'autorisait pas si facilement les audiences et la brune comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence. Elle repensa alors à l'air alerte que lui avait lancé son mentor. Il ne devait certainement pas apprécier que l'on force la main à Ezekiel, surtout après les problèmes survenus avec Negan. La prudence était l'un des mots qui résonnaient le plus dans les mémoires. Alors qu'elle se relevait pour porter le panier désormais plein, elle assista à leur sortie. Richard en tête, comme d'habitude. La porte claqua presque, tandis que le leader du groupe le rattrapait pour lui parler. La jeune femme était trop loin pour entendre le sens de la conversation, mais elle remarqua Morgan qui venait à son tour se joindre à eux. De quoi avaient-il bien pu parler ? Qui étaient-ils ? Des survivants comme eux. Ils ne devaient pas être comme les Sauveurs, non, ils ne leur ressemblaient pas. Les hommes de Negan n'ont peur de rien, eux, Julia pouvait sentir la peur se dégager de leurs êtres. Le bras droit leva violemment les bras au ciel, le reste du groupe sortait et venait se placer autour de leur chef. Julia les détailla un moment, se concentrant non pas sur le sujet de la discussion, mais sur les postures et réactions. Ainsi, elle remarqua la personnalité de Morgan et comprit qu'ils se connaissaient bel et bien. Elle en déduisit tout simplement qu'ils devaient appartenir à la même communauté, autrefois. La brune n'avait jamais réellement su depuis combien de temps il était au Royaume. Peut-être avait-il été trouvé comme elle, errant seul. Machinalement, elle haussa les épaules alors que Richard portait une main à son front. Cela ne présageait rien de bien. Le voir dans une position de faiblesse, seul contre tous, elle décida d'intervenir :

\- Il y a un problème ? les coupa t-elle comme si la situation était normale. Daryl resta de longues secondes à la dévisager, mais elle tenta de masquer son malaise. Le mentor afficha un rictus en coin et commença d'une voix calme.

\- Non, non Julia, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous parlions simplement de l'audience avec le roi.

\- Qui portait sur ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement, et la jeune femme fut obligé d'admettre qu'elle venait de fourrer son nez dans une affaire qui ne la regardait pas. Toutefois, en temps que disciple de Richard et membre de la communauté, elle croisa les bras et soutint son regard, persuasive. Il bredouilla quelques bribes en se frottant la nuque. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait délier sa langue d'un simple regard, Negan l'avait flatté pour ses talents influençables. Rick, apparemment le meneur, se jeta à l'eau et se présenta puis enchaîna d'une voix déterminée :

\- Nous servons le même danger, les Sauveurs. Ils représentent une menace et nous voulions que votre roi en prenne conscience. Nous ne pouvons plus nous laisser faire et donner ce que nous avons, ce qui nous permet de vivre ! Il se tourna vers Richard, un air combatif transparaissant sur le visage. Nous devons allier nos forces contre eux !

\- Vous avez entendu ce qu'Ezekiel a dit...

\- Je sais, mais vous pouvez peut-être le faire changer d'avis. Julia les regardait les yeux écarquillés sous la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Une révolte se préparait contre Negan ? Une révolte, une guerre !

\- Écoutez, prononça faiblement le bras droit. Je suis comme vous, je veux me battre contre eux. Je ne veux plus que nous nous soumettions à Negan, mais les ordres restent les ordres. Je peux agir de mon côté, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de prendre une telle décision à la place de mon roi.

\- Alors vous allez vous laisser manipuler par cet enfoiré ? aboya sèchement Daryl en rencontrant le regard de Julia.

Au même moment Ezekiel arriva, suivit de Jerry et de Ben. Il vint se placer près de Richard comme s'il venait le soutenir. Les échanges visuels fusaient, les membres de Rick bouillonnaient en attendant une réponse allant dans leur sens. Le roi frappa sa canne contre le sol puis annonça d'une voix sereine :

\- J'ai réfléchi, sachez que j'ai cherché une solution pouvant aider nos deux groupes.

\- Il a tué Abby... gronda le bras droit en brisant le silence, ne t'oppose pas à leur soutien je t'en prie. Accepte leur offre.

\- Negan ne fait pas que prendre nos biens, il prend aussi des vies. Il ignora son semblable, qui fulmina en silence. Il prend les vies de notre communauté. Les vies du Royaume. Mais tout à un prix, nous n'avions pas respecté ses conditions.

\- Ezekiel... continua Richard, dépité en s'éloignant pour ne pas exploser. Tu ne sais pas la connerie que tu fais !

\- Silence ! N'interrompt pas ton roi, gueula Jerry d'un ton imposant. Ce dernier reprit, en fixant Rick d'un regard approbateur.

\- Nous avons eu un conflit récent avec les Sauveurs et cela ne se reproduira plus, j'ai promis à mon peuple que nous retrouverions la paix.

\- Et lorsqu' _il_ se ramènera de nouveau, votre putain de paix, elle sera où ? ajouta une fois de plus Daryl, colérique. Il faut qu'on se batte ! Il faut qu'on entre en guerre tous ensemble et là, il y aura la paix.

Le roi posa une main conciliante sur l'épaule de Rick puis déclara sincèrement :

\- Ce n'est pas notre combat. Ça pourrait l'être, mais nous perdrions beaucoup trop. Nous y laisserions tous la vie. Nous ne voulons plus que le sang coule dans nos rues.

\- Pas si nous nous allions contre _lui_. Rick se réveilla enfin, et se décida à intervenir, mais son interlocuteur ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il jeta un regard bienveillant au chasseur comme si de rien n'était.

\- Votre ami Daryl peut rester ici au Royaume s'il le souhaite. S'il doit se cacher, alors nous ferons notre possible pour que les Sauveurs ne le trouvent pas. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous.

\- Bordel ! Le concerné quitta les lieux pour se retrouver seul et méditer sur la décision lourde de conséquences que venait de prendre Ezekiel.

Richard était revenu, les mains dans les poches, il attendait près de Julia. Le spectacle empli de lâcheté qu'avait offert le roi lui donna la nausée. Une furieuse vague de rancœur s'empara de son corps alors que la brune le sentait de plus en plus électrique. Le souverain ne lui adressa pas un regard, et pria les quelques membres du Royaume de raccompagner les visiteurs jusqu'au portail.

Le mentor fixa d'une figure sévère la scène quand la jeune femme commença, d'un ton doux dans l'espoir de le calmer :

\- Pourquoi a t-il changé d'avis comme ça ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il pensait mener le combat contre Negan...

\- Parce qu'il est lâche, cracha t-il déçu, il a peur ! Il partit en direction du hangar dans lequel était située l'armurerie. Vous venez, nous partons.

\- Nous partons ?

\- Nous allons repérer les alentours de ce maudit Sanctuaire, vous vous souvenez ? On part, maintenant !

\- Vous avez eu le temps de prévenir Ezekiel ?

\- Si je ne peux pas me battre contre eux, alors je mènerai ma propre guerre indirectement. Avec ou sans _son_ accord.

\- Et pour le couvre-feu ?

\- Nous avons l'excuse des ravitaillements, autant la saisir. _Il_ n'est pas censé savoir que nous partons en direction des Sauveurs...

Richard lui lança un regard rassurant. La jeune femme parut soulagée de le voir reprendre le flambeau et surtout, de savoir où tout cela allait le mener. D'un geste amical, il lui tendit la main afin de l'encourager à le suivre. Le demande était honnête et elle la saisit avec douceur quand il déclara à voix basse, leurs doigts entrelacés :

\- Allons chercher des armes pour buter quelques cadavres sur la route, ça nous fera du bien !

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'armurerie, Dianne était présente, un calepin et un stylo à la main. Elle comptabilisait les armes entreposées avec soin et minutie. Quand elle vit le bras droit, elle hoqueta sous une agréable surprise :

\- Tient, salut beau gosse ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça... se justifia t-il nerveux, en grattant ses joues rugueuses. Il n'appréciait pas ce genre de flatteries exagérées de la part de la blonde, et cette plaisanterie devant Julia le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Si on ne peut plus rire alors... mais tant pis. Elle soupira puis s'accouda contre une étagère métallique.

\- C'est toi qui est d'inventaire aujourd'hui ?

\- Je suis d'inventaire toute la semaine... Ezekiel n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me confier cette tâche. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Elle remarqua la présence timide de la brune qui avait préféré les laisser seuls, ainsi elle lui lança un signe de la main.

\- Il me faut des munitions...

\- Pour ton flingue je suppose ?

\- Oui, et aussi un fusil... Dianne le regarda étonné, puis loucha sur la machette attachée à son ceinturon. Le voir demander de telles requêtes alors qu'il était déjà armé la laissa perplexe. Et un arc aussi... avec les flèches qui vont avec, se reprit-il niaisement. Elle croisa les bras et le toisa amèrement.

\- Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Braquer une banque ?

\- On ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber... Williams et moi, nous partons à l'extérieur. D'ailleurs, se retourna t-il vers elle, vous avez une arme blanche sur vous actuellement ?

\- Non, lui répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien, alors rajoute dans le lot un poignard... Est-ce qu'il reste des protections pour le corps ? La femme vérifia le contenu indiqué sur son carnet.

\- Seulement les bras...

\- Merde... tant pis, rajoute en. Williams, s'adressa t-il à son apprentie, vous prendrez ma protection pectorale.

\- Mais vous ?

\- Peu importe, je saurai me défendre. Si il y a un problème, j'improviserai comme toujours.

Dianne lui lança une grimace le félicitant pour sa démarche, puis s'exécuta et partit dans tous les sens. Ses doigts effleurèrent les étagères poussiéreuses alors qu'elle saisissait les armes pour les poser dans une boîte en carton. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, lorsqu'elle revint avec le fusil, elle jeta taquine :

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu prépares un mauvais coup. Son ricanement pétrifia le mentor qui lui répondit d'un sourire forcé. Il va falloir que je prévienne le roi, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se sert autant dans l'armurerie...

\- Justement... lança Richard calmement, si tu pouvais garder cela pour toi, ça m'arrangerait...

\- Oh toi ! le pointa t-elle d'un doigt accusateur, tu caches quelque chose.

\- S'il te plaît Dianne, quémanda t-il en affichant un regard atteint, ne dis rien à Ezekiel. Elle fit mine de réfléchir puis se mordit la lèvre, amusée. Fais le pour moi.

\- Je ne peux pas ne pas le stipuler dans mon rapport, mais si tu me prends par les sentiments alors... mais fais attention et rapporte tout en l'état, sinon, c'est moi qui vais devoir affronter Ezekiel ! Je l'informerai de votre petite sortie, armés jusqu'aux dents plus tard dans la journée. Tachez d'être revenus d'ici là s'il souhaite obtenir des explications.

Il ouvrit la grande porte en ferraille, les yeux plissés sous la lumière du soleil qui l'aveuglait. L'homme pour plus de discrétion s'était déjà équipé. Julia portait à son épaule le fusil et à sa ceinture, le large couteau :

\- Merci... lâcha t-il en revenant passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Tu m'en dois une désormais ! continua la blonde de plaisanter.

 **…**

Il prit place au volant de la voiture, alors que la jeune femme déposait les armes à l'arrière pour le retrouver. Richard ne lui avait pas dévoilé son plan, seulement qu'il voulait se rapprocher le plus possible du secteur de l'usine. Il loucha sur une vieille carte en tirant une dernière bouffée de cigarette puis jeta le reste du mégot au sol. Julia attendait en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux. L'appréhension de se retrouver près de Negan, combinée à la folie de se faire attraper la laissait de marbre et sa gorge sèche ne l'aidait pas à se rattraper pour expliquer la situation. Soudain, une présence se fit sentir et Daryl apparut. Le reste de son groupe était partit alors qu'il restait au Royaume dans le but d'échapper aux Sauveurs. Il vint appuyer son bras contre le toit de la voiture et se pencha pour être à leur hauteur :

\- Vous partez où comme ça ?

\- Ça vous regarde ? lui répondit le mentor sur la défensive.

\- Je d'mandais c'est tout. Si je dois rester ici, malgré la connerie de votre roi, faut bien que je m'adapte. Vous avez b'soin d'aide ?

\- Non.

\- Non ? Tout le monde a b'soin de quelque chose...

Ses yeux clairs vinrent rencontrer ceux de la jeune femme et un frisson la parcourut. Sa bouche se crispa alors qu'il la sondait de toute part :

\- Tout le monde a b'soin de quelque chose surtout en ce moment... On ne sait pas à qui on a vraiment affaire. Son regard se vit plus perçant alors qu'il venait d'accentuer la fin de la phrase dans le but de faire comprendre à son interlocutrice qu'il se souvenait de leur rencontre au Sanctuaire.

\- Vous avez raison, admit le bras droit en tournant les clefs pour mettre le contact, afin de quitter rapidement l'étranger. Sauf que l'une de nos règles essentielles ici, est de se connaître. Et sachez le, personne ne cache quoi que ce soit qui risquerait de mettre nos vies en péril.

\- Ouais, c'est ça... Daryl se décolla de la voiture qui grondait, les bras croisés sur son torse. Et alors que la voiture prenait la direction du chemin pour trouver le grand portail, Julia put voir dans le rétroviseur qu'il ne cessait de les observer de loin.

Voir ce regard à la fois dur et torturé la fit frissonner, mais elle détourna rapidement son attention après avoir louché quelques secondes de plus dans le rétroviseur discrètement. Richard semblait nerveux et la vitesse à laquelle il roulait témoignait de cet état de colère. Sa main gauche serrait violemment le volant, tandis que la seconde, la droite, restait enveloppée autour du pommeau de vitesse qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher. Julia tenta de se raisonner et de relativiser. Toute cette tension finissait par venir s'entrechoquer dans son esprit : certes, Ezekiel avait refusé de s'allier contre Negan, mais cela prouvait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à subir les actes de terreur du meneur en cuir et de sa batte. Le roi finirait par prendre conscience des choses et agir, ce qu'elle espéra sincèrement au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle rangea ses mains sous ses jambes, ce qui la ré haussa de quelques millimètres du fauteuil en tissu troué, sur lequel elle siégeait. Mais elle n'osait prendre la parole. Le mentor paraissait si loin dans ses pensées et son visage durcit accentuait la froideur de ses traits. Pourquoi avait-il été si agressif envers Daryl ? Il ne le connaissait pas, alors pourquoi le mépriser autant :

\- Vous ne le connaissiez pas, si ?

\- De qui parlez vous ? répondit-il la mâchoire serrée.

\- Daryl, celui que le Royaume protège. Il jeta un soupir désapprouvant.

\- Ezekiel est en train de nous conduire à la mort en gardant ce type chez nous. Je suis pour que nous nous protégions mutuellement, se justifia t-il, mais de là à garder la cible numéro un de Negan...

 _\- Il_ est désabusé par tout ce qui l'entoure.

\- Il nous enferme dans une salle avec une bombe à retardement, et nous ne pourrons pas nous en sortir vivants.

\- Alors pourquoi partir sur la route aujourd'hui ? Il se tourna vers elle et leva un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Parce que je veux me battre jusqu'au bout. Contrairement à lui, je ne reste pas là les bras croisés. Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il attend !

Sous l'énervement, il accéléra un peu plus, laissant la jeune femme recroquevillée dans le fauteuil. Les quelques rôdeurs qu'ils croisèrent finir éclatés contre l'avant de la voiture, ce qui ne parut nullement le gêner :

\- Vous savez où vous allez, hein ? se rassura la brune d'un ton fébrile.

\- On les a déjà suivi avec Dianne et Ben, en restant planqués dans la forêt qui longe la route. Le Sanctuaire est dans cette direction... je ne suis jamais allé aussi loin, car je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu m'approcher.

\- Mais vous allez réellement vous y approcher cette fois-ci ? Richard pencha sa tête sur le côté et demanda d'une voix à la fois grave et désolée.

\- Est-ce que je vous effraie Williams ?

\- Dans ces moments où vous perdez le contrôle, oui.

\- Oh... Il leva son pied de la pédale, attentif au bruit du moteur, et là vous avez moins peur ? Julia ne releva pas, accrochée à la ceinture de sécurité.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question...

\- Quelle question ? Elle se demanda s'il faisait exprès d'être si distant et inattentif. Concernant Daryl... Si vous ne le connaissiez pas avant, pourquoi être si agressif ?

Défendre un parfait inconnu n'était pas dans sa nature, surtout lorsque ce dernier risquait à tout moment de révéler ce qu'elle s'obstinait à cacher au Royaume. Mais les conditions étaient si difficiles et apprendre qu'un autre groupe, autre que leur communauté, souhaitait se venger des Sauveurs ne pouvait pas la laisser indifférente. Negan était en danger et dans tous les cas, il finirait par tomber un jour ou l'autre. Elle devait choisir son camp et se faire à l'idée que vivre à la fois au Royaume et au travers du meneur était une dangereuse manière d'aborder la vie depuis l'apocalypse :

\- On ne le connaît pas ! beugla t-il. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis quelqu'un de prudent.

\- Très prudent, insista t-elle, lui tirant une moue boudeuse. Morgan le connaissait lui. Il devait faire parti de leur groupe avant. Richard grinça des dents, _le_ voyant se transformer en une menace potentielle.

\- Nous avons perdu quelqu'un récemment, ne croyez vous pas que redoubler de vigilance est une bonne chose ? A la place d'Ezekiel, j'aurais attendu quelques jours, avant de prendre ma décision. J'aurais appris à les connaître avant de leur ouvrir nos portes.

\- Pourtant c'est vous qui les avez conduit jusqu'au roi. Elle put sentir la tension l'imprégner peu à peu, alors qu'elle creusait en son être pour le comprendre davantage. Et cela, Richard le détestait. Même s'il s'était confié à elle, il ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on tente de manipuler ses émotions, et surtout, de comprendre son âme que lui seul était en mesure de gérer.

\- Ils voulaient se battre contre Negan, l'occasion était trop tentante pour ne pas la saisir. Je ne pensais pas qu' _il_ refuserait. Honnêtement Williams, il n'était pas comme cela auparavant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui l'a changé ? Elle s'apprêta à entendre ce que Negan répétait toujours : « ce putain de monde nous change tous », mais ce que le bras droit répondit lui glaça le sang.

\- La mort. La mort d'un proche. Le père de Ben, finit-il, les yeux plantés sur l'horizon leur faisant face. Suite à cela, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un de familier. Le roi avait aussi été frappé par le chaos qui régnait autour d'eux. Ces pensées la ramenèrent à sa sœur et une boule naquit dans son estomac en l'imaginant transformée, ou presque dévorée stagnant au bord d'un chemin.

\- Je ne veux pas m'approcher du Sanctuaire, avoua t-elle soudainement.

\- Vous revenez sur votre décision ?

\- A la base, vous vouliez simplement partir en repérage et non mener une guerre seul contre les Sauveurs... montra t-elle les armes entreposées les unes sur les autres, à l'arrière de la voiture.

\- Ça, c'est si une horde nous tombe dessus... se retourna l'homme pour pointer du doigt les armes à feu.

Au même moment, alors qu'il ne faisait pas attention à la route, la voiture percuta une masse. Un rôdeur probablement. Toutefois, l'impact fut plus violent qu'à l'ordinaire et le véhicule fut projeté sur le bas côté. Les pneus décollèrent du sol. Le mentor tenta de reprendre les commandes, mais la violence du coup le rendit incapable de retrouver le contrôle de la situation. Tout se passa en une fraction de secondes. Tout se passa en un clignement de paupières. Lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée par un arbre longeant la voie, réduisant l'avant en morceaux détachés et emplâtrés dans le tronc, Richard pesta en frappant de toutes ses forces contre le volant de la voiture :

\- Merde, mais c'est pas possible ! ! Il remarqua la jeune femme désorientée, reprendre ses esprits alors que son front se voyait abîmé par une entaille rouge sang. Mince, reprit-il en se détachant pour venir au devant d'elle, Williams, vous êtes blessée ?

\- Je vais bien... bégaya t-elle étourdie, en constatant les dégâts. Sa mine se fronça devant ses doigts ensanglantés. Je saigne, en conclu t-elle en redoutant la profondeur de la blessure.

\- Attendez, laissez moi voir ça, il attrapa le coin de son visage pour le tourner avec précaution dans sa direction. Il va falloir s'en occuper une fois de retour au Royaume. Nous n'avons plus de médecin, mais ça n'a pas l'air assez ouvert pour mériter des points de suture...

\- Vous savez me rassurer Richard, ironisa t-elle devant le drame de la scène. Si vous vouliez me faire le coup de la panne, c'est raté... l'accident fonctionne beaucoup mieux.

L'homme quitta d'un geste sa peau, comme s'en voulant de toucher du bout des doigts celle qui venait d'énoncer une vérité mal acceptée :

\- Conclure avec vous est la dernière chose à laquelle je penserais, j'ai d'autres priorités, gronda t-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte endommagée.

\- Il va vraiment falloir revoir votre sens de l'humour, je plaisantais !

Il continua à la dévisager alors qu'elle avait appuyé les dernières syllabes pour en rajouter une couche. Il fallait surmonter les épreuves et rire de la situation restait le meilleur moyen de ne pas désespérer. Cependant, Richard resta muet, ouvrit le coffre et commença à s'armer en mettant l'arc et le carquois à son épaule :

\- Ces armes sont précieuses, on ne peut pas se permettre de les laisser là même si elles nous encombrent. Imaginez si ces ordures de Sauveurs les trouvaient... Julia pensa la même chose mais ne dit mot.

Alors qu'il rangeait son arme à feu à sa taille, il lança le fusil à la jeune femme qui l'attrapa au vol, puis lui tendit pour finir, le poignard :

\- Je préférerais que vous l'utilisiez... les armes blanches sont plus discrètes. N'utilisez le calibre qu'en cas d'urgence, c'est compris ? La brune acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, alors qu'il louchait sur l'entaille à son front. J'insiste, soignez ça au plus vite.

L'ordre la fit sourire, et elle eut l'impression de se retrouver face à un père trop inquiet pour la santé de sa fille. Le bras droit ouvrit la marche, attentif au moindre bruit en se glissant dans les bois environnants. Avant de le suivre, elle jeta un dernier regard à la voiture encastrée dans l'arbre épais. Rentrer rapidement allait être compliqué et ils devraient faire le chemin à pied, ou prier pour trouver une seconde voiture. Puis, son visage fut interpellé par la tache maculant le pare brise et elle devina la taille du rôdeur. La logique aurait voulu qu'ils le distinguent à plusieurs mètres, mais le destin en avait voulu autrement.

 **…**

Richard n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de leur aventure, restant devant et levant les branches encombrant leur passage. Ce fut l'un des rares moments qu'ils partagèrent : la politesse. Julia se rappela quelques souvenirs, dont les promenades en forêts les dimanche après midi avec sa famille. Cela commençait toujours par de longues conversations suite aux retrouvailles qui s'enchaînaient ensuite avec des repas interminables. Vers la fin de journée, ils partaient le plus souvent terminer leurs discussions sous la fraîcheur des arbres, plongés dans les bois. Le rictus qui commença à se dessiner sur son visage fut lorsque sa sœur Lucia, lui avait fait une farce, avait tendu une branche en plein milieu du chemin pour la lâcher une fois son arrivée. La pauvre enfant qu'elle était avait subi de plein fouet le mouvement, la laissant à terre en pleurant presque. Il fallait l'avouer, elle avait été une enfant sage et disciplinée comparée à sa cadette :

\- Vous savez où nous allons ? l'interrogea t-elle.

\- Je ne compte pas vous perdre, ne vous en fait pas, articula t-il sèchement, puis constatant son silence, il se retourna l'air plus détendu, c'était une plaisanterie. Julia hocha la tête, une mine amusée transparaissant sur sa douce figure malgré la blessure qui la salissait.

Comme elle se plaisait à le voir de la sorte, tenter de s'adapter et de faire des efforts pour se montrer plus convivial et amical. Parfois, la jeune femme s'autorisait à penser que si Negan n'avait pas été présent, ils seraient certainement plus proches. Mais à l'idée de savoir son amant fou de jalousie, elle préférait oublier cet écart. Richard s'arrêta soudainement, puis se redressa pour avoir un accès en profondeur à sa poche, y enfouir sa main et en sortir la carte soigneusement pliée en un minuscule morceau :

\- Regardez, lui présenta t-il en la dépliant sous ses yeux. La brune constata des croix dispersées à des endroits précis, marquant certains lieux. Là, c'est les avants postes de Negan que nos patrouilleurs ont remarqué. Si je n'ai pas perdu mon sens de l'orientation et ma logique, il devrait y en avoir un dans les parages. Il lui montra sur la carte. En ce qui concerne leur base, elle devrait se trouver normalement ici. Son doigt marqua un cercle, Julia fixa avec attention la délimitation potentielle du Sanctuaire. Je ne veux pas y aller seul, termina Richard en remettant le papier dans sa poche, c'est beaucoup trop risqué et je ne suis pas encore assez fou pour me condamner... même si cela m'a déjà traversé l'esprit. Elle fronça les sourcils face à son dernier propos, qu'il changea aussitôt pour dissiper ses doutes. Mais oubliez, là notre but est de trouver l'avant poste que nous marquerons sur la carte. Comme ça, nous saurons exactement où ils se trouvent et à peu près leur nombre.

Il continua sa route déterminé, pendant que Julia le suivait de près, redoutant qu'il ne s'approche trop des repères ennemis. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche supplémentaire, il se figea et inspecta les alentours. Pour la jeune femme tout se ressemblait et l'abondance des arbres la laissait perplexe quant à leur position. Mais Richard, qui avait longuement inspecté la carte parut reconnaître le lieu :

\- Ça devrait être ici, prononça t-il à voix basse en venant poser un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de ne pas faire de bruit. Mais ce fut un échec quand un rôdeur s'approcha dangereusement, claquant lourdement des dents. Le mentor soupira, puis sortit sa machette pour planter brutalement sa lame dans le crâne. La chair dégoulina le long de l'arme alors qu'il tirait d'un coup sec pour l'en sortir. Son attention se reporta sur son objectif. Bordel, on ne peut pas avoir la paix ne serait-ce que dix minutes avec ces morts !

\- Si ce ne sont pas eux qui nous tueront, ce seront les vivants, renchérit la jeune femme en s'agenouillant pour ne pas se faire repérer. Richard masqua les reflets du soleil en s'aidant de sa main qu'il plaça devant son visage.

\- J'ai oublié d'apporter une maudite paire de jumelles... gronda t-il doucement, souhaitant que la mission se déroule au mieux. Je crois voir quelque chose par là, il pointa du doigt une forme au loin. Vous voyez l'espèce de tour qui surplombe la cime des arbres ? Regardez, insista t-il, on la distingue mieux dans ce sens. La brune fit quelques pas accroupie sur le côté, puis plissa les yeux afin de repérer l'avant-poste. Vous voyez ? demanda t-il de nouveau sans en démordre.

La tour semblait se trouver près d'une palissade qui servait certainement de fortifications, pour entourer des bâtiments servant à entreposer vivres et armes. Elle reconnut une masse bouger et comprit que les Sauveurs étaient en position, prêts à surveiller et défendre la zone. S'ils s'approchaient un peu plus, il se feraient tirer dessus à coup sûr. Negan ne manquait pas d'armes et encore moins de sniper :

\- Si seulement j'avais l'opportunité de les dégommer à distance sans qu'ils me voient... Je m'en ferais une joie. Les voir tous crever, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent !

\- Que faisons nous ?

\- Vous voulez les attaquer ? ricana l'homme moqueur, alors que c'était elle qui, peu de temps avant lui demandait quelle était la véritable intention de leur quête. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux et pensez à l'arsenal qu'ils doivent avoir... Nous ne tiendrions même pas cinq minutes.

\- Non ! Je sais que nous ne sommes pas en position de force, j'essaie juste de réfléchir à un moyen de percer leur défense. Il se gratta la joue et tenta de retrouver son sérieux.

\- Il faudrait les attaquer de l'intérieur, mais comment faire ? Nous allons rentrer au Royaume et marquer cet emplacement. J'en ferai part à Ezekiel et nous agirons en conséquence...

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je vais tenter de le convaincre de se joindre au groupe d'Alexandria. Peut-être qu'en voyant les efforts que nous faisons pour nous sortir de cette merde, il en tiendra rigueur.

La brune se demanda s'il était assez dérangé pour oser partir seul ou en petit nombre, en infiltration dans la base, pour se débarrasser directement de Negan. Sur cette pensée, un frisson d'angoisse la parcourut alors qu'elle visualiser la scène, Richard achevant son amant au sol. Elle avait l'impression que ses efforts étaient vains, mais une voix au fond d'elle la persuadait que leurs actions finiraient par les amener au bout de leur calvaire. Soudain, alors que Richard s'éloignait sur ses gardes, machette au point, elle pensa que ce devait être à elle d'agir. Après tout, elle était celle qui approchait Negan de près, et il semblait non pas avoir confiance, car l'homme en cuir n'accordait pas sa confiance, néanmoins il semblait moins à l'affût une fois dans ses bras.

Ils retrouvèrent rapidement la route, ainsi, n'ayant plus de véhicule le mentor commença à soupirer de lassitude. Rangea une main dans la poche et jeta violemment son pied dans un caillou au sol :

\- J'espère que nous trouverons une voiture en chemin... nous ne sommes pas en sécurité à la vue de tous. Julia fut étonnée, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il s'agirait d'un prétexte, mais plutôt le fait de ne pas vouloir marcher trop longtemps.

La pierre fut projetée dans sa direction et elle frappa à son tour dedans, taquine à l'idée de lui relancer. L'homme, dont la face fixait le béton releva la tête et la dévisagea d'un air espiègle. Alors, il fit de nouveau de même et ils jouèrent durant leur marche pour faire passer le temps.

 **…**

La jeune femme commençait à se sentir essoufflée, le mentor ne souhaitait pas faire de longues pauses afin de rentrer au plus vite au Royaume. Elle essuya son front suant de sa manche. La tête lui tournait sous ce soleil qui n'en finissait pas. Pourtant, d'ordinaire, il se faisait moins présent et un vent frais soufflait fréquemment. Ses jambes étaient lourdes et ses mollets commençaient à lui lancer de douloureuses crampes, elle s'arrêta :

\- Une minute de pause, se plaignit t-elle en cherchant sa respiration. Elle décida de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la route, faites que ce calvaire soit bientôt terminé ! Le bras droit la toisa sévère.

\- Si vous étiez dans l'armée, vous n'auriez pas tenu une journée complète.

\- Justement, nous ne sommes pas dans l'armée, lui répondit la brune insolemment alors qu'il revenait vers elle pour se pencher à sa hauteur.

\- La situation est pire... à votre place, je préférerais l'armée. Il se rendit compte de sa fatigue réelle et chercha ses mots, s'excusant presque. Il va falloir continuer Williams, si nous faisons une mauvaise rencontre, nous sommes morts.

\- Et ça alors ? demanda t-elle en pivotant pour attraper la bandoulière de son fusil, c'est bien pour se défendre, nous n'avons rien à craindre. Il leva les yeux au ciel, pensif puis reprit.

\- Nous en avons encore pour un petit moment et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer la nuit tombée... Quoi que nous pourrions courir... mais vu votre état... Un sourire narquois s'étira sur son visage puis il éclata de rire, moqueur.

\- Vous savez vous montrer marrant lorsque vous le voulez ! Elle ne rentra pas dans son jeu et préféra l'auto dérision.

\- Je suis content de voir que votre bonne humeur n'est pas envolée. Vous pourriez vous renfermer sur vous même ou rester cloîtrer dans votre maison, mais non. C'est ce côté combatif que j'apprécie chez vous Williams. Vous savez virer les situations à votre avantage. Rapidement, il lui tendit une poigne forte afin de l'aider à se relever. La puissance du geste la souleva presque et une fois sur ses pieds, elle perdit presque l'équilibre. Une fois assuré de son état physique, il l'invita à continuer en restant près d'elle, l'accompagnant d'une marche plus lente.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez si vite épuisée ? Sur le moment, elle crut entendre les paroles de Negan et sa poitrine se serra. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à lui dire la vérité. Sa grossesse la fatiguait perpétuellement de jours en jours mais elle faisait avec. Aussi, le stress accumulé à cause du Sauveur constituait, très probablement, l'une des causes.

\- Je dors toujours mal et parfois même, je ne dors pas.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! ricana t-il en se souvenant de leur discussion précédente. Les insomnies vous guettent aussi.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis, combiné à l'effort demandé, partirent dans un éclat de rire rare. Julia ne savait pas pour quelle raison réellement, mais le voir illuminé d'une joie qui normalement était absente de sa mine, la fit rayonner. Se tenant presque les côtes, ils furent obligés de s'arrêter, Richard s'éclipsant dans la forêt. Petite pause pour lui aussi certainement. Ainsi, la brune attendit les bras croisés. Les minutes passèrent lentement, plongée dans le silence angoissant qui envahissait les bois. Lorsqu'il revint, il sembla plus nerveux, presque alerte. Le mentor pressait le pas puis, quand il arriva près de la jeune femme, déclara d'une voix glaciale :

\- Dépêchez vous, il ne faut pas rester là !

\- Que se passe t-il ? Qu'avez vous trouvé ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'obtenir une réponse que des rôdeurs se présentaient. Un, deux, puis trois, quatre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en nombre. L'homme dégaina sa machette pour éliminer les premiers trop proches, couvrant la jeune femme qui commençait à trottiner devant. Une horde, certes petite, il y en avait eu des plus importante, mais la multitude de cadavres et l'étroitesse du chemin la laissait étouffée sous la masse. Elle imita son mentor et sortit son poignard pour achever ceux qui, trop gourmands venaient ouvrir la mâchoire à quelques centimètres. Les grognements qu'ils émirent, mêlés à leur rage la pétrifia et elle se remémora sa cavale, seule dans la nature une fois échappée du Sanctuaire :

\- Commencez à courir, je m'en occupe ! jeta t-il en prenant de la distance, les abattant avec son arc.

\- Hors de question ! se rebella la brune, je ne vous laisse pas ici, seul contre ces monstres !

A l'instant, sa poitrine se serra sous une douleur intenable. Comme transpercée par des piques, elle y porta sa main désemparée. Richard. Elle crut qu'il s'était fait mordre, alors qu'il poussait un hurlement et tentait de trouver une issue, encerclé. Julia paniquée, entoura de ses mains tremblantes son visage, alors qu'elle se rapprochait dans l'espoir de le voir toujours en vie. Les rôdeurs s'amassaient de plus en plus, délimitant un petit cercle à l'extrémité de la route. _Il_ n'apparaissait pas, étouffé sous l'épaisse masse grouillante :

\- Richard ? bredouilla t-elle incertaine.

\- Ha ! !

Elle le vit les pousser brusquement à l'aide de son arc, pour se jeter hors du cercle la tête la première. Une fois au sol, il roula maladroitement sur le côté pour sortir son pistolet et les éliminer un par un, plus rapidement. Julia couru vers lui pour l'aider, tira sur plusieurs rôdeurs puis l'aida à se remettre sur pied pour prendre la fuite sans se retourner :

\- Vite ! cria t-il alors que les morts les suivaient, heureusement pour eux, plus lentement. Courrez Williams, courrez !

Elle n'y réfléchit pas deux fois et prit ses jambes à son cou, malgré la sensation de son cœur prêt à exploser sous la frayeur de la situation. L'homme restait derrière et le bruit sourd de son arme fut la seule chose qui lui permit de comprendre qu'il continuait à se débarrasser des corps trop affamés. Julia ne regardait pas derrière elle, détalant à bout de souffle. Sa vie était en jeu. Son bébé était en jeu. Après un court laps de temps, la brune se retourna finalement pour vérifier la présence des rôdeurs. Elle pouvait les entendre encore grogner, s'éparpillant sûrement le long du chemin bétonné mais aucun n'avait réussi à les suivre. Elle ralentit sa course :

\- Ce fut moins une ! J'ai cru que vous vous étiez fait dévorer !

\- Ils se sont acharnés sur mon bras mais la protection a fait son effet, ils n'ont pas pu me mordre. J'en ai profité pour m'échapper. Le bras droit vint poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Courage Williams, nous sommes pratiquement arrivés, regardez ! lui montra t-il au loin les remparts qui protégeaient la communauté. Le Royaume est tout près.

 **…**

Negan traversait le grand couloir menant à l'arrière de l'usine dans la partie privée, réservée à ses femmes. En tenue décontractée, sans son blouson et armé de Lucille comme à son habitude, il voulut la frapper contre la longue parois métallique mais à l'idée de réserver une surprise à ses épouses, qui n'étaient pas au courant de sa venue, il jubila et se rétracta. Une fois devant la porte, il se mordit la lèvre en la poussant doucement, un sourcil de surprise exagérément levé. Il voyait déjà les mines qu'elles tireraient. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était ni une visite de courtoisie, ni une invitation pour ses quartiers privés. Non, aujourd'hui, le meneur avait appris une mauvaise nouvelle lui laissant la désagréable impression d'avoir échoué. Il avait perdu une partie de lui. Il avait perdu une femme. Alice s'était enfuie.

En entendant les discussions émaner des chambres, il comprit rapidement que celle qu'il cherchait ne s'y trouvait pas, ainsi, il continua à pas de loup, rendant la scène glauque au possible. Et quand Negan l'aperçu, un frisson de plaisir parcourut son corps. Sherry profitait des rares rayons de soleil, le temps se gâtant de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Elle était couchée sur une chaise longue, des vêtements beaucoup trop courts lui servant de maillot de bain. Tournant le dos à la fenêtre, elle ne le vit pas de suite. Quant à sa présence, comment s'en douter alors qu'elle avait des écouteurs logés dans ses oreilles, un vieil mp3 démodé en main.

L'homme en cuir se retint de ne pas lui bondir dessus, presque hilare à l'idée de la faire sursauter. Il était comme ça, tel un gamin s'amusant à effrayer sa sœur lorsqu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. La voir hurler de rage lui donnait une satisfaction personnelle difficile à compenser, hormis durant leurs nuits agitées. Negan aimait la provocation. Mais il s'approchait lentement, la fixant de ses yeux brumeux en détaillant son corps. Sa jambe pliée, et relevée lui donnait une posture digne des mannequins de magazine et il remercia le ciel de lui avoir permis de posséder une telle épouse. Une fois à sa hauteur, fourré derrière son épaule, il amena sa batte discrètement contre sa peau, cognant doucement contre son menton. Au même moment, la femme émit un bond de stupeur, jetant l'appareil musical au sol sous l'agitation :

\- Sherry chérie, ce n'est que moi. Pas la peine de te mettre dans un tel état... éclata t-il de rire en se moquant de sa face apeurée.

\- Que tu es con ! Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir !

\- J'aime les surprises. Il vint de nouveau appuyer son arme contre sa peau, jouant au niveau de sa clavicule. Ma Lucille se languissait de toi, tu sais comme elle apprécie qu'on la remarque... Elle aime montrer sa puissance et sa supériorité.

Elle ne bougea pas, le dévisageant en cherchant une respiration convenable puis, alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, il s'agenouilla, la défiant droit dans les yeux :

\- Comment vas-tu ? Je vois que tu te fais dorer la pilule au soleil... Tu as bien raison, lança t-il espiègle, te voir comme ça dans cette putain de position me donne des sueurs froides, si tu savais... !

\- Tu es venu pour me voir ou pour autre chose ? Il ricana lourdement.

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher, hein... Je suis là pour te parler d'une putain d'affaire importante... Sherry le toisa méfiante, puis se leva alors qu'il la suivait du regard. J'ai un sacré problème tu sais... un putain de problème qui me chagrine à un point, et dont je suis sûr, tu pourrais remédier. Au même moment, alors qu'il venait se rapprocher d'elle, ne lui laissant pas une minute de répit, il reprit, chaudement. Tu saisis de quoi je veux parler ? Elle ravala son mépris et percuta aussitôt, charmeuse.

\- Je suis déçue de te voir comme ça, lui répondit-elle taquine en contournant de son doigt le col de son t-shirt blanc. Regarde toi, rasé et sans ton blouson en cuir, tu ressembles à un gamin de quinze ans... Negan éclata de rire en se mordant la lèvre, puis se pencha pour lui chuchoter.

\- Ce que tu peux être garce quand tu t'y mets... Prouve moi qu'un gosse de quinze ans ose faire ce que je te fais. Le clin d'œil qui lui lança lui provoqua un sourire brûlant, alors qu'il continuait d'un air nonchalant, mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça Sherry chérie. Tu te trompe sur toute la putain de ligne ! Tu es vraiment sûre que tu n'as aucune idée de là où je veux en venir ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas... lâcha t-elle prudemment.

\- Non ? Alors laisse moi t'expliquer la chose... Il y a quelques jours, je suis venu dans les quartiers de mes super épouses... j'étais vachement de bonne humeur, sauf qu'en me rendant compte qu'une de mes putains de femmes avait disparu... ça m'a plongé dans une putain de colère noire. Alice a disparu. Tu saisis, hein ? Sa mine s'était soudainement tendue, le regard foudroyant, il la déstabilisa. Sherry se contenta de hocher la tête. Bien... Et comme entre nanas, vous aimez bavarder de sujets complètement cons, alors peut-être qu'elle t'a parlé de quelque chose ? Il attrapa ses avants bras pour les encercler et la plaquer lentement conte lui. Le visage de la femme se contracta, se sentant petit à petit en danger.

\- J'ai entendu les rumeurs de son évasion, c'est tout ce que je sais...

\- Vraiment ? grogna t-il de façon délicieuse, en venant agripper son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Si tu n'avais entendu que des rumeurs, tu ne baisserais pas les yeux de cette manière. Ainsi, elle s'obligea à relever la tête pour le fixer effrontément. Voilà... je préfère ça.

\- Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

\- A toi de me le dire... Sherry se tut soudainement. Je pense que tu es la mieux placée pour répondre à la question par toi-même. Étant donné que tu as poussé cette pauvre Amber à s'échapper, je me dis que peut-être, tu as fait la même chose pour Alice... Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour rester numéro un, vint-il murmurer à son oreille tandis qu'elle tentait de l'ignorer.

\- Tu devrais être flatté, j'avais fait ça pour toi...

\- Ha ! aboya t-il en se tordant en arrière, ne me prends pas pour un con, tu veux... Tu avais fait ça pour mon putain de pieu ! Mais tu sais... reprit-il enjôleur, Amber vivante ou non, tu serais quand même restée la putain de championne au sein de mes putains de quartiers ! Alors dis moi ce que je veux savoir Sherry. Dis le moi tout de suite.

Il resta planté à la surplomber de sa taille. La femme observait le sol le regard vide, puis lorsqu'elle se sentit prête à l'affronter voyant que son charme ne faisait pas effet, il la coupa :

\- Tu sais que je n'aime vraiment pas lorsqu'on me raconte des conneries... ça a le don de me foutre en rogne à un tel point que ma Lucille se retrouve assoiffée et me pousse à la foutre dans la gueule de quiconque le mérite... Sherry... sa main remonta le long de son bras nu, qu'il effleura à peine. Tu n'es pas si conne pour me planter un couteau dans le dos, hein ? Dis moi que tu n'as pas aidé cette putain de nana à quitter mon Sanctuaire.

Elle le défiait d'un regard effrayé, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes sous la noirceur du regard. Alors, Negan, constatant qu'elle restait muette, enchaîna son jeu malsain. Sa main vint caresser sa joue, puis ses lèvres qu'il toisa bloqué durant quelques secondes. Mais à ce moment précis, il n'avait envie de rien d'autre que de lui faire comprendre ce qui pouvait l'attendre. Depuis trop longtemps, elle avait considéré sa place de favorite comme une opportunité lui permettant de s'octroyer des privilèges dont elle n'avait pas droit, et cela, Negan ne le supportait plus. Il aimait jouer avec Sherry, il aimait provoquer Sherry, mais il ne supportait pas quand elle le devançait. Sa paume contourna sa mâchoire pour venir s'échouer sur sa nuque. Là, il s'arrêta puis l'observa, la mine durcie sous une colère intérieure :

\- Il y a vraiment un paquet de coups foireux que tu m'as fait... prononça t-il distinctement afin de la faire plier. Ses doigts vinrent trouver sa gorge qu'il enveloppa doucement. Ton évasion avec ta sœur, puis Dwight... puis Amber, Julia...

\- Ne prononce pas son nom je t'en prie, pesta t-elle en lui coupant la parole involontairement. Elle ne te mérite pas. Un rictus moqueur s'empara des lèvres de l'homme. La pression qu'il commença à accentuer la fit regretter ses dires. Mais son honnêteté malsaine combinée à sa soif de reconnaissance auprès de l'homme ne l'arrêterait pas.

\- ... et pour finir, Alice, termina t-il sa phrase précédente. Tu ne l'a jamais aimé... cette pauvre Julia, elle te rend si jalouse que ça ? Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, l'air rêveur. Tu crois que tu vaux mieux qu'elle, hein ?!

\- S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris au Sanctuaire, c'est que la vie dorénavant est encore plus une compétition dans laquelle il faut se battre pour survivre. Et puis moi, je n'ai pas déserté au moins. Je suis restée avec toi. Pour toi, répéta t-elle dans l'espoir de se démarquer des autres femmes. Face à ce surplus de niaiseries dramatiques, Negan s'emporta. Sa main se refermait frénétiquement par accoup, alors qu'il déversait sa violence incontrôlée dans le geste. La jeune femme tentait de rester stoïque, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la lâche soudainement. Mais le meneur restait enfermé, seul avec sa fureur.

La blonde ne se laissait pas abattre et malgré la frayeur qu'il lui insufflait, elle soutenait son regard. Elle avait été obligée de faire des efforts et concessions pour lui, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire pour une histoire d'évasion. Ainsi, se sentant défié avec insolence, il la poussa brutalement contre le mur en un gémissement satisfait, sa main continuant à la soutenir afin qu'elle reste immobile :

\- Et concernant Daryl tient, tu crois qu'il pensait que la vie était une compétition aussi ? Je t'ai chopé plusieurs fois à trainer devant sa cellule... dis moi Sherry, est-ce que tu y es pour quelque chose aussi ? A peine ai-je le dos tourné que tout le monde se barre par magie ! ! Tant que tu fais ta salope, on se comprend, mais dès que tu t'éloignes et que tu redeviens la putain de femme qui s'est vendu à contrecœur pour son connard de mec, alors là, je n'apprécie pas du tout ! Sherry, tu vas reprendre tes putains de bonnes manières, tu vas arrêter de jouer à la plus maligne ! !

\- Je finirai par devenir plus maligne que toi un jour, souligna t-elle difficilement en suffocant, sa large paume bloquant le peu d'air. Negan grogna furieusement, sa bouche crispée et ses yeux emplis d'une impitoyable rage ne cessèrent de la sonder de toute part, puis comme par enchantement, il la lâcha soudainement. La blonde poussa un gémissement sourd en reprenant une respiration bruyante.

\- Je vais te laisser une chance pour te racheter ! Parce que franchement, ça me ferait bien chier de devoir punir celle qui fait rêver tous mes connards de Sauveurs, gueula t-il en se calmant doucement, laissant ses plaisanteries décontracter son esprit. Alors voilà ce que nous allons faire. Sa main se leva vers elle alors qu'il venait caresser ses cheveux fins, dans un semblant de douceur. Paraît que tu passes un peu de temps avec ton ex copain en ce moment... Et tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que cet idiot de Dwight se débrouille bien pour retrouver les pistes. Si tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité à moi, alors tu lui diras à lui. Sa voix se fit plus basse et grave. Je veux que tu lui racontes tout ce que tu sais sur la fuite d'Alice, et je veux qu'il la retrouve alors prends garde à ce que tu lui diras. Réfléchis bien à deux fois au complot de merde que tu voudrais mettre en place, car si D. ne la retrouve pas...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Elle massa discrètement sa gorge enflammée sous la poigne.

\- A toi rien, je ne vais pas bousiller ma belle putain de femme, mais lui... Si Dwight ne retrouve pas Alice, je lui crame l'autre partie de face qui lui sert de gueule, tu as compris ? Negan se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, se retenant de rire devant la mine décomposée de la jeune femme. Allez Sherry chérie, tu peux bien me faire ce cadeau, retrouve Alice. Ne tente pas Lucille ! la prévint-il, menaçant.

Personne n'était à l'abri de sa folie sanguinaire. Puis, alors qu'il la quittait un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, la batte contre son épaule, elle prit place sur la chaise longue, déboussolée à l'idée de faire partie de ce plan machiavélique. Car s'il retrouvait la fugitive, que lui ferait-il pour la corriger pour avoir déserté le Sanctuaire ? Le meneur se retourna une dernière fois pour la désigner d'un doigt méprisant, après avoir passé sa langue sur ses lèvres :

\- Et continue d'être aussi bandante, ça te va si bien !

 **…**

Le ciel s'était couvert de lourds nuages et les quelques rayons de soleil restants allaient bientôt s'éclipser, laissant au soir la liberté de s'installer. Ils arrivaient enfin, essoufflés mais vivants. Julia quitta Richard alors qu'ils passaient devant sa maison, elle était la première en arrivant depuis le grand portail. D'un large sourire, elle lui lança un signe de main en plaisantant sur la journée qu'ils avaient passé, où rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. L'homme lui répondit d'un rictus timide avant de reprendre son chemin et retrouver son toit, un peu plus loin au bout de la rue. Julia fut soulagée, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Soudain, elle s'immobilisa sur place, lorsque son regard se porta sur la porte de son habitation. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à y voir Daryl assit sur le côté sur un petit amas d'herbe :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? l'interrogea t-elle préoccupée.

\- J'profite d'une soirée tranquille dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites devant chez moi ? Il se leva en s'aidant de son bras sur lequel il s'appuya, puis avança la tête haute.

\- J'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous r'mercier pour l'autre fois au Sanctuaire. Julia le toisa la gorge sèche, avant de déglutir péniblement dans l'espoir que personne n'ait entendu.

\- Je n'ai rien fait...

\- Vous avez tenté, mais c'est pas facile avec un malade pareil.

\- J'ai cru que vous alliez le révéler à Richard tout à l'heure, articula la femme, la boule au ventre.

\- Non, j'étais juste énervé mais je n'aurais rien dit parce que j'suis pas une balance. Le seul truc que je crie haut et fort, c'est la connerie que votre roi fait en faisant la sourde oreille.

\- Je sais...

\- Vous êtes contre _lui_ ? Elle releva le menton d'un coup sec et comprit qu'il faisait référence à son amant.

\- Je suis contre _sa_ violence.

\- Mais vous ne dites pas qu'vous êtes contre lui... Il soupira mécontent en balançant sa tête sur les côtés et la quitta d'une démarche nerveuse.

Quand elle fut enfin entrée, elle se plaqua contre la porte et prit une grande inspiration, se libérant d'une tension accumulée au fil du temps. Puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'occuper en cuisine, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle se rendit compte qu'un courant d'air venait perturber son quotidien. Alors, la brune quitta la casserole qu'elle venait de remplir d'eau, laissée sur le bord de l'évier. Méticuleusement, tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son corps afin de stopper la chair de poule qui prenait place sur sa peau, elle se dirigea vers le garage, y découvrant la porte ouverte. Elle ne fut pas surprise, combien de fois Negan était entré et avait mal fermé la porte. Ainsi, lassée à l'idée de le savoir incapable de respecter les règles de politesse, contrastant complètement avec les règles qu'il aimait instaurer au Sanctuaire, elle alla refermer la lourde porte métallique. Toutefois, entre deux soupirs dépités, elle se rendit compte avec surprise de ce qu'il avait laissé au sol devant l'entrée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un rictus maladroit naquit au coin de sa bouche, à la fois étonnée et touchée. Un ours en peluche enveloppant de ses bras un pot de beurre de cacahuète neuf, près desquels attendait sagement un talkie walkie. Elle comprit aussitôt :

\- C'est une blague ? lâcha t-elle à elle-même en saisissant l'animal pelotonné.

Elle garda l'image de son amant venant comme d'habitude à son issue, amusé à l'idée de lui offrir un cadeau, puis constatant son absence, déposer le bien devant la porte. Tout cela ressemblait un peu trop à une comédie romantique et elle rangea le tout sur la table de la cuisine. En passant devant le miroir situé dans le couloir menant à l'escalier, elle y vit son reflet. L'image qu'il lui renvoya ne la laissa pas indifférente. Sa mine était pale et marquée par des rougeurs suite à l'interminable journée passée, à marcher sous un soleil de plomb. Quant à l'entaille à son front causée par l'accident, Julia se pressa de la soigner en montant dans la salle de bain, comme conseillé par Richard. Une fois la plaie nettoyée et désinfectée, épuisée, la brune se prépara rapidement pour trouver son lit, _Roméo et Juliette_ à la main, toujours en court. La jeune femme s'enfonça avec légèreté dans le matelas puis amena la couverture sur elle pour, le dos droit contre le mur, dévorer son livre. Cependant, alors que les minutes passaient et que le personnage principal la ramenait sans cesse à penser à Negan, elle loucha sur le talkie pour s'en emparer et jouer un instant avec le bouton, indécise. Une curiosité piquante la saisit alors qu'elle se demandait à quoi ressemblait la voix du meneur au travers de l'instrument. Un frisson se réveilla en elle alors qu'elle l'imaginait tout aussi sensuelle qu'à l'ordinaire. Ainsi, après réflexion, elle posa le livre et se décida à appuyer :

\- Allô ? commença t-elle nerveuse, se trouvant ridicule à parler dans le vide. Personne ne répondit et elle pensa ne pas l'utiliser correctement, quand soudain le ton grave de son amant retentit. Sur le moment, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait plus, elle manqua un battement.

\- _Salut ma belle..._ répondit Negan suavement, _alors, tu as trouvé ma putain de surprise... C'est pour le gosse..._

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas... ni à ta visite, ni à ton cadeau empoisonné. Il explosa de rire et elle devina son extase, en sachant que son plan avait fonctionné. Ne joue pas au père modèle alors que tu ne le seras jamais, termina t-elle à voix basse, mais comme il ne releva pas et heureusement pour elle, Julia en conclut qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

\- _C'était le but, après ce qui t'es arrivé la dernière fois, rester en contact me semble être une bonne idée. Je veux que tu vois un putain de médecin..._ Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, _mon putain de médecin_ , se rattrapa t-il, en ricanant.

\- Je ne veux plus mettre les pieds là-bas.

\- _T'as pas le choix ma belle_ , soupira l'homme, sans lui laisser l'opportunité de donner son avis. _Tu sais, tu avais vraiment une sale gueule, faut que tu te repose. Alors en venant tout à l'heure, je pensais te trouver tranquillement sur le canapé... mais j'étais sacrément déçu de ne pas te trouver à la maison. Où étais-tu passé, hein ? Où est-ce que ton satané cul était posé ?_

Son sang se glaça alors qu'il accentuait lourdement la phrase. Negan avait cette fâcheuse tendance à la rabaisser en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était rien dans ce monde... tout comme en la mettant sur un piédestal, comme si tout se déroulait dans le meilleur des mondes. A cet instant, la vision de son enfant s'afficha devant elle et elle se vit le porter, l'homme à la batte près d'elle, tenant son rôle de père. Tout cela ne rimait à rien et elle savait au fond que ce serait impossible. La désillusion finirait par éclater brusquement, lui laissant un goût amer de regret dans la bouche :

\- _T'es toujours là ?_ vérifia t-il, alors que Julia revenait doucement à elle.

\- Oui, oui. Il y eut un silence, quand il reprit d'une voix taquine.

\- _Qu'est ce que tu foutais pour ne pas être avec moi quand je te parle, hein ?_

\- Rien, se sentit-elle gênée d'avoir imaginé un futur utopique.

\- _Rien ? Impossible, tu foutais bien quelque chose... on fait tous un putain de quelque chose. Tu vois moi je suis en train de mater un enregistrement de baseball avec Eugene... Oh c'est vrai que tu ne le connais pas encore_ , il marqua un silence puis continua espiègle. _Simon fait la gueule parce qu'à sa place, j'ai préféré passer ma soirée avec ce ringard de type, ha !_

\- J'étais simplement en train de lire dans mon lit. Elle ne prit pas la peine de prendre en considération ce qu'il venait de dire. Non, la jeune femme ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait au Sanctuaire.

- _Oh... ! Julia chérie, tu viens de provoquer une putain d'image vraiment excitante en mon esprit._

\- Ne commence pas, s'il te plaît, le remit-elle sur les rails priant pour qu'il ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie. Il se racla la gorge.

\- _J'ai tendance à perdre mes moyens en ce moment..._ Julia n'en revint pas, il se moquait d'elle ou quoi ? Il était hors de contrôle au quotidien ! Chaque jour pouvait être le dernier suite à son impulsivité. _Ouais, j'ai du mal à me maîtriser parce que tu vois, on a eu un petit problème récemment..._

\- Je ne veux rien savoir.

\- _Oh si tu veux savoir... Parce que ça te concerne indirectement. Alice_ , soupira t-il, _Alice est partie et je ne sais pas dans quelle putain de maudite direction elle est allée..._

\- Quoi ? Elle s'est échappée ?

\- _Ouais, pourtant tu vois, j'ai été sympa avec elle. Elle ne voulait plus que je la saute ? J'ai accepté. Elle voulait retrouver sa putain de vie de pâtissière ? Je lui ai filé tous les ingrédients de merde qu'on ramassait après nos ravitaillements... La vache, je me suis vraiment montré clément, mais ça n'a pas suffit. Vous les nanas, êtes incorrigibles quand vous vous y mettez, avec vos caprices et nous... on se plie. Mais regarde le putain de résultat ! Daryl s'est barré aussi... bordel il faut que je renforce la putain de surveillance de mon putain de territoire !_ A l'évocation du chasseur et le sachant protégé entre les murs du Royaume, Julia eut une sueur froide, redoutant qu' _il_ ne se rende compte de la cachette. Les conséquences qui en découleraient seraient terribles.

\- Alice ne se plaisait pas au Sanctuaire, avoua t-elle alors afin de détourner son attention du secret.

\- _Elle te l'a dit ?_ Il y eut des interférences et le grésillement qu'émit le talkie la fit grimacer. _Tu sais où elle aurait pu aller ?_

\- Je ne te dirais rien, laisse la vivre. Si elle est partie c'est pour une bonne raison !

\- _Comment tu sais tout ça Julia chérie ?_

\- Je le sais... Ce n'est pas toi réellement, mais l'ambiance générale. Qui voudrait vivre dans une usine dangereuse, infestée d'hommes tout aussi violents les uns que les autres...

- _Je sais tenir mes hommes._

\- Apparemment pas assez puisqu'elle est partie. Au son grave qu'il poussa, elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle le contredise. J'espère que rien ne lui est arrivé...

\- _Quelque chose lui arrivera quand on la retrouvera. Désobéir aux règles n'est pas sans conséquences ma belle. Mais ça, tu le sais, hein ? Tu sais que ce que je demande doit être fait si l'on veut continuer à mener sa putain de vie de merde._

\- A force de te comporter comme une ordure, tu finis par récolter ce que tu sèmes...

\- _Ma femme me donne une sacrée leçon de morale ou je suis en train de rêver ?_ jeta t-il hilare, ne tenant pas en place. _T'es vraiment une nana qui ne ressemble pas aux autres, je n'en ai pas croisé beaucoup qui me parlaient comme ça !_ Après un gémissement exagéré, il l'invita d'un ton tendancieux, allant en contradiction totale avec le sujet de la discussion précédente. _Je veux te voir... Bordel, j'ai vraiment envie de te voir maintenant._

\- Non, le coupa Julia, mais il ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et continua son monologue.

\- _Le temps de partir, je suis là dans vingt putains de bonnes minutes et je t'attendrai au grillage près du camping-car... Rejoins moi, on se paie une balade nocturne en voiture. Tous les deux._

\- Hors de question, jeta t-elle sans réfléchir.

\- _Non ? Madame Negan ne trouve pas cette idée assez romantique ? Merde alors..._

\- Je ne veux pas... et puis même si je voulais te retrouver, je ne pourrais pas. Les sorties sont interdites depuis la terreur que tu as laissé lors de ton dernier passage. Je t'en remercie, maintenant Ezekiel a installé un couvre-feu... ! s'emporta la brune en revoyant la balle heurter le corps d'Abby, la pétrifiant au sol sans vie.

\- _Quelle prude cette Majesté... à peine ai-je sorti mon calibre qu'il se barricade entre ses murs. Tu es sûre de toi ? Je ne te le proposerai pas deux fois... Je veux te voir, je veux entendre ta putain de voix excitante en face et non au travers de cet engin à la con._

\- Arrête d'insister Negan, je ne veux pas te voir ! Il parut vexé, puis masqua son malaise en plaisantant lourdement, comme à son habitude.

\- _Tant pis pour toi, je ferai monter Sherry dans ma piaule à ta place. Ce ne sont pas les femmes qui manquent..._ pouffa t-il. Il aimait jouer avec les nerfs de la brune, sachant pertinemment qu'elle se brisait en miettes après chaque refus de sa part. Julia en eut marre de l'entendre la comparer à la blonde et la vulgarité de ses propos, mêlée à ses actions de terreur la fit sortir de ses gonds. _Ou alors j'irai buter des cadavres dégueulasses pour occuper le temps... un temps précieux que je t'ai proposé de passer avec moi. Ha ! Ma belle... tu ne sais pas dans quelle position tu me mets là, je suis vraiment prêts à ramener mon cul chez toi, tu sais..._

\- Ferme là ! Ce ne sont pas tes putains de cadeaux qui me feront changer d'avis, tu n'es qu'un connard ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je te déteste...

\- _Hé ! Calme toi, tu veux... tu ne vas pas insulter le futur père de ton gosse tout de même._

\- Bonne nuit Negan ! ! Et elle jeta le talkie walkie au sol, la colère bouillonnant son sang.

 **…**

Le meneur avait certainement comprit la leçon, puisqu'il n'insista pas. Julia restait immobile dans son lit, louchant sur la couverture alors qu'elle le voyait assit dans son fauteuil, Lucille près de lui, colérique à l'idée de lui avoir tenu tête. Peut-être avait-elle fait une erreur et elle redouta le pire lors de sa prochaine visite. Sur le coup, elle se demanda si verrouiller la porte du garage ne serait pas une bonne solution, mais elle était sa femme et elle était enceinte. Il ne lui ferait rien. Quoi qu'Amber aussi avait été sa femme, et elle aussi avait été enceinte. La jeune femme avait fini percuté par la batte, Negan n'ayant pas apprécié qu'elle préfère la liberté à son lit. Pourtant, lui qui prônait la non-violence portée aux femmes, et qui interdisait les abus de ses hommes sur celles qu'ils rencontraient au détour d'une ville... La brune ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle n'avait jamais réellement compris, car l'homme en cuir resterait un mystère tant sa personnalité était névrosée. Comme pour se protéger, elle se recroquevilla dans son lit ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine, puis se coucha.

Cependant, le sommeil tant attendu ne vint pas. Il restait absent durant la longue nuit qui commençait et l'insomnie l'épuisa un peu plus, alors que ses pensées continuaient à la tourmenter. Elle se retourna de nombreuses fois dans le lit, cherchant un position plus confortable, mais rien à faire. Ses paupières infatigables s'entêtaient à rester ouvertes, à l'affût du moindre bruit qui témoignerait de _sa_ présence. Car _il_ en était capable, il lui avait dit. _Il_ pouvait venir à n'importe quel moment, lui faire une « surprise », comme il aimait qualifier ses visites à l'improviste. Le mélange de peur, d'appréhension et de fatigue la rendit brusquement énergique et elle se leva d'un bond. Instinct de survie ou non, elle était bel et bien réveillée, sûrement un peu trop. Negan ou non, Julia n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité, et pourquoi ne pas profiter d'un moment entre insomniaques pour combler le silence de la nuit en bavardant. D'un geste, la brune attrapa ses affaires pour s'habiller rapidement. Elle se recoiffa négligemment en passant sa main dans ses cheveux puis descendit à la cuisine. Malgré l'apocalypse qui les avait touché de plein fouet, la politesse n'était pas à mettre de côté et elle piocha une bouteille de vin que Morgan lui avait offert, pour sortir sans bruit de la maison et se diriger au bout de la rue. Le Royaume était vide, les lumières étaient éteintes et à minuit passé, les habitants dormaient. A pas de loup, se sentant presque observée et jugée, Julia constata que Richard n'était pas couché, la cuisine étant encore allumée. Alors, après avoir masqué une timidité nouvelle qui vint s'emparer de son être, elle frappa à la porte. Après quelques secondes à attendre, le mentor vint ouvrir, sa cigarette fumante aux lèvres :

\- Williams ? demanda t-il étonné en la fixant de ses yeux bleus soulignés par la fatigue.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... se justifia t-elle, puis joyeuse lui montra la bouteille, on discute autour d'un verre ? Car au fond d'elle, Julia n'espérait qu'une chose, oublier le tyran qui hantait ses rêves.

* * *

 **Du coup pour garder la fuite de Sherry, j'ai inversé avec Alice. Car la Sherry que j'ai faite n'a aucune raison de quitter le Sanctuaire.**

 **Prochain chapitre : Richard... Negan... mélange explosif et Julia qui va commencer à prendre les choses en main !**

 **Je précise que je n'ai pas vu la fin de la dernière saison, les trois derniers épisodes ou quelque chose comme ça... Je sais à peu près ce qu'il s'y passe, mais la fin de ma fiction ne sera pas la même et sera centrée sur Julia.**

 **A bientôt :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Richard la toisait d'un regard inquiet. Ses yeux emprunts d'un bleu clair à la fois hypnotisant et froid la fixaient avec attention. Il se tenait contre le mur, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, alors que ses lèvres maintenaient un mégot encore rougissant :

\- C'est une belle nuit... argumenta la jeune femme de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant son silence. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et comme vous aviez proposé de partager nos insomnies ensemble... je me suis dis que le moment était idéal. Elle termina sur une note joyeuse, lui décrochant une expression soudainement moins figée.

\- Oui, déclara t-il en hochant la tête. Entrez.

Il la laissa passer en se décalant sur le côté, non sans vérifier d'un mouvement de tête les indiscrets qui pourraient les surprendre. Le mentor n'était pas en mesure de supporter des rumeurs ou querelles face au poids des circonstances actuelles. Ainsi, après avoir jeté des regards à droite, à gauche de la rue, il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, pour la jeter au sol.

Julia avança jusqu'au salon, non sans trop de difficultés. En effet, les maisons étaient construites sur le même schéma, alors, se trouver dans celle de son supérieur lui était familier. Mais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, la télévision allumée l'interpella. Les images défilaient, affichant un enfant jouant dans un parc vert, sur une balançoire. La brune comprit aussitôt, mais Richard ne permit pas une telle intrusion dans sa vie privée. D'un bond, il se rua vers elle pour attraper la télécommande, déposée près du canapé, pour éteindre l'écran. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent avec rage et tristesse dans le plastique des boutons, tandis que son invité patientait, distraite par la vision et la réaction de l'homme :

\- Vous n'avez pas à voir ça, aboya t-il sèchement en balançant la manette sur le siège matelassé.

\- C'était votre fils...

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Il rangea ses mains dans ses poches, nerveux. La jeune femme avait posé la bouteille de vin sur la table basse, et l'homme s'en empara afin de changer le sujet de discussion. Vous en buvez ? Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire amical. Juste une goutte, termina t-elle en pensant au fruit qui grandissait en elle.

Le temps de partir à la cuisine chercher des verres, une curiosité déplacée s'empara de la jeune femme, une fois de nouveau seule face à la télévision. L'envie de connaître davantage son mentor la dévorait, tout en sachant qu'il se trouvait dans la même douloureuse impasse qu'elle. L'épidémie n'épargnait personne. L'épidémie ne faisait aucune distinction. Toutefois, elle se résigna à franchir les barrières imposées, pour s'asseoir sur le canapé et l'attendre patiemment. Lorsqu'il revint, sa figure froide s'était étirée sous des traits moins tendus :

\- Alors comme ça, vous aussi ne dormiez pas à cette heure-ci ? commença t-il en la servant. Vous avez eu raison de venir, en ce moment, personne n'est bien seul. Julia remarqua sa tenue vestimentaire et le vieux jogging délavé qu'il arborait.

\- Vous comptiez vous coucher ? Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère... Il afficha un sourire crispé en s'enfonçant dans les coussins du fauteuil.

\- Je me suis levé. Je déteste tourner des heures dans un lit. Alors je me suis allumé une clope et j'ai allumé la télé... Et vous êtes arrivée, conclu t-il après un léger silence.

\- Je n'aime pas vous savoir si torturé Richard, avoua la jeune femme en détaillant son regard éteint sous la peine. Vous ne méritiez pas ce qu'ils vous ont fait.

\- Ce que _Negan_ m'a fait. A ce moment, elle sentit son estomac se serrer. Cependant, voyant qu'elle ne relevait pas, le bras droit renchérit, d'un ton protecteur. Je n'aime pas vous voir mal en point aussi Williams.

Il leva son verre timidement afin de fêter cette étrange nuit, durant laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir sa visite. Il était rare pour Richard, de prendre l'initiative d'inviter son entourage dans sa maison. Cela lui rappelait certainement les nombreux repas entre amis qu'ils organisaient avec son épouse. Mais l'homme voulait tourner la page, ne plus se retourner malgré les souvenirs difficiles qui venaient hanter son sommeil, le laissant tourner en rond durant de longues nuits blanches. Pendant quelques secondes, il se permit de poser un regard tendre, en coin sur son interlocutrice. Elle semblait épuisée, les cernes masquant ses douces expressions. Ses vêtements bien amples le firent sourire intérieurement. Comme il la trouvait adorable, tenant du bout des doigts un verre à pied encore intacte. Toutefois, Julia n'était pas le type de personne à rester sans rien faire, et se laissait abattre. Non, elle affichait un rictus, pensive. Ses pensées défilant alors qu'elle cherchait une solution aux maux qui les rongeaient:

\- Parlez moi de vous Williams, lui demanda t-il en croisant les bras. J'aimerais savoir les bons moments qui ont rythmé votre vie. Elle leva un sourcil, étonnée.

\- Ça me paraît si loin...

\- Je suis sûr que vous étiez une femme heureuse et épanouie avant que les morts n'arrivent...

\- J'étais mariée. Sa face se contracta doucement, l'homme se transformant en une forme un peu plus attentive. Mais je vous l'avez déjà dis lors de notre première rencontre... Il s'appelait Ethan, et nous avions une maison à Atlanta. Je me souviens quand nous l'avions acheté, j'étais si fière de commencer une nouvelle vie, qui promettait de ressembler aux quotidiens modèles que l'on peut voir dans les films. Richard ricana un instant, car l'apocalypse avait rapidement fait déchanter ses utopies. Il constata son verre presque vide et lui proposa de la resservir. Julia le toisa, taquine. Êtes-vous en train d'essayer de me saouler ?

\- Je ne me le permettrait pas, ce n'est pas mon genre... plaisanta t-il en versant l'alcool sombre. Mais comme vous l'avez dis, nous passons notre insomnie ensemble, et nous avons encore de longues heures devant nous, termina t-il en regardant sa montre. Racontez moi encore une de vos anecdotes. La quémande était enfantine, camouflant un profond désir de la connaître dans les moindres détails. Votre voix est apaisante. La jeune femme se mit à réfléchir, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous raconter...

\- N'importe quoi, je me contenterai même de l'histoire la plus ridicule ou banale. Elle éclata de rire et lui donna un coup de coude dans les flancs.

\- Plus je passe du temps avec vous Richard, et plus je vous trouve baratineur... ou est passé votre côté austère, hein ?

\- J'aime être avec vous, c'est plutôt flatteur, non ? Cependant, ce moment de complicité rapproché la freina à la simple pensée de son amant. Negan rôdait, il était partout. Ses yeux se posaient n'importe où, même dans les recoins les plus reculés. Elle le vit poser un bras timide autour de son épaule, alors qu'elle sentait une boule loger dans sa gorge, l'étouffer un peu plus.

\- Avez-vous peur de la mort ? lui demanda t-elle afin de le ramener à la raison. Il se raidit soudainement, la mine interloquée par la question. Je veux dire, vous y pensez, parfois ?

\- Qui n'a pas peur ? Bien sûr que je redoute la mort, et je serais fou si je n'y pensais pas... J'y pense chaque jour. Chaque jour me rappelle ce que j'ai perdu, et me rappelle à quel point les vies sont fragiles. Il s'arrêta brusquement pour reprendre, tristement. Elle finira par nous prendre un jour ou l'autre. Et si je dois mourir pour la survie du Royaume...

\- Ne dites rien, le coupa t-elle en se sentant coupable de s'être alliée au _Mal_ qui risquait de causer sa perte.

L'ambiance devint alors moins joyeuse et Richard se leva pour prendre la direction de la terrasse. La brune le suivit du regard avant de le rejoindre. Là, il sortit de sa poche son paquet de cigarette pour en allumer une nouvelle. Ainsi, son visage se noircit sous la nervosité quand il chercha en vain son briquet, tapotant ses poches de ses paumes:

\- Merde, où est-ce que je l'ai mis... ronchonna t-il, les lèvres pincées. Julia plongea alors sa main dans la poche de son jean, dans lequel restait le briquet que lui avait donné Negan, lorsqu'elle était retenue au Sanctuaire. Serviable, elle lui tendit la flamme dansante. Merci Williams... avoua t-il avec retenue. Car l'homme était comme cela, il pouvait se montrer des plus conciliants, pour sombrer dans un état plus distant et asocial, la minute suivante. Il tira une première bouffée, libératrice. Vous cachez souvent des briquets sur vous ?

\- Ça peut toujours servir, ricana la brune. Richard la toisa un moment, cherchant à découvrir ce qu'elle cachait au plus profond d'elle-même. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps, et lorsqu'il se comportait de la sorte en la fixant sans gène, elle se sentait au plus mal, jouant machinalement avec ses mèches.

\- Quand je repense à l'attitude d'Ezekiel... J'ai dis à ce Daryl que nous nous connaissions tous mutuellement, mais j'avais peut-être tort. La boule logée dans sa gorge gonfla un peu plus, resserrant les parois pour lui laisser une impression de suffocation. Faisait-il allusion à sa personne, ou était-ce simplement le hasard qui l'avait conduit à démarrer cette conversation. Au final, reprit le mentor en soupirant, je ne le connais peut-être pas si bien que ce que je pensais. Vous voyez Williams, je me croyais être son second, mais Jerry ou Ben remplissent apparemment parfaitement ce rôle.

La jeune femme l'écoutait, hochant la tête avec peine alors qu'il vidait son sac, une nouvelle fois. L'homme devait se sentir au pied du mur, affreusement seul pour se voir obligé de se livrer. Il le faisait que très rarement. Elle avait déjà remarqué sa possessivité, mais se trouver jaloux envers le sexe opposé l'étonna. Sa fierté avait été touchée à coup sûr, et Richard se remettait doucement de la chute. Au final, malgré ses airs contrariés et réticents, il se montrait davantage fragile et sensible lorsqu'on apprenait à le connaître. Ce trait de caractère ne déplaisait pas à la brune, qui se voyait à égalité parfaite, dans un monde où l'entraide primait sur la rivalité et la compétition. Mais alors qu'un vent frais venait perturber la nuit, elle frissonna, se couvrant les épaules de ses bras, en se recroquevillant :

\- Vous avez froid ? lui demanda t-il aussitôt, prévenant.

\- Les températures ont descendu depuis tout à l'heure. Le bras droit acquiesça, en retenant du bout des lèvres son mégot, alors qu'il se débarrassait de sa veste.

\- Tenez, mettez ça, ça ira mieux. Ce moment d'attention lui laissa une mine radieuse, tandis qu'elle l'observait de ses yeux emplis de fierté. Richard lui faisait confiance. Un remerciement discret sortit de sa bouche, l'homme ignorant ses dires voulant garder sa place virile.

Alors que le temps semblait s'écouler d'une lenteur épatante, Julia restait stoïque, à le regarder. Il avait porté son attention sur le voisinage à côté, où il aperçut une lumière s'allumer malgré l'heure tardive. Emmitouflée dans sa veste, elle s'empara des pans qu'elle ajusta sur sa poitrine afin de s'abriter de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Puis, alors qu'un silence de plomb inondait la ville, la jeune femme leva les yeux pour constater un ciel noir, dépourvu d'étoiles. Comme elle se sentait seule au plus profond de son âme. Pourtant, elle ne l'était pas, la communauté du Royaume veillait sur elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de Negan pour la protéger de ses cauchemars. Inconsciemment, elle eut envie de ressentir ce besoin rassurant qu'elle avait toujours recherché auprès des hommes qui avaient partagé sa vie. Et, même si le meneur des Sauveurs était le meilleur dans ce domaine, arborant cette batte machiavélique et sans pitié. Julia était en quête d'une tendresse que l'on pouvait lui apporter. L'homme avait déjà témoigné de cette affection, mais ses piques brutales et dominatrices venaient sans cesse perturber l'harmonie installée depuis peu. Richard lui, n'était pas ainsi. Certes il était une personne réservée, mais s'ouvrait peu à peu pour offrir le meilleur de lui-même.

Elle se rapprocha de lui lentement, timide à l'idée qu'il la repousse. Puis, tandis qu'il terminait sa cigarette et s'apprêtait à l'écraser, elle étendit ses bras pour se blottir tendrement contre lui. Le mentor retint un sursaut de surprise, et resta les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire face à la situation. Mais la douceur qu'il éprouvait pour son acolyte le plongea dans un comportement similaire. En attente de bienveillance constante de sa part, il se décontracta un instant pour l'encercler et la serrer contre lui. Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux, chacun appréciant la caresse platonique. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de la sentir si proche ? Néanmoins, ses principes lui interdisaient de brusquer les choses. Richard n'avait pas à franchir la limite, et la courtoisie qui se dégageait de son être, malgré ses airs bourrus l'obligea à se détacher d'elle après quelques minutes :

\- Nous devrions rentrer, articula t-il hésitant. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

\- Vous avez raison, répondit la brune en revenant à elle, la vision de Negan venant frapper contre les parois de son crâne. L'homme se pressa de rentrer pour fermer la porte, puis déclarer d'un ton se voulant sérieux, pourtant encore sous l'émotion.

\- Je devrais aller me coucher, il se fait vraiment tard. Le prétexte décrocha un sourire niais à la jeune femme, qui se dirigeait vers la porte. Non, Williams, restez dormir si vous le voulez. Prenez le canapé, je vous apporterai une couverture... Il soupira en s'appuyant à la rampe d'escalier. Je n'ai pas envie de me savoir seul.

 **…**

Le soleil se levait discrètement alors que Julia se réveillait dans le canapé, les membres engourdis. Elle s'étira un long moment avant d'apercevoir le propriétaire des lieux, un bol fumant à la main, qu'il tenait en équilibre entre deux doigts :

\- Bonjour, annonça t-il en un rictus serré. Elle se redressa alors qu'il lui tendait le bol, vous en voulez ? L'odeur du chocolat chaud lui donna la nausée, et elle détourna le visage, masquant une moue écœurée.

\- Non merci.

La brune se redressa pour enfiler avec pudeur sa veste, remontant la couverture jusqu'à son ventre. Richard se leva pour trouver la cuisine, confus de s'être vu refuser son offre qu'il pensait pourtant bénéfique. Mais un bruit sourd retentit à la porte, venant éveiller ses soupçons. Qui pouvait venir le déranger dès la matinée ? Ainsi, il prit la direction de l'entrée, quand Julia accourut :

\- Laissez, je m'en occupe... J'allais partir de toute façon. Merci pour cette nuit, termina t-elle d'un signe de main, nerveuse.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la poignée quand elle tira la paroi pour l'ouvrir et se retrouver nez à nez avec son amant. Son cœur manqua un battement. Des sueurs froides la saisirent instantanément. Un juron inaudible s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que le regard tiède s'emparait de son être :

\- Tiens... je ne pensais pas que c'était ta baraque ici...

\- Negan. En entendant le nom, le mentor surgit aussitôt, protecteur.

\- Salut Richie ! lança le meneur, pétillant, avec un soupçon de sarcasme en constatant que sa femme avait passé la nuit chez un autre. Cependant, il ne lui donna pas la satisfaction d'une réponse. La politesse veut qu'on réponde connard, alors dis moi bonjour.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? cracha le bras droit sans le lâcher des yeux.

\- Bordel, ton audace me titillerait presque ! C'est une jolie maison que t'as là, je savais pas que t'avais une coloc...

\- Je répète ma question, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Negan poussa un gémissement incontrôlé en se tournant vers ses hommes, qui, armés, visaient les occupants.

\- Regardez moi ces deux là... la belle et la bête, ha ! Ce que je veux ? lui murmura t-il plus menaçant, je veux que vous sortiez de votre nid douiller à la con et que vous retrouviez le reste de la joyeuse bande au centre de la ville.

Julia jeta un regard inquiet à son supérieur alors qu'il observait son ennemi, les sourcils froncés sous une rage intérieure. Puis, alors qu'il attendait patiemment en sifflotant, Lucille à l'épaule, la jeune femme se décida à agir. Ainsi, la boule au ventre suite aux conséquences qui pouvaient découler de la scène, elle avança pour trouver Ezekiel et les autres, regroupés un peu plus loin. Docile, Richard fit de même, sentant le canon d'une arme dans son dos. Negan ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa femme, la voix emprunte d'une sombre et délicieuse colère :

\- Faut qu'on parle tous les deux, tu ne crois pas ? chuchota t-il à son oreille, sa main se baladant dans le bas de son dos.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire...

\- A ta place, je ferais gaffe. Si j'étais jaloux de ce type, je pourrais faire des choses regrettables ma belle... Elle se retourna la mine décomposée. Tu sais que je n'aime vraiment pas quand on touche à ce qui m'appartient.

\- Tu n'oserais pas t'en prendre de nouveau au Royaume, après tout le mal que tu as déjà fait... Son ricanement la laissa de marbre, alors qu'il lui intimait de continuer sa route. Le roi les toisait perplexe, soucieux quant à la survie des siens. Il n'a rien fait, et je ne te laisserai pas faire. Pas une nouvelle fois Negan. Se voyant commandé par celle qui occupait constamment ses pensées, il se mordit la lèvre, fiévreux.

\- Tu sais que je ferais tout pour ma putain de femme, hein, conclut-il la main sur sa hanche, avant de se placer au centre du cercle que la communauté avait composé. Faut juste respecter les règles, ce que ton coloc n'a pas fait.

Julia eut un vertige en le voyant jouer sur l'ironie de la situation. Richard ne savait rien, il n'était pas au courant qu'elle était avant tout sa femme. Le hasard promettait d'être sanglant. Et Daryl ? Où était-il ? Il n'était pas avec les autres, regroupés. Peut-être s'était-il caché, ou peut-être avait-il fui avant leur arrivée. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait être entre de meilleures mains qu'eux même à l'instant T.

Il s'adressa à la foule, son éternel sourire satisfait, alors qu'il se moquait éperdument de leur condition. Negan voulait régner, et Negan restait le maître incontesté du Nouveau Monde. C'est en assistant à son spectacle grotesque, balançant Lucille dans les airs en guise d'intimidation, qu'elle comprit une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Même en vivant éloigné de son bourreau, il la contrôlait. Vivre au Sanctuaire était au final, moins dangereux, car vivre de façon normale constituait apparemment une menace pour les siens. La brune devait être dévouée au meneur. Elle devait lui appartenir, et ne vivre que par lui. Mais quel enfer que de se voir obliger d'évoluer dans un monde noir de cadavres, qui plus est, dominée par un homme dont le seul besoin est de se complaire dans la soumission de ses semblables. Negan voulait être vénéré. Cependant, cette adoration qu'il recherchait, passait avant tout par la peur, et lorsqu'un individu se retrouve acculé, il finit par sortir de ses retranchements pour se défendre. Ce que Richard s'apprêtait malheureusement à faire :

\- Ha... souffla le meneur, je suis sacrément content de vous retrouver ! Il pointa la batte vers Ezekiel, qui le toisait incertain. Alors Majesté, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ?

\- Ce n'est certainement pas pour le bien des miens... L'autre éclata d'un rire grave, tout en gesticulant, son tronc se tordant sous l'euphorie.

\- T'es un marrant toi ! Tes petits amis et toi êtes vraiment drôles... Il se tourna vers le mentor, qui le fixait hargneux. Richie a toujours cette sale gueule...

\- Dégagez ! On ne veut plus vous voir ici ! aboya ce dernier en lui coupant la parole. Negan n'apprécia pas son agressivité et plongea sur lui, colérique.

\- Hé ! ! Ne viens pas me chercher à vouloir jouer au plus dur, tu veux. Je pense pas que ton roi veuille que sa jolie petite ville soit de nouveau inondée par le sang, hein. Il continua à supporter ses yeux assombris, alors que la mine du Sauveur s'écartait d'une lueur lumineuse et admiratrice. Bordel... regarde toi, tu veux impressionner la galerie, mais tu fais dans ton froc ! J'ai déjà vu cette scène et crois moi, tout ceux qui ont osé me regarder avec ce putain de regard lugubre y ont perdu leur tête, ha ! Il démontra Lucille du bout des doigts en clapotant sa langue contre son palais, taquin. Allez Majesté, changea t-il d'interlocuteur, j'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici, j'ai mes putains de femmes qui m'attendent. File moi tes armes, comme convenu...

Le regard accusateur que lança le bras droit à son roi le mena dans une culpabilité morbide, mais face aux hommes armés de Negan, quel choix avait-il ? Il avait promis à son peuple qu'il se battrait contre les Sauveurs, mais ces derniers les avaient pris par surprise et encore une fois, ils se trouvaient à leur merci. Voyant qu'aucune réaction n'émanait de l'homme, le meneur décida d'agir violemment, comme à son habitude. Car c'est en brusquant les choses et marquant les esprits que l'on se faisait obéir :

\- J'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit. D'un claquement de doigt, il ordonna à ses semblables de venir se placer près des habitants, les avertissant, leurs canons derrière le crâne. S'ils bougent, vous tirez sans hésiter, c'est clair ? Vous me faites un putain de joli carnage, comme je les aime ! Décide toi vite Majesté, ces gars là n'ont pas de patience tu sais... Simon vint près de la brune, qui se contracta, les dents serrées alors qu'elle le voyait approcher.

\- Comme on se retrouve... murmura t-il sordidement en appuyant lourdement son arme contre elle. Si tu bouges Williams, je te flingue.

Ses yeux apeurés croisèrent ceux de Richard, qui, furieux, les poings dirigeaient vers le sol, attendait avec appréhension la décision d'Ezekiel :

\- Ne lui donnes pas, gueula le mentor dans un dernier espoir. Si nous ne mourrons pas de suite, nous mourrons dans les prochains jours !

\- L'armurerie est par là bas... pointa t-il faiblement l'emplacement, en capitulant, tandis que Negan jubilait, sa langue caressant sa lèvre avec mépris.

\- Non !

\- Ferme là Richie, tu vois pas que j'ai gagné... Tu vois que tout se passe bien quand tu veux coopérer... cracha t-il au roi, tout en obligeant ses hommes à partir chercher les biens si convoités. Quand tu restes clean et que tu ne joues pas au con, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Au même moment, le second explosa de rage, et, lui qui tentait le tout pour le tout devant la faiblesse d'Ezekiel, se jeta sur Negan, l'arme à la main. Ce dernier resta stoïque, les sourcils froncés sous l'ampleur d'une tension intérieure. Julia poussa un gémissement stupéfait, portant dans un mouvement précipité ses mains à son visage. Le reste des Sauveurs défendirent leur chef en brandissant eux-aussi leurs calibres, tandis que Richard se montrait toujours aussi vengeur :

\- C'est rien les gars, baissez vos armes, ce con ne fera rien... Tu comptes me faire le coup à chaque fois ? Le plan foireux du héros qui se porte volontaire pour régler la situation, et qui tente de bousiller le méchant par derrière ?

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez de toutes vos conneries ! jeta sèchement l'homme. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos menaces ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos visites à l'improviste ! Éclatant d'une foudroyante colère, à la fois libératrice et destructrice, il vint plaquer le canon contre le torse de son rival. Vous avez pris nos vivres. Vous avez pris nos vies. Vous avez pris notre liberté !

Le meneur sentait le métal froid au travers du t-shirt fin, mais rien ne pouvait le déstabiliser face à une telle situation. Il le savait, il n'avait pas le cran de tirer, car s'il s'en prenait à lui, sa communauté entière serait ravagée dans les secondes à venir. Negan ricana, comme à son habitude. Un sourire froid vint s'étaler sur sa face, alors qu'il provoquait d'un regard affolant celui qui ne désirait que la mort :

\- Tu crois que tu peux me buter Richard ? déclara t-il amer. Tu crois jouer les super héros avec ton courage à deux balles ? Alors vas y, qu'attends-tu... Montre à tout le monde que t'es comme moi au final. Il leva un sourcil prétentieux. Ouais, montre leur que t'as soif de vengeance et que crever des types te fait ni chaud, ni froid...

\- Taisez vous ! ! En appuyant un peu plus, l'angle du calibre changea et Negan leva les bras dans les airs, dans un semblant de soumission.

\- Richard, arrêtez ! cria Julia, sentant que tout allait déraper. S'il tuait son amant, elle les perdrait tous les deux, car les Sauveurs seraient intransigeants. Et Simon, cette ordure se ferait un malin plaisir de s'occuper de son cas, une fois le meneur écarté.

\- Richard... l'avertit aussi son roi, alerte devant son comportement.

Jamais le Royaume ne s'était vu autant en danger, en si peu de temps. Comment avait-il pu laisser les siens dans une impasse si périlleuse ? Il vit les autres revenir avec le stock d'armes. Le mentor en voyant la scène se pétrifia un peu plus, le doigt tremblant sur la gâchette :

\- Montre ta putain de véritable nature Richie... On est tous des monstres tu sais, faut juste que ça sorte un jour.

\- Laissez le ! supplia Julia, au bord des larmes, laissez le... Elle s'approcha lentement pour venir attraper son bras, encore libre et le ramener ainsi à la réalité. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées sous un front parsemé de sueur alors que ses muscles tendus lui intimaient de tirer. S'il vous plaît, ne risquez pas votre vie pour lui...

\- Bordel c'est mignon, ça me ferait presque chialer... Ha ! Il se pencha vers le bras droit, l'arme marquant un peu plus les plis de ses vêtements, s'enfonçant doucement dans sa chair. T'es pathétique Richie...

En une seconde, ce dernier baissa son calibre, hypnotisé par la demande de la jeune femme, alors que les larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues sous la tension mortelle. Elle tira tendrement sur sa main, qu'elle trouva, pour prendre l'arme. Mais l'instant de douceur fut d'une courte durée. Negan riait moqueur, prêt à débattre de nouveau sur leur relation, quand Richard se tourna pour lui administrer brutalement son poing en pleine figure. Là, le meneur perdit l'équilibre, pour se redresser en calmant ses hommes, préparés à l'assaut. Il poussa un soupir d'effroi en constatant que sa lèvre saignait :

\- Espèce de petit connard ! Tu viens de me planter un putain de couteau dans le dos... Mais tu sais quoi ? Je déteste me faire baiser ! ! Il lui renvoya le coup, beaucoup plus puissant grâce à son expérience passée dans les sports de combat. Richard tomba en arrière, le nez éclaté sous la force du Sauveur, alors que la brune se jetait sur lui pour l'aider à se relever. Ça sert à rien de vouloir te la jouer héroïque. T'es un perdant. Un véritable perdant. Tu as tout perdu. Et tu perdras ta putain de vie en continuant à jouer de la sorte. Je remporterai toujours la victoire, c'est comme ça. Dans la vie, il y a ceux qui sont fait pour mener la danse et ceux qui doivent suivre sans broncher... Toi ! le pointa t-il, tu fais parti de la seconde catégorie. Le meneur recula d'un pas pour visualiser l'ensemble du groupe. Le doigt posé au coin de la bouche, il déclara d'un ton amer. Bordel, regardez vous... Vous n'êtes même pas capables de vous comporter dignement. Puis, d'un signe de main, ordonna à ses hommes de les emmener avec eux au Sanctuaire. Embarquez moi ces deux là, j'en ai pas terminé avec eux... C'est fou comme il faut encore que je punisse pour vous faire comprendre les choses. Votre copain va payer, soyez contents de ne pas claquer à sa place, ha !

Le mentor encore étourdit fut relevé puis traîné au sol, pour être ensuite jeté à l'arrière du camion. Quant à Julia, Simon lui empoigna le bras pour la forcer à le suivre, quand son amant apparu, une expression douteuse sur le visage :

\- Tu m'a déçu Julia chérie... Je t'avais prévenu, je t'avais dis de ne pas fréquenter cet idiot. Il approcha ce visage si redouté, pour embrasser son front avec une douceur étrange. Puis, alors que sa voix se calmait progressivement, il reprit, sérieux. Bordel qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de te voir. Je t'avais dis hier que j'avais besoin de te voir, mais t'as voulu faire ta putain de garce. Si tu avais accepté ma putain de requête, je ne serais peut-être pas venu aujourd'hui, et nous ne serions peut-être pas dans cette merde. Julia... soupira t-il, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas me dire non, surtout lorsque je t'invite et que j'essaie de faire des sacrés efforts. Des efforts pour ma femme, prononça t-il chaudement à son oreille en l'amenant vers lui, plaquant son torse contre son corps tremblant. Mais tu as voulu faire ta maligne, et il faut bien que quelqu'un paie le prix... car d'une, on ne baise pas avec un autre, et de deux, on ne me prend pas pour un con. Ce pauvre Richie... s'il savait. Allez, je te ramène _à la maison_ , avec un peu de chance, tu rencontreras le petit nouveau avec sa coupe de mulet dégueulasse.

\- Je n'ai rien fait... articula t-elle faiblement, épuisée par tous ces malheurs. Protectrice, elle enroula ses bras autour de son ventre. Je n'ai rien fait, reprit-elle plus bas, il n'y a que moi qui puisse t'arrêter. Les images de l'éventuelle chute de Negan vinrent se matérialiser devant elle, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle entendait Richard frapper contre la porte en acier pour sortir. Elle en avait marre, Julia en avait marre de ces conflits incessants qui ne rimaient qu'en une lutte de pouvoir grotesque. Elle sortirait son supérieur de cette misère qu'elle avait elle-même causé, et elle agirait en conséquence. Negan devait tomber. Malgré les doutes, malgré la passion destructrice qui les liait, malgré son enfant. Il devait tomber.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que je tuerai pour toi, et tu le sais, hein. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur son bras, qu'il caressa discrètement, lui déclenchant un frisson involontaire. Il la regardait, sincère, ses yeux brûlants dans lesquels elle ne pouvait que se perdre. Tu sais que je ne mens pas, tu sais que j'en suis capable. Et tu sais que je laisserais aucun type te tourner autour... ma belle, si c'est de l'amour, appelle ça comme tu veux... Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que personne, pas même un putain de cadavre ne te touchera.

Ezekiel les fixait, étonné de constater un tel calme émanant de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras du Diable :

\- Où les emmenez-vous ? questionna t-il en reprenant une assurance dont il avait cruellement manqué auparavant.

\- Reste à ta place Majesté, je t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de l'ouvrir... je te les rendrai quand je l'aurai décidé.

\- Ne leur faite pas de mal, nous vous avons donné ce que vous vouliez... S'il avait écouté les conseils avisés du mentor, il n'en serait pas arrivé à ce point. Au point de non retour. Celui qui déterminait le futur de sa communauté. Et il n'y avait pas pire humiliation que de se voir une énième fois piétiné par Negan. Morgan, Dianne, Ben, ainsi que les autres membres de la communauté, louchaient sur son être, le rendant coupable de la faute. Puis, alors que la chasseuse décidait de quitter les lieux, dévorée à l'idée qu'il ait pu laisser Richard prisonnier, Ben la rejoignit, tout aussi meurtri et rancunnier. Car il s'agissait là de la dernière erreur du roi. Une nouvelle de sa part et il en perdrait sa couronne.

L'homme à la batte monta dans l'imposant camion noir, la brune à ses côtés, pour frapper contre la paroi de métal et démarrer en trombe. Il restait maître de la situation, et cette fois-ci, il avait décidé de combler cette clémence en montrant l'exemple. Julia avait perdu la partie et Richard en serait le gage.

 **…**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Negan traîna lui-même Richard jusqu'en cellule, dans laquelle il le jeta au sol avec force, ce dernier baignant dans la poussière et la crasse. Julia avait été conduite dans ses appartements, sous la plus haute surveillance de Simon, l'un des seuls en qui le meneur avait réellement confiance. Si l'on pouvait appeler cette entente, confiance. Ainsi, il retroussa les manches rigides de son blouson en cuir, pour venir près du détenu. Ce dernier releva péniblement la tête, le sang séché défigurant la partie basse de sa face. Il restait là, couché, à moitié retourné à le toiser. Certes, le bras droit avait outrepassé les bornes, mais il avait peur. Il était terrorisé. Il voyait Lucille posée contre la porte encore ouverte. Il voyait la puissance macabre de son bourreau. Il voyait la folie meurtrière qui pouvait éclater de sa personne à tout moment. Et il voyait la jeune femme entre les mains de ses hommes, prise au piège. Son regard froid devint soudainement suppliant, alors qu'il priait pour qu'ils épargnent la brune :

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en prie... quémanda t-il en prenant appui contre le mur, sa tête tournant encore légèrement. Negan ricana, la lèvre pincée sous un sourire carnassier.

\- Tu veux que j'épargne ma femme Richie ? Ma putain de femme qui partage mon pieu ? Ma putain de femme qui porte mon gosse ? Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Pourquoi abîmer un si joli visage alors qu'on a une sale gueule comme la tienne à disposition... Et l'homme ouvrit une bouche ronde de stupeur en apprenant la douloureuse vérité, tandis que Negan saisissait sa batte, pour refermer la porte et se retrouver nez à nez avec le mentor. Se retrouver entre hommes. Se retrouver face à sa victime. Bordel, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Non, jamais, et tu vas regretter d'avoir posé ce regard de chien sur elle.

\- Elle est avec vous... réalisait l'homme avec effroi, chuchotant presque la nouvelle comme un mensonge difficile à admettre.

\- Avoue que ça t'en bouche un coin, hein... J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on commence à jouer toi et moi ! Il laissa Lucille se planter dans le sol, l'extrémité touchant la dureté du béton en un bruit grave.

\- Vous allez me tuer ? déclara Richard en relevant le menton, prêt à affronter la mort, comme il l'avait toujours prévu. Car il venait de perdre la dernière chose qui pouvait le rattacher au monde des vivants.

\- Oh, je vais faire bien mieux que ça Richie ! Son arrogance irrita le bras droit qui se sentait minuscule, comme une souris prise au piège entre les griffes d'un chat. Mais ce chat là se montrait davantage féroce tel un lion.

Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment, fier de recadrer les choses. Tout comme Dwight ou bien d'autres, Negan agissait en modèle, se devant de montrer l'exemple aux siens. Ce qui lui appartenait, _lui_ appartenait. Et Julia, quant à elle, attendait la peur au ventre son retour, sous le regard amusé et salace de Simon, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, le sourire mesquin aux lèvres.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Je vais attendre encore longtemps ? pestait Julia en marchant de long en large, impatiente de retrouver Negan afin de l'éloigner de Richard. Morgan lui avait rappelé mainte et mainte fois, l'entraide primait dorénavant sur la survie.

\- Arrête de te plaindre Williams... lui répondit Simon mutin, ton mec va pas tarder à revenir, le temps de flanquer une raclée à ton second mec, et ce sera réglé. La brune n'apprécia pas son comportement, et le regard noir qu'elle lui envoya témoigna de l'insolence déplacée du Sauveur.

\- Ce « mec » comme tu l'appelles, est Negan... pas un simple « mec » comme les autres.

Il haussa les épaules en ignorant ses dires, pour s'asseoir confortablement dans le fauteuil. Ils attendaient dans les appartements privés de Negan, Julia près de l'entrée, la peur au ventre. Car Richard était bel et bien en danger, mais se retrouver seule avec cette enflure de bras droit à la moustache démodée ne la rassurait pas:

\- Tu le défends maintenant ? Ce « mec », insista t-il de nouveau, t'as forcé à l'épouser, t'as forcé dans son pieu, et t'as forcé à subir sa batte à la con... Me dis pas que t'as des sentiments !

\- Je te pensais entièrement dévoué à sa cause... Sa face s'étira en une moue dépitée.

\- Je le suis, je veux voir les Sauveurs asseoir leur putain de supériorité sur le Nouveau Monde. Mais je veux ma part du gâteau aussi, ce qu' _il_ ne me donne pas. Il y a juste une autre chose qui me dérange beaucoup tu sais, reprit-il en soupirant, c'est quand je vois l'influence que t'as sur lui. Il serait capable de tous nous crever pour ton joli cul, et ça, j'ai du mal à le concevoir... se faire buter à cause d'une nana comme toi, c'est franchement moche, tu ne penses pas ? Nous sommes les Sauveurs, c'est pas à nous de claquer. Mais il a fallu que tu pointes le bout de ton nez Williams...

\- Je croyais qu'il vous récompensait généreusement pour vos missions de loyauté. Il leva un sourcil aguicheur.

\- Ha... prononça t-il d'un ton suave, le seul truc, c'est qu'il garde toujours le meilleur pour lui. Et à force, j'en ai ras-le-bol.

Simon était fou, un fou doté d'une manipulation perverse. Il se jouait de la situation et en profitait pour se mettre dans la peau du meneur. Il fouilla dans la petite boîte en bois dans laquelle l'homme y rangeait les quelques cigares qu'ils trouvaient lors des ravitaillements. Satisfait par la trouvaille, il leva un sourcil enjoué, alors qu'il le démontrait du bout du doigt :

\- C'est qu'il est cachottier le patron... Tout en le faisant rouler sous ses phalanges, s'amusant en remplaçant l'autre, il s'enfonça dans l'assise, les genoux vers l'extérieur. On se le partage ? Elle déglutit difficilement en constatant qu'il était sérieux. Le meneur pourrait le tuer pour cet affront, mais cela semblait être le dernier de ses soucis. Oh ! J'ai une idée qui devrait te plaire... jeta t-il mesquin en tapotant sur ses cuisses. Tu veux venir t'asseoir Williams ? Il était si méprisant que la jeune femme en était écœurée. Negan devait revenir, et vite avant qu'elle ne sorte de ses gonds, ou qu'il ne la devance. Il tira sur son pantalon en toile, se languissant. Je t'attends !

Simon était le type même de l'individu capable de montrer patte blanche devant son supérieur, pour rêver son assassinat la nuit. Il voulait la place de Negan. Il l'avait toujours souhaité. Son pouvoir, sa domination, et ses privilèges. Combien de Sauveurs s'étaient imaginés dans ses quartiers, jouant avec la batte comme leur propre jouet. Pour lui, la jalousie masculine qui avait remué son être avait commencé dès leur première rencontre, et l'homme s'était toujours posté dans son ombre, priant pour obtenir un jour, le même succès. Mais sa fourberie le forçait à se montrer docile, lorsque son sommeil l'emmenait à toucher du bout des doigts sa volonté malsaine:

\- Tu me dégoûtes...

\- Hé, fais pas ta sainte... A force de ramener ton cul ici, tu finis par nous connaître, hein.

\- Si tu me touches, il te tuera, tu le sais ? renchérit-elle plus hautaine, sachant qu'à ce niveau, elle aurait toujours le dessus.

\- Ouais.

Faire confiance à ses hommes était une dangereuse façon de jouer avec sa vie. Negan en était conscient, il l'accordait avec méfiance, mais Simon restait l'exception à la règle. Pourtant, tout comme César durant les Ides de mars, la menace se tenait tapie à l'intérieur de ses murs, en la personne la plus proche de lui, dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé la trahison:

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es si con ? L'homme éclata de rire, ses dents blanches s'affichant en un sourire carnassier.

\- Parce que j'aime voir la gueule que tu tires Williams... se moqua t-il. Et parce que te sauter me déplairait pas non plus. Elle retint un haut le cœur face à sa figure tiède. Tiède et sombre. J'aimerais bien voir la tête de Negan s'il nous voyait, ha !

\- Je pense que tu y perdrais ta propre tête.

\- Oh, tu crois...

Il resta immobile, sans aucune réaction, le regard rivé sur elle. Retenir son attention était le meilleur moyen pour Julia de gagner du temps. Lui poser des questions et éviter qu'un silence gênant ne vienne encombrer son esprit pour lui amener des idées potentielles:

\- Je croyais que tu me détestais... admit-elle hésitante.

\- J'ai pas dis que tu allais aimer ça.

Salaud, vint automatiquement résonner contre les parois de son crâne. Même son bourreau ne s'était jamais montré aussi sordide. Simon transpirait la violence et la démence. Certes, Negan aussi. Mais Negan était doux avec ses femmes. Simon, pas. Negan prenait du plaisir à intimider ses victimes par la parole. Il n'agissait que lorsqu'il devait faire respecter ses lois. « Son toit, ses règles ». Quant à son semblable, tourmenter les individus en usant de sa force semblait être banal. Ce dernier se lançait tête baissée, ne réfléchissant aux conséquences qu'en second lieu. Il ricana lourdement, avant de reposer la boîte pour lancer crûment, en pointant son ventre :

\- Je pensais que te faire baiser par Negan t'avais ouvert les yeux. Tu fais ta petite héroïne parce que tu te crois intouchable... Tu penses qu'il te protège pour ton gosse, c'est ça ? Que tu mérites plus de respect que les autres qui pourrissent dans leur appartement, cloîtrées comme des esclaves attendant leur maître ?

\- Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi.

\- C'est ce que tu crois vraiment Williams ? Que tout ce que je te dis, c'est du vent ? Sa moustache se ré haussa sous le sourire mesquin qu'il lui adressa. Peut-être que c'est vrai... jusqu'à ce que Negan me demande de m'enfermer à double tour avec sa nana... se leva t-il pour venir se pencher vers elle. Tu sais Williams, tu auras beau le détester, tu reviendras toujours vers lui. C'est quelque chose que j'ai jamais compris, il se gratta la nuque, tout en réfléchissant, le regard perdu près de la brune. Ouais, j'ai jamais pigé cet attrait... Déjà avant l'épidémie, toutes les femmes lui couraient après, alors qu'il les plantait toutes comme des merdes. Julia retint son souffle, connaître le passé de son amant risquait de lui coûter davantage de tristesse et d'effroi, que d'admiration. Tu sais qu'il a été marié ?

\- Oui... lâcha t-elle en reculant vers le mur, n'appréciant pas la proximité qu'il installait.

\- Figure toi qu'il n'a pas trop changé de ce côté là... Il a même été infidèle à plusieurs reprises, enfin, se justifia t-il, juste des baisers volés ou des mains baladeuses. Mais quand Lucille a été malade, il a enfin franchi le putain de pas, ha ! Il a fallu qu'elle passe l'arme à gauche pour qu'il se bouge le cul.

\- Comment peux-tu être si ingrat, à salir ainsi les autres ? Tu es vraiment une ordure...

\- Paraît que tu les aimes bien, non ? En sentant son souffle cogner contre sa peau, la jeune femme eut une moue de dégoût, grimaçant, la figure froissée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça Simon ? le questionna t-elle alors, appréhendant la suite des événements.

\- Parce qu'il faut que tu comprennes que tu vas perdre la partie Williams ! Il pouffa en frappant le mur contre lequel elle s'appuyait lourdement. Si elle avait pu le traverser pour s'enfuir, elle ne s'en serait pas privé. Le geste incontrôlé de l'homme la fit sursauter et elle poussa un gémissement de stupeur. Je te fais peur ? déclara t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, tant mieux ! Faut que tu descende de ton nuage, faut que tu comprenne que tu vas te faire jeter toi aussi... Mais ! Il fixa avec attention son visage, pour replacer une mèche délicate derrière son oreille. Une fois qu'il t'auras dit de dégager de son Sanctuaire, donc certainement après ton accouchement, moi... je serai là pour t'accueillir. Je t'ai toujours dit que je t'aurai un jour. Et ce jour là, je te tuerai.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me chasserait, hein ?

\- Tu sais... Il se lasse vite. Très vite. Et une fois que tu auras donné naissance à ton gosse, terminé la nouveauté ! Tu redeviendras banale, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une autre occupation. Elle en eut la nausée. Son amant lui avait déjà témoigné son exception, jamais il n'agirait de la sorte.

\- Qui es-tu pour parler au nom de Negan ? Qui es-tu pour menacer sa femme ? le défia t-elle, pleine de rage et de peur, de se voir ainsi manipulée et dominée.

\- Voyons Williams, murmura t-il froidement, je suis Negan ! Ses bras s'étendirent afin d'appuyer ses propos, lui déclenchant des frissons d'angoisse.

Il s'avança un peu plus, sa figure sordide venant frôler la sienne avec sarcasme et désir. Julia se plaqua davantage contre le mur, évitant le contact, quand elle ne put s'empêcher de lui balancer une gifle incontrôlée. Negan était déjà bien suffisant pour son corps, et cet idiot de première avait interdiction de la toucher. Ce qu'il, apparemment, avait complètement oublié :

\- Ne me touche pas... siffla t-elle courageusement, en affrontant son tempérament. Il portait une main à sa joue, la mine noire de colère. Sa réaction fut immédiate et elle profita de la seconde de répit qu'il lui offrit sous la brutalité du geste.

\- Petite conne... grogna t-il en s'élançant vers elle, tandis que Julia prenait ses jambes à son cou, en direction de la porte. Reviens ici ! cria t-il en manquant de lui attraper les cheveux.

Elle quitta les appartements de Negan, la peur au ventre, en sentant son second derrière elle, rouge de colère. Ses enjambées la conduisirent jusqu'à l'étage, dont elle sauta les marches rapidement pour atteindre le sommet. Là, la brune, le souffle court se pressa de trouver la première pièce à sa disposition, pour s'y enfermer, tremblante. Simon n'était pas le genre d'homme à revenir sur sa décision, ou à se montrer clément. En se défendant, elle avait remis en cause sa domination, qui plus est, son statut de mâle au sein d'un groupe hiérarchisé. Car contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, il avait plus de droits qu'eux. Alors qu'elle l'entendait cracher ses plaintes, elle fouilla l'étagère sur sa gauche, le petit studio ne contenant pas beaucoup de meubles. Seuls un lit, une table et quelques armoires ornaient la salle. Ses doigts s'engouffrèrent dans le tiroir, qu'elle ouvrit avec violence. Le cœur battant, la poitrine serrée, les gestes incertains, la jeune femme voulait gagner du temps et se dépêcher de trouver le bon outil pouvant la sortir de cette misérable fuite. Un couteau aurait fait l'affaire, mais rien. Tout avait été soigneusement rangé et elle désordonna la chambre à une vitesse folle, priant pour tomber sur le précieux bien. Ses paumes tâtèrent maladroitement le fond du tiroir en bois, pour en dégoter l'objet le plus improbable de sa fouille. La paire de menottes presque neuve gisait entre ses mains, mais elle ne pourrait jamais se défendre avec. Affolée en se rendant compte de son échec, Simon vint se placer devant la porte, pour la frapper lourdement. La férocité de ses mouvements ne lui donnaient pas beaucoup de temps:

\- Williams, grognait-il, cette satanée porte ne va pas résister longtemps... et quand elle sera ouverte, je te conseille de bien te planquer !

Ainsi, elle sauta sur la seconde armoire, mais dénicher tissus, bibelots ou livres la plongeait dans le même tourment que celui ressenti précédemment. Julia avait essayé, mais Julia avait perdu. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit en un bruit sourd, le Sauveur apparaissant en une expression furieuse. Inconsciemment, la jeune femme rangea ses trouvailles dans la poche arrière de son jean, un livre encore en main qu'elle cacha dans son dos :

\- Te voilà petite peste... Bordel, tu m'en as collé une ! Brusquement, il vint lui empoigner le bras avec force, la ramenant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? jeta t-il, tandis qu'elle se débattait, montre moi !

Le livre qu'elle tendit, par faiblesse le fit éclater d'un rire grotesque, il la dévisagea un instant, Julia lorgnant ses pupilles sombres avec affront :

\- T'as cru que tu pouvais m'en coller une autre avec ça ? Ha ! Il lui flanqua sa paume en pleine joue, tentant tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa force. Negan tolérait certaines choses, mais abîmer ses femmes n'était pas une règle inscrite dans le code des Sauveurs. Julia lâcha un gémissement aigu, réalisant que l'homme n'avait pas menti sur la préméditation de ses actes. Puis, il se jeta en dehors de la pièce, la poigne enserrant fermement le poignet de la brune. Viens avec moi, on va aller voir ton putain de mari pour lui parler de ta petite fugue...

 **…**

Il observait l'homme avec dédain, ses doigts reposant sur le bord supérieur de sa lèvre. Negan appréciait de se voir en position de force, Richard restant cloîtré contre le mur, prostré comme un animal en cage :

\- Vous allez me tuer ? répétait-il le souffle court. Après un court silence, son bourreau prit la parole, calmement.

\- Non.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi, hein ? jeta alors sèchement le second, constatant que le temps passait et que la sécurité de la brune était en jeu. Le meneur le fixait, rictus en coin, d'un regard à la fois sombre et mielleux.

\- Mince alors, ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets Richie... Il leva Lucille, lui démontrant fièrement. Tu vois cette jolie batte ? Normalement, elle devrait atterrir sur le coin de ta gueule, juste ici. Avec précaution, il la posa sur le haut de son crâne, ébouriffant ses cheveux qui venaient se coincer entre les barbelés. Mais je vais pas te tuer. Pas aujourd'hui. Et tu sais pourquoi ? s'esclaffa t-il en haussant les épaules. Parce que si je te bute, je peux dire adieu à ma putain de femme.

\- Vous êtes malade... articula le bras droit à voix basse.

\- Ce putain de monde est malade, rectifia t-il. Ma Lucille n'a pas si soif que ça sur le moment, tu devrais t'en satisfaire... Tu sais combien de têtes elle a éclaté, hein ? Il pouffa en s'agenouillant devant lui, les bras tombant sur les genoux. Écoute Richard, je vais pas te cacher que je vais pas te louper, et tu vas pas aimer ce qui t'attends, ça c'est sûr. Mais pour l'heure, je veux savoir pourquoi tu l'as choisi, _elle_.

\- Je n'ai pas a répondre à cette connerie. Je ne l'ai pas choisi, elle a juste intégré notre communauté, c'est tout... Williams était avec vous avant tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il le jugea d'un ton grave, Negan se sentant accusé de tous les maux.

\- Ouais, mais je l'ai laissé partir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est ma femme.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Parce que c'est _ma_ femme, appuya t-il de nouveau, donnant la nausée au mentor qui ne comprenait pas la raison d'un tel attachement. Julia ne se laissait pas faire si facilement. Julia ne pouvait pas avoir agis de son propre chef. Julia méritait mieux que _lui_.

Negan soupira par dépit, en constant que son interlocuteur cachait véritablement son jeu. Il était peut-être apeuré, mais le regard noir qu'il lui adressait lui témoignait du contraire. Le meneur plissa les paupières en sifflotant, venant agiter ses sens. Les nerfs de Richard commencèrent à le travailler et voir l'homme rester immobile en le fixant espiègle, le plongea dans une tourmente intérieure. La batte était toujours dans sa main, enserrée sous une paume puissante et large. Il ne lui fallait qu'une fraction de seconde pour que l'idée mûrisse dans son esprit, et qu'elle se retrouve plantée contre les parois de son être. Un geste et le coup serait mortel :

\- Dis moi connard, reprit-il insolemment, t'as l'air d'en avoir dans le froc malgré la trouille que tu ressens au fond, pas vrai... Tu foutais quoi avant ? Il soutint son regard, lui déclenchant un sourire tiède sous la malice.

\- L'armée. Les jambes repliées, il restait assit contre le mur, la nuque en arrière, reposant contre le socle rigide. Le Sauveur ouvrit une bouche ronde d'admiration en ricanant.

\- La vache, t'es costaud en fait... C'est que t'es un véritable mec, on dirait. Il le surprit à se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche, toujours aussi amusé à l'idée de persécuter le second. J'adore ! T'avais quel grade ?

\- Marine, lâcha Richard froidement. Se confier n'était pas dans sa nature, surtout lorsqu'il se voyait dans l'obligation de se confier à l'ennemi. Toutefois, il n'avait pas le choix. Son adversaire n'était pas un homme à laisser le libre arbitre. J'étais affecté aux commandes des vaisseaux. Il ne détailla pas plus sa profession, préférant se taire tandis que Negan le toisait, le trouvant un peu plus intéressant. Il poussa un gémissement libérateur.

\- Bordel ! s'exclama t-il enjoué. J'ai un putain de mec devant moi, qui se pisse tout de même dessus. C'est que ma Lucille a un sale caractère, faut pas la chercher... mais t'es déjà au courant. Une impression de déjà vu... Il se pinça la lèvre en passant une main habile le long de la batte. Tu veux la toucher ? lui demanda t-il innocemment. Elle aime qu'on soit doux avec elle. Le mentor le dévisagea avec crainte, sentant que ses dires étaient à double tranchant. Elle aime qu'on la traite à sa juste valeur. Douteux, il se redressa en affrontant ses yeux mutins. Regarde la... lui présenta t-il au visage.

\- C'est quoi votre problème ?

Richard avait déjà rencontré ce type de personnage, lorsqu'il était dans l'armée. La plupart du temps, ils se contentaient de se montrer agressifs, souhaitant faire plier les plus craintifs. Parfois ils usaient de la force, puis d'autres, tout n'était que bluff. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas du Sauveur. Il avait déjà prouvé sa valeur en tuant Abigail. L'impulsivité émanant de sa personne restait la chose la plus redoutable, et le provoquer pouvait être risqué:

\- Mon problème ? déclara t-il interrogatif, mon problème, c'est toi Richie. Mon problème, c'est que t'as dépassé une putain de ligne. Mon problème, c'est que je vais devoir faire quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas du tout. Mon problème... termina t-il en un murmure, c'est que contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas un monstre.

\- Vous êtes pire... En voyant ses yeux pétiller d'une lueur mauvaise et emplie d'ivresse, il regretta sa parole sur le champ.

\- Oh... J'aime vraiment quand on me regarde comme ça tu sais, lui avoua t-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête, sa face hargneuse. Ça a le don de me donner des frissons... Le même genre de frissons que lorsque je sautais ma femme. Ça te dit quelque chose, non ?

Richard perdait son sang froid, ses muscles se contractant sous l'adrénaline combinée à la nervosité qui s'emparait de son corps. Et cela, son bourreau le savait pertinemment. Se délectant de ses pupilles dilatées et colériques, il le repoussa, Lucille se plaquant sur son torse, alors qu'il se mouvait brusquement sous l'emportement :

\- Hé ! Reste assis, tu veux. Me cherche pas, j'ai mieux que de te foutre mon poing dans la gueule... Il empoigna brutalement son menton qu'il recadra dans sa direction. Regarde moi quand je te parle ! Je te trouve bien impoli envers celui qui t'abrite entre ses putains de murs... Tu préférerais que je te laisse dans la nature, seul face aux cadavres dégueulasses ?!

\- Je préférerais que vous me tuiez une bonne fois pour toute, quitte à libérer Williams et laisser le Royaume en paix... Le meneur eut un mouvement de recul, puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu serais prêts à donner ta vie de merde en échange, c'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

\- Je suis un homme d'honneur.

Negan jubilait en assistant à la scène héroïque du mentor, il se rapprocha, passant une main sur ses joues lisses :

\- Les hommes d'honneur comme toi ne font pas long feu... Les hommes d'honneur comme toi, tu vois, se concentra t-il avant de reprendre, j'en fais qu'une putain de bouchée... Et elle aussi. Lucille pointait vers les cieux, pour retomber sauvagement dans le vide. Les hommes d'honneur ne trahissent pas les codes du mariage... Les putains d'hommes d'honneur, s'énerva t-il en élevant la voix, ne cherchent pas à s'envoyer en l'air avec les putains de femmes mariées ! L'autre s'apprêta à contester ses propos, quand il le coupa, furieux, même si t'as rien fait, tu l'as forcément pensé ! !

Il se leva d'un bond en attrapant le mentor par le pull, qu'il remit sur pied aussi vite que la tempête qui s'était installée au fond de lui :

\- Ça va être chaud. Vraiment chaud... et tu vas le sentir passer. Je crois même que tu vas en perdre les mots quand tu verras l'engin. Je vais pas te louper, et je vais prendre mon pied à faire ça, même si en temps normal, c'est pas mon truc...

Richard le regard planté dans le sien, restait impuissant, les bras levés en guise de soumission. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le Sauveur. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement si dangereux et proche à la fois. Mais Negan était ainsi, briser les mentalités de ses victimes en leur amenant utopies et espoirs en tête était sa spécialité. Il le sondait de toute part, ses yeux noircis par la haine et la vengeance le transperçant:

\- J'ai besoin que tu saches jusqu'où je peux aller... affirma t-il soudainement, d'une voix sinistre. Ouais, je veux que tu me connaisses et que tu respectes enfin ta place. Sa figure électrique se crispa soudainement, en se rendant compte de la faiblesse du bras droit, face à son attitude étrange. On va trouver un arrangement toi et moi... un truc à l'amiable, mais dont tu te souviendras tout de même. Il haletait presque, la gorge sèche et la mine excitée. Sa poigne ne lâchait pas le second, qui restait stoïque, la moitié du corps frôlant l'être menaçant tendu devant lui. Bordel si t'étais moins con, et si t'avais pas une putain de queue, je t'aurais déjà pris comme femme, ha ! T'as un caractère explosif, ça me plaît. Le meneur passa sa paume contre son front suant sous l'effort. La tension qui avait envahi la pièce le laissait brûlant de violence. Richie, tu me rappelles les cons qui se pavanent devant leur groupe de survivants, tu sais... Et te remettre en place en te plaquant contre ce putain de mur, le cul à l'air te ferait pas de mal ! Mais merde, t'es pas mon type, c'est dommage... Si je voulais aller plus loin, je t'humilierais en t'obligeant à me sucer. Il y a mieux, mais il y a pire... Pire que de se faire bousiller la tronche par une batte barbelée... Lucille vint glorieusement atterrir sur son épaule. Mais, accentua t-il de nouveau, t'es pas mon type ! Il se rapprocha de lui, espiègle, je bande pas pour les mecs. Le mentor le fixait, réalisant la démence perceptible qui se dégageait de l'homme en cuir. La folie qui émanait de sa voix grave le paralysa. Richard se sentait piégé. Richard était terrorisé. Attends... beugla t-il étonné, en esquissant un sourire amusé, voyant danser sa pensée dans les pupilles de son interlocuteur. T'y as vraiment cru, pas vrai ? T'as vraiment cru que j'allais te prendre comme un vulgaire animal ? Ha !

Il apprécia particulièrement les traits défigurant le bras droit. La panique qu'il lui avait insufflé démarqua un peu plus son orgueil et il se sentit tout puissant, maniant son prisonnier comme bon lui semble. Moquer son rival pour le soumettre davantage, et l'humilier avec précision. Il était devenu maître dans cet art. Negan avait calculé son coup. Et Negan savourait sa réussite:

\- Non... non Richie, c'est vraiment pas mon genre de faire des coups foireux comme ça, appuya t-il, joueur. Sa main vint se poser sur son épaule en guise de consolation exagérée. Hé, je suis pas un monstre... Ce sera chaud, je te l'accorde, détailla de nouveau Negan, mais navré de te décevoir. Je te briserai autrement, avec ou sans Lucille. Elle aime bien participer... articula t-il mielleux, lui déclenchant un frisson de peur. Le Sauveur ajusta les manches de son blouson en cuir, avant de reprendre, prétentieux. Si tu voyais la tête que tu tires... détends toi et arrête de serrer ton cul, tu veux, c'est pas comme ça que je te punirai... Je vais te détruire. Et je vais te tuer. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais quand je te choperai de nouveau en train de loucher sur _elle_ , ou de braquer un flingue sur ma gueule... Je pourrai pas laisser passer ça. T'as le droit à une chance, pas deux. Parce que tu comprends, rigola t-il lourdement, faut bien que je file une correction à celui qui a osé, si ce n'est toucher, ma belle Julia. Qui plus est, est enceinte, espèce d'enflure !

\- Je ne le savais pas... Il aboya sous la farce, se retenant les côtes.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! T'as quoi à la place des yeux, hein ? Ha oui, c'est vrai, t'as ta dignité, ta sacrée dignité d'homme d'honneur...

Il se moqua durant quelques secondes, qui parurent interminables pour le bras droit. Se voir ainsi brutalisé par la parole, alors que les véritables coups étaient à quelques instants, capables de fuser contre sa personne le pétrifiait. Il restait là, le sourire carnassier à l'intimider de sa supériorité. Richard n'était qu'une poussière pour lui, venant combler la route qu'il empruntait. S'il avait pu, s'il avait pu marchander avec le Sauveur, le bras droit lui aurait proposé sa vie en échange de celle de la brune. La libérer comptait davantage pour son âme, lui qui savait qu'il terminerait son existence en se sacrifiant. Autant le faire pour la bonne personne. Julia était la bonne personne. Cependant, Negan aimait jouer, et savoir l'homme martyrisé sous l'effroi que subissait la femme lui laissait une satisfaction telle, qu'il l'aurait exhibé devant son Sanctuaire entier. Il aurait montré l'attachement destructeur qu'il pouvait éprouver à son égard, et lui, viendrait avec plaisir piétiner cette once de gaieté. Negan avait son public, et Negan ne tarderait pas à montrer l'exemple. Le spectacle allait se dérouler sous les yeux de ses hommes, tous aussi rudes et brusques les uns que les autres. Et il sortait du lot. _Il_ sortait du lot car il les avait sauvé. Negan était le réel _Sauveur_ de ce Nouveau Monde :

\- Tu sais, dorénavant, nous avons tous un putain de rôle à exercer... Le mien c'est de guider les enfoirés qui ont accepté de me suivre. Le tien Richie... il soupira en tirant une moue navrée, c'est de suivre la danse. Alors si t'aimes pas danser, c'est vraiment con. L'autre poussa une exclamation maladroite, baissant la tête, exaspéré. Quoi, ma blague ne t'as pas fait rire ? T'en fais pas pour ça, tu vas arrêter de te marrer dans très peu de temps... Ce que je voulais dire, continua t-il en reprenant son sérieux, pour retrouver une mine moins sombre, c'est que t'es celui qui crève pour la survie du groupe. Je trouve que c'est pas mal comme boulot, et t'obtiens ce statut si héroïque que tu recherches tant... Si t'avais pas commis cette satanée erreur de penser avec ta queue, je te respecterais Richard. Ce dernier manqua de pouffer de nouveau, ouais, mais seulement après t'avoir défoncé la gueule et réduis en bon Sauveur, prêt à me servir sans l'ouvrir. Le temps de passer par réflexe, ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire, il grogna entre ses dents, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, hein.

\- Ce que vous voulez, ça n'a aucune importance. Les autres groupes s'allieront contre vous, tout n'est qu'une question de temps...

\- J'aime quand tu me donnes les rênes... Mais je déteste quand tu m'annonces la fin de mon Nouvel Ordre Mondial ! Richie, en général, je joue cartes sur table avec les gens, et je peux me montrer sympa, parce qu'au fond, je suis un mec cool... en offrant une seconde chance aux idiots dans ton genre. Les seuls que j'épargne pas, c'est les salauds qui baisent les nanas par la force, eux, ma Lucille ne peut pas se les encadrer. Mais... réfléchit-il, c'est pas ton cas... à ce que je sache, tu l'as pas violé ma femme, hein. Tu l'as juste dégueulassé avec tes idées dépravées. Et si elle avait vraiment ouvert les cuisses pour toi, alors... Je te plains, c'est pas facile de lui résister. Toutefois, les hommes d'honneur ne font pas ces choses là... Richie, est-ce que t'es vraiment un homme d'honneur ? Sa figure froissée le laissa impuissant, subissant les assauts de ses dires. Alors la prochaine fois, pense intelligemment et mesure tes putains de paroles avant de me les balancer à la gueule, tu veux.

Au même moment, l'on vint frapper à la porte. Le son métallique le sortit de ses pensées, et il gueula contre celui qui venait l'interrompre :

\- C'est Simon... jeta l'homme d'une voix atteinte, faut que tu viennes, ta femme en a encore fait des siennes !

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il n'appréciait pas savoir la situation déraper en présence de son second. Negan le connaissait beaucoup trop pour tolérer une quelconque bavure de sa part :

\- J'arrive... conclut-il sèchement, pour se tourner vers son prisonnier. On dirait que c'est ton jour de chance superman... Ma putain de femme vient de te faire gagner de précieuses minutes. Il s'approcha une dernière fois pour lui chuchoter, mesquin, mais quand je reviendrai, tu seras à moi cette fois-ci ! T'as déjà constaté l'effet d'un fer brûlant sur la peau ? Ça la rend molle, c'est vraiment crade. En général, les types à qui j'inflige cette torture se tiennent à carreau après... Le grognement de défense que poussa le mentor le poussa à ricaner un peu plus lugubrement qu'à l'ordinaire. Ça te fera aussi mal qu'un coup de pied dans les couilles, mais tu claqueras pas aujourd'hui. Tu claqueras quand je l'aurai décidé. Et si je veux te garder en vie, enfermé comme un chien, à bouffer de la merde, tu le feras.

 **…**

Il sortit la mine atteinte, laissant la porte entrouverte. Devant lui se tenait son bras droit, agrippant fortement le bras de sa femme. Negan la toisa un moment, cherchant la faute commise en son regard. Cependant il n'y vit qu'une once de terreur :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? trancha t-il en rangeant les mains dans ses poches.

\- Elle s'est échappée...

\- Et ?

\- Cette petite conne m'a foutu son poing en pleine face ! Le meneur porta de nouveau son attention sur la brune, qui ne le lâchait pas, espérant qu'il agisse en époux tolérant, à l'inverse du chef des Sauveurs.

\- C'est vrai ? lui demanda t-il calmement.

\- Je n'allais pas me laisser faire en t'attendant... A ce moment, son visage devint emprunt d'une rage intérieure et il dévisagea l'homme avec méfiance.

\- Il t'a touché ? Simon voulut protester, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité. Ta gueule, l'en empêcha t-il fermement. Tu l'a ferme et tu laisse ma femme parler, tu veux. Est-ce qu'il a posé sa putain de main sur ta cuisse, oui ou non ? vérifia t-il de nouveau, en précisant sa demande.

\- Non, pas ça... avoua t-elle, mais si je ne m'étais pas enfuie, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé. Negan gronda, la figure crispée. Mais il l'a porté à ma joue...

\- Ça c'est rien ma belle, c'est que dalle. Il toisa une éventuelle marque sur sa figure, hormis la légère rougeur, il ne s'aperçut de rien. Je m'occuperai de ça ce soir, je m'occuperai de toi, la rassura t-il soudainement alors que ses dires étaient complètement hors contexte. Julia ne voulait pas être pouponnée, elle voulait libérer son ami et se venger de celui qui l'avait violenté. Mais si ce fils de pute osait, un jour porter sa main, ailleurs que sur ta joue, je veux que tu me le dises. Simon restait bouche bée, persuadant son semblable de son innocence. Il dégaina en silence son poignard, qu'il lui présenta avec précision, la jeune femme hochant la tête en acceptant sa requête, sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Je me sens mieux près de toi, continua t-elle à argumenter, tout en remuant le couteau dans la plaie. Son ego se gonfla d'une traite, et il sentit son âme briller d'un rôle à tenir. Negan était un Sauveur, il ne devait pas l'oublier. La mine décomposée de Simon lui donna une satisfaction immense. Alors, elle se rapprochait de son _sauveur_ en cherchant sa protection. Le regard de son interlocuteur était bouillant de haine, tout en lorgnant la lame pointée vers lui. Elle comprit que même s'il convoitait la place de Negan, ce dernier le plongeait tout de même dans la tourmente. Car le meneur était sans pitié, et cela, Simon le savait parfaitement. Lucille et lui formaient le parfait duo, mortel et sanglant.

\- Hé... commença t-il, j'ai rien fait ! J'ai jamais rien fait !

\- Le problème tu vois, c'est que je te crois, mais d'un autre côté, je te connais si bien que je sais que me baiser ne te dérangerais pas. Dis moi, tu te permettrais pas de me voler ma femme, n'est-ce pas...Il se mordit la lèvre supérieure, le sang en ébullition, prêt à sortir de ses gonds à n'importe quel moment. Negan ne tolérait pas qu'on le devance et voir la culpabilité funeste dans le regard de son vieil ami, le bouleversa. Il soupira, relâchant la pression. Mais ça me ferait vraiment chier de devoir te buter, alors que t'es l'homme en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Tu sais Simon, déclara t-il à voix basse, son faciès venant frôler son oreille, ma confiance se perd facilement... prends exemple sur D., ça devrait te refroidir et te remettre les idées en place. Alors ? l'interrogea t-il menaçant, est-ce que tu as brisé cette confiance que je t'avais accordé ?

\- Non ! J'ai rien fait Negan... Elle te manipule, merde, ouvre les yeux !

\- Il veut ta mort ! Ne put-elle pas s'empêcher de s'écrier, il veut ta place !

\- Ils la veulent tous... c'est ça de faire des envieux... se pavana t-il, arrogant. Moi aussi je serais jaloux, tu sais... Mais désormais, c'est la loi du plus fort et il n'y a que la domination par la violence qui puisse permettre à ce monde de progresser. Ou de survivre.

Julia se mouva un peu plus vers la salle restée ouverte. Les toussotements en émanant l'interpellèrent. Et alors que les deux autres débattaient dangereusement entre hommes, elle aperçut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Richard, assit, le visage encrassé par le sang séché :

\- Richard ! aboya t-elle en se précipitant vers lui, mais le meneur la retint par le bras. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

\- Ma belle, calme toi, tu veux. Il la maîtrisa en la plaquant contre lui, enserrant ses épaules de ses bras puissants. Simon... s'adressa t-il à lui, on reparlera de ça une autre fois, faut déjà que je m'occupe de notre invité en premier. Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête le mentor, tandis que Julia larmoyante, cherchait un contact visuel avec ce dernier. Vas le chercher, lui ordonna t-il, rassemble les autres et dis à Dwight de préparer le putain de four... Julia chérie, je vais t'offrir un spectacle que tu ne seras pas prête d'oublier.

Il se libéra de son corps en encerclant son visage plein d'effroi. Ses doigts enlacèrent sa mâchoire pour terminer sur ses joues, et déposer un baiser sur le haut de son front. Il revint soudainement à lui, après quelques secondes de flottement:

\- Simon, l'interpella t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à menacer le mentor, l'obligeant à le suivre. Je veux que tu ouvres tes putains d'yeux et que tu comprennes que si j'entends une nouvelle plainte comme celle-ci, t'es le prochain sur la liste, c'est clair ? T'es peut-être Negan, je suis peut-être partout, certes, mais en t'en prenant à mes épouses, tu t'en prends directement à moi. Pas à nous. Pas aux Sauveurs. Non, à moi. Si t'as quelque chose à me demander, demande. Si tu veux obtenir quelque chose de ma part, parle moi en. Tu veux quoi ? Des femmes ? Des armes ? Des cachetons ? T'as toujours été l'un des Sauveurs les plus dévoués, mais tu sais que même si t'es numéro un, tu peux quand même claquer... Et pas sans souffrance, je te le rappelle. Tu te souviens, j'ai déjà tué Ivan et son enfoiré de frère, pourtant c'était l'amour fou entre eux et moi... Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, retrouvant une expression agressive et dangereuse. Alors si tu cherches à comploter dans mon dos, termina t-il d'une voix glaciale, et que tu veux me bousiller la gueule, fais le. Mais ne viens pas chialer après parce que j'ai remporté la partie. Lucille est une très mauvaise perdante, elle fait tout pour gagner à chaque fois. T'as utilisé ton joker, fais gaffe à l'avenir... C'est fatiguant de jouer au flic... marmonna t-il, tandis que Richard sortait, les traits décomposés sous la tension et l'attente.


	20. Chapter 20

Il restait immobile, à l'observer d'un regard arrogant. Negan appréciait la scène. Richard se tenait assit sur une chaise, les mains ligotées en arrière et la mine toujours aussi éreintée et suppliante. Le voir jubiler devant son supplice lui donna la nausée. L'épidémie avait renforcé les âmes et les plus cruels dominaient le monde. Le meneur passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux se détachaient du spectacle pour toiser les Sauveurs en nombre. Ils entouraient le prisonnier, certains affichant des faces empressées, tandis que d'autres appréhendaient le sort qu' _il_ lui réservait. Car il s'agissait là de la même et douloureuse punition, comme à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux osaient désobéir aux règles fixées. Ces animaux en quête de divertissement plus ou moins morbide ne firent qu'empirer les choses, et Richard se trouva la poitrine serrée sous un souffle court. Il était la risée de tous, et allait servir de plat de résistance. Le dessert ? Il eut la nausée en osant les imaginer approcher Julia. Et se rendre compte de la situation, tout aussi impuissant qu'il était le bouleversait. L'homme en cuir tourna autour de sa proie, silencieux, alors que cette dernière le toisait avec affront. Negan ricana, avant de se baisser à sa hauteur, une main sur son épaule :

\- Me fixe pas comme ça Richie, tu veux, lui chuchota t-il gravement, mélangeant ironie et menace. Ou tu vas me rendre encore plus dingue que ce que je ne suis déjà en voyant ta gueule...

Julia, prostrée derrière était muette et nerveuse. Son corps était tendu tout en subissant les joutes verbales et déplacées des Sauveurs près d'elle. Beaucoup se rangeaient du côté de Simon et la considérait comme celle qui les mènerait à leur perte. Car il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de résister à leur chef, tout comme lui retourner la tête et le détourner de ses principaux objectifs. Elle se retrouvait avec une meute sanguinaire et agressive montée contre elle, et le sourire carnassier que lui envoya le bras droit à la moustache lui glaça le sang. Il était en face, les bras croisés, attendant patiemment que son ami ne soit corrigé pour ses fautes. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps et il fallait désormais agir. Pour elle, comme pour les siens. Richard serait le premier au menu. Negan se détacha de ce dernier, hilare en constatant qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, haletant sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur lui. Il lui avait promis, il ne le louperait pas. Alors qu'il se retournait pour voir sa femme, tout aussi terrorisée, il lui adressa un visage attendrit, jouant sur la manipulation affective. Mais elle ne fut pas réactive, loin de là. Sa figure se referma un peu plus, tandis que doucement, il plongeait de nouveau sur Richard :

\- Julia chérie n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le spectacle que je vais lui offrir... médita t-il à son oreille. Pourtant c'est toi la vedette... Ces femmes, soupira t-il, elles sont compliquées, tu trouves pas ? Son interlocuteur s'arqua légèrement afin de l'avoir dans son champ de vision, puis, hargneux, cracha sur la défensive.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Il décrocha un rire funeste à son bourreau, qui se redressa, Lucille à la main.

\- Toi, peut-être pas, mais moi si. Moi si, reprit le meneur, devant tous mes putains de Sauveurs ! Hé, D. ! appela t-il l'homme d'un claquement de doigt, tout en démontrant son épouse, tiens là, tu veux... elle va pas aimer la suite. Double face s'exécuta, agrippant fermement le poignet de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle sentit la force de la poigne, elle se débattit, grimaçante, son attention rivée sur le mentor.

\- Negan... jeta t-elle doucement afin de l'émouvoir, je t'en prie, ne lui fais rien. Amusé, il haussa les sourcils. Plus elle essayait de le raisonner et plus il se sentait excité, le sentiment de puissance s'emparant de son être.

\- T'as vu ça, elle te défend on dirait, murmura t-il à Richard, alors qu'il fulminait en se voyant humilié devant les hommes du Sanctuaire. Elle te défend alors qu'elle fait elle-même partie de la putain d'entrave, c'est sacrément ironique...

\- Negan... continua t-elle presque larmoyante. Il n'a rien fait ! Mais il n'allait pas fléchir, et même si elle le savait en son for intérieur, la jeune femme continuait d'espérer. Il était un monstre qui savait se montrer clément lorsque les bons mots étaient employés. Ce qui n'était actuellement pas le cas. Rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis, car sa femme en était la cause. Et sa femme, ô combien il défendait ce qui lui appartenait.

\- Ma belle, tais toi, tu veux, lui ordonna t-il en se dirigeant vers le four, dont le fer fumant, brûlait en ses entrailles depuis de longues minutes déjà. Cependant, alarmée, Julia ne souhaitait pas en rester là. Assister à la brutalité de son amant, torturant son ami ne pouvait être surmontable. Ainsi, elle porta son discours vers le pauvre Richard, qui attendait les lèvres pincées.

\- Écoutez moi, lui lança t-elle, désolée en le soutenant, je vais _vous_ sortir de là. Je vais _nous_ sortir de là ! Il ne lui répondit pas, son regard vague détaillant le sol. Il ne voulait pas la regarder. Il ne pouvait pas se risquer à observer celle qui lui avait menti et encore moins trahi. Toutefois, entendre ses dires lui dévorait l'estomac et c'est le cœur lourd qu'il se surprit à lui répondre, durement.

\- Williams, vous êtes avec lui, et vous étiez avec lui depuis le début ! Elle eut un mouvement de recul et se coupa net dans ses efforts, en le voyant si agressif.

\- Je ne l'ai pas voulu et j'ai toujours été avec le Royaume...

\- Et pourtant vous êtes sa femme ! Julia se sentit impuissante face à l'entêtement du bras droit, qui touchait la vérité du doigt. Mais regardez vous, vous êtes enceinte Williams, enceinte de cet homme ! Ne me dites pas que cela est arrivé par accident, par pitié... Je ne pourrais pas vous croire.

A voix basse, la jeune femme articula une plainte presque inaudible. Perdre _sa_ confiance agitait ses sens, pour l'accabler définitivement. Trop d'espoirs utopiques avaient été placés en Richard, et pourtant, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle désirait au fond d'elle-même. Quand son amant frappa joyeusement des mains :

\- Bravo ! Mais bordel, arrêtez avec vos niaiseries enfantines ou vous allez me faire chialer ! Son applaudissement la raidit avec stupeur. Il était bel et bien sérieux et se permettait des moqueries. Il ne pouvait y avoir pire situation.

D'un geste, il attrapa un gant qu'il enfila minutieusement, pour s'avancer vers le four. La chaleur insupportable qu'il dégageait, mêlée aux tensions qui avaient envahi la pièce, rendait l'atmosphère pesante et difficilement tenable. Negan parut froissé, alors qu'il s'emparait du fer rougeoyant :

\- Et pourtant, j'aime pas ça... se dit-il dans le vide, à lui-même en réfléchissant. Puis, alors qu'il se tournait vers la foule, il soupira, atteint. C'est quelque chose que j'aime pas faire, et pourtant, c'est pas la première, ni la dernière fois. Mais j'ai pas le choix ! J'ai pas le choix parce que ce monde est peuplé de connards en tout genre, et ces connards en tout genre... il pointa ses hommes du doigts, beaucoup se tiennent en ce moment devant moi. Alors, je pourrais très bien tous les buter, un par un, mais non, parce que ce sont des gars qui ont prêté serment. Les jours passent, et je ferme les yeux en priant qu'ils ne me déçoivent pas... Ses pupilles sombres se portèrent sur Dwight, pour terminer sur Simon. Certains ont déjà payé le prix du fer, et vous savez que je ne recule pas devant cette putain de tâche ingrate. Mais c'est mon devoir de le faire ! Mon devoir de le faire si l'un de vous ne respecte pas mes putains de règles !

Negan continua son discours moralisateur, alors que tous le fixaient avec attention. La plupart de ses femmes étaient présentes, et même Sherry semblait concernée par la remontrance. Quant aux autres, elles se blottissaient dans les bras en cherchant du réconfort pour sécher leurs larmes face à la violence de leur mari. Puis, le meneur leva son bras encore valide, pour pointer la passerelle au dessus d'eux. Julia parût étonnée d'un tel geste et se retourna pour voir un visage qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'homme à la mine défigurée sous la peur, portant une masse de cheveux noirs désordonnée baissa la tête au contact du chef :

\- Prends-en de la graine Eugene, déclara t-il hautainement, ça va te rappeler quelque chose...

Précédemment, il avait déjà démontré un spectacle similaire, lorsque Dwight lui avait dit qu'il avait retrouvé Alice en fuite, se faisant dévorer sous ses yeux alors qu'elle avait lutté pour le suivre et retourner au Sanctuaire. Le docteur Carson avait été dénoncé comme complice pour l'avoir aidé à s'échapper, tout en ayant trahi la confiance du meneur. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait se permettre de lorgner son épouse. Lui et personne d'autre. Ce que le médecin n'avait, apparemment pas assimilé. Negan ne pouvait laisser passer cette offense, et l'avait jeté, de ses propres mains souillées par le sang, dans le four, brûlé vif. Comme il l'avait répété maintes et maintes fois, il ne fallait pas se jouer de lui, ni même penser à le devancer :

\- Vous voyez, continuait-il sermonneur, ce connard vient d'une autre communauté, appelée le Royaume. Avant, on avait de bonnes relations avec eux, ce groupe se contentait de nous livrer ce qu'il nous devait en échange de notre précieuse protection. Mais, il a fallu que ma putain de femme y trouve refuge et là, ça a compliqué beaucoup de choses... Parce que voyez-vous, je suis sympa et je lui ai autorisé de rester dans ce taudis remplit de paysans et de merdes ! Parce que c'est ma putain de femme ! Il la dévisagea en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. La jeune femme, honteuse, pâlit sur le coup, tête basse en n'osant affronter son entourage. Mais ma putain de femme est tombée sur un putain de connard... Vous imaginez très bien la suite, hein... Alors je me dois d'appliquer les lois de mon toit, parce « mon toit, mes règles » !

Au même moment, les Sauveurs répétèrent inconsciemment la devise, pour le plus grand bonheur de Negan qui se voyait, sa dictature retenue. Il posa alors soudainement le fer, en se grattant la nuque. Puis, vint s'agenouiller devant le prisonnier :

\- Je voulais te brûler la gueule afin que tu retiennes la leçon, mais non, je vais faire mieux... Ses yeux vinrent se poser sur Julia, la pétrifiant sur place, alors que D. la tenait toujours avec fermeté. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est d'avoir le cœur brisé. Il ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde, et la jeune femme comprit que le message lui était destiné. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, seulement un rapprochement à la limite du raisonnable, qui n'avait ô grand jamais, dépassé la frontière imposée. Ses doigts trouvèrent son ceinturon où il dégaina son imposant poignard, pour le montrer au bras droit. Tu vois ça ? l'interrogea t-il mesquin, ça, c'est ce qui en envoie pas mal en Enfer.

\- On y est déjà... mais le Diable n'aura jamais le dernier mot, j'en fais le serment ! grogna Richard, dépassant la frayeur qui paralysait ses muscles. Le meneur lui présenta un regard intimidant.

\- Hé, t'essaies de me menacer ou quoi ? J'aime ton culot, mais j'aime pas quand on me coupe la parole, il avança de quelques centimètres la lame, pour poser la pointe sur son pull bleu sombre. Alors à ta place, je fermerais ma gueule, hein.

La langue touchant le bout de sa lèvre sous la concentration, mélangée à l'excitation de le voir subir ses actes, il enfonça doucement l'arme, qui vint percuter les mailles du vêtement, lui arrachant une grimace d'effroi. Julia réagit aussi, pour bondir dans un élan de précipitation, mais retenue par le blond, elle fut rapidement remise en place. Simon, assistant à la scène vint lui porter secours, et l'obliger à rester de marbre, pour son plus grand plaisir, de l'effrayer de nouveau. Il n'en avait pas terminé avec elle :

\- Tu sais ce que je vais faire avec ça ? demanda t-il innocemment. Son intonation le fit frissonner, alors qu'il se rendait compte de l'état second dans lequel était son bourreau. Comme s'il avait oublié la présence des siens autour d'eux, il s'amusait à dénicher en son regard, le moindre soupçon de peur et de doute. Attends, je rectifie... rigola t-il en tournant la lame, tu sais ce que je vais _te_ faire, avec ce putain de poignard ?

\- Certainement me tuer... déclara Richard à voix basse, cherchant à déstabiliser son adversaire en entrant dans son jeu. Negan ricana lourdement, pour se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit Richie que je ne te tuerai pas aujourd'hui... mais c'est une sacrée bonne idée, je dois l'admettre ! T'ouvrir le bide avec cette chose et répandre tes putains de tripes dégueulasses au sol... ça à de quoi me satisfaire, tu sais. Je l'ai déjà fait... lui chuchota t-il fièrement. La vache, ça en serait même jouissif ! Au final, c'est moi qui t'aurais transpercé, et je t'aurais bien baisé ! Tu souffrirais tellement que tu me supplierais de t'achever, avec cette putain d'entaille dans le ventre. On te finirait à la serpillière parce que tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une merde, et après ce tragique épisode... on ne parlerait plus de toi. Tes restes seraient balancés aux cadavres, parce que tu vois, les cons dans ton genre ne méritent pas mieux. Son visage, colérique et noir se crispa, pour se détendre brusquement. Alors, tu sais ce que je vais te faire ? La pointe appuya un peu plus contre le pull, tandis qu'il passait sa main sous le col, pour en saisir les coutures. En sentant ses doigts effleurer son épiderme, Richard se tordit sur la chaise, relevant le menton de façon à distancer la proximité. Comme il le dégoûtait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? jeta t-il douteux, préférant se voir tué sur le champ que subir une minute de plus les mains du meneur.

\- Ferme là connard et laisse toi faire... Ça a du bon de se laisser faire parfois, t'es pas d'accord ? Faut juste trouver quelqu'un qui sait manier ce joli jouet, à la perfection ! Le couteau vint suivre le mouvement et il passa habilement la lame contre le tissu. Exactement comme ça... ! D'un coup vif, il l'arracha en frôlant la peau de son prisonnier. Ce dernier retint un sursaut, de peur de se faire empaler. Julia assistait à la scène, le cœur martelant sa poitrine. Mais Dwight continuait à la retenir, aidé de Simon, profitant derrière elle, d'un rapprochement bien trop intime pour sa condition. Tu me fais pas confiance ? Taquin, Negan continua son manège en déchirant à mains nues le reste du vêtement, pour le laisser en deux pans séparés. J'espère que t'y étais pas attaché... Enfin, il se redressa pour admirer son geste. Quelques parcelles avaient été touchées et rougissaient au contact du tranchant, pour laisser un filet de sang s'échapper d'une coupure minime. Un authentique travail de chirurgien. Merde, on dirait que je t'ai coupé...

Il revint vers le four pour saisir le fer, cette fois ci, pour de bon. Negan allait aller jusqu'au bout de ses pensées. Il allait faire payer le prix du fer à celui qui avait osé regarder sa femme. Peut-être pas touché, cela, il n'en serait jamais persuadé, mais il connaissait les hommes et savait que s'il s'écoutait, chaque Sauveur y passerait. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent prudemment autour de l'anse pour, une fois tenue fermement, se diriger vers le torse de l'homme :

\- Je te pensais mieux gaulé pour un militaire... Ses yeux cessèrent de loucher sur lui avec dédain. T'es qu'un ramassis de déceptions en fait ! Une véritable merde !

Il lui démontra en l'approchant de sa face. La chaleur déclencha en lui des vagues de frayeurs, toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres au fur et à mesure du fer, plus près. Beaucoup trop près. Son front sua en premier, dont les gouttes perlèrent instantanément, pour être par la suite, rapidement suivies de sa mâchoire. Et il sentait le regard de son apprentie, muette mais si furieuse à la fois, de le savoir en danger. Richard ferma les yeux, acceptant son triste sort. Il s'était fait attrapé, et il avait échoué. Il avait pourtant promis de protéger la jeune femme, mais en vain, les Sauveurs s'étaient montrés bien plus redoutables que lui :

\- Je vais te réduire en miettes, continuait l'homme férocement, étalant sa supériorité aux yeux de tous. Je vais commencer par la partie la plus sensible et douloureuse... La main de Negan vint s'échouer au niveau de sa poitrine, alors qu'il visait le cœur. Et quand ce sera fait, je continuerai de te briser... Chaque membre, chaque os, chaque organe... tout y passera s'il le faut. On va jouer, ce sera marrant, tu verras ! Et lorsque j'en aurai terminé avec toi, c'est à dire, quand je déciderai que c'est le moment d'agir... Il appuya les derniers mots, puis reprit grossièrement, s'amusant de ses propres paroles, alors Lucille abrégera tes souffrances. Un coup sur ton putain de crâne et ce sera terminé !

Au même moment, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas suite au discours de son bourreau, Richard sentit une fulgurante douleur, qui le paralysa. Un éclair lumineux passa devant ses yeux. Son corps réagit aussitôt, pour se crisper brutalement. Il poussa un premier gémissement, suivit d'un second, beaucoup plus sinistre et inquiétant. Ses muscles se tendirent alors qu'il sentait son sang battre au rythme de son cœur, cognant en son être entier. Il se raidit sur place, la brûlure du fer appuyée contre sa peau le rongeant de l'intérieur. Une odeur abjecte vint chatouiller ses narines, le ramenant à la raison alors qu'il perdait conscience. Sa chair se liquéfia, se collant au fer chaud. Les flammes qui l'avaient réchauffé le consumait, ayant la désagréable impression de sentir sa poitrine se gonfler, pour exploser sous la chaleur. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, tandis que les larmes coulaient, dévalant ses joues déformées sous la grimace due au métal rougeoyant. Il gigota sur place, se débattant en restant attaché, entre les mains de Negan. C'en était trop. Ses veines palpitaient violemment. Sa tête tournait. Le mentor masqua un hurlement, pour ne plus supporter et crier sa souffrance, sous les pleurs de Julia, qui ne put résister au spectacle. Des cris qui lui donnèrent la nausée. Des cris impossible à oublier :

\- Regarde ! ! gueula Simon en lui retenant le menton afin qu'elle reste concentrée sur l'action. Regarde la violence des Sauveurs et profite !

La fumée remonta autour du corps de Richard, laissant sa peau molle et déchiquetée sous la puissance du fer. Negan appliquait la sentence avec précision, les sourcils froncés. Puis, lorsqu'il admit la durée de brûlure raisonnable, retira l'instrument de torture pour le tendre à l'un de ses hommes et s'en débarrasser. L'homme était évanoui, tête pendante et yeux clos. Qui pouvait résister à un tel supplice :

\- Bordel, je déteste faire ça... Et vous savez que j'aime pas faire cette connerie ! s'adressa t-il à la foule, qui fixait avec curiosité l'état du prisonnier, inconscient. Manier ma Lucille et éclater vos tronches avec, ouais, ça, je m'en lasserai jamais ! Mais brûler vif... sentir cette odeur dégueulasse de chair cramée... Non. Pourtant j'ai pas le choix, hein Richie ? Il continua son monologue, sans faire attention à celui qui gisait près de lui. Bon, je te cache pas que ça m'a foutu de sacrés frissons quand même. T'as gueulé comme une chienne, ha ! Mais contrairement à d'habitude, que dalle... Tu te rends compte, t'es tellement minable que t'exciterais même pas un cadavre... Constatant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction, il s'agenouilla devant lui. Hé... lui tapota t-il l'épaule, mais l'intéressé restait raide mort. Merde, on dirait que superman a fait un putain de malaise. Hé doc' ! Il claqua des doigts, le médecin se présentant aussitôt. Vérifie s'il a pas crevé en chemin, tu veux. Puis, alors que son regard se portait sur la mine horrifiée de la jeune femme, ordonna en lui prenant la main, viens par là toi, faut qu'on parle dans ma piaule.

 **…**

Il la fit passer devant afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne rebrousse pas chemin. Negan savait que sa femme n'avait pas apprécié le spectacle infligé à Richard, mais elle retiendrait davantage la leçon en s'en rappelant sous un mauvais jour. Il pressa sa marche, la faisant accélérer ses enjambées, la boule au ventre. A de nombreuses reprises, il lui avait suggéré de le suivre afin de lui parler en privé, et jamais cela n'avait été bénéfique pour elle. Julia sentait ses yeux rivés sur sa personne, ce regard moite et fiévreux qu'elle redoutait tant. Sa respiration chaude vint se plaquer contre sa nuque alors qu'il se rapprochait, portant son bras au devant d'elle pour lui ouvrir la porte :

\- Tu vois, j'ai pas oublié mes bonnes manières... chantonna t-il en se pavanant. Elle ne répondit pas, mais la main qu'elle sentit au dessous de ses reins l'immobilisa aussitôt. Ils étaient dans l'entrée, l'homme la dépassant pour prendre ses aises. Inconfortable, et apeurée, elle se sentait presque étouffer dans ses quartiers. Pourtant, elle avait apprécié cette chambre, mais désormais, rien ne pouvait être plus funeste que la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Plus rien n'était comme avant, car tout n'était qu'illusion. La jeune femme vint se tenir contre le mur, le dos profitant de la fraîcheur de la parois. Hé... siffla t-il en une moue boudeuse, tu comptes me faire la gueule éternellement ? Julia explosa de rage, défoulant la détresse ressentie précédemment.

\- Tu as torturé Richard ! Tu as mutilé un être cher à mes yeux pour aucun motif valable Negan ! Est-ce que tu comprends ? Tu comprends que tu as fait ça inutilement, juste pour ton bon plaisir ?!

\- Ça te déplaît de me voir faire respecter mes lois ? leva t-il un sourcil prétentieux, mêlant doute et avertissement.

\- Ça me déplaît de te voir faire du mal à mon entourage ! Alors qu'elle ne cessait de crier son mal être, la mine décomposée sous des traits tendus d'anxiété, il se leva du canapé dans lequel il avait pris place, pour la rejoindre, incertain. Tu l'as brûlé avec un fer... Tu l'as posé sur son corps sans aucune émotion... continuait-elle d'énumérer, les yeux dans le vide sous le choc. Rien ne pouvait t'arrêter. Tu l'as brûlé vif, et devant tes hommes, tu n'as cherché qu'à amusé la galerie !

\- Hé... commença Negan doucement, alors qu'elle se débattait dans ses bras, se refusant de se voir touchée par un tel personnage. Calme toi, tu veux.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas me calmer ! Je veux que tu arrêtes ces atrocités, je veux que tu le relâche et je veux que tu sortes de ma vie ! D'un geste brusque, ses paumes vinrent percuter ses épaules et elle le bouscula de ses dernières forces. Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Un salaud cruel ! Tu ne fais que le mal autour de toi, même tes femmes se barrent et ne te supportent plus ! A cause de toi, j'ai perdu une amie, et j'ai perdu la confiance de Richard ! !

\- Ma belle, se justifia le meneur en ré-ajustant son blouson en cuir, si t'avais pas fais ta putain de garce, on n'en serait pas arrivé là... _Paf_ ! La gifle qu'elle lui adressa lui fit basculer la tête sur le côté, sa nuque se tordant alors qu'il amenait sa main à sa joue rougie. Une grimace de surprise s'empara de ses lèvres, pour s'étirer en un sourire perfide.

\- Je rêve où tu m'en as mis une là ?!

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça de moi. Tu n'es personne pour me dire de telles choses ! Tu n'as jamais été personne !

\- Je suis ton mari... Le ton glacial qu'il employa la déstabilisa, mais Julia campait avec conviction sa position. Elle renverserait la situation et prendrait l'avantage, comme elle l'avait toujours souhaité avec l'homme.

\- Tu n'es personne... grogna t-elle de nouveau en soutenant son regard. Negan ricana, comme à son habitude, l'ego à peine effleuré par les piques cuisantes qu'elle lui renvoyait. Jamais elle ne s'était montrée si hostile envers lui, ce qui ne le dérangeait nullement, bien au contraire. Negan était bien trop sûr de lui pour oser éprouver le moindre sentiment de faiblesse en cette déchirante scène. Il vint mordre sa lèvre, l'œil amusé par tant de secousses dans leur relation.

\- C'est pas ce que tu m'as dis la dernière fois que tu m'as offert ton putain de... Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle leva de nouveau sa main dans les airs, sur le point de lui administrer une seconde claque, l'âme dévastée par son attitude. Toutefois, il avait compris la leçon, car il comprenait rapidement les choses. Sa forte poigne vint agripper son poignet, qu'il se retint de tordre. Et alors qu'elle masquait un sursaut de stupéfaction, elle qui pensait avoir le contrôle de la situation, il continua son manège tout aussi mesquin. Corps, rectifia t-il indifférent, ton putain de corps. Tu te souviens, sur la table, quand t'as voulu me faire gober que tu pouvais me résister... Elle se détendit un instant, lâchant prise en voyant la vision se dessiner sous ses yeux. Moi, je me souviens ! se vanta t-il en flattant un peu plus son ego. Il desserra soudainement son étreinte, sentant que le rapport de force avait touché son point culminant, pour porter une caresse délicate à sa joue. Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi Julia chérie. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de me résister... Parce que tu vois, ça a le don de me rendre fou ce genre de comportement. Alors cesse de jouer, tu veux.

\- Richard ne t'avais rien fait... murmura t-elle dans le vide, les yeux se remplissant de larmes d'échec. Tu me répètes que je suis ta femme, mais tu me traites comme une vulgaire prisonnière, à qui tu fais subir tes vices. Et le pire, c'est que tu n'y vois aucune gène étant donné que tu aimes ça ! Tu joues sur le désespoir des autres... sur mon désespoir ! Tu te qualifies de _sauveur_ alors que tu n'es qu'un salaud égocentrique qui prend son pied en terrorisant les communautés, qui cherchent à survivre ! Comme si il n'y avait pas assez de malheurs comme ça dans ce monde ! ! Une prisonnière qui est tombée sur la mauvaise personne...

\- Une prisonnière n'aurait pas droit de rester dans mes appartements... se défendit Negan en haussant les épaules niaisement.

\- N'appelle pas ça un privilège, je t'en prie ! Ce que je veux, c'est que tu te comportes dignement avec moi, et que tu respectes ceux qui côtoient mon quotidien au Royaume... Leur regard se croisèrent et elle crut y apercevoir un soupçon de culpabilité. Mais Julia revint rapidement à elle, ce qu'elle pensait voir dans les yeux de son amant n'était que manipulation. Tu ne supportes pas que j'ai des amis. Tu ne supportes pas que je puisse en apprécier d'autres que toi.

\- Et Alice ?

\- Alice ? Regarde ce que tu as fait d'elle, et regarde où elle est désormais ? Elle s'est enfuie par ta faute !

Il soupira en se grattant la nuque. Negan savait qu'il ne pourrait réparer sa faute et qu'il était le véritable coupable dans cette sombre affaire. Cependant, la jeune femme en fuite avait fait son choix, et le destin l'avait rattrapé. Tandis que Julia s'asseyait, confuse, il commença d'une voix prudente :

\- Justement ma belle, faut qu'on parle de ça... Son interlocutrice se retourna d'une traite, les yeux arrondis sous la masse de questions qui prenait place en son esprit.

\- Tu l'as retrouvé ?!

\- Moi non, mais D., si... Voyant l'attente insupportable qu'il lui faisait subir durant le silence qu'il marqua, l'homme reprit d'un ton étrangement conciliant compte tenu de ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Elle est morte. Il l'a retrouvé bouffé par des cadavres...

La jeune femme porta une main à sa bouche, sous le choc de la nouvelle. Alice, celle qu'elle avait connu dès le début de l'épidémie, celle qui la rattachait à son ancienne vie. La seule qui avait côtoyé Ethan de son vivant, et qui lui permettait de se rappeler le souvenir de sa mémoire, était morte. Tout en refusant d'y croire, sa tête bascula frénétiquement de gauche à droite, alors que Negan posait une main faussement réconfortante sur son épaule. Il calmerait son épouse par n'importe quel moyen, pour lui imposer sa volonté :

\- Ne me touche pas ! jeta t-elle en se levant. Ne me touche surtout pas... Elle est morte à cause de toi, tu es responsable de sa mort !

\- Je suis responsable de la mort d'un paquet de monde, tu sais... ironisa t-il. Il vint prendre appui contre le dossier de l'assise, pour la contempler, le visage défiguré sous la peine. Étrangement, il l'a trouvait belle, plus irrésistible qu'à l'ordinaire, dans ces moments. Ces moments durant lesquels il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la consoler, la consoler pour sa propre faute. Car se déchirer pour recoller les morceaux constituait une harmonie destructrice qu'ils mettaient en exergue depuis quelques temps déjà. Comme il adorait cela. Son joli minois était sali de larmes, laissant des pupilles dilatées et désirables. Tu crois qu'on finira par faire la paix, pour s'entendre comme au bon vieux temps ? Avoue le, c'était cool ces journées au pieu, à glander, un verre à la main...

\- Vas te faire voir ! cracha t-elle avec violence. Negan soupira de lassitude, pour reprendre, calmement.

\- Et tu me tiens tête, encore ! Enfin, en tout cas, pour revenir à Alice... C'est ce dont je voulais te parler... de la mort de ta putain de copine. C'est moche, je le reconnais, mais elle s'est barrée, que veux-tu... elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chance à l'extérieur, et elle le savait. Disons qu'elle s'est jetée dans la gueule du loup !

\- Et tu te permets de jouer sur les mots... Tu n'as de respect pour personne, même les morts ne peuvent trouver ton silence. Ton silence et ton respect.

\- Il y en a qu'une qui mérite mon respect... Il fit une pause en sondant son regard éteint, puis, comprenant qu'elle avait perdu cette hargne qui l'avait habité précédemment, Negan en profita pour annoncer ses exigences. Du coup, je me retrouve face à un sacré problème... Il me manque une femme, et tu sais que je n'aime pas ça du tout. Alors je me disais que tu pourrais rester ici pour la remplacer... Ses yeux se posèrent sur son être, reflétant la détresse ressentie suite à son annonce. Julia manqua un battement, sentant une sueur froide posséder son corps alors qu'elle se voyait vivre au Sanctuaire. Non, plutôt mourir que de rester ici.

\- Non, déclara t-elle dépitée, tu ne m'obligeras pas à revenir ici avec tes conditions toujours plus dures, les unes que les autres.

\- Mais je crois que tu n'as pas le choix ma belle, ricana t-il lourdement, alors qu'il rangeait ses mains dans ses poches, arqué, le dos appuyé contre la rigidité du dossier. N'oublies pas que j'ai ton superman, là... il pointa son doigt vers le sol, en bas, en cellule.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire de lui ?

\- Aucune idée. Je voulais le buter, mais s'il peux me servir de monnaie d'échange pour négocier avec toi, alors...

Sa poitrine se serra. Se sacrifier pour Richard, se sacrifier pour le Royaume. Cela ne faisait pas parti de ses plans. Elle avait un enfant à élever, et non à supporter l'impulsivité dévastatrice de son amant. L'âme lourde et douloureusement meurtrie, elle releva le menton, le regard affichant tristesse et supplice :

\- Je ne veux pas rester... articula Julia difficilement, sentant les sanglots monter, tandis qu'elle ne voyait aucune issue à ce piège. Il avait gagné, comme d'habitude. Et elle le savait, lorsqu'il voulait lui parler en privé, la sortie en était toujours affligeante. On pourrait trouver une solution ? tenta t-elle une dernière fois. Negan grogna sous la curiosité, sa face s'illuminant de malice. Entre mari et femme, on pourrait trouver un arrangement ?

\- Oh ! Tu me considères enfin comme ton mari maintenant ? J'en ai de la chance ! C'est que tu changes d'avis comme de chemises toi, hein. Je t'écoute... Elle bredouilla quelques bribes, incertaine, les mains remuant en accrochant ses doigts sous la nervosité. Elles finirent dans les poches arrières de son jean, trouver la pair de menottes qu'elle avait caché lors de sa fuite, poursuivie par Simon. Même cette échappatoire n'avait suffit à la sortir de cette galère. Elle avait merdé. Merdé du début, jusqu'à la fin.

\- Je ne sais pas... admit-elle défaitiste.

\- Oh... Il vint à sa rencontre, ayant la nette impression que la pression accumulée l'a ferait fondre en larmes. J'ai bien ma petite idée, mais tu vas peut-être pas apprécier... Je te connais si bien que je sais que tu diras non, avant même d'avoir terminé ma phrase. Je te connais sur le bout des doigts Julia, reprit-il sérieusement, ou est-ce que ce sont mes putains de doigts qui te connaissent par cœur ? Il les agita frénétiquement en l'air. Sa face resta figée une seconde, alors qu'il retenait son fou rire. Il changeait d'humeurs consécutivement. Et c'est ainsi qu'il demeurait dangereux. Une phrase de travers et l'on se retrouvait la tête percutée par sa batte.

Alors qu'il riait aux éclats, partant dans une euphorie lui étant propre, la jeune femme roula des yeux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre, alors qu'il soutenait son regard, d'un air malin :

\- Non, pas ça, voyons ! Je suis pas comme ça, hein ? Je suis pas un monstre, ha ! Non... Je suis, autre chose ! Il continuait à pouffer, se cachant presque du dos de sa main. Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien de marrant au vu du tournant tragique que prenait leur relation. Julia chérie, se calma Negan après s'être concentré pour user de sa persuasion. Il ajouta délicatement, je peux trouver une solution, si tu sèches tes putains de larmes. Je veux que tu comprennes, pas que tu chiales. Si je te relâche, et que je relâche ton connard de copain, alors il va me falloir quelque chose en échange. Et quelque chose de gros, tu saisis ? Après un soupir, il reprit, le regard rivé sur son être terrorisé en appréhendant la suite de ses dires. Je sais que ton roi fait ami-ami avec certains groupes, et je me doute qu'il n'a pas apprécié mes dernières interventions. Et comme je suis loin d'être con, peut-être qu'ils penseraient se liguer contre moi et me faire tomber ? Tu sais, ça s'est vu dans l'Histoire, des enflures de types qui se dressaient contre leur roi. Mais je te l'ai déjà proposé une fois et t'as pas voulu faire le boulot, de peur de trahir ton groupe, alors tant pis... Ou tu restes, ou Richie reste, à toi de voir.

\- Negan... abandonna t-elle horrifiée, l'esprit torturé de se voir dans l'obligation de rester pour le bien de son mentor.

\- Pense à ton gosse, appuya t-il. Pense à l'avenir que tu veux lui donner...

\- Ne le mentionne pas... Tu n'as pas le droit.

\- Hé, c'est mon gamin ! se rebella t-il, crispé de se voir dévalorisé. Et en parlant de ça, vu l'état de merde dans lequel tu étais la dernière fois, tu vas aller faire un tour chez notre nouveau toubib pour qu'il t'ausculte.

\- Un nouveau médecin ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Carson ?

\- Mort, conclut-il sèchement, souhaitant retrouver la conversation initiale. Alors tu vas te bouger le cul et te décider. Ensuite, tu iras à la visite médicale, et bordel, j'espère vraiment que t'as pas quelque chose qui cloche. Ça me ferait sacrément chier si tu claquais... Peut-être même que tu sauras le sexe du bébé, qui sait... Il émit une grimace, farceur en croisant les doigts. Le spectacle grotesque qu'il afficha la morfondit un peu plus.

\- Je ne te comprendrais jamais...

\- Grouille toi de te décider Julia chérie, tic-tac, l'heure tourne ! Et change pas de sujet, tu veux.

\- Tu vas _le_ tuer si je décidais de partir à sa place... Et tu me tueras lentement si je reste.

\- C'est à toi de voir, mais décide toi vite, j'ai pas que ça à foutre !

\- Je ne sais pas... Negan ! Je ne sais pas ! ! tonna la jeune femme, acculée. Je ne peux pas décider, tu me demandes l'impossible... Tu veux que je me sacrifie ! Mais dans ce cas, autant m'échapper et terminer dévorée au bord d'un fossé ! Tu forces les gens à trancher entre « mourir » et « mourir », et tu me demandes de me dépêcher de choisir ? Hé ! jeta t-elle en reprenant de l'assurance, qui voudrait choisir la mort, hein ? Et je ne peux pas élever _notre_ enfant ici... Une boule se forma dans son ventre, lui liant avec fermeté alors qu'elle reconnaissait _sa_ paternité. Un mauvais père, certes, mais un père. Tu n'imagines pas le mal que cela _lui_ ferait de vivre au Sanctuaire...

Il ne répondit pas pour se diriger dans le salon et attraper le talkie walkie, niché sur la table basse devant la télévision :

\- Hé, D. ! appela t-il, t'es là ? La réponse fut immédiate, puis, après un sourire sarcastique, ordonna, amène le, tu veux.

Dwight obéit sur le champ, pour entrer quelques minutes plus tard, avec Richard, ligoté de la tête aux pieds. Sa mine blanchâtre et ses cernes sombres plongèrent un peu plus la jeune femme dans la tourmente. Son pull arraché tenait toujours sur ses épaules, dont elle put deviner avec précision la brûlure, déformant son torse de contours rougeâtres. Il lui adressa un regard empli d'interrogations, lui qui se retrouvait dans les quartiers de son bourreau. Ce dernier hocha la tête, fixant sa femme, pour dégainer son poignard et venir se plaquer contre le dos de son prisonnier. Son bras l'encercla, évitant la blessure, pour frôler dangereusement sa gorge. Ce dernier, alerte, esquissa un gémissement :

\- Williams... prononça t-il indistinctement, ne supportant plus la cruauté que lui faisait subir Negan. Son visage toujours aussi tuméfié suites aux coups portés avant son arrivée, combiné au sang séché qui encrassait sa face... Le mentor était en très mauvais état, ce qui compressa un peu plus le cœur de son apprentie. Comme elle se sentait coupable de ce qui lui arrivait. Et maintenant, il se voyait le corps déformé sous un épais lambeau de chair difforme, qui constituerait une large cicatrice dans les mois à venir. Elle avait réduit sa vie en morceaux, chaque partie appartenant désormais au meneur des Sauveurs.

\- Alors ma belle, jeta t-il d'un air suffisant, c'est toi qui as les putains de cartes en mains, alors décide toi, et vite !

Et pendant que l'étau se resserrait autour d'elle, la faisant suffoquer en imaginant le désastre de son futur, elle vit le regard déconfit de Richard. La face témoignant des horreurs de Negan, il haletait presque sous l'épuisement, alors que son être ravagé ne souhaitait qu'en terminer avec cette sinistre affaire.

* * *

 **La fin approche à grands pas.. ! Merci aux vues et review :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici l'avant dernier chapitre !**

 **Encore merci aux vues et reviews :)**

 **Ça** **y est, elle s'est réveillée, elle va tout déchirer ! Haha ^^**

 **Prochaine publication : le final de cette longue fiction ! Le dernier duel entre Julia et Negan.. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D Ce chapitre est un peu moins mouvementé que les précédents, mais il permet d'amener doucement l'action principale du dernier chapitre.. avec un petit épilogue en perspective.**

 **Je dois avouer que ça me fait bizarre de me dire que ça va être ma dernière publication avec Julia Williams, mais elle est arrivée à un stade où elle ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Elle doit avancer et clôturer l'épisode Negan, même si ça n'a pas été évident, tout est désormais clair dans son esprit et elle ne reculera pas ;) *fin de l'aperçu du final* (Je pense avoir exploité au maximum de ce que je peux faire, la relation entre les deux personnages. Vous savez, ce sentiment d'avoir été trop loin et de ne plus réussir à travailler les personnalités tant elles ont été détaillées..).**

 **J'ai une fin en tête depuis un bon moment et je compte bien l'écrire ;) M'enfin, don't worry, j'écrirai très certainement encore sur l'univers de TWD, et d'ailleurs, j'en profiterai pour continuer ma fic en cours sur la passé de Negan, _Nous sommes les Sauveurs_. *fin de la pub***

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La lame appuyait contre la trachée du mentor, alors qu'il relevait le menton, une peur pétrifiante dévorant son être. Richard pouvait sentir la pointe s'enfoncer dans sa peau, lui laissant l'impression d'une pique le transperçant, alors que son bourreau le retenait fermement. Son bras encerclait ses épaules, il était à sa merci. Il était à la merci de Negan. Julia les fixaient, la mine blanche et les yeux arrondis sous l'appréhension. A elle de décider le sort de l'homme :

\- Alors ma belle, qu'est-ce que je fais de celui-là ? Qu'est ce que je fais de Richie ? appuya-il en compressant un peu plus la lame contre sa gorge, faisant grimacer de douleur le prisonnier. La jeune femme les toisait, terrifiée. Mais son amant continuait, bien décidé à martyriser le bras droit jusqu'à l'en faire mourir sous ses yeux. Si j'avais le choix, renchérit-il, je le laisserais pourrir en cellule... mais comme tu es là et que j'ai besoin de sa putain de présence pour te faire réagir, alors ! Je pourrais bien me le faire de suite, non ? Hein, Julia chérie, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Richard gémit un peu plus, le couteau démarquant sa peau d'une trace rouge sang, qui commençait à couper sa chair avec précision. Il lâcha un grognement de défense. Parce que si je me le fais ma belle, reprit Negan, tu es libre ! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Pour le gosse et toi ? Être libre et me laisser ce connard à ta place ? Mortifiée, les mots ne pouvaient sortir de sa bouche. Allez, m'oblige pas à compter jusqu'à trois, tu veux... c'est démodé... Sous la satisfaction de la voir face à un si grand dilemme, ses dents virent mordiller le bout de sa langue avec amusement. Très bien, comme tu le voudras, finit-il par trancher, à ta place, j'aurais sauvé ma gueule aussi...

Et dans un mouvement habile, elle put voir son bras se contracter, ses muscles se gonflèrent alors qu'il était sur le point d'appuyer avec force le poignard, contre la gorge de son ami. Toutefois, la vision de ce dernier à ses pieds, baignant dans une mare de sang la réveilla soudainement de ce cauchemar :

\- Non ! hurla t-elle en bondissant dans leur direction. Son bras tremblant vint heurter le corps meurtrit de Richard, ses doigts saisissant son épaule. Suppliante et le regard embué de larmes, elle redoutait le pire, mais Negan retira la pointe, laissant la démarcation du tranchant perler en gouttelettes de sang. Je t'en prie, l'implora t-elle, ne le tue pas, libère le... Le meneur eut un mouvement de recul, étonné de la voir prendre une telle décision.

\- Bordel, tu préfères donner ta vie pour ce connard ?!

\- Il n'a rien fait, laisse le partir. Si quelqu'un doit payer, ce doit être moi...

\- Tu reconnais payer pour t'être envoyé en l'air avec lui ? leva t-il un sourcil curieux.

\- Non, pour m'être attachée à toi. Il attendit la suite avec attention, la face resplendissante d'une domination sentimentale. Je me suis laissée avoir, continua la jeune femme au bord des larmes. Admettre la vérité, qui plus est devant Richard lui donnait la nausée. Comme elle se sentait mal. La culpabilité qui dévorait son être la consumait petit à petit. Negan avait bien réussi son jeu, elle était à lui, et l'avait finalement, toujours été. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, et je croyais pouvoir te changer... mais c'est toi qui as gagné. Sa main vint se poser avec délicatesse sur son ventre, tu m'as permis de devenir mère, mais je suis devenue si faible. Faible au point de me sentir en sécurité aux côtés d'un homme comme toi. Avant toi, j'avais connu tant de choses, horribles comme magnifiques, mais je me débrouillais. J'essayais de survivre face à ce monde hostile... Maintenant, c'est face à toi que je dois lutter pour ma vie. Je suis devenue une souris prisonnière dans les griffes d'un lion... Richard baissa la tête, soupirant au constat de la tristesse qu'elle énonçait. Je suis devenue une chose dépendante de ta présence, j'ai pu me détacher, mais tu es toujours revenu. Et désormais, je me bas pour ce qui grandit en moi, mais je suis à nouveau obligée de te céder pour sauver une personne chère à mes yeux... Car lui n'a pas cherché à m'enrôler dans des idées si noires. Il m'a laissé vivre !

\- Moi je t'ai tué, c'est ça ? Ne put retenir l'homme, soucieux d'entendre la vérité dans la bouche de sa femme.

\- Tu m'as détruite, avoua t-elle avec fermeté, sans lâcher son regard. Mais pour _mon_ enfant, je vais continuer à survivre, même si je dois devenir l'ombre de moi-même. _Lui_ , tu ne l'auras pas.

A ce moment, Negan se sépara du mentor, le laissant sur sa chaise, le visage défiguré sous la honte et la peur. Julia avait décidé de le sauver, mais Julia sacrifiait sa vie pour la sienne :

\- J'accepte de rester à la place de Richard, mais je te préviens, dès que tu auras le dos tourné, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde... Comme tu l'as dis une fois, « si je tombe, tu tombes avec moi ». Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je vais m'y prendre, mais ce jour là, tu auras beau me supplier, ou me maudire, j'anéantirai ce qu'il te reste d'humanité. Et tu comprendras ce que j'ai enduré pendant tout ce temps. Tu t'es toujours plu à déclarer à voix haute combien je t'avais brisé le cœur ? Mais je n'ai rien fais de tel auparavant... Je te ferai souffrir avec tes propres armes. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil mutin, en déclarant à son oreille, d'une voix chaude.

\- Ma belle, c'est que tu te montres sacrément dangereuse... Ha ! Je ne doute pas de tes putains de capacités, tu sais. J'ai hâte de te voir en action. Il devait arrêter d'espérer et de jouer à ce jeu mesquin. La relation ravageuse qu'ils avaient entretenu ne tenait qu'à un fil, ce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de préserver. Rien ne pouvait réparer les dégâts que Negan avait commis. Tout n'allait constituait qu'une lente descente en Enfer, insurmontable pour la brune. Néanmoins, la solution était là, devant elle, elle devait devancer son amant et le prendre à son propre jeu. Trouver le moyen restait plus difficile à imaginer.

En temps normal, il aurait pris la menace au sérieux et se serait rué sur sa victime afin de l'intimider, lui prouvant qu'il pouvait se montrer bien plus dangereux que le concerné. Toutefois, devant la détermination de Julia, il ne pouvait qu'espérer le spectacle grandiose. Voir la jeune femme se comporter à son image le rendait fier. Une fierté incommensurable lui donnant la satisfaction de constater sa réussite dans les yeux de son épouse. S'il l'avait manipulé telle une marionnette, dans l'espoir qu'elle devienne comme lui, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour une chute sensationnelle. Après un gémissement amusé, il se tendit pour porter sa main à son ceinturon et y ranger le poignard, et ordonner qu'on ramène le prisonnier au Royaume :

\- Bordel, quel gâchis... murmura Negan alors que Dwight s'empressait d'obéir comme un chien répondant à son maître. Il le détacha de la chaise pour le soulever et le pousser en avant, le forçant à quitter les appartements. Dépité et redevable, son regard se perdit une dernière fois sur le brune, tandis qu'elle le fixait, un rictus navré en coin. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, ils étaient quittes.

En le voyant partir, elle put sentir le déchirement des adieux lui ronger l'âme. Peut-être ne le reverrait-elle jamais ? Ou peut-être ne voudrait-il jamais la revoir ? Dans tous les cas, elle faisait désormais pleinement partie du Sanctuaire, et Richard allait certainement ébruiter la nouvelle à toute la communauté. Durant un instant, elle visualisa la peine que pourrait éprouver Morgan, lui qui avait perdu Abby par la faute de Negan. Par la faute d'un Sauveur. Par la faute de l'ennemi. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Tout comme Dianne. Malgré la forte promiscuité et la pointe de jalousie éprouvée à son égard lorsqu'elle côtoyait le mentor de près, Julia avait appris à l'apprécier. Son absence se ferait ressentir. Quant à Ezekiel, son roi. Ou plutôt, son ancien roi. Sa lâcheté éclaterait un peu plus et il l'a bannirait si elle mettait de nouveau un pied au Royaume. Pourtant, la jeune femme avait aimé cette nouvelle vie, pleine d'espoir et d'entraide :

\- Promets moi de ne plus t'en prendre au Royaume... Tu m'as moi désormais, c'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

\- Il y a pas mal de choses que je convoite tu sais... même si tu fais partie du top dix, il y a toujours un truc planqué dans un coin de notre tête qui refait surface et vient nous titiller. Pour l'instant, tu me conviens, mais lorsque j'en voudrais plus alors... Il haussa les épaules innocemment, on verra bien !

 _Lâche, menteur, manipulateur, connard_ , pensa la brune, la boule au ventre et tourmentée. Le cauchemar ne s'arrêterait pas, mais prenait une tournure bien différente des autres fois où elle s'était faite avoir par son amant. Cette fois-ci, elle menait la danse, peut-être pas entièrement, mais elle avait réussi à changer la donne. Negan allait payer comme elle l'avait promis, tout n'était qu'une question de temps, et elle finirait par trouver la faille. Néanmoins pour l'heure, échec et mat, Negan avait porté le coup fatal et elle était tombée. Mais elle était tombée avec dignité, pour sauver une vie. Alors que ce dernier revenait vers elle, les yeux pétillants de malice, Julia ferma un instant ses paupières, tentant d'ignorer sa présence :

\- Ma putain de belle Julia, commença t-il en un soupir, t'imagines tout ce qu'on a traversé tous les deux, hein ? Pitié, qu'il arrête son baratin.

\- Beaucoup trop d'épreuves, cracha l'intéressée à voix basse. Cependant, le meneur entendit et afficha une moue puérile.

\- Hé, c'est ce genre d'épreuves qui endurcissent les relations... Attends, on est dans une relation, toi et moi ? On est quoi ? Un petit coup à la va vite ? Non, on est bien plus que ça... La nausée lui revint soudainement, alors qu'il enchaînait, sur un ton tout aussi confiant. Maintenant qu'on est seuls, on va pouvoir parler de nouveau de choses sérieuses. Ta grossesse, tes malaises... Je veux que tu ailles voir le toubib pour un examen approfondi. On sait jamais, t'as peut-être chopé une petite infection... Enfin... marqua t-il une pause ironique, pas la putain d'infection qui ramène les morts hein... Il insista ses propos en un geste, presque grossier de sa part, puis éclata de rire, tandis qu'elle le dévisageait, méprisante. Allez Julia chérie, c'était une blague ! Une sacrée putain de blague !

\- Laisse tomber, le coupa t-elle alors en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vais aller voir ton médecin et tu me ficheras la paix ensuite. J'ai accepté de rester ici, prisonnière de cet endroit, entre les mains d'un malade comme toi... Je pense que j'ai le droit à un peu de repos pour la journée !

 **…**

Quand elle trouva l'infirmerie, tout lui sembla familier et elle se remémora les instants passés avec le pauvre Tom, et Simon, l'ancien médecin avant le docteur Carson. Cependant, ce dernier n'était pas présent et avait été remplacé par un autre. Décidément, pratiquer dans le domaine médical au Sanctuaire était porteur de malédiction. Negan avait la fâcheuse tendance à tuer ceux qui sauvaient les vies sous son toit. Rien n'avait changé, tout était encore en place, hormis une ou deux machines supplémentaires, ramenées par les Sauveurs lorsqu'elle était au Royaume. Lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie, mais toutefois dénoncée par Simon, le meneur lui avait promis une récompense. Dans son esprit, des armes, de l'alcool ou des femmes auraient fait l'affaire, mais l'ancien médecin souhaitait aider ses patientes. Les femmes de Negan. Régulièrement, elles venaient le voir et leurs grossesses parfois en cours les condamnaient à une mort certaine. Il ne voulait pas de cadeau, il voulait les aider. Simon voulait des instruments médicaux capables de trouver une solution. Capable de sortir ces pauvres épouses de la misérable condition dans laquelle elles étaient. Car mis à part Sherry, rares étaient celles qui prenait plaisir à vivre entre ses quatre murs. Mais elles s'en satisfaisaient, elles n'avaient pas le choix. Dans tous les cas, la mort les attendait au tournant.

Alors que Julia examinait avec précision le nouveau contenu de la salle, l'homme en blouse se montra, sortant d'une petite pièce reculée. Quand il la vit, un sursaut s'empara de lui, tant il n'était pas habitué à exercer en ces lieux. Harlan Carson, ouvrit de grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux châtains parfaitement en place et ses traits doux rassurèrent la jeune femme, qui lui adressa un sourire discret :

\- Bonjour, articula t-il en se pressant vers elle pour lui serrer la main. Je suis le docteur Carson, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Harlan, cela me conviendrait beaucoup plus. Nerveux, il joua avec ses mains, pour les ranger ensuite dans sa poche, par réflexe. En constatant qu'il portait le même nom que le défunt médecin, précédent son arrivée, la brune tira un visage perplexe. Elle le scruta un instant, tandis qu'il continuait à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

\- Carson ?

\- Emmett était mon frère, lui expliqua t-il en tentant de se calmer. Il ne pouvait rester immobile et commença à attirer son attention vers une pile de feuilles, qu'il rangea en la tassant contre le bureau. Ainsi, ils faisaient parti de la même famille, Negan avait tiré le gros lot. L'homme restait un Sauveur, son interlocutrice préféra se montrer méfiante. Après un léger soupir, elle reprit, toutefois distante mais polie.

\- Je m'appelle Julia Williams...

\- Je sais qui vous êtes... lui coupa t-il la parole en revenant vers elle, toujours aussi tendu. Vous êtes l'une des femmes de Negan, du moins celle à qui il accorde le plus d'importance, et vous êtes enceinte. Suite à cette énumération privée, elle rougit presque. Je suis au courant de tout, il m'a rapidement raconté votre histoire. Et avec cet enfant... pointa t-il du doigt son ventre, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Vous êtes _sa_ femme. Alors voilà pourquoi il était en si mauvais état, Harlan avait peur d'une maladresse, peur d'échouer et de se voir broyé comme son frère. Ou plutôt, brûlé. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'homme à la batte ne lui laisserait pas de seconde chance. Vous êtes ici pour l'examen régulier, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, l'invita t-il à s'installer sur la table médicale. Étant donné votre grossesse, il sera un peu plus long que prévu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer, bégaya t-il, incertain quant aux conséquences réelles que pouvaient entraîner l'état de santé de la brune. Asseyez vous je vous prie.

Combien de fois avait-elle passé ces portes, pour se faire ausculter ? Combien de fois avait-elle eu ces frissons d'angoisse à l'idée qu'il ne découvre une maladie incurable. Dans le monde dans lequel elle vivait désormais, rien ne pouvait la mettre à l'abri. Il lui demanda de se décontracter un instant, ce qui lui décrocha un ricanement nerveux. Mais le pauvre docteur ne réagit pas, bien trop occupé à réaliser à la perfection la séance. Il enfila une paire de gants chirurgicaux, les remontant jusqu'aux poignées. D'un geste, il attrapa son bras, vérifia son pouls, toutefois trop rapidement pour réellement effectuer l'analyse. Ensuite, son poids, ses yeux qu'il éclaira d'une petite lampe afin de rectifier le moindre doute. Puis, il termina en vérifiant sa peau afin de ne constater aucune rougeur ou marque néfaste. Après cela, ses mains vinrent palper son ventre avec une douceur infime. Negan l'avait prévenu, une épée de Damocles dansait au dessus de sa tête. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Julia l'observait faire, sa méfiance s'estompant en se rendant compte qu'elle était entre les mains d'un professionnel, tout aussi apeuré par son amant, qu'elle ne l'était. Ils étaient dans le même camp, mais Simon aussi était dans son camp, et pourtant, il l'avait trahi alors qu'elle avait tenté de s'échapper. Elle garda alors ses interrogations pour elle-même, quand il commença, bouleversé :

\- J'étais le médecin de la Colline avant... mais _ils_ sont venus me chercher et je n'ai pas eu le choix. Negan a tué mon frère, et maintenant, je suis obligé de le servir.

\- Nous sommes _tous_ obligés de le servir, lui répondit-elle sèchement, se voulant forte face à la tragique histoire qu'il lui racontait.

\- Vous avez raison... admit-il en détournant son regard vers une machine. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Son murmure vint clôturer le sujet, quant il pivota de nouveau vers sa patiente en lui montrant d'un signe de tête, vous voyez cette machine ? Elle a été apportée il y a peu de temps, et grâce à ses performances, je vais pouvoir pratiquer une surveillance prénatale complète. M'autorisez vous à la faire ? Étonnée de le voir l'interroger sur un sujet si évident, elle hocha inconsciemment, balançant son visage de haut en bas, alors que ses yeux reflétaient l'attente d'une future mère. Bien, je vous remercie pour la confiance que vous m'accordez. Vous savez, je suis obstétricien de métier, je sais ce que je fais, seulement, je voulais votre accord. Ce n'est pas comme si votre époux était un tendre, hein.

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il tentait de garder son professionnalisme et ne dévoiler aucune gène ou peur, provoquées par l'examen. Dans un premier temps, il commença par consulter sa tension artérielle bien plus méticuleusement que lors des minutes précédentes. Puis, Harlan s'immobilisa, concentré. Il comptait presque les battements de son rythme cardiaque avec minutie. Silencieux, ses mains vinrent de nouveau palper le bas de son abdomen, dont il appuya certains points habilement. Après cela, il lui demanda de s'allonger sur le dos. La couchette confortable vint la rassurer, lui donnant l'impression d'être en véritable consultation, sans aucun rôdeur à l'extérieur. Dans son ancien monde, si rien ne s'était passé, voilà ce qu'elle aurait pu connaître avec Ethan, si la vie leur avait donné la chance de concevoir un bébé :

\- Je ne constate aucun soucis alarmant, tout se déroule pour le mieux, conclut-il soulagé. Maintenant, je vais voir votre enfant, êtes-vous toujours consentante ? Etes-vous prête ?

\- Oui, bredouilla t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle allait enfin voir le fruit qu'elle attendait tant. Son sang, sa chair.

Lorsque le Gouverneur lui avait ordonné une césarienne, elle qui avait toujours souhaité connaître les joies de la maternité, s'était vu condamnée à supporter le fait de ne jamais donner la vie. Si elle avait su. Si elle avait su que Negan lui donnerait un jour cette opportunité. Son cœur se serra, anxieuse et pressée de _le_ voir à l'écran. Son bébé.

Harlan releva son débardeur, fixant son regard dans le vide afin d'éviter toute connexion visuelle qui pourrait fausser son image. La femme de Negan restait la femme de Negan, et Emmett en avait fais les frais. Il attrapa le gel froid qu'il appliqua sur son ventre, permettant un meilleur contact avec la sonde. Julia lâcha un gémissement aigu, ne s'attendant pas à une telle température, puis, elle finit par se détendre de nouveau, ses poings se décrispant lentement. Le médecin effectua quelques mouvements sur sa peau, glissant dans la région à examiner, attentif devant le moniteur :

\- Très bien, se dit-il à lui-même, sous la concentration, maintenant, tournez vous sur le côté je vous prie, et inspirez profondément. La brune s'exécuta, alors qu'il continuait à inspecter l'écran, la sonde à la main. Parfait, vous pouvez vous rallonger correctement. Prise d'une insupportable attente, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander fébrilement.

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir ? Il la toisa durant quelques secondes, méditant sur le choix qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Entendu, trancha t-il en tournant l'appareil dans sa direction. Voilà votre bébé...

Et elle le vit enfin. Pour la première fois, Julia put voir avec netteté l'enfant qui grandissait en elle. Une vague d'émotion s'empara de son être alors que ses yeux humidifiés sous l'émotion étaient désormais embués de larmes, qui venaient s'échouer sur ses joues. Émue, elle laissa échapper un soupir, ses paumes venant enrouler les contours de son visage. L'homme en blouse la dévisagea, le rayonnement qui émana de sa personne le décoinça légèrement et durant un instant, il se prit à sourire, partageant la joie de sa patiente :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? le questionna t-elle, en essayant de retrouver son calme.

\- Vous voulez connaître le sexe ? Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête, sa poitrine se serrant de nouveau alors qu'une nouvelle effervescence s'emparait d'elle. Très bien, il marqua une pause afin de lui laisser le temps de revenir sur sa décision, puis, voyant qu'elle était véritablement prête, annonça, d'une voix calme. C'est une fille.

Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau avec puissance et Julia pleura, le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin une nouvelle venant réchauffer son cœur. Elle allait être maman d'une petite fille. Sa petite fille. Et même si le père demeurait celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, elle ne pouvait être qu'heureuse en cet instant, même enfermée au Sanctuaire.

 **…**

Les gouttes perlaient le long de la cabine de douche. La vapeur avait envahi la pièce, laissant une atmosphère moite. Julia coupa l'eau, se séchant les cheveux en les essorant de sa poigne, puis attrapa la serviette rugueuse déposée sur la commode près du lavabo. Compte tenu de sa grossesse et des tensions accumulées avec Sherry, Negan l'avait autorisé à rester dans ses quartiers. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Richard était parti et qu'elle avait appris l'heureux événement de sa grossesse. Toutefois, elle n'en avait pas fait part à son amant, il ne méritait pas son attention, ni son bonheur, ni une telle annonce. Il n'avait posé aucune question, se contentant d'interroger le médecin sur son état général. Quant au mentor, il vint occuper son esprit alors qu'elle s'habillait, devant le miroir brisé de la salle de bain. Le meneur avait brutalement planté son poing, avec une force telle, qu'il l'avait décomposé en plusieurs morceaux de verre, un jour où son épouse s'était vu contrainte de lui tenir tête. Il n'avait pas réussi à se maîtriser, et la rage qui s'était emparée de lui n'était qu'un avant goût de la suite de leur aventure, vouée à imploser. Comment réagir lorsque ce que l'on désire nous fait obstacle, nous malmenant et chamboulant notre quotidien ? L'homme agissait à l'instinct. Et l'instinct pouvait mener à la perte.

Un profond sentiment de solitude s'empara de son être, jamais elle ne pourrait retourner au Royaume, du moins, en bons termes. L'alliée qu'elle avait réussi à devenir au fil du temps s'était évaporée en une fraction de secondes, dès que Negan avait osé avouer la vérité au bras droit. S'il avait voulu lui faire perdre tout espoir et désillusionner l'homme brisé qu'il était, il avait réussi. Et s'il avait voulu lui faire perdre toute crédibilité aux yeux de sa communauté, alors il avait aussi remporté la victoire. Ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé, malgré ses plaintes et ses explications témoignait de la haine ressentie auprès des Sauveurs. Il ne pouvait y avoir une mi-Sanctuaire, mi-Royaume. La guerre était déclarée entre les deux camps et Julia n'avait pas eu le choix, pourtant, se retrouver du côté du roi Ezekiel aurait été beaucoup plus plaisant pour elle. En se rangeant du côté de Negan, elle perdait tout ce qu'elle avait construit auparavant. Au final, elle revenait à la _case départ._ Cependant, elle ne serait pas seule à vivre cela, et la fille qu'elle mettrait au monde lui permettrait de reforger son âme, dévastée par le meneur. Quelle ironie, le propre père de l'enfant.

L'esprit un peu plus torturé par les mésaventures à venir, elle se pressa de se préparer, avant de sortir de la salle de bain rapidement. Se confronter à elle-même devant ce miroir émietté la plongeait dans un malaise constant, et jamais elle n'avait apprécié se retrouver dans la petite pièce. Les cheveux encore humides, et ébouriffés, la mine blanche sous la fatigue et l'ascenseur émotionnel de ces derniers temps, elle sortit en trombe, sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Mais ce qu'elle trouva face à elle l'épouvanta en un cri de stupeur. Negan se tenait devant la porte, et elle le percuta de plein fouet, le laissant grimacer sous une euphorie naissante :

\- Merde alors, qu'est-ce qui te prend de gueuler comme ça ? Ma belle, ce n'est que moi... le grand méchant loup.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, se justifia t-elle sur la défensive. Est-ce que tu m'espionnes ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Assez longtemps pour savoir que t'es pas d'humeur à te pomponner pour moi... Il esquissa un large sourire carnassier que la brune renia aussitôt. Allez, marre toi un peu, qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai presque pas vu de la semaine.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de te croiser. En effet, la jeune femme avait tout fait pour éviter son amant, quitte à tourner en rond dans un coin du Sanctuaire. Depuis peu, elle appréciait se réfugier dans la réserve et profiter du silence qui y régnait. Méditer sur l'avenir qui se dessinait devant elle était un passe temps bien plus agréable que la compagnie de son bourreau.

\- Tu te défiles ? la taquina t-il d'un air plaisantin, bien trop pesant à son goût. Te dresser contre moi, c'est pas la solution, hein.

\- Fous moi la paix Negan ! Elle continua son chemin en le frôlant, tête baissée et figure amère, les mèches de cheveux perlant en gouttelettes au sol. Tu veux juste de l'attention, être sûr que je ne te remplace pas... mais ce que j'ai vraiment éprouvé, t'en as jamais eu rien à faire ! Moi, en tant que personne, en tant que femme, est-ce que ça te parle ? Non, parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte, et moi, j'ai dû suivre, à t'obéir comme un chien que tu pouvais commander, comme bon te semblait. Alors maintenant que tu as tout gagné, que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, tu dégages de ma vie. On va cohabiter, mais je ne ferai que le strict minimum ! l'avertit-elle, rouge de colère. Tu n'as pas une de tes épouses à aller voir, au lieu de traîner derrière moi, à me surveiller ?!

\- Hé ! Attends... grogna l'homme en cuir en lui rattrapant le bras. Quelle mouche t'a piqué, bordel ? Tu te laisse aller à ce qu'on dirait... J'ai pas envie de te voir dans cet état tous les jours. Ça risque de me foutre en rogne et tu sais que j'ai pas envie de faire une connerie avec toi, n'est-ce pas. _Une connerie ?_ pensa t-elle, _mais la connerie a déjà été faite depuis un moment. La connerie a été de croiser sa route et de lui avoir accordé sa confiance !_ J'ai pas envie d'aller fouiner ailleurs... Hé, je sais que t'avais pas envie de te retrouver là, et je sais que t'es pas en forme en ce moment, même si le doc' m'a dit que tout allait bien...

\- Il t'as dis ça ? Une impression d'insécurité à l'égard de son bébé prit place en sa personne, et elle tenta de paraître la plus naturelle possible, sans lui avouer la vérité qu'elle tentait de lui cacher. Penser à sortir de ce calvaire, si elle en avait l'occasion. De toute façon, elle ne le laisserai jamais toucher un seul cheveux de sa fille.

\- Ouais, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de l'entendre me raconter ces anecdotes médicales à la con, et je suis parti faire autre chose. C'est que j'ai un tas de merdes sur le dos à régler tu sais... Arranger des pactes avec des communautés, c'est crevant ! Il soupira en passant ses doigts le long de sa main, dis moi juste une chose qui pourrait te faire passer la pilule... Au même moment, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son ventre arrondi et il éclata de rire. Non, je voulais pas dire ça, enfin, t'as saisi, hein ? Dis moi que quelque chose peut te redonner le sourire. Bordel, ce serait bête de me lasser si vite de toi, avec ta gueule d'ange. Je l'ai toujours aimé... Une douce caresse vint irriter sa peau, elle qui ne supportait plus sa proximité.

\- Je veux retourner au Royaume, jeta Julia en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Pas possible.

\- Je veux retourner au Royaume, termina t-elle, tout aussi entêtée, réussissant à tirer une moue sceptique au meneur. Laisse moi au moins y récupérer mes affaires.

\- T'as pas d'affaires, je t'ai trouvé sans rien, juste avec un misérable sac à dos, ne me dis pas que t'as eu le temps de te confectionner une véritable garde robe dans ta maison délabrée. Piquée, elle écarquilla de grands yeux emplis d'insolence.

\- Figure toi qu'avant que tu ne me retrouves, j'avais une vie au Royaume ! J'avais réussi à me reconstruire, à repartir à zéro... et oui, j'ai pu me faire une petite garde robe et récupérer de précieux biens ! Mais ça... cracha t-elle, le regard noir, ce n'est pas grâce à toi ! ! J'ai laissé là bas des choses qui sont importantes pour moi, est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ? Une photo, mon alliance... La face de son interlocuteur s'assombrit soudainement, alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, afin qu'elle entende parfaitement ses dires.

\- T'as pas à avoir d'alliance, ton ancienne vie est à jeter aux ordures, avec toutes les pensées les plus dégueulasses qui pourraient aller à l'encontre de mes règles.

\- Tu ne peux pas refaire mon passé, ni décider de la manière dont il devait se dérouler. Je me suis mariée, j'ai eu une maison, de formidables amis, et un travail qui me transportais. J'ai existé avant de te connaître, à toi de faire avec !

\- Julia chérie, le Nouvel Ordre Mondial exige des sacrifices... Et si je te laisse repartir là bas, c'est comme si je baissais mon froc devant ton roi pour le laisser me baiser à sa putain de guise ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête à me laisser enfiler ? Merde ! ! Sous la puissance de la colère qui s'imprégnait en lui, il jeta violemment son poing dans les airs, calmant sa pulsion dévastatrice. Non ! Je t'interdis de repartir là bas, c'est ici que tu es maintenant ! Ma putain de femme... termina t-il en reprenant sa respiration, la paume de sa main effleurant son front. Cependant, la brune n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et le voir enrager de la sorte la confortait dans l'idée qu'il finirait par craquer. Elle était plus forte que lui, elle le savait.

\- Laisse moi y aller Negan, prononça t-elle avec détermination. Ordonne à tes hommes de m'y conduire, ordonne à Dwight de me surveiller, mais laisse moi y retourner, le temps de prendre mes affaires...

Il grogna, la face défigurée sous la hargne qui avait éclaté en son être. Sa respiration saccadée, ses pupilles dilatées et la tension qu'il avait installé dans le petit couloir, entre la salle de bain et le salon, lui fit ressentir un malaise saisissant. Ainsi, Negan perdit ses moyens, sentant son sang pulser au rythme des palpitations de son cœur. Sa femme le suppliait. Sa femme voulait partir. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres pires situations pour le mettre en colère. Quitter ses murs le rendait faible aux yeux de tous et il ne pouvait se montrer vulnérable :

\- Il y a deux minutes, tu me crachais à la gueule, et maintenant, tu me fais les yeux doux... Tu sais ce que ça provoquerait si je me comportais comme ça ? _Bam !_ Lucille se déchaînerait ! Tu joues à quoi, là ?

\- Je t'en prie ! reprit la prisonnière en saisissant du bout des doigts ses épaules. Le contact avec le blouson en cuir la pétrifia et un sentiment de dégoût naquit en elle, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle avait un objectif, à elle de se surpasser pour l'atteindre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, elle le sentait. Negan allait fléchir. Negan... susurra t-elle presque à voix basse.

\- Cherche pas à me faire un coup de peste, tu sais...

La situation commençait à se retourner et la tempête qui l'animait se calmait lentement au contact de sa persuasion féminine. Son arme la plus efficace avait toujours été en elle, innée. User de son charme, voilà ce qui pouvait la sauver de son emprise. Julia tenta alors un dernier numéro de séduction, prise au dépourvu :

\- N'oublie pas que je porte _ton_ enfant. Au même instant, elle put lire en ses yeux la fierté dominant ses émotions. Ses traits se crispèrent tandis qu'il se figeait, puis se raclait la gorge :

\- Merde, c'est vrai qu'il y a le gamin. Avec toute la merde qui se trame en ce moment, j'en oublie même ça... la vache, je suis pas prêt, avoua t-il enfin sincèrement. Je passerai plus de temps à vider une bouteille de whisky, une nana à côté de moi, qu'à m'occuper de lui. C'est le _mien_ , mais il arrive trop _tard_. C'est con, vraiment con.

\- Mais tu l'as voulu... Hé ! C'est toi qui m'a supplié de le garder, n'oublie pas ! Une dernière note dramatique et le tour était joué.

\- Ou alors, reprit-il tragiquement, la voix grave, je passerai le plus clair de mon temps en compagnie de ma Lucille. Elle, elle m'a toujours compris... Julia ne baissa pas les bras et le secoua légèrement, le ramenant à la raison. Va falloir que je revois l'ordre de mes priorités, et ça, ça me fait sacrément chier. On vient pas s'interférer entre le Nouveau Monde et son dirigeant ! Le voir si déboussolé la conforta dans l'idée qu'il souhaitait l'enfant, simplement dans le but d'obtenir une étiquette, collant à sa peau en le plaçant un peu plus haut dans la hiérarchie qu'il exerçait sur le Sanctuaire. L'héritier lui permettait le titre de celui qui avait tout accompli, et le modèle qu'il renverrait ne pourrait qu'asseoir un peu plus sa supériorité. Il contrôlait son pouvoir jusque dans les moindres détails. Mais l'homme ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, car l'envie d'être véritablement père était absente. Il n'y avait que Negan. Negan et les Sauveurs. Negan et Lucille. Encore une manipulation perverse, rien de plus.

\- Accepte tes responsabilités, c'est ce que font les leaders, non ? Ils affrontent les pires barrières qui leur font face. Ils mènent des combats, et en sortent vainqueurs. Il poussa un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre, l'esprit emprunt de méditations n'appartenant qu'à lui.

\- D'accord... mince alors, les garces dans ton genre auront ma peau, c'est pas possible... Vas dire au-revoir à ton ancienne vie, D. va t'accompagner. Mais je te préviens, ce soir, c'est dans mon pieu que tu dors, pas dans la baraque miteuse que j'avais l'habitude de visiter !

Elle avait réussi. Certes, la jeune femme ne savait pas réellement dans quelle direction elle allait, mais elle espérait avoir assez de temps pour élaborer un plan. Car entre les murs du Royaume, ennemie ou alliée, elle serait davantage en sécurité qu'au Sanctuaire. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à piéger Negan, et elle aurait sa vengeance. Après tout, c'est en territoire familier et non inconnu qu'elle le mettrait en pièces. Le tuer au Sanctuaire ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, ses hommes lui tomberaient dessus, la réduisant en objet perfide. Et puis il y avait Simon. Et Simon l'effrayait plus que tout. Seulement, que faire délaissée de tous ? Dwight présent ou non, c'est dans le pardon de son mentor qu'elle trouverait le courage d'affronter son amant. Tout perdre était envisageable, mais se justifier une dernière fois, afin de se convaincre de son innocence était inévitable. Le Royaume devait connaître la vérité, et le Royaume devait savoir que l'homme en cuir n'était pas le bienvenu dans sa vie. Du moins, plus maintenant. Elle était prête à tout dévoiler, à se confier, mais avouer sa propre version des faits lui permettrait de se retirer en paix. Julia n'avait pas le choix. Ainsi, alors qu'ils roulaient en direction de la communauté, une idée germa en son esprit, lui décrochant un rictus discret, mais toutefois déterminé. Comme si elle se trouvait menottée à son amant pour le restant de ses jours, elle se dit que la clef l'en délivrant, était au final, à sa portée. Le mur se dressant devant elle possédait une fissure, et elle comptait bien s'y engouffrer.

* * *

 **Si je devais décrire l'avancée des deux personnages, je dirais que Julia a subi, mais s'est largement renforcée. Alors que Negan a développé l'inverse, au fil des chapitres et de sa relation avec Julia, il s'est assagi, même s'il est resté une éternelle enflure sadique, haha, il a fini par baissé sa garde, lorsqu'elle, au contraire, montrait les dents.**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous avez cette impression aussi ? Je voulais juste faire le point et étaler mon ressenti vis à vis de la tournure de la fic.**

 **Je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre 22 ! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Avec un peu de retard, voici le dernier chapitre ! Comment vous dire que j'ai eu un soucis avec mon ordinateur et j'ai tout perdu. J'ai donc été obligée de tout réécrire. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fin. Car oui, c'est bel et bien la fin de cette fiction :)**

 **Je remercie tous les lecteurs, toutes les vues et reviews qui m'ont aidé à écrire ces deux parties, sur cette pauvre mais vaillante, Julia Williams ! Negan n'aura été qu'un lourd fardeau dont elle se sera enfin débarrassé ? La réponse à la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture, et à bientôt ! :)**

* * *

Quand elle arriva dans la cour au centre du Royaume, son cœur se serra alors que bon nombre de regards étaient rivés sur elle. Les habitants la toisaient telle la peste et ce fut aux côtés de Dwight, qui l'accompagnait, que Julia ressentit ce malaise tant craint, celui d'être perçue comme une ennemie. Une menace. La confiance qu'elle avait réussi à établir avec la communauté venait de s'envoler. Elle eut un sentiment de solitude extrême, alors qu'elle tentait de se redonner du courage, quitte à affronter la réalité de sa faute. Ses pas continuèrent à la diriger vers sa maison, la présence de D. derrière elle, la suivant à la trace :

\- Ils ont pas l'air de t'apprécier on dirait... se vanta t-il en un sourire mesquin.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère ! Mais il ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. L'avoir près d'elle lui rappelait le souvenir constant de son amant, ainsi que la prisonnière qu'elle était désormais.

Deux formes se dessinèrent au loin, pour s'avancer et venir à leur rencontre. Dianne et Morgan. Leur visage assombris, absents d'une quelconque chaleur amicale lui donnèrent des frissons, mais Julia se redressa, décidée à les affronter malgré leur à priori. Elle vint piler devant eux, la mine sincère :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Dianne d'un ton sec, qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement entendu jusque là.

\- Je viens récupérer mes affaires... Elle croisa les yeux méprisants de l'homme, qui la toisait silencieux. Repensant à la complicité qu'ils avaient établi, lui qui lui avait rapidement fait confiance, le malaise qu'elle ressentait s'accentua. Comme elle était désolée. Désolée de ne pas avoir dit la vérité plus tôt. J'ai besoin de ces affaires... continuait Julia, presque implorante sous le regard froid de Morgan. L'intimidation qu'il lui inspirait la paralysait presque et la jeune femme ne paraissait pas non plus, enclin à montrer patte blanche.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici...

\- Morgan, je vous en prie, se tourna t-elle vers lui, laissez moi passer. Il restait muet, la face raide sous l'appréhension.

\- Vous avez semé une belle pagaille au Royaume. Notre roi veut partir en guerre alors que nous ne sommes pas prêts, et Richard lui... Il est complètement détruit. Vous avez vu ce que Negan lui a fait ? Dans quel état il nous est revenu ? Il reste enfermé dans son camping-car jour et nuit par votre faute !

\- Je veux le voir...

\- Certainement pas ! La chasseuse prit la défense du mentor comme une responsabilité primordiale. Ses doigts vinrent se refermer sur son arc, avertissant Julia d'une potentielle approche. Je ne vous laisserez pas le voir, vous l'avez déjà assez fait souffrir comme ça !

Mais Julia ne supportait plus cette injustice. Dans le regard de Morgan, elle tenta d'y trouver ce soutien dont elle avait tant besoin. Un soutien qu'il lui aurait apporté sans aucun doute, si les Sauveurs n'étaient pas intervenus ce jour là. Cependant, il restait figé, lui lançant continuellement cette mine noire et vengeresse. Ainsi, la mâchoire serrée, elle reprit d'un pas assurée, dépassant ses deux anciens acolytes. Ils la regardèrent effarés par une telle décision, alors que Dianne bandait son arc dans sa direction :

\- Si vous faites un pas de plus Julia, je vous tue.

\- Alors essayez... Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre d'avoir Negan sur le dos par la suite... Negan et Richard. Dwight les dévisagèrent hautainement, pour continuer lui aussi sa route en traquant la jeune femme. Cette dernière se retourna alors, pointant un doigt dangereux sur sa personne. Et toi ! Arrête de me suivre !

\- C'est les ordres du patron... se justifia t-il prétentieux. Je fais que suivre ce qu'il me dit de faire. Et il m'a ordonné de te surveiller jusqu'à ta baraque... d'ailleurs, elle n'est pas par là.

\- Laisse moi tranquille ! Dégage !

\- Hé ! lui attrapa t-il violemment le poignet alors qu'elle ignorait ses dires. T'as pas le droit de désobéir aux règles !

\- Je suis la femme de Negan, ne l'oublie pas. Touche moi encore une fois, et je te promets D., qu'il ne te loupera pas.

Pour l'une des rares fois, elle profita de son statut pour s'imposer et ainsi, se débarrasser de ce parasite. Dès leur première rencontre, Julia avait compris le type de personnage qui se dressait devant elle. Dwight n'était qu'un chien docile, servant gentiment son maître. Jusqu'au jour où il montrerait les crocs, car au final, tous y parvenaient au fil du temps. Dans un premier temps, les frères Russes dont Ivan avait été tué par Negan suite à sa trahison. Son cadet avait récolté ce qu'il avait semé. Puis, Simon, qui commençait à imaginer les pires situations à l'encontre du Sauveur. Et enfin, D. Il n'avait rien fait de tel jusqu'alors, mais se voir voler Sherry, pour être quotidiennement humilié devait fourmiller en son esprit un sacré nombre de machinations.

 **…**

Ses pas traînèrent avec angoisse vers le camping-car de son mentor. Non pas qu'elle avait peur de lui, mais de sa réaction. Richard ne se montrerait pas violent envers elle, mais Julia se retrouverait certainement devant une porte close, l'homme refusant de lui ouvrir. Une fois arrivée, elle soupira un long moment en s'encourageant à franchir le pas. Engager cette conversation lui permettrait de se libérer d'un important poids, et cela lui serait bénéfique. Toutefois, il demeurait un problème qui ne cesserait d'empoisonner son existence. Negan. Son secret. Son secret si bien gardé auparavant, avait été dévoilé par le Sauveur avec une brutalité telle, qu'elle se demandait comment Richard avait fait pour tenir le coup, une fois de retour au Royaume. S'était-il empressé de raconter sa douloureuse mésaventure à son roi ? Ou s'était-il éclipsé pour s'enfermer à double tour dans son paradis perdu au milieu de la forêt ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. La jeune femme hésita durant quelques secondes, avant de frapper à la porte. En temps normal, il l'invitait directement à entrer, mais qu'en était-il de leur relation à présent ? Une boule d'anxiété se forma dans son estomac, lui rongeant les entrailles. Se retrouver face à la vérité, voilà une des choses les plus difficiles à affronter. Mais Julia s'en sortirait, elle avait connu pire. Mentalement, elle se dicta un compte à rebours, qui, une fois tombé à zéro, la força à engager le pas. Automatiquement, elle joua nerveusement avec ses mains, pour écouter attentivement ce qui se passait derrière la porte. Un bruit retentit. Des pas lourds et indécis. Richard arrivait pour ouvrir. Puis, lorsque ce fut le cas et qu'ils se trouvèrent nez à nez, sa face déjà fermée se raidit un peu plus, pour laisser place à un visage froid et hargneux. Son regard la foudroya alors qu'il observait avec douleur la femme se tenant devant lui. Julia se sentit davantage mal à l'aise, et, ne sachant quoi dire pour pardonner sa faute, esquissa un léger sourire qui fut arrêté net par l'homme, qui ferma brusquement la porte. Julia ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Julia n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ainsi, provoquée de la sorte, elle qui venait elle-même s'excuser et s'expliquer, commença à perdre ses moyens. Richard avait toujours été réticent aux politesses et compliments, mais se voir traitée de la sorte, elle eut du mal à le concevoir. Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses doigts vinrent pousser la porte qu'il n'avait pas verrouillé. Et elle le trouva là, avachi dans le canapé miteux qui lui servait de couche. La mine pâle et vitreuse, il tenait dans sa main une canette qu'il se retenait de serrer sous la force de sa peine :

\- Hé ! jeta t-elle insolemment pour le faire réagir. Avec une infime perception, il se tourna légèrement vers elle, lui accordant le peu d'attention qu'il estimait. Vous allez vous comporter comme un abruti encore longtemps ?

\- Un abruti ? Vous êtes bien culottée Williams, quand on voit vos fréquentations... Elle s'emporta un peu plus devant son air hautain, pour venir saisir le bien entre ses mains et le jeter au sol.

\- Dites moi une bonne fois pour toute ce que vous pensez de moi, avant de venir pleurnicher sur votre sort ! Je vous ai aidé, je vous ai soutenu, et voilà le résultat...

\- Vous avez simplement écouté, pour vous servir de ce que je vous dévoilais ! Julia fut lourdement touchée par ses propos et resta muette.

\- Vous pensez que je suis une taupe ? Que je joue double jeu depuis le début ? avoua t-elle à voix basse, le chagrin prenant doucement place. Ça n'a jamais été mon intention Richard.

\- Vous avez joué double jeu avec moi... et avec le Royaume... mais je ne vous laisserai pas le saccager pour l'offrir sur un plateau à Negan.

Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant un instant de calme afin de soulager sa conscience, lui criant de fuir sous l'agressivité de l'homme. Mais elle n'écoutait pas, n'était pour le moins du monde alarmée. Julia affrontait la réalité d'un quotidien dans lequel la confiance avait laissé place à une méfiante constante. Son mentor en était le parfait exemple, exemple qui plus est, renforcé par sa haine des Sauveurs. Elle se mordit la lèvre, le regard dénué d'expression, alors qu'il venait ramasser la canette vidée au sol :

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de vous, vous savez... admit-il plus sagement. J'ai vraiment cru en vous. J'y ai vraiment cru... répéta t-il, quand elle leva la tête dans sa direction, pour venir s'avancer vers lui, s'abandonnant sous ses paroles.

\- Je suis et ai toujours été de votre côté. Elle vint lui faire face, le bras droit luttant pour affronter un regard qu'il redoutait. Je vous ai toujours dis la vérité, et si je vous ai caché ma relation avec le Sanctuaire, c'était simplement par protection. Par protection pour le Royaume. En venant ici, j'ai voulu quitter définitivement cette vie qu' _il_ m'a obligé de subir à ses côtés. Je n'ai jamais menti, et je n'ai jamais joué.

\- Vous vous êtes servie de moi...

\- Non, chuchota t-elle en voyant son regard assombrit, se voiler tendrement. Elle fixa ses yeux d'un bleu profond, en y cherchant une once de plénitude, qu'elle trouva rapidement après un sourire en coin. Le temps s'arrêta presque et elle maudit Negan pour lui avoir dérobé cette amitié qu'elle chérissait.

\- Vous rendez-vous compte des dégâts que vous avez commis ? Le Royaume ne sera plus le même désormais...

\- Et vous ?

\- Vous avez détruit le peu que vous aviez réussi à reforger.

Avec précaution, la jeune femme vint saisir sa main, qu'elle plaqua contre son ventre, le laissant pétrifié sous le geste. Sa paume enveloppa le vêtement, entourant parfaitement sa peau :

\- Je n'ai pas choisi cette vie et pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour m'en éloigner. Laissez moi me rattraper Richard...

Son regard s'attarda sur la large brûlure déformant son torse et prenant racine au bas de son épaule. Un frisson la parcouru. Negan était coupable. Negan avait fait cela. Elle, se devait simplement de réparer les morceaux, en essayant de retrouver la confiance établie entre le mentor et l'apprentie. Il remarqua l'attention portée à la marque, et la repoussa légèrement, tandis qu'elle avait rapproché son être avec discrétion :

\- Quel homme peut-être si cruel et infliger de tels supplices ?

\- Ce n'est pas un homme, mais un monstre. Il esquissa un hochement de tête, auquel elle ajouta, rancunière. Vous par contre, êtes un homme, non un monstre. Vous êtes une bonne personne Richard, et n'avez pas à endosser _sa_ folie.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas recoller ce qu'il a saccagé... Il a détruit l'harmonie que nous avions installé.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas faire.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant Williams...

\- Si je vous promettais la défaite de Negan, me pardonneriez vous ? Il ne répondit pas, le visage éclairé par la curiosité de ses dires. Je vais le faire tomber. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative, je vais le faire tomber.

 **…**

Julia restait tête basse, le regard rivé sur le talkie walkie dans le salon. Posé sur la table de la salle à manger, elle louchait dessus depuis un moment, tandis que Dwight examinait les environs avec soin :

\- C'est sympa chez toi, prononça t-il moqueur, en saisissant un bibelot sur une étagère. Après quelques instants, il souffla sur l'objet pour en enlever la poussière, et déclarer méprisant, enfin, maintenant c'est plus chez toi...

Un frisson glacial lui saisit l'échine alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'entendre son amant, répéter les mêmes mots, sur ce même ton si sarcastique. Peut-être D. avait-il appris aux côtés de Negan, ou peut-être reproduisait-il un schéma similaire, consciemment ou non. Ses doigts reposèrent sans délicatesse le petit pot en faïence. Julia s'apprêtait à prendre la seule chose lui permettant un contact à distance avec son bourreau. La tentation était grande et difficilement tenable. Dwight la vit aussitôt, sa main droite s'aventura à sa ceinture où il tira son arme pour la menacer :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ? Repose le immédiatement ! Avait-il peur qu'elle appelle des secours ? Certainement, même si le Royaume se retrouvait contre elle, la jeune femme pouvait avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc. Toutefois, elle était immobile, le fixant d'un regard insolent. T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? jeta t-il, prit d'une hystérie maladive en se voyant soumis à la femme de son leader, pose ça de suite !

\- Non.

\- Quoi ? Son canon vint se rapprocher de son être, dont elle ne prêta aucune attention. Julia n'avait plus peur. A quoi bon ? Elle avait déjà tant perdu, il ne lui restait qu'à avancer au culot. Je vais te buter, pose ce talkie de suite ! Mais elle lui tendit subitement, la mine noire et déterminée.

\- Contacte Negan, et dis lui que je veux le voir. Il écarquillait de grands yeux sous la surprise de sa demande. Cela ne faisait pas parti du plan. Dis lui que je veux qu'il vienne... comme avant, il comprendra.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Fais le, lui ordonna t-elle de nouveau sèchement. Jamais il n'avait vu une femme de Negan avoir autant d'assurance. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. C'est un ordre.

Indécis, l'homme s'exécuta, non sans méfiance. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard soupçonneux, la jeune femme faisant attention à ses moindres gestes. Cependant, il accepta l'offre, pour baisser son arme et prendre l'objet. D'un mouvement, il appuya sur le bouton, faisant résonner sa voix dans le haut parleur. Julia attendait, tête basse la réponse du Sauveur, et lorsqu'elle l'entendit son ton suave et affirmé, son être s'emprunta d'une douce chaleur involontaire:

\- D... J'espère que t'as une bonne raison de me déranger, pour m'appeler pile au moment où je veux pisser. Julia perçu au plus profond de la menace, la touche grossière de son ricanement habituel, toujours jeté à l'instant le moins propice.

\- C'est ta femme...

\- Laquelle ? Il partit dans un fou rire solitaire, pour retrouver son sérieux et sa tonalité grave. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, hein ? Me dis pas qu'elle te fous des bâtons dans les roues et que t'as pas assez de couilles pour régler le problème par toi même... Le silence gênant du second le fit se tordre de rire. Bordel, tu me brises le cœur, tu sais.

\- Elle veut te parler...

\- Alors pourquoi t'es encore au bout du fil ! !

Sa rage éclata soudainement laissant Dwight pâle sous l'intimidation, lui donner le talkie walkie. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Negan avait raison, il n'avait pas la personnalité suffisamment forte pour tenir tête aux plus féroces de ce monde :

\- Ma belle, j'entends enfin ta voix ! Alors comme ça, vilaine fille, on désobéit à ce cher Dwight ? Ha... Je te manque déjà, c'est ça ? Et elle le visualisait parfaitement, l'imaginant hilare, se mordre les lèvres sous la farce. Ce que ma femme veut, ma femme l'obtient, alors je t'écoute.

\- Je veux te voir.

\- Oh... gémit-il lourdement, c'est qu'il me tarde aussi de te voir, tu sais. Reviens vite à la maison ma belle.

\- Je veux que tu viennes.

\- La vache, t'es si impatiente que ça ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu si pressée de me voir, c'est la fois où tu m'as sauté dessus quand je sortais de la putain de douche, tu te souviens ? Ça remonte à loin... quand t'avais encore envie que je te prouve le connard que j'étais, ha ! Julia ne répondit pas, redoutant qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. Néanmoins, son plan devait fonctionner, elle devait tout mettre en œuvre pour l'attirer dans ses filets. Après tout, il l'avait fait avec elle, pourquoi cela ne marcherait-il pas dans le sens opposé. Ou alors tu avais envie de te sentir une putain de femme ? Ou peut-être les deux... Allez Julia, crache le morceau, dis moi la vérité, tu me caches quoi là, hein ? Dans quelle merde t'essaies de me fourrer ?

\- Je veux te voir... Dos au Sauveur et face au mur, elle fermait les paupières, cherchant à recouvrer le courage dont elle avait fait preuve quelques minutes auparavant. S'il te plaît, je veux te voir une dernière fois auprès de moi dans une maison. Faire semblant d'être un couple normal, dans un foyer banal, le temps d'une heure... Negan, juste une heure.

\- C'est si urgent que ça ? la taquina t-il avec malice.

\- Oui.

\- Urgent au point de le regretter si je ne me ramène pas rapidement ?

\- Oui.

\- Julia chérie, tu attises ma putain de curiosité ! En général, quand ma femme me supplie de venir, c'est pour une sacrée bonne raison. D'ailleurs... reprit l'homme exagérément, je t'ai pas entendu me supplier. Je dois me méfier, c'est ça ?

\- Un dernier face à face, et tu auras ce que tu voudras.

\- C'est plaisant à entendre, si tu savais... ça m'a l'air d'être une proposition honnête. Honnête et foutrement alléchante.

\- Tu n'en as pas idée. Il éclata d'un rire rauque, lui arrachant un douloureux frisson.

\- Il y a bien des couples qui divorcent et qui continuent de se voir comme lors de leur premier rendez-vous... mais on est pas comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ma belle ? Quoi que non, ne dis rien ou tu vas encore changer d'avis. Ce serait vraiment con de louper ce genre de retrouvailles. Alors je t'offre bien plus d'une heure pour satisfaire ta putain d'envie utopique, et après, tu rentres au Sanctuaire, tu veux. Repasses moi cet idiot de Dwight.

\- Oui ?

\- Rentre de suite.

\- Quoi ? Mais Julia, je devais la surveiller pour qu'elle récupère ses affaires ! Negan, je veux pas paraître exigeant, mais tu devrais faire gaffe, elle ne m'inspire pas confiance cette nana...

\- Elle t'as jamais fait de l'effet pauvre con ! Je pars pour le Royaume. Alors tu vas dégager sur le champ, la laisser souffler et je prends le relais !

\- Negan... insista le second.

\- Tu exécutes mes ordres D. ! Ne viens pas chercher ma Lucille, et je te déconseille de mettre en jeu la dernière partie de ta gueule encore valide... alors tu prends tes cliques et tes claques et tu te casses discrètement... J'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que leur pire cauchemar se ramène entre leurs murs, t'as compris !

La mine froide et piquée qu'il afficha à la brune lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait gagné. Dwight acceptait les directives de son leader, alors que ce dernier baissait sa garde. Tout se déroulait à la perfection, et elle ne manquerait pas son coup, elle se l'était juré.

 **…**

Julia attendait la boule au ventre, isolée dans sa chambre. Negan pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre et entrer par surprise. Mais ces visites à l'improviste, sans s'annoncer commençaient à lui être coutumière. L'appréhension qu'elle ressentait correspondait davantage à l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé et s'accroissait en un but purement personnel. Son amant ? Son bourreau ? Elle ne savait plus comment le qualifier, mais se moquait de la tournure qu'allaient prendre les choses. La jeune femme avait enduré bien pire souffrance, elle n'allait pas pleurer sur son sort alors qu'elle l'avait pratiquement entre les mains, prêt à foncer tête baissée dans le piège qu'elle lui avait concocté. La porte légèrement entrouverte, elle tenait dans ses mains une photo prise avec l'un des rares polaroids trouvés, quand tout se déroulait convenablement. La scène lui remémora la soirée passée chez Ezekiel, tandis qu'ils fêtaient une journée emplie de trouvailles et de joie. Car dans ce monde apocalyptique, Julia avait réussi à se faire sa place, et Julia avait réussi à se faire des amis. Elle avait pu retrouver un semblant de famille, qui volait en morceaux sous la folie maladive d'un homme en qui elle avait placé ses espoirs. La brune avait pensé mourir si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, et s'il n'avait pas croisé sa route ce jour là, qui sait où elle aurait laissé son cadavre, en proie aux rôdeurs. Toutefois, Negan l'avait sauvé, pour lui donner une seconde impression de mort imminente au sein du Sanctuaire. Quelle douloureuse désillusion. Les bruits de pas qui retentirent dans les escaliers la réveillèrent doucement de sa rêverie, puis, alors qu'elle contractait sa mâchoire en le sentant arriver, s'avançant de plus en plus près, ses mains vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses hanches, les plaquant contre son corps avec gourmandise :

\- Salut ma belle...

\- Tu as fait vite... _Bien trop vite_ , pensa t-elle amère, en rectifiant mentalement ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer. Elle restait de marbre, impassible au possible, alors que Negan venait s'appuyer contre sa nuque, dévisageant la photo par dessus son épaule.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Une photo du Royaume avant ton carnage. Sa figure s'étira d'un large sourire, qu'il camoufla d'un soupir.

\- Vous avez tous l'air cons avec vos visages faussement heureux. Merde... mais regarde attentivement et tu verras que tout ça, ça vaut que dalle ! Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les personnages, qu'il commenta individuellement, quand il stoppa sa réflexion sur Richard. Ouais, lui par contre, il a jamais tiré un seul sourire de sa putain de misérable existence ! Je remarque que t'as une photo de ta petite communauté adorée, mais en revanche Julia chérie, tu n'as aucune foutue photo de moi !

\- Ça te vexe ?

\- Oh, il en faut plus pour me vexer... Imaginons que tu me prennes pour un con une énième fois... parce que c'est un peu ta marque de fabrique hein, les types qui s'approchent de toi, tu les prends, tu les manipules et tu les jettes ensuite. Mais c'est ça qui est excitant, vint-il murmurer à son oreille, détaillant sa peau de son souffle tiède. Et tu sais ce qui me plaît aussi chez toi ? C'est quand je vois le putain de désespoir que je provoque en toi. Ses yeux d'une mesquinerie sans fin, la transpercèrent, déchirant ce qu'elle peinait à reconstruire après _sa_ destruction. Et il continuait, brisait l'humanité qu'il restait en elle. En ce moment même ma belle, j'assiste à une sacrée scène tu sais... Tu bouillonnes d'une telle haine que l'assouvir en me bousillant la gueule ne serait pas libérateur. Bordel, c'est beau de voir un tempérament comme le tien. T'as jamais rien lâché. Alors, lui murmura t-il, c'est quoi le plan, hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'as prévu pour l'enfoiré qui a piétiné ta communauté ? Tu sais, ceux qui t'ont permis de redécouvrir les joies de la confiance et de la sérénité...

Elle le dévisageait avec colère et remords, tandis que ses mains avançaient avec lenteur jusqu'à son corps. Julia se sentait nauséeuse, sa raison luttant fermement contre sa gestuelle. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas le choix. Negan se doutait, parce que Negan avait toujours une longueur d'avance. Délicatement, la jeune femme tenta tant bien que mal de camoufler la tempête qui se manifestait en son être, une larme se déversant au coin de ses yeux. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la large ceinture de cuir, arrachant un grognement pressé à l'homme, qui, quand il sentit la main de sa partenaire se glisser sous l'épaisseur de son pantalon, aboya doucement, non sans l'en empêcher :

\- Alors c'est ça ton plan ?

\- Je n'ai pas de plan, articula t-elle faiblement, en continuant son manège. La poitrine gonflée sous l'appréhension, où venait se mêler concentration et assurance déplacée. Elle chercha à gagner du temps, se dépêchant de déboucler la ceinture.

\- Hé, l'arrêta t-il. Jamais il n'avait suspendu ses assauts, et elle crut sa vie terminée en une fraction de secondes. T'es sacrément bonne à ce jeu, mais vas pas trop vite, tu veux. Troublée, Julia le fixait hésitante. Je crève de soif, pas toi ?

Aussitôt, elle saisit sa chance, hocha la tête et se précipita en bas, à la cuisine. Là, la brune profita de ce moment d'isolement pour continuer à peaufiner son plan, à l'aveuglette. Essoufflée et terrorisée à l'idée qu'il ne découvre sa supercherie, elle ouvrit brutalement le réfrigérateur pour en sortir une bière, et le fermer avec fracas. Le reste des bouteilles et contenants s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment :

\- Il y a un problème Julia chérie ? J'entends un sacré vacarme en bas... Ses palpitations cardiaques accéléraient. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi proche de la délivrance, comme de la mort. T'as besoin d'un coup de main ? Il allait descendre. Il allait la surprendre.

\- Non... mets toi à l'aise. L'oreille tendue face au moindre signe qui pourrait la trahir, le silence qui suivit la plongea un peu plus dans l'inquiétude. Je remonte dans cinq minutes... Je te prépare quelque chose, argumenta t-elle en espérant qu'il obtienne satisfaction.

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle imagina sa réaction à l'étage. Certainement ce sourire carnassier qui lui allait si bien, contrastant avec une pensée beaucoup plus sombre et calculée. A ce moment, Julia se sentit prise à son propre piège. Son dos vint trouver la rigidité du meuble contre lequel elle s'appuya en reprenant sa respiration. Mais sa nervosité n'était pas si simple à calmer. Elle était arrivée à la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait endurer. Elle agissait dorénavant à l'instinct et non en écoutant les convictions qu' _il_ avait réussi à lui insuffler. La brune devait écarter définitivement le Mal qui errait dans sa vie, jouant avec comme si elle avait été offerte, tel un cadeau. Un cadeau, on l'apprécie au début pour s'en délaisser par la suite, quitte à ce qu'il finisse brisé ou rangé dans le recoin d'un tiroir.

Lorsqu'elle trouva de nouveau la chambre, ayant grincé des dents sous chacun de ses pas lourds, causant le craquement des marches macabres des escaliers, Negan attendait. Il était toujours posé sur le lit, la mine sereine alors que son t-shirt se trouvait désormais au sol. A sa venue, il haussa les sourcils d'un air charmeur, presque séduit par sa propre aura. Il l'accueillit avec le plus beau des sourires, la débarrassant du plateau qu'elle tenait, pour lui voler un baiser :

\- Oh, tu me gâtes ma belle ! On fête quelque chose ou quoi ? Il pointa du doigt les biscuits fourrés au chocolat préparés par Dianne quelques temps auparavant, puis, attrapa sa bière d'un mouvement rapide. Tu sais comment me faire plaisir, hein... Son regard se perdit dans celui de son épouse, qu'il observa longuement en portant le goulot à ses lèvres. La moiteur de l'atmosphère le rendait étonnement innocent et vulnérable. Néanmoins, l'homme qui se cachait derrière n'était que l'opposé de ce qu'il renvoyait. Negan stoppa brutalement son geste, après avoir sondé son âme. Tout devint d'une lenteur étouffante. Julia restait stoïque, la gorge sèche. Bois, lança t-il alors en lui tendant. C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en toi, seulement... On m'a déjà fait ce coup de pute et je serais vraiment déçu de constater que tu essayerais de m'empoisonner. La jeune femme bégaya quelques bribes de phrases, prise au dépourvu, pour accepter son offre. Au moins, si t'as versé quelque chose dans cette bière, tu crèveras avec moi ! Il ricana un instant avant de boire, devant sa mine dévastée. Bon... t'as pas l'air en mauvais état. Assis toi, tu veux.

Il vint tapoter avec délicatesse le matelas, tandis qu'elle prenait place, les mains jointes sur les genoux. Negan la fixait amusé, pour venir lui susurrer après une énième gorgée :

\- Alors, c'est tout ? On fait comme si de rien n'était ou on reprend où on s'était arrêté tout à l'heure ? Tu sais ma belle, quand tu me cherches, tu me trouves... Et là, t'as demandé... enfin, rectifia t-il, plutôt exigé à me trouver ! Taquin, il vint chercher un gâteau qu'il dégusta grossièrement. Oh, c'est sacrément bon, t'en veux pas un ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim...

Il termina sa bouchée, penché vers elle. Julia sentait que l'étau se resserrait lentement, l'asphyxiant progressivement. Negan se tenait à côté, le visage rayonnant sous la malice, Lucille posée dans l'angle de la porte. La scène était burlesque, témoignant des deux facettes de sa personnalité. Mais il ne pouvait rester réellement si calme, et ses yeux pourtant brillants de désir s'assombrir brutalement :

\- Dis moi pourquoi je suis ici Julia. Je sais que c'est pas pour ma putain de queue, je suis peut-être le roi des connards, mais pas le roi des cons. Sa main vint agripper sa cuisse, qu'il pressa avec force. Elle poussa un gémissement aigu sous la douleur de sa poigne. Je veux entendre la vérité, je veux qu'elle sorte de ta bouche... alors, dis le moi... L'avertissement la tétanisa et elle se raidit sur place. L'homme émit un ricanement moqueur en désignant ses traits tendus. Fais pas non plus cette tête, je vais pas te bouffer... Enfin, sauf si tu me le demandes, ha !

\- Je connais le sexe du bébé... jeta t-elle soudainement, sans réfléchir.

\- Oh ! Mince alors, tu remets le couvert avec ça ? Je croyais que j'étais indigne de partager ce sujet pourtant si chaleureux avec toi, la future mère... Il n'y croyait pas, pensant à une blague de sa part, sous l'adrénaline de la situation.

\- Est-ce que tu veux savoir ce que c'est ?

\- Hé... Je suis le père de ce putain d'enfant, bien sûr que je veux savoir ! C'est pas pour ça que je vais te mettre à la rue après sa venue au monde... Quoi que, selon le sexe... trépigna t-il en jouant avec ses nerfs. Et il la vit se décomposer d'une telle rapidité, qu'il explosa de rire. Une chance sur deux, pile ou face, ha ! Mais bon, comment jeter une telle merveille, hein Julia...

\- C'est une fille...

Le Sauveur cessa toute raillerie, pour la dévisager :

\- Tu déconnes, j'espère ?

\- C'est une fille, répéta t-elle plus assurée, cherchant à reprendre la situation en main devant le bouleversement de son amant.

\- Merde, je voulais un petit mec !

\- C'est une petite fille... et tu ne la verras jamais grandir. Prit d'un mouvement de recul, Negan porta une main à son crâne, soudainement douloureux. Tu es certes le père, comme tu l'as dis, mais tu ne mérites pas d'exercer ce droit...

\- Bordel, Julia chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe, hein ? La tête lourde et les tempes brûlantes, il cracha quelques insultes à son égard, avant de relever une figure défaitiste. Merde, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Tu n'auras jamais cette chance parce que tu es un monstre. Et un monstre n'a en aucun cas le privilège de connaître les joies d'une famille. Il grogna de rage, déversant une souffrance intérieure, puis s'écroula en arrière sur le lit. Amer, il l'a toisait rougissant d'animosité, alors que ses membres épuisés se détendaient progressivement. Ma fille ne grandira jamais dans ton monde, dans lequel se côtoie les criminels repentis. Pour sa sécurité, je préfère lui trouver un meilleur endroit... Royaume ou pas, mais ce ne sera pas le Sanctuaire.

\- Je me sens mal... Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu... tu m'as drogué ! Julia s'empara de la coupelle contenant les biscuits, pour les narguer sous son regard voilé.

\- Un mélange fort, mais bien dosé, pour que tu dormes un moment...

\- Merde... Il roula avec difficulté sur le côté, espèce de petite garce !

\- J'ai remporté la partie Negan... Je t'ai eu à ton propre jeu, car au fond, j'ai toujours été ton point faible. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais ce que j'éprouvais pour toi s'est transformé en une haine si redoutable, que désormais, je n'ai plus peur d'ouvrir les yeux et t'affronter.

\- Sale petite garce ! aboya t-il furieux. J'aurais dû en faire baver à ce connard de Richard, ça t'aurais servi de leçon... J'aurais dû faire naître une putain de peur en toi, une putain de peur qui t'aurais empêché de te retourner contre moi... La fin de sa menace devint moins sonore, au fur et à mesure de ses muscles qui se calmaient sous l'effet.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, tu as été trop loin.

Ainsi, Julia se leva fièrement en louchant sur sa personne, constatant avec soulagement qu'il venait de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Puis, la paire de menottes toujours sur elle depuis sa fuite, eurent enfin leur utilité. Negan se retrouvait inconscient et attaché. La menace était écartée.

 **…**

La gifle qu'elle lui administra fut libératrice, Negan fronça les sourcils, sortant doucement de ses songes :

\- Réveille toi ! La jeune femme lui en colla une nouvelle. Il subit la claque en un grognement de protestation, sa joue rougie sous l'impact témoignant de la violence à son égard.

\- Hé ! Arrête ça, tu veux ! ! Le temps de réagir et de porter une main soulageant sa peau meurtrie, il se remémora les faits. Merde, mais... Julia chérie, tu m'as attaché ! Hé ! gueula t-il de rage en tentant d'avancer vers elle, les poignets retenus par la fermeté du métal. Hé ! Je suis ton prisonnier, c'est ça ? A quoi on joue là, hein ? C'est quoi cette connerie ? Un putain de jeu de rôle qui te fait te sentir forte ! Assez rigolé, libère moi ma belle.

\- Non. En voyant la sévérité de son regard, il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, pour venir se rasseoir plus sagement sur le lit.

\- Allez, arrête tes bêtises, tu veux...

\- Non.

\- Tu sais... ça ne marchera pas vraiment, hein. Quand mes gars remarqueront mon absence... trop longue, alors... ils se ramèneront vite. Très vite, pour mettre à feu et à sang ton petit paradis.

\- Il n'y a plus de chef au Sanctuaire. _Il_ n'existe plus sans toi.

\- Simon est mon second s'il devait m'arriver une merde.

\- Simon veut ta mort, il veut ton poste. Il ne viendra pas s'il sait que tu es dans de sales draps.

\- Il viendra parce qu'il est d'une putain de loyauté dont tu n'as jamais fait preuve !

\- C'est terminé Negan.

\- Alors on en est vraiment arrivé à ce point ? Interloqué, il afficha un regard tristement doux. Tu m'as carrément baisé sur ce coup, et tu as sacrément bien joué tes cartes ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire désormais, hein ? Tu vas me buter ? Elle le fixait impassible, alors qu'il tentait un dernier bluff, toujours plus insolent que les précédents. Oh, j'espère que t'as le cran de le faire... T'as toujours eu des couilles, ça, ça m'a impressionné, et depuis le début ! C'est pour ça aussi que je t'ai jamais lâché... Tu vaux mieux qu'un sacré paquet de mes gars, l'arme au poing.

\- Cesse ce petit tour...

\- Quoi, ça marchait bien avant... Tu sais, avant, lorsqu'il me suffisait de murmurer à ton oreille pour que tu obéisses. Pour que tu obéisses comme un putain de chien !

\- Negan ! Elle retint amèrement sa colère, sentant son sang bouillir. Ainsi, il la testait une dernière fois, se délectant de l'emprise qu'il avait encore sur elle.

\- Tu déteste quand mes mots reflètent ce que tu es, hein... Mais c'est comme ça, c'est ce que veut le Nouvel Ordre... Il faut un chef pour diriger toute cette joyeuse bande de cons, qui espère survivre dans un monde débordant de merde ! Sa mine se froissa, puis il reprit gravement, c'est ce que sont tes copains ma belle... Une jolie petite équipe de chiens, cherchant leur chemin dans un tas de merde. Et ils vont crever, comme nous tous.

\- Arrête ça, ne me cherche pas !

\- Regarde toi, prête à exploser... gloussa t-il, toujours euphorique alors que le visage si noir qu'il en aurait été difforme, de son épouse le toisait ardemment. Dis moi ma belle... Tu m'as jamais réellement parlé de, comment s'appelait-il déjà... Ethan ! Tu sais, ton mari, bordel, ça remonte... Tu te souviens encore de sa voix ? De l'expression qu'il avait quand il était près de toi. Des promesses qu'il t'avait faite. De vos putains de discussions tard dans la nuit... Ha ! Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

\- Negan, ne parle pas de lui...

\- Un peu comme pour Alice, au final, je ne sais pas grand chose sur ton ancien groupe... La seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu ne l'appréciais pas vraiment avant, hein. Alors dis moi, t'as commencé à la détester parce qu'elle et ton mec se cherchaient, avant ou après _sa_ mort ?! Elle t'as planté un putain de couteau dans le dos, mais toi, t'as toujours été redevable, prête à l'aider à s'échapper de mon Sanctuaire !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé...

\- Oh Julia chérie, je connais les vices de ce Nouveau Monde... Après tout, on ne saura jamais la vérité sur les gens qui nous entoure même après avoir donné le meilleur de soi-même... même après avoir été au plus profond des choses. La brune fut un peu plus écœuré par ses propos. Alors, elle tenta de l'ignorer, en vain. L'homme ne cesserait de la provoquer. C'est vraiment moche de se voir humiliée de la sorte alors que la société part en vrille. Ethan, Alice, Alice, Ethan... Il y a toujours une punition qui tombe, pour ceux qui ne savent pas respecter les règles !

\- La ferme ! ! Lucille, posée contre le mur semblait l'appeler, la jeune femme ne désirait qu'une chose, qu' _il_ se taise. Lorsqu'il comprit son attirance morbide vis-à-vis de la batte, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se léchant presque les babines tel un animal.

\- On dirait que j'ai touché une corde sensible... Ha ! Elle est sacrément bien foutue, hein ? C'est fou comme un objet de cette taille peut réduire en miette le squelette d'un être humain. Pas besoin d'un coup de feu, ou de balles qu'il faut enfiler dans un putain de chargeur... Non ! Avec ma Lucille, t'as juste besoin de force... la force de ta haine ! Une colère telle, qu'elle saisit tes muscles. Prends là, fais toi plaisir, je sais que t'en meurs d'envie ma belle... Montre moi jusqu'où tu es prête à aller pour le Royaume. Montre moi jusqu'où tu es prête à aller pour un connard, qui serait prêt à vendre son propre cul pour sa survie ! !

Julia éclata de rage, déversant par la même occasion des sanglots de honte quant à la volonté de son crime. D'un bond, le hurlement qu'elle poussa l'encouragea à saisir la batte, pour venir la coller au dessus de son amant :

\- J'aime quand tu me menaces de la sorte, tu sais... ça me ferait presque rougir ! renchérit-il prétentieux, pour terminer en un chuchotement, une énième provocation. J'étais à deux doigts de le briser. Et deux doigts, c'est rien, j'y étais presque ! Elle haletait face à l'homme retenant des pulsions meurtrières, qui avaient pris naissance au sein du Sanctuaire. Il l'avait poussé à bout, elle découvrait la nouvelle femme qu' _il_ avait créée. Imagine la loque que Richie serait devenue... bordel, ça en aurait été vraiment amusant. Un spectacle à ne pas manquer.

\- Ne me force pas à le faire... Negan émit un soupir, en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche. En admiration devant le ton sanglant et glacial de sa femme, il aurait applaudit exagérément si ses mains avaient été libérées.

\- Julia chérie, on aurait été un putain de couple royal... Moi, le roi autoritaire et protecteur et toi... si seulement tu pouvais te voir. Tu aurais fait une reine magnifique... Même en ce jour sombre, où je risque d'y laisser ma peau, t'es fascinante et pleine de surprises ! J'adore ! Alors ma belle... reprit-il plus sérieusement, tu me montre la paire de couilles que tu as ? Ou tu restes immobile avec ma chère Lucille dans les airs ? Frappe moi ! Balance la moi en pleine gueule, vas-y ! Tremblante, elle perdait doucement pied. Son corps s'embrasait sous la chaleur de l'adrénaline, tandis qu'une peur funeste venait infester son cœur.

\- Je vais le faire... Je vais le faire ! Je vais te tuer !

\- Alors vas-y... la supplia t-il, gémissant presque, les yeux clos et la tête en arrière. Je suis à toi, tue moi !

\- Je vais le faire ! Elle prit son élan, toutefois incertaine. La batte surplombait son ancien propriétaire, qui profitait de ce moment d'extase si rare et convoité. Mais elle restait figée, le coup porté ne vint jamais cogner avec fracas contre le crâne de Negan. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, hystérique sous la duperie.

\- Bordel, non ! Non ! ! Je t'ai brisé ! J'ai condamné ta misérable vie, je t'ai réduite en une marionnette pour mon putain de bon plaisir ! Bute moi comme je t'ai buté ! !

Julia lâcha l'arme pour exploser sa colère contre la joue de son amant. Avec une violence inouïe, prise sous le déchaînement de l'ampleur de la situation, son poing percuta sa mâchoire à plusieurs reprises. Sa face fut projetée sur le côté alors qu'un filet rouge sang s'étalait au coin de ses lèvres, pour venir couler jusqu'à son menton :

\- La vache, ça c'était bon ma belle ! admit-il en se redressant. Tu vois quand tu veux, tu sais jouer les « presque Negan »... encore un petit effort et la prochaine fois, tu manieras ma Lucille à la putain de perfection !

\- Tu me dégoûtes... Même là, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te pavaner, alors que j'aurais pu te tuer. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste, hein ?

\- Toi... la guerrière qui sommeille en toi. Et crois moi, elle est sacrément puissante quand on lui force la main ! Alors, je vais claquer, mon heure est venue apparemment... Je vais y rester sans avoir eu la plus belle chose qu'une femme puisse offrir à son mari ?

Confuse, et animée par une pulsion passionnelle, elle maîtrisait cependant ses sens. Un dernier baiser, froid et impersonnel. Il frissonna sous la tension qu'elle avait installé. Julia l'avait eu, néanmoins, il n'éprouvait aucune peur. Son corps ressentait cependant une légère chaleur, se questionnant quant à ce qu'elle lui réservait prochainement. Enfin, indifférente, elle le laissa planté sur le lit, les mains liées aux barreaux :

\- Ne crois pas que j'en avais envie... Je voulais simplement te donner un aperçu de ce que tu n'obtiendras plus jamais... Plus jamais.

\- Tes lèvres ont le putain de goût de l'Enfer... sauf que le Diable a changé d'identité en un claquement de doigt. Bordel, ironisa t-il, il est sacrément plus crédible en femme... Ma belle, j'espère que t'as prévu une sentence digne de _notre_ histoire !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger Negan, navrée de te décevoir...

\- Quoi que tu me fasses, à la fin du film, ça sera toujours toi et moi. Sa langue vint claquer contre son palais, son air mutin se transformant en un chagrin nostalgique.

Des voix se firent entendre à l'extérieur et Julia n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Ezekiel, en pleine discussion avec un homme. Negan jubilait, n'ayant aucun mal à identifier le second protagoniste :

\- On dirait que ton roi a de le compagnie... et pas n'importe quelle compagnie ! blagua t-il lourdement. Tu ne m'avais pas dis que nous attendions la visite de ce cher Rick !

\- La ferme... aboya Julia en venant se poser devant la fenêtre afin d'entendre la conversation.

\- On dirait qu'ils parlent de Daryl... Ah, ce putain d'animal m'est passé entre les doigts ! Il aurait fait un sacré bon élément au sein du Sanctuaire, ça, tu peux en être sûre ma belle...

\- Tais toi !

\- A vos ordres... un air de défi transparaissant sur son visage. A vos ordres Madame.

Elle revint vers lui à une vitesse folle, attrapant l'arme à feu de son amant, toujours à sa ceinture, qu'elle brandit dans sa direction :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu veux jouer aux cow boy ?

\- Je vais te libérer une main, pour pouvoir te détacher et t'emmener avec moi. Tu vas te lever sans le moindre bruit, ni le moindre geste brusque...

\- Sinon quoi Julia chérie ? Tu vas me coller une balle dans le crâne ? Merde alors, t'auras passé tout ton putain de temps à me menacer, sans jamais passer à l'action ! C'est moche, hein.

\- Tais toi ! ! L'avertissement s'accentua alors qu'elle approchait le canon de son visage. Tu vas faire ce que je t'ordonne. Je vais t'emmener avec moi, et nous allons descendre trouver Ezekiel. Après ça, ce sera à eux de décider ta sentence.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont te ré intégrer dans leur groupe de merde après cet acte héroïque ? Tu auras réussi à attraper le grand méchant, et ensuite ? Tu resteras celle qui les a trahi pour t'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Ma belle... soupira t-il, ne t'attends pas à des fleurs de leur part... Je suis peut-être un enfoiré, le pire de tous même... mais je sais reconnaître les lâches.

\- Retourne toi !

\- Vraiment ? C'est que te tourner le dos, qui sait ce que tu pourrais me faire... Mais il s'exécuta, la jeune femme se pressant d'immobiliser ses mains, ligotées avec fermeté le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Si tu savais comme ça me fait bizarre, de sentir tes mains parcourir mon corps dans le seul but de me maintenir loin de toi. C'est une étrange sensation. Ouais, une putain d'étrange sensation. Julia se laissa emporter par ses dires, pour reprendre le dessus et s'imposer. Elle ne devait pas le laisser parler. Lui qui savait manier les mots, le laisser parler revenait à s'enterrer lentement. Car tôt ou tard, il finissait par creuser un point faible à exploiter.

\- Avance ! lui ordonna t-elle en le poussant dans le dos. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers, à fleur de peau.

\- Hé ! ajouta t-il hilare, la provoquant une dernière fois. Tu sais pourquoi je porte un blouson en cuir ? Julia soupira, lassée par son attitude. C'est pas pour avoir le succès du mauvais garçon, quoi que ça me colle à la peau, même si je dois avouer que ça fait un sacré effet... mais non. Figure toi que ça protège contre ces satanés cadavres de merde ! Leurs morsures ne m'atteignent pas... mais toi en revanche, tu t'en es pris une belle, de morsure, la mienne !

\- Je t'en prie, ferme là Negan !

\- Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle te restera dans la peau, aussi gravée que dans de la putain de roche... On est tous enchaîné à quelqu'un, c'est con, tu restes ma prisonnière, et je t'aurai toujours sous le coude.

\- C'est à moi de dicter les règles, avance ! Elle le menaçait, l'arme appuyant entre ses omoplates, le faisant un peu plus glousser. Si je devais être enchaînée à toi, je serais devant et ce serait toi qui aurait le flingue...

\- T'en es sûre ? Regarde bien Julia chérie, c'est toi qui me suis à la traîne. Tu restes dans mes pattes, comme un vulgaire clébard !

\- Arrête ! ! Elle le poussa violemment en avant, l'homme faisant le dos rond en se rattrapant à la rembarre. Son flanc écorcha le soutien en bois, tandis qu'il gémissait en se redressant. Julia s'en voulu presque et vérifia son état, discrètement.

\- Ha... murmura t-il en retrouvant l'équilibre, j'ai toujours su que t'en avais dans le froc.

Ils descendirent les dernières marches silencieusement, le visage de l'homme marqué par un rictus en coin. La peur ? Non, il n'avait pas peur. La mort ? Non, il l'avait déjà rencontré il y a bien longtemps. Et alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, tenant son amant par les poignets, la lumière du soleil les aveuglèrent un instant. Au loin, se tenait juste devant eux des visages familiers. Ezekiel et Rick, chacun accompagné de leurs hommes, étaient en pourparlers. Mais ce fut Richard qui détourna la tête en premier, suivit de Morgan, pour apercevoir les deux silhouettes avancer. Jerry mit en joue l'adversaire, tandis que Daryl, protecteur, venait se placer près de Rick.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, lui ?! s'emporta le mentor sous les yeux effarés de son roi, qui jetait des regards interrogatifs autour de lui. Salaud ! D'un bond, il se précipita sur lui, les autres le retinrent férocement. Les traits abîmés sous la colère, il cracha à ses pieds en guise de protestation. Éloignez cet homme de ma vue ! Éloignez le ! !

\- Julia Williams, enchaîna Ezekiel, méfiant en s'avançant, que faites vous ici, accompagnée de Negan ? A ce que je sache, vous faites partie de sa communauté désormais, et nous avez tourné le dos. Le concerné pouffa doucement, retranché sur lui-même.

\- Mon cher Rick... Je te revois enfin... Regarde ma belle, c'est mon super ami, Rick ! Le leader resta de marbre, l'intimidant d'un regard glacial. Et toi, Daryl... quel Sauveur tu aurais fait ! Un coriace comme toi, il n'y en a pas deux !

\- Silence ! s'exclama puissamment de nouveau le roi, attendant une réponse de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, après s'être raclée la gorge et s'être confrontée au yeux furieux de son bras droit, se jeta à l'eau.

\- Je sais que par ma faute, beaucoup ont souffert, et certains ont péri. Je pense notamment à Abby, ou à Richard dernièrement. J'en suis profondément désolée, je ne voulais pas en arriver à ce point.

\- Dites leur la vérité ! l'obligea Richard, l'humiliant un peu plus. Dites leur ce que vous leur avez caché depuis le début ! Ezekiel était déjà au courant, mais entendre une nouvelle fois les confessions de la brune, restait pour le mentor l'un des seuls moyens capables de calmer ses ardeurs. L'aveu. Le repentir.

\- C'est que t'aimes bien cette sordide histoire, hein connard... ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer l'homme à la batte. Jerry et Morgan retenait toujours l'individu, l'immobilisant sous la furie qui s'agitait en lui. Et encore, tu connais pas les détails !

\- Negan m'a trouvé seule et exposée à la menace, commença Julia honteusement. La communauté la fixait attentivement. Il m'a retenu prisonnière dans l'espoir de rejoindre le Sanctuaire. Il m'a nourri, logé, et ma demandé de devenir sa femme afin de bénéficier de ses privilèges, sans me soucier d'une mort prochaine. Mais j'étais en sécurité là bas. Alors j'ai accepté, jusqu'à ce que la pression devienne trop forte. La poitrine martelée de coups et les regards rivés sur elle ne cessèrent la confusion de son esprit. Elle bégayait presque, subissant les jugements de ses semblables. Alors, récita t-elle en relevant la tête, j'ai décidé de fuir. Je ne pouvais plus supporter la violence et les morts, qui s'accumulaient. Negan m'a laissé partir. Mais il m'avait laissé un cadeau auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Ses mains vinrent trouver son ventre, qu'elle enveloppa en une caresse réconfortante. Et puis, Morgan et Richard m'ont trouvé, errant dans une petite cabane, perdue au beau milieu des bois. J'étais affamée et blessée. Voilà mon histoire, la suite vous vous en doutez. Lors d'une mission _RS_ , les Sauveurs m'ont reconnu, et peu de temps après, Negan est revenu dans ma vie. Il venait régulièrement me rendre visite au sein du Royaume, en cachette bien sûr... A ce moment, un redoutable choc anima les habitants. Je ne pouvais rien faire car je ne voulais plus vivre cette vie, j'étais en paix. En paix dans cette communauté qui avait fini par m'accepter. Je suis désolée pour le mal que j'ai commis...

Negan se mordait l'intérieur de la bouche, jubilant devant ses dires. Son regard voilé sous la malice plongeait Rick dans une torture interne, de voir son ennemi juré se vanter de la misère qu'il avait provoqué :

\- Alors qu'allons nous faire de lui ?

\- A vous de décider, lui répondit-elle. Je quitterai les lieux une fois la décision prise. Je ne sais pas où j'irai, mais je ne retournerai pas au Sanctuaire. Du moins, pas vivante. Je n'empoisonnerai plus vos vies. Tout redeviendra comme avant.

\- Faut le tuer ! Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute ! gueula Dianne sous l'appui de Richard, qui se débattait toujours entre les poignes de ses coéquipiers. Le roi l'observait, pensif et sourcils froncés.

\- L'tuer c'est une chose, s'investit le chasseur, mais _elle_ , qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle, hein ? Elle est en cloque, on peut pas la laisser dehors ou elle crèv'ra toute seule.

\- Ce n'est pas notre affaire Daryl, le recadra le shérif. Elle ne fait pas partie d'Alexandria, ce n'est pas à nous de décider son sort. Negan en revanche, est notre ennemi commun. Son interlocuteur lui jeta un regard froid, l'esprit toujours embrumé du soutien que Julia lui avait apporté lorsqu'il était dans le besoin.

\- Hé ! C'est hors de question que j'la laisse. J'ai une dette envers ce bout de femme.

\- Tout le monde se l'arrache ma putain de Julia chérie... chantonna le Sauveur, plaisantin. Dépêchez vous de trouver une solution parce que dès que mes gars se rendront compte de mon absence... _boum_ ! Le Royaume... Alexandria, en cendres... bye-bye !

La brune se sentait terriblement mal, déchirée entre le sort de son amant et sa propre vie, qui risquait de se terminer rapidement si elle se voyait réellement bannie. Désespérée, elle chercha une aide quelconque de la part du bras droit. Mais la figure impassible et foudroyante de colère qu'il dégageait ne présageait rien de bon:

\- Et pour Negan ?

\- Il mérite la mort, se réveilla le mentor.

\- Non, il mérite de souffrir autant qu'il nous a fait souffrir avec ses visites morbides ! Morgan s'avança, sa philosophie ayant fait place à un jugement sévère et vengeur. Nous avons des cages, gardons le, le temps qu'il faudra. Une fois qu'il rampera au sol en nous suppliant de l'achever alors... nous le livrerons aux rôdeurs. Rick ? demanda t-il son approbation. Mais talonné par Daryl, il acquiesça sans vraiment réfléchir. Mon roi ? Ce dernier scruta le regard bleuté de son loyal serviteur. Ce qu'il vit s'y dessiner le bouleversa, mais constatant le courage et la volonté dont avait fait preuve la jeune femme, pour le leur livrer, il trancha rapidement.

\- Mon avis dépendra de celui de Julia Williams. Nous lui devons bien cela, sans son intervention, nous serions encore en train d'organiser la guerre contre le Sanctuaire.

\- Et vous devriez vous y préparer bande d'idiots ! Faut vraiment être sacrément cons pour penser que les Sauveurs vont vous foutre la paix...

\- Je suis d'accord avec Morgan.

Les visages se levèrent dans sa direction, chacun examinant mentalement, avec soin, la décision qu'elle venait de prendre:

\- Negan ne mérite pas une mort rapide et sans souffrance. Je pense que vous avez tous été témoins de sa folie, et pouvez pleurer la perte d'un proche par sa faute. Et puis, le garder pourrait servir de monnaie d'échange ou de compromis avec le reste de ses hommes. Je vous assure que si Simon prend le relais, il va falloir s'armer de patience et se faire à l'idée que tout n'est pas terminé.

\- Et toi, t'iras où ? lui demanda Daryl, toujours accroché à ses convictions.

\- Là où l'on voudra bien de moi.

Un silence de plomb régna douloureusement, Julia constatait avec déchirement les rancœurs de sa communauté. Au plus profond de son être, elle priait pour que l'un d'eux ne prenne la parole et la défende, mais la femme de Negan méritait le même châtiment que son époux :

\- Alors ? Vous allez laisser ma putain de femme crever la gueule ouverte ?

Sur ces mots, entendre les provocations de l'homme à la batte déchaîna en Richard une dernière danse macabre. Lui qui s'était tant attaché à la brune, pour se sentir trahi et dévasté par sa véritable nature ne put s'empêcher de réagir. Après tout, il s'agissait là d'un dernier affrontement avec son rival et il n'allait pas manquer une miette de la scène :

\- On va la garder avec nous, et je veillerai personnellement sur elle. Elle pourra même emménager dans ma maison, si la solitude la pèse trop. Dans tous les cas, admit-il hautain, je garderai un œil sur elle. Negan devint rouge de colère, sa lèvre inférieure se contracta brusquement, pour se replier et laisser échapper un grognement hargneux.

\- Richie, mon pauvre Richie... Tu sais pas dans quelle merde tu te mets en continuant à traîner comme ça autour d'elle. Ma femme ! Ma putain de jolie femme ! T'es un petit tenace toi, hein. Dis moi, ta femme était aussi persévérante que toi ? A s'enchaîner à une misérable existence, défendue bec et ongles... Merde, j'aurai bien aimé voir ce putain de spectacle, quand elle s'est fait buter !

La réaction du mentor fut irréversible et de force, l'on emmena l'homme un peu plus loin afin de l'éloigner de la vue de celui qui ne manquerait pas, à coup sûr, de le tuer sous la fureur de ses coups. Julia sentit son estomac toujours aussi noué, tandis que les négociations continuaient, toutefois moins violentes qu'en la présence de Negan. Elle n'eut pas le cran nécessaire pour remercier Ezekiel, Daryl, ou encore Richard, mais n'oubliait pas qu'à l'avenir, elle leur serait redevable. Ils lui avaient sauvé la vie. Ils lui avaient sauvé la vie, à elle, et son bébé.

 **...**

Il était assis dans le fond de sa cellule, une simple cage trouvée dans un zoo aux alentours, aménagée en prison. Negan sifflotait joyeusement de sa voix grave, nullement touché par son enfermement. Régulièrement, il recevait la visite d'Ezekiel ou de Julia. Cette dernière avait pris personnellement son cas, quitte à lui amener ses repas quotidiennement. Richard quant à lui, s'était vu exclure définitivement de la pièce, après avoir été demander des explications concernant son comportement funeste. Tout avait, évidemment dérapé. La brune acceptait avec surprise sa nouvelle tâche, loin d'être ingrate, bien au contraire. Cela lui permettait d'avoir enfin cette emprise tant espérée sur son bourreau. Enfin un retournement de situation, et même si parfois elle subissait encore les regards en coin de certains habitants, elle ressentait la triste fierté d'avoir capturé l'ennemi qui risquait de les détruire. L'homme à la batte entendit ce jour-là la lourde porte en fer s'ouvrir, traînant un son strident sur le sol bétonné. Une mine réjouie s'empara de son visage et il se cloîtra discrètement dans l'ombre de la salle:

\- Ma belle... commença t-il en un murmure chaud, je me lasserai jamais de te voir.

Julia portait à ses mains une assiette, qu'elle posa sur une table près des barreaux. En face de la cage se trouvait Lucille, narguant son ancien propriétaire qu'il n'aurait jamais plus la possibilité de toucher:

\- Montre toi.

Elle s'approcha avec méfiance, pour scruter l'intérieur de la cellule, quand son amant surgit, ne manquant pas de la faire sursauter. Le voir ainsi, sortir de l'obscurité telle une bête lui glaça le sang. Et à chaque fois, c'était le même numéro. Il était resté habillé de son t-shirt désormais gris de crasse, le blouson ayant été jeté afin d'effacer les souvenirs douloureux de la silhouette qu'il dessinait. Néanmoins, la batte était toujours présente, et cela, Negan la voyait chaque jour, à chaque heure, trôner en face de lui dans cette prison solitaire:

\- Je t'ai encore effrayé Julia chérie ? On dirait que même derrière ces barreaux, je reste un putain de monstre ! Il ricana un instant avant de loucher sur le plat, rempli. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as apporté aujourd'hui, hein ? Un sandwich à la con, comme d'habitude...

\- Réjouis toi d'avoir au moins de quoi manger... si ça ne tenait qu'à certains, tu pourrirais le ventre vide.

\- Mais heureusement que ma charmante épouse est là pour diminuer ma lourde sentence.

Elle ne répondit pas, le toisant alors qu'il dévorait le morceau de pain rassis. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il était enfermé, avec le peu de soin apporté et nécessaire. Un repas par jour, une bouteille d'eau et une serviette humide pour éponger la poussière qui s'accumulait sur son être. Cela paraissait luxueux aux yeux de quelques uns, mais se comporter en sauvage restait à les comparer aux Sauveurs. Sa barbe avait poussé et le laissait sale sous une épaisseur de cheveux hirsute, qu'il remettait maladroitement en place, en les plaquant en arrière. L'atmosphère insalubre le laissait toussoter, subissant l'odeur du renfermé, mélangé à la moisissure:

\- Bordel, c'est vraiment crade ici... Je serais pas contre une douche. Ouais, une douche bien chaude... mais je peux toujours rêver, hein. Est-ce qu'on va enfin me buter ? Ou est-ce que sa Majesté n'a pas encore assez de couilles pour oser prononcer une quelconque peine... Une peine de mort. Il soupira, taquin, en venant passer sa tête entre les barreaux. Tu sais ma belle, je me fais foutrement chier ici.

\- Un de tes hommes a été intercepté... Il nous a délivré certaines intentions des Sauveurs en ton absence...

\- Je suis sûr que Simon et D. doivent être impatients de me revoir ! Je dois sacrément leur manquer... Et Sherry ? Oh, la jolie Sherry, j'en connais une qui doit frétiller d'envie rien qu'en pensant à moi. Ça fait long, très long. Bordel, c'est pas ma place ici.

\- Tu l'as cherché.

\- Et le type que vous avez chopé, il l'avait cherché, lui ?

- _Ils_ se préparent, c'est tout ce que nous savons. Ils sont obligés d'entrer en guerre, même si tu n'étais pas prisonnier. Il afficha une moue douteuse. D'après ses informations, vous manquez de vivres car il n'y a pas eu de ravitaillements depuis un moment.

\- On avait pas le temps avec tous ces connards à Alexandria et ton putain de Royaume qui complotaient dans notre dos ! Il a fallut penser à la survie, quitte à vous détruire. Et ensuite, on aurait pillé vos communautés merdiques, et serions allés chercher d'autres rigolos prêts à servir notre cause.

\- Tu n'as pas de cœur.

\- Non, mais j'ai une putain de batte !

\- Tu avais.

\- Ma Lucille reste et restera toujours gravé, là... Sa paume vint se poser avec délicatesse contre sa poitrine, alors que la brune débarrassait l'assiette, désormais vide. Tu sais, reprit-il mutin, quand je te disais que ma morsure serait à jamais ancrée en toi, j'avais raison ! Ouais... chuchota t-il en roulant des yeux, regarde toi, t'es encore en train de nettoyer ma merde !

Outrée alors qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie en retardant la peine capitale, Julia eut un mouvement brusque, qui fut cependant arrêté par l'homme. Animé par un instinct de survie aiguisé, et ayant eu tout son temps pour réfléchir à son plan, il fut plus rapide qu'elle. D'un élan, il envoya son bras au travers des barreaux pour l'enrouler autour de ses épaules et ainsi la plaquer un peu plus contre le métal froid de sa cage. Le choc fut violent et alors qu'elle se débattait en tentant de retirer sa puissante poigne, il vint lui susurrer à l'oreille, comme il avait toujours su si bien le faire:

\- Je t'ai baisé ma belle, cherche pas à reprendre le dessus. Je t'ai baisé depuis le début. Sa force appuya un peu plus, alors que sa tête cognait sous la violence de ses paroles. Tu crois que je suis un putain de chien en cage et que je suis devenu docile ? Tu crois que je vais finir par me rabaisser à ton roi, et remuer la queue devant lui ? Ou le supplier de m'épargner ? Tu crois vraiment, Julia chérie, que je suis aussi faible que ça, prêts à m'agenouiller devant ta putain de communauté, hein ? Allez, sois pas idiote, tu veux.

\- Sans moi tu serais mort.

\- Et sans moi, tu aurais aussi claqué ! Je t'ai épargné une mort certaine dehors, avec ces cadavres qui rôdent en permanence ! Il la lâcha brutalement, la brune reprit son souffle en s'éloignant de la cellule. Tu peux le crier haut et fort, je ne suis pas prêts à déposer les armes, et même si je dois y rester, entre ces quatre murs, j'espère sincèrement que mes gars me vengeront. Ils prendront votre bouffe, vos armes, vos derniers espoirs. Ils ne me libéreront peut-être pas, qui sait ? Mais comme je te l'avais dis, si je tombe, tu tombes avec moi... et crois moi, tu prieras d'en finir rapidement après leur passage ! _Game over_ ma belle. Elle le dévisageait avec crainte, malgré les larges poteaux qui les séparaient. Et après ça, on ira à Alexandria. Rick aura enfin la raclée qu'il a tant réclamé et Daryl lui... Ha ! Il croupira au Sanctuaire comme je l'avais prévu. Parce que je l'ai décidé... argumenta t-il une dernière fois, menaçant. Parce que je suis le putain dirigeant de ce Nouveau Monde ! J'étais et je reste le roi de ce sacré foutoir !

\- Un roi a besoin de ses serviteurs... mais un roi a aussi besoin de ses armes pour régner... Or, tes serviteurs, tu les as, mais tes armes, où sont-elles Negan ? Il resta figé, ayant du mal à interpréter ses dires. Tu étais tout puissant avec ta batte si vicieuse. Tu brisais des crânes à la pelle, en éprouvant aucune pitié ou aucun remord... Tu instaurais le chaos et insufflais la peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête, hein ? Vas au bout de ta putain de pensée ! Il paniqua presque, la voyant déambuler vers Lucille, innocente contre le mur.

\- Tu as toujours dis que je n'avais pas le cran nécessaire pour te la fracasser en pleine tête. C'est sûr, je ne pourrai jamais réellement te tuer. C'est malheureux à dire mais tu as trop compté pour moi.

\- Hé... fais gaffe, tu veux !

\- Et je serai un monstre si je tuais le père de mon enfant, avant même sa venue au monde... Mais j'ai réussi à le réduire doucement à l'état de prisonnier. Je t'ai promis que je te détruirai, un jour ou l'autre. Et doucement, tu vas payer pour tes crimes, derrière ces barreaux, en repensant aux souffrances que tu as commises. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'arme en bois, laissant l'homme geindre de rage, piqué à la vue de sa tendre acolyte aux mains de l'ennemi.

\- La touche pas ! Julia, je te préviens, la touche pas !

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Il louchait sur elle, inexpressif en comprenant qu'elle retournait son propre jeu contre lui. Alors vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Le moment qui suivit fut fulgurant pour les deux protagonistes. La brune sentit un sentiment libérateur envahir son corps alors qu'elle saisissait la batte, pour la frapper violemment contre le mur. Negan lui, hurlait de colère et de peine, claquant les barreaux devant les morceaux qui se détachaient de Lucille, sous le fracas des coups:

\- Non ! hurla t-il ! Je vais sortir d'ici et je vais éclater la petite arrogance qui te prend soudainement ! T'imagine pas ce que tu viens de provoquer en moi, putain !

\- Tu en veux encore ?

Et elle continuait ce nouveau manège qui lui plaisait bien. Voir l'arme fétiche de son bourreau détruite par sa main, puis entendre les cris horrifiés de son amant, qui pourtant dangereusement sérieux quant à sa volonté de la tuer, ne l'intimidait en rien. Les barbelés se détachèrent, le bois s'émietta, pour terminer brisé, laissant Lucille en plusieurs parties. Negan en aurait frôlé le malaise. Il aboyait avec acharnement sur elle, la jeune femme plongée dans le savoureux délice d'une vengeance des plus sordides. Lucille était la seule chose chère à ses yeux ? Alors Lucille devait être détruite. Détruite telle il l'avait fait avec elle. Avec son propre corps. Avec sa propre mentalité. Avec sa propre vie:

\- Non ! ! Bordel ! Approche toi encore une fois de cette putain de cage et je te tue ! T'entends Julia ?! Parce que tu n'es rien ! Non, Julia Williams, ils te lâcheront dès que l'occasion se présentera ! Parce que tu es celle qui as fricoté avec l'ennemi ! Tu crèveras seule, ça, je peux te l'assurer, personne ne viendra à ton secours ! Il n'y avait que moi, j'étais l'unique putain de _sauveur_ qui pouvait te faire espérer un quelconque avenir... Regarde ton gosse, merde ! Voyant qu'elle redoublait d'efforts en massacrant la batte une fois de plus, il gronda, assombrit sous la tension. Julia...Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une petite conne qui a bien joué ses putains de cartes ! ! Tu le paieras un jour ou l'autre !

\- Peut-être, mais pour l'heure, le roi est vaincu... Elle se redressa en le défiant du regard, pour partir la démarche assurée vers la sortie. Échec et mat.


End file.
